The First Zanuark
by Zanuark
Summary: Zanuark has taken on many forms, but an eevee on Roblox was her first true form used in rp. Starting from as a male infant, Zanuark was orphaned and raised by Mightyena instead of her mother, unraveling his past and ancient beings, all leading up to an event, no one is prepared for.
1. Author's Note

Authors Note

The following story is a work in progress by me, Zanuark. I have no intentions on doing this professionally, but this is a way to cope with artist block. This story is based off of my experience of Eevee Life Roleplay on Roblox, created by PikaPikaChar. Most of the story will be made up, but follow along the stories of my roleplay on here. I do plan on going through, and revising the story whenever I finish it. Any mistakes found here, I ask that you point it out so that in comments or reviews. I'm very new to the site and don't know what exactly I'm looking at in the interface.


	2. Prologue

The First Zanuark

Prologue

The morning sun rises beyond the horizon. Through the brush, Cepta awoken. She peered out of the bushes that was her home in this simple village. As she walked out, sun blasted her face. Her brown fur glistened a dark red in the light. A familiar face greeted her as she walked out. "Percy, thinking of running away from your child again?" Cepta asked.

"Only his mother scares me." The male figure teased.

Percy walked forward, rubbing his nose to Cepta's. Cepta buried her face into the thick white tuft of fur that grew out his chest. "I need to stretch my legs, mind keeping an eye on our child?" She asked.

Percy nodded, licking her face affectionately and walking into the brush. Cepta bounded off towards the farm.

"Morning Cepta! Haven't see you an ages." A rickety old voice called.

"Morning Zephyr. How's the farm been without me?" She asked.

"Oh, it hasn't been the same without ya, sure, we getta done as usual, but we're missing quite a bit of light." He yelled.

Cepta walked over towards the large bushes, the smell of unpicked berries and fruits filling her nostrils. She looked around for a dried out pile of palm leaves. She found one and carried it over to a bush sitting it down. She unsheathed her claws and swatted at berries. She swatted down berries at the stems and they fell onto the leaf. After getting a decent pile, she wrapped it up and carried it to the silo. Cepta put the leaf in an opening, and the herbs could be heard rolling and sliding down into the silo softly.

Cepta walked over to Zephyr, "I'll be leaving now, see you soon hopefully."

Zephyr pointed his ear over to a bundle of fruit in a palm leaf, "I left 'om fruits for ya. Say hi to Percy 'or me."

Cepta nodded gracefully and padded off with the bundle of fruits.

The sun was setting when she peered through the brush of her home, she found Percy bathing an infant, running his tongue smoothly along him, smoothing the matted food. Cepta placed the bundle of fruit down and padded over, laying down next to Percy. "Now if only you could bathe yourself." She taunted.

"That's your problem." He joked.

"Have you noticed the birth mark on his forehead, it's just like yours. A perfect star. Cepta asked.

"I wonder if he'll be a hun-" Percy's thought was cut off by two howls coming from the village's tower, one, two, three, four times. "Four howls… I thought they were a myth."

"So, it's true, the Mightyena exists?" Cepta wondered aloud.

"I'll be back soon." Percy lied, a tear being shed through his eye.

"I know you will, you'll be here for when Zanuark opens his eyes for the first time." Cepta assured, knowing it not to be true. If the myths of the Mightyena were true, the chances of fighting them and not being mortally wounded at the least were impossible.

Percy rubbed his head against Cepta's for his last time, knowing fully well he'll die trying to defend his village.

Cepta got out a piece of papyrus and pressed her claw into a nearby candle. When her claw was hot, she began to write into the piece of papyrus. _If another Eevee is to see this, I pray my son is still alive. Raise him, I beg of you, for there is not much time, and the Mightyena will be upon my home soon. Take care of Zanuark._

Barking was soon heard outside, and Cepta broke down in tears, knowing that they have quickly gone through the males that fought, including Percy. She licked the forehead of her son one last time, placed the note in her smooth tuft of fur, and charged out. She was immediately faced with a Mightyena. It's black and gray fur glistening in the moon light. Red war paint streaked its face. Female, judging by the way its back legs curved smoothly.

The two quickly clashed, Cepta unsheathing her claws, furiously swiping at the Mightyena before her. The Mightyena kept swiped back until a strike to its face knocked her on her back. It turned around getting ready to run. Cepta leaped at the Mightyena, not giving it a chance to get away. Powerful paws bucked Cepta in the belly, knocking her far away, and leaving Cepta with the wind knocked out of her. The Mightyena bounded up to her. Moon light glowed in its eyes. But, her eyes weren't of resent, but of regret.

"I'm sorry, I wish it didn't have to be this way…" She said. The Mightyena's front left paw glowed brightly, and quickly swiped. A brief sound of flesh tearing, followed by a long agonizing howl. It was over. The village's population was all but alive, only two remained, and one was dying quickly.

The Mightyena turned her head, unable to watch her victim die quickly, blood pouring out of their stomach. "W-w-wait."

The Mightyena turned towards Cepta again.

"In," Cepta gasped for air heaving. "My ch-ch-chest f-fur. My s-s-s-…" Cepta's eyes went dim, and soon glazed over.

The Mightyena pressed through the fur of Cepta, until something crumbled in her fur. The mightyena pulled out the note and read it. Her eyes widened, and she sat down. She killed, a mother, of an infant! Her thoughts of crippling guilt were drowned out by the crying of a child. Her head looked around until she realized it was coming from a nearby patch of bushes. She crawled in and saw it. The infant.

"Hey, Pheobe, need help?" A male voice came from behind, it peered through the bush. "Agh, nice. A child, easy fresh-kill."

"No, this isn't food." Pheobe told him. "Back off Darynn."

"What, now you're an Eevee sympathizer?" Darynn taunted.

"No, it's just…"

"Alright, fresh-kill." Darynn said placing his paw on the infant Eevee's chest. It began to cry out painfully, its shriek piercing the air.

A strong male voice shouted behind the two. "Get your hands off him right now or I'll kill you right where you are!"

"General Zenobe!" Darynn exclaimed, jumping back. "You're just going to let her spare this thing and leave it here to get weak and die, or are you going to kill it and provide food for your people?"

"What my mother says goes, you understand me?! Another word out of you and you'll be taking care of the elders!" Zenobe shouted.

"But that's a job for the juvenile girls." Darynn complained.

"Did I just hear you talking back?" Pheobe taunted.

Darynn glared at her and stormed off out of the bush.

"Why did you spare, it?" Zenobe asked.

"I killed its mother, the mother of an infant… An innocent, being. I can't bear the thought of killing an innocent child." She answered.

"What will we do with it then? Leave it for dead?" Zenobe asked.

"No… I killed his mother. I'll raise him as my own as I raised you and your sisters." Pheobe told him.

"Are you sure, my youngest sisters are still nursing milk, and you only got a break because of your sister being part of your litter and them accepting her." He probed.

"Yes, I can raise Zanuark." She assured Zenobe.

"Zanuark?"

"Yes, the mother, she left a note his name was Zanuark."

"I see, um, sorry if I'm coming off mean, but can you get the child to be quiet." He asked.

Pheobe completely forgot about the fact that the child was crying for its mother. She quickly rushed passed Zenobe pushing him to the side. She lied down by the infant, her tail pulling him to her belly, "Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhhhhhh. Hush my child, mommy is here. You must be hungry." The child began to suckle against Pheobe drawing milk, and its cries became muffled then silence, soon falling asleep.

"Pheobe… mama…" The child murmured cutely, drifting into sleep.


	3. Darynn's Crime, Zanuark's Power Revealed

The First Zanuark

Chapter One:

Darynn's Crime

Zanuark's Power Revealed

The platoon of Mightyena entered the cave. Friendly faces greeting them, but turning to disgust seeing Pheobe carrying the scrap of fur in her mouth.

"What is that?"

"Is that an Eevee?"

"Are you all insane?"

"Silence all of you!" Zenobe cried out. "If you have objections, you are welcome to take it up with me in the arena. If you don't value your life that is."

The room fell silent shortly, then another female Mightyena pushed through the crowd. "Sis, what are you doing?"

"Penelope, this is my new adopted son, Zanuark." Phoebe answered through the fuzzy fur in her mouth.

A few days passed, and Phoebe's youngest daughters began to open their eyes. Wide eyed, they looked around, unsure of their new surroundings, but the two faces they see first, their father and their mother. "You've given me many beautiful daughters Pheobe, but your mother, has given me something better." A male voice said.

"Pardon?" Asked Pheobe raising an eye brow.

"The most beautiful mate any Mightyena could dream of."

"Oh Dorian, wait, Celina, she's opened her eyes."

A few other females joined the group, all mothers of their own young, wanting to see the great news for themselves. Many compliments were shared. Soon Cali and Cora, Celina's sisters opened their eyes two. They stood up and slowly and weakly began to walk. The mothers watched in awe, with Pheobe sitting up proudest. After a while she turned her attention back to the other bundle at her paws, Zanuark. She gasped, noticing that he two had his eyes open, watching diligently at the girls taking their first steps.

"Girls, look here. Zanuark, he opened his eyes as well." Pheobe exclaimed.

The other mothers turned and looked. Zanuark looked up and noticed he was being watched by the other mothers. Shyly, he backed up into the comfort and safety of Pheobe's belly.

"Aww, isn't that adorable?" One of the mother's exclaimed. The others agreed in nods and murmurs.

"Good to know my son will be the lady killer." Dorian stated proudly.

"How do you know that?" Pheobe asked.

"The shy ones are always the one girls fall for because they are so mysterious."

"Not true."

"And yet we are still mates."

Zanuark eventually ventured out of her legs and padded over the triplets who were playfully fighting with each other. He joined in soon and the mothers rested easily going back to tending their young.

"The cave must be starting to effect his fur, its continuing to grow darker." Pheobe pointed out.

"As long as our son is happy and healthy, we'll be happy." Dorian told her.

Night came and Pheobe slowly woke up in the midst of it. She gently got up, careful not to disturb her pups and left the nursery and out of the cave to get some fresh air.

She walked out, unaware that Zanuark had followed her out. Pheobe was ambushed when she stepped outside, getting tackled hard by something heavy. Turning to look, Darynn was staring at her with a malicious grin on his face. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I know you are tired of your husband Dorian." He started.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you want me, it's obvious."

"Get o-!" Pheobe tried to scream, but was silenced with a paw keeping her mouth closed. Pheobe giggled, licking her face and the ears.

"I hope you're ready for me, because here, I, come." He whispered down her ear.

He stopped when something barked at him. It was very high pitched. It was Zanuark.

"Oh look, the little runt that humiliated me when I was trying to score a little dessert, maybe I should return the favor." Darynn said intimidatingly looking back at Pheobe. "But I want to finish her first."

Zanuark would run over at a slow speed, still being it he only just started to walk. Darynn batted him away with his tail easily.

"Leave, her, alone." A dark, foreboding voice commanded.

Darynn looked up, and saw Zanuark, but, there was a gray phantom over him. It was Zanuark but, menacing.

"Quit the fancy tricks." Darynn growled.

With one swipe, the Zanuark and the phantom figure that stood over him, threw Darynn off and into the wall of the mountain the cave was in, going a few feet in, breaking every rib on the right side of his body, and his back right leg completely breaking, leaving him crippled, gasping for air.

The phantom soon disappeared back into Zanuark and the infant fell over passed out.

"Zanuark?!" Pheobe cried, running over to his side.

Two Mightyena guards ran out investigating the commotion and approached Pheobe. "What happened here? What happened to, whoever that guy in the wall is…"

"He tried to rape me!" She yelled.

"Darynn tried to rape my mother?" Another voice called out. It was Zenode.

"Sir, what do you want done?" A guard asked.

"Drag him to the Raikou dessert and leave him for dead. And break another leg while you're at it. He'll be lucky if the Eevees and Jolteons even bother to take him in." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The two shouted, before running over to Darynn who was groaning in pain, tying a long sturdy leaf to his waist, and dragging him with it.

"What happened here mom?" Zenobe asked.

"I, I don't know." Pheobe answered.


	4. Nine Moons, Thirteen Away

The First Zanuark

Chapter Two:

Nine Moons

Thirteen Away

Eight months has gone by since Zanuark came to the cave where the Mightyena lived. Zanuark's fur has gone from a beige to a jet black coat. The tuft on his fur has become a moon white to a silky silver. The star on his forehead was also silver at this point. Since it wasn't sure when he was born, his birthday was presumed to be the same as Pheobe's youngest daughters. And today, he and his step sisters would be nine moons old. The day when warrior training begins first with the Mightyena.

"I can't wait to begin!" Cora yelped.

The other three of the littered agreed nodding.

"I just wish we didn't have to go away for so long." She sighed.

"It's only for one year Cora, that's only a small piece of your life that you can look forward to." Their mother told them.

"I know mom, but we will really miss you." Zanuark sighed.

Dorian padded over, "And we you."

Two warriors padded over to Pheobe, nodding to her. It was time for the three young ones to depart.

"Alright kids, are you ready to begin your training to being a proud warrior of our kind?" Dorian asked.

The four were jumping up and down excitedly.

"This will be your first test in being a warrior, if you fail, you'll be left where you are, and you can drag yourself back to your mother." One of the warriors started.

The other one picked up, "We'll be going through the Caverns of Moltress, which is where our camp will be located at the other end. This cavern has long been molded by fire, and will be your undoing if you can't keep up. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The four siblings chanted in unison.

"Good, we set off immediately, if we're lucky, we'll make it within a day." The first warrior stated, then to which both of them turned around and trotted off, with the four siblings to follow.

"Good luck! Be safe!" Pheobe cried out, watching her fifth litter walk away.

"That's our son, the last one was always getting into trouble." Dorian chuckled.

"Yea, your right." Pheobe sighed, wondering about that night nearly eight months ago once more.

The warriors kept a fast pace that the three sisters began having difficulty to keep up with. Zanuark however did not grow tired. Hours passed and the six stopped to take a break for a meal the warriors had packed. The sisters were panting and groaning with their paws aching. Zanuark sat down at the edge of a cliff, looking down at the lava hundreds of feet below, yet the light still traveled high up illuminating the cave. Back at the cavern where most of the Mightyena commoners lived, the cave was illuminated brightly in all shades of colors. Crystals with shaft systems leading to the top of the mountain shined light across the caverns, making the walls sparkle with color and light. But here, it was just lava, and the heat seemed to hit Cali the most.

After a while, the warriors got up.

"Alright, we're moving again, this time we won't stop since we're just under half way there." The second warrior announced.

Cali, Celina and Cora sighed getting up to their feet and began to follow the warriors. "Hey, brother, we're moving!" Cali shouted.

Zanuark jumped out and called, "I'm coming." Where he ran over to the group and they pressed forward.

Zanuark still pressed on, even when the warriors became tired and slowed down, but he stopped whenever Cali fell over and collapsed. "Sis, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's so dang hot, my feet feel like their burning." She gasped.

"Shame." One of the warriors said.

"We have about three more miles and you're going to fail here?" The other asked.

"No, she won't." Zanuark retorted.

"And why not?" One asked.

"I'll carry her." He answered.

"And how so, she is literally twice the size of you runt."

Zanuark didn't answer back, he just walked over to Cira, and used his tail to get her to climb on his back. He didn't struggle any, and went back to the front of the group and kept walking. Cora and Celina giggled watching the shock in the warriors face.

"I've never seen a brother do that for their sibling." The second warrior said.

"They are always too weak to carry the full weight of another, and wind up collapsing themselves shortly after." The first one added.

"You really are something." The second complimented.

The six continued on and about an hour later, a pitch black wall was seen at the other end. The warriors pressed on into the darkness, Zanuark and his sisters were hesitant, but they followed. Stepping outside the cave, a breeze of cold immediately hit them. The four gasped and shivered, and huddled together to keep warm.

"What's this white stuff?" Zanuark asked, pressed his nose into the thick white ground.

"Snow. It's always cold here, which is how we make sure that Mightyena are well endured for the cold, and the cave is for the heat." One of the warriors answered.

They pressed on in the darkness, Zanuark's siblings would follow the silvery glowing fur on his tail tip and chest, and he followed the warriors by their musky scent. Soon, five carved mountains were seen, with a sixth at the center, soaring high above the others.

"Welcome to camp Moon Fang." One of the warriors told them

It was obvious why the camp was named that, the moon was huge in the sky, and the mountains pierced it like thick claws. But why was it called fang if it looked like claws? The siblings wondered.

"Are these the new maggots?" Another Mightyena asked. He was much older than the warriors, and much leaner.

"Yes sir! These are Zenobe's youngest siblings." The two guards shouted.

"Ah, the siblings of our finest. Dismissed. Supper is being served at High Fang you have permission to eat tonight with the lieutenants tonight on the third level. Go ahead there and get your share." The strong Mightyena ordered.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." The two warriors chanted in unison. The two of them stormed off and talking about their plans when they finish up their year of training.

"I haven't introduced myself. I'm Colonel Jerome. I lead all operations here at Camp Moon Fang." He told the siblings. "State your names, ladies first."

"Celina."

"Cali."

"Cora."

"And you son?" Jerome asked.

"Zanuark sir." Zanuark answered hastily.

"Zanuark aye? That's an unusual name, did your mother or father name you that?" Jerome continued to question. Zanuark shrugged. "Very well, I'll show you to your quarters."

The captain lead the way to one of the mountains, it was the smallest one. They entered, the room was empty, but there were nests of dried leaves speckling the room. "This is where you'll sleep for your first year here. If you choose to stay, you'll move up each year. And the longer you stay, the better the quarters get, but less than a fifty have made it to High Fang's quarters on the top levels. I'm one of them."

"Anyway, follow me." The Mightyena lead the way to the mountain in the center. There were ramp leading to the top, but he ignored them and went to a small hole in the middle of the bottom of the mountain. "This is where you'll eat for your first year, with all the other new comers. Go and introduce yourselves." His tail beckoned them to go inside, and they did.

"The hole gave way to an opening with five long carved tables were. Many Poochyena were settled in here with a few mightyena here and there. They gave Zanuark's sisters welcoming hellos and friendly faces, to which the three split up to go and meet people and seek out people they like. Zanuark went in after a moment and the room fell nearly silent with the murmuring between some of them.

"What?" Zanuark asked, confused on what was going on.

"Who are you?" A shout came from one of the new comers.

"Zanuark, youngest and only brother of General Zenobe." He answered.

"The general? Come on over here!" A shout from the far end of the center table rang.

He walked over and the chattering went on. "Zanuark is it? This is where the elite sit. A male poochyena said. "All the other groups, sit elsewhere."

Zanuark asked, "Are you inviting me?"

"To a challenge. If you can stand at least five minutes again Kaisa that is."

"Only us twelve have managed it."

"Who?" He asked.

"Me." A feminine voice spoke up, it was a Mightyena, one of the seven that Zan could find in the room.

She walked over to a clearing at the back of the room. There was a wide circle that was surrounding by a smooth rock. "If you can manage to stay in this arena for five minutes, or best me, which you won't, you can eat with us."

Zanuark shrugged, unsure of what to except.

A Poochyena approached the side of the arena and Kaisa and Zanuark were on opposite sides. "Three, two, one, begin!"

It seemed everyone had come to see the fight. They all began counting up. Kaisa immediately leaped at Zanuark. He instinctively jumped up, above Kaisa.

She was shocked that he could jump that high, but leapt after him. She bit onto his tail and used her weight to pull him down into the ground hard.

"Ooo!" The crowd shouted, then continued to count.

Zanuark was picked up by the tail and was being carried over to the edge of the circle. He used his hind legs to buck Kaisa in the jaw, causing her to drop him. She shook her head and looked at him angrily. She bared her teeth and once more charged at him. The young eevee ran fast and slid under her, to which he jumped up, smashing his head into her stomach. She gasped for air and fell over.

"Boo!" The crowd yelled.

Zanuark stood in a stance ready for attack, Kaisa would jump up to her feet.

"One hundred." The crowd shouted. Kaisa realized she was wasting time.

She once more charged at him and jumped at the last moment. Landing behind Zanuark, she bucked her hind legs out throwing him across the Arena, not giving him time to react. He landed just at the edge of the smooth stone. Zanuark on his back, knew it would be over if he tried to get up and run. The mightyena leapt to throw him out once and for all, to which he buckled his hind legs and kicked up, into her chest. The Mightyena continued to go through the air until she fell out of the Arena.

The room fell silent, followed by loud cheering.

The Mightyena walked over with a scorn in her eyes to Zanuark. "Well kid, you bested the best in this room. Way to go." Her scorn turned into a smile and she licked the side of his face affectionately. He blushed, unsure what to think, as everyone went back to the seats they sat at. Zanuark was hailed for his feat and ate well that night, and went to sleep with a full belly. He couldn't say the same for his sisters who didn't get much, but they shared the same nest that Kaisa handed over at her loss. It was decorated with feathers and warm coals that kept him warm. The four fell asleep letting the night sink in.


	5. Traditional Greetings, Elite's Beginning

The First Zanuark

Chapter Three

Traditional Greetings

An Elite's Beginning

Zanuark, Cali, Celina, and Cora all woke up to being pelted with snow. They gasped awake shivering. Kaisa and a few other Poochyena were standing up. "Snipe hunt" Kaisa said.

"Snipe what?" Zan asked.

"Snipe hunt, all the newbies have to go through it, its tradition with us Privates, PFC's and Corporals." A Poochyena answered.

"I heard dad talk about it." Celina told Zanuark. "It's a bunch of pranking on the new comer that usually lasts a week to a month, which is also called bastardization."

A Poochyena ran over and covered Celina's mouth, "Shush, don't use that word. If you get caught, you're given extremely awful chores."

"It can't be any worse than taking care of elders and digging out fleas." Cora said.

"It is." Another Poochyena said.

A long howl sounded outside their quarters, and the others began to file out. The siblings walks out shivering, shaking the snow off their fur. Jerome was standing outside at the top of High Fang. The new comers all filed into an array between their quarters and High Rock. The same with the four other groups.

"We have four new people to join our ranks! Cali, Celina, Cora, and Zanuark all step forward and stand before High Fang." Jerome commanded.

The four made their way to the side of their group and began walking to the middle. A tail drifted out in their path and caused Cali to trip. Zanuark stuck a claw in it making whoever's tail recede back to their owner. They continued down and stood before the five groups.

"Your first rank is Private. However, Zanuark has proven elite status, besting PFC Kaisa. Zanuark's feat will leave him at Private First Class. Private Cali, Celina, and Cora, you will be reporting to First Lieutenant Tyr along with every other private for basic combat training. Zanuark, you will be reporting to First Lieutenant Sebasten. I expect one of you to show these new comers to their classes." He said.

"Now, onto order of business, you four head back to your group." The four siblings trotted to the back of the array. "Same as usual, except a storm is coming. Classes will end at sun high instead today, then fall into High Fang sub level one. At ease."

The groups began to split up and go about their day, a poochyena met up with Cali, Celina and Cora and guided them off to a field about a half a mile away where basic combat training was held. Kaisa would run up to Zanuark. "Come on, advanced combat training is held on top of New Fang." She told him.

"Where?" He asked.

"Above our quarters." She answered.

The two trotted off towards their quarters. Kaisa suddenly jumped and the ground gave way under Zanuark not a moment sooner. Zanuark fell down the hole, and struggled to climb up and out of the hole. He gasped for air when he finally got out, Kaisa was snickering. "I'm not getting out of this any time soon am I?" He asked.

"It's just a week." She chuckled.

They once more went to their quarters but Kaisa stopped just short and went right. She began to climb the wall which was pretty steep, but there was small platforms jutting out from under. "Watch your step, you slip and fall, could really hurt yourself." She warned.

Zanuark headed the warning, making sure his foot was planted before getting to the next platform. Soon reaching the top, Kaisa fell in with a group of about 20 others. The few mightyena he saw the night before were all there, but Poochyena outnumbered them four to one. Zan sat down at the back of the group with Kaisa.

"So, what are you?" She asked.

"What?" Zanuark said, unsure what she meant.

"Your fur, it's nothing like Mightyena, and not much like a Poochyena at that." She told him.

He looked down at his thick chest fur and his fluffy pointed tail, she was right. Zanuark never thought about it before, but he wasn't either one of those. He shrugged, not knowing what he was, maybe whenever he goes back home, he could ask his mother. _Was Pheobe my mother?_

"You, in the back, stand up." Sebasten called. "I want to know what you know about advanced fighting so far, do you know what this course entails?"

"No sir." Zanuark answered.

"This course entails instead of just fighting moves, how to use your surroundings to your advantage." He informed Zanuark. "Sit back down, we're going to be going over storms, because we won't be ending early like the rest."

Zanuark sat back down.

Sebasten talked about how Storms help to disguise one's scent and where they are, if they act accordingly. How to use mud, rain, and wind to their advantage. A few hours passed and the wind began to pick up.

Sebasten spoke up. "So, the storm will be upon is in about ten minutes, get to the bottom of the mountain now and we'll continue there." The Mightyena and Poochyena went to the edge and slid down the mountain, Zanuark was hesitant at first, but slid out his claws and did the same.

Upon reaching the bottom, Zanuark went straight into the snow being buried at his head. Kaisa walked over and helped him out by grabbing the scruff of his neck in her muzzle and picking him up. She spat out white fur when she put him down. "I didn't even have to haze you that time."

Sebasten spoke up, "Kaisa and Peter, you will be team leaders. Teams are picked classroom style. We're going to be playing a "friendly" game of capture the flag." Use this storm to your advantage because it gets very dark here. Sebasten walked away for a few minutes and came back holding a ruby rod in his mouth and a sapphire rod in his tail, they both glowed and shimmered brightly like the crystals back in the cave Zanuark lived in for a while.

He threw them and they pierced the ground. Kaisa went by the red and another mightyena to the blue. Zanuark assumed that was Peter.

"Ladies first." Peter told her, gesturing for her to pick first.

"Zanuark." She called out. Zanuark trotted forward standing by her, and everyone gave each other questioning looks. Peter started calling names along with Kaisa, and soon two distinctive teams were set up.

"I'll be monitoring from here, go set up at fort alpha and bravo, when the first lightning strike comes, you will begin."

Kaisa lead the way to their fort where they placed the flag inside the fort hidden away, then they met up at the main entrance. "Alright, you know how this works, you get pinned down, and you're out of the game." Kaisa started. "I don't want this round lasting more than twenty minutes, I'm staying behind, Hyperion, you will lead unit b to their base and take the flag, Zanuark and Madora will accompany you. The rest of us will hold down the fort. I'll be last defense, with one other person, decide among yourselves who it'd be. Then divide up for the three entrances. That's the end of the briefing."

A mixture of Yes-sir and yes-ma'am filled the area. Soon everyone broke off and a poochyena and mightyena approached Zanuark. "I'm Hyperion," the poochyena started. "Take a moment to go around and learn the fort through, they are the exact same."

Zanuark nodded and took off to explore the placed and brush his tail up against every wall. "Why is he rubbing his tail on every wall?" Hyperion asked Kaisa. She shrugged and got in position.

About a half hour later, lightning began to jump from cloud to cloud. Suddenly, lightning pierced the air hitting the ground. Hyperion lead the charge with Zanuark and Madora at his side, he halted quickly with his ears perked. Madora asked why they stopped.

"Hunting party, four people, Quick, bury yourself in snow and wait till you hear me burst out." He ordered. Zanuark and Madora did as he instructed.

The hunting party's paw steps could be heard approaching rapidly but they stopped nearby. "I thought I heard an incoming party." A voice wondered aloud.

"Can't smell anything, liar." Another said.

"I wasn't lying!" The first said.

Zanuark heard something burst and he would jump out next. He was met by two mightyena which quickly leapt at him. He charged head on brushing between the two and used his thighs to knock them off balance as he went through. Zanuark took the opportunity and pressed his paws to one of the mightyena. "Pinned" He said proudly.

A set of heavy paws knocked him down quickly. He gasped for air when he saw the other one jump at him. He wouldn't have time to get away or do what he did with Kaisa. Hyperion bashed his head into the other mightyena knocking him down, both Zanuark and Hyperion leapt on him.

"Pinned, you're all out." Hyperion grinned.

"Only thanks to thunder hips hear." One of the Mightyena taunted at Zanuark.

"What?" Zanuark asked.

Hyperion chuckled and continued his charge, Madora and Zanuark quickly falling in, stopping at the fort. A blue glow came from inside. That is where the flag would be, the full storm has taken effect and it's made it very dark. "Let's take the east entrance, there are two weak people there that I recognize." Hyperion commanded.

"Do we have to take the entrances?" Zanuark asked.

"No, but how are we supposed to get in there otherwise?" Madora questioned.

"The western side has a hollow wall that can easily be dug through silently within a minute or two." Zanuark informed.

"How do you know this?" The other two asked in unison.

"My tail, I could feel it in the last fort, if they are the exact same, we can exploit this weakness." He continued to explain.

They shrugged and followed Zanuark to the hollow wall, where the three began to dig into the wall. Just as Zanuark said, the wall soon gave way to a hall. Hyperion pointed with his ear to Zanuark and in another direction, and Madora to follow him. The group split, and Zanuark used the illuminating light to make his way to the flag. Zanuark soon found the flag where he twisted his head and grabbed it in his muzzle and picked it up. He turned his head and a loud ringing went through the fort. A Mightyena was on his side shouting painfully.

"Oops." He said muffled.

"Zanuark, get the hell out of here!" Hyperion shouted at Zanuark getting chased by two others. Zanuark turned and hit a Poochyena who was doing the same. He took off running, out the main entrance. As he ran, the two guards at the entrance got hit knocking them down and causing Zanuark to get flipped. He landed on his feet shrugging and then took off again.

"Hey, someone's got the flag!" Someone shouted from the fort as Zanuark charged in. Kaisa came out.

"Where's Hyperion and Madora?" She asked.

"Pinned."

Lieutenant Sebasten approached, he was laughing his ass off. He pressed his paw on Zanuark's side. "Oh, my Arceus, this has to be the luckiest person I've ever seen." Everybody's ears perked curious. "When he picked up the flag, he turned around to leave, and he wound up knocking out someone. Well, not knocking them out but hitting them hard enough to knock them down for the rest of the round. He did it twice!"

The others chuckled a little and some laughed. Everyone met up at high fang hall and grabbed their meal after the fact. And Zanuark choked on a stone, because someone put stone in his food. Kaisa wound up having to stomp on his stomach to force it out.


	6. Seventh Moon, See you on the Other Side

The First Zanuark

Chapter Four

Seventh Moon at Camp High Fang

See You on the Other Side Zan

Zanuark was sharing beds with Kaisa, the two have grown close together over the past few moons, forming a life-long bond with each other. In the midst of the night, Kaisa woke up and trotted off to the door. Zanuark shivered, feeling the warmth drop a little suddenly, causing him to wake as well.

He trotted over to Kaisa. "What's wrong Kaisa?"

"Oh Zanuark. Did I wake you?" Kaisa asked.

"No, well, yes but, what's wrong?"

"I'm Corporal, and I'll be here for thirteen moons by the morning, and you know what that means?"

"You, go home?"

"No, well, I can, but I'm staying for further training. That's beside the point. I'll become Sergeant and be moved to Waxed Fang."

"And, oh, okay. I see where this is going, you don't want to leave."

"Yea…"

"Just wait for me, I'll see you in six moons."

He rubbed his nose to hers. "You can do that, can't you?" Zanuark asked.

"I can, doesn't mean I will runt." Kaisa joked.

"Aright princess." Zanuark snipped back.

"Awww, our brother is in love." A voice came from their side.

Zanuark turned to see Cali, Celina and Cora watching.

"Shut up." He said.

Zanuark sighed sitting down in front of Kaisa. She leaned over and they pressed their head together, their fur shining in the moonlight. Hours went by with them remaining silent. Jerome's howl called the five groups together. Kaisa and Hyperion stood together. Since Zanuark started, Hyperion evolved into a Mightyena.

"Two of our students have been here for their first year. Corporal Kaisa and Corporal Hyperion, step forward." Jerome commanded. "As customary, they have completed a year, now, will you stay or return home? Kaisa, I ask this of you first."

"I'll stay!" She yelled.

"Hyperion, I ask this of you now."

"I'll stay!" He yelled.

"Then you are no longer Corporals, you are promoted to Sergeant, and now make you home in the Waxing Fang, and eat on level two of High Rock."

Kaisa looked at Zanuark, who gave her a nod with a smile. She nodded back and would fall in with the Sergeants of Waxing Fang. Twenty people would be presented in front of High Fang who would be promoted to Private First Class. Zanuark's sisters included. "As you all know, the last moon of the year is approaching, and you all get to go home to your families for that moon. Say your goodbyes, escorts will guide you through the Articuno Caves and Moltress Caves back to the different colonies and cities. Dismissed."

Zanuark trotted off to Kaisa. "Hey Kaisa, are you excited to go home?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Orphaned." She answered.

He fell silent. "W-would you like to come home with me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Would your parents even want to be involved with me?" She asked.

"They would love two."

"They'd want to meet his girlfriend." Cali whispered.

Zanuark sighed. "That two."

"We're?" Kaisa started.

"Well, I thought we were, I, just, sorry…" Zanuark blushed, embarrassed, feeling his fur grow hot at his cheeks.

"No no, that's okay. I'd like that." Kaisa told him.

"R-really?"

Kaisa nodded pressing her head to his. The next day came quickly and Zanuark, his sisters, Kaisa, and some others were escorted through Moltress cavern.


	7. Vacation Part 1, You're my Mother

The First Zanuark

Chapter Five

Vacation Part 1

You're my Mother

Pheobe's ears perked hearing footsteps coming from the entrance to the Moltress cavern. She looked up and saw many figures approaching. The first she could make out was one with a silvery tuft of fur at their chest. Zanuark, and Cali, Celina, and Cora. Other Mightyena and Poochyena she recognized, she recognized all of them. But the one walking by Zanuark.

"Mom!" Three high pitch voices called. Pheobe was knocked out of her thoughts when her youngest daughters tackled her. "Cali, Celina, Cora, you've all grown so big!" She exclaimed.

"That's what she said!" Someone yelled, followed by a loud slap. The girls giggled and Pheobe lied her head back. Zanuark was staring down at her with a smile. And, someone next to her.

"Zanuark, you've grown so much also, a lot more." Pheobe thought aloud, she rolled over, pushing her daughters off her, standing up. They rubbed their heads together affectionately. Zanuark sighed, embracing the motherly warmth he hadn't felt in ages. When Pheobe stood up fully, Zanuark was about half the size of her. When he was first found, he was just about twice the size of her paw, and a quarter of the size of her daughters. Now her daughters are about half the size of him.

"You must be Pheobe." The Mightyena next to Zanuark said.

"I am, what of it?" She asked.

"Mom, this is Kaisa. She's a Sergeant, six moons ahead of me." Zanuark informed her.

"Well, why is she here then?"

"She, doesn't have a family to return to for the moon, and I invited her to join me."

"Lady Killer…" Dairen whispered down Pheobe's ear.

Zanuark blushed shyly, turning his head, covering his reddening fur with his ears.

"Don't be ashamed Zan." Kaisa started. "I'm here after all because of you." She teased him a little more by licking the side of his face. He batted her face gently with his tail.

Zenobe soon walked in with a hunting part of three other Mightyena.

"Augh, little brother, haven't seen you since a while before you left!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Zenobe, you're going to teach me to hunt later, aren't you? You promised after all." Zanuark recalled.

"Yea, a promise is a promise. Is this your lady friend?" He asked turning to Kaisa.

"Oh, this is Kaisa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you General Sir." She bowed respectfully.

He shook his head slightly, "Please, call me Zenobe, or Zen if you want."

"So, how'd you two meet?" Dorian asked.

Zan was about to speak but Kaisa cut him off first, "He introduced himself as your brother. So I challenged him to get to sit with the elite of the new comers. He won."

"Yea…" Zan blushed again.

"Come on, I just brought in food. A pidgeotto and furret. All the people coming back from camp half fang get first dibs." Zenobe told the two.

"Alright, Pidgeotto!" Cried the three siblings who rushed off to get their first cut. Zanuark and Kaisa were to follow afterward, getting a piece of the wing for themselves. The two shared amongst each other, taking turns taking bites. The two finished eating and went over to the furret that hadn't been skinned yet. Zanuark unsheathed a claw and delicately sliced the skin, removing the fur. Kaisa was looking around for a soft patch in the ground and dug into it, meaning to make it like a small indent, but a bowl after trying to even the side out after a while. Zanuark walked over, and placed the Furret's coat into the hole gently to make a bed, placing stones on the ends to keep it from sinking in. Kaisa lied down inside, immediately rolling over to her side. "Wake me up at dinner." She yawned.

"I'm sure one of our stomachs will let us know." Zanuark said before squeezing in next to her. Zanuark sighed restfully falling into sleep.

Pheobe padded over sitting down next to their shared bed. Dorian sat down next to her and pulled Pheobe close to his side with his tail. "Do you think the trainees there gave him a hard time?" Pheobe asked.

"Snipe hunt, every new comer goes through it." He answered.

"No, because he isn't, a Poochyena like his sisters"

Dorian nodded his head slowly in his response. "At least someone loves him outside the fact he's an Eevee." Pheobe nodded in agreement, and walked over to her daughters, they were exhausted greatly.

As Zanuark fell into sleep, the birth mark on his fore head glowed slightly, but not noticeably. The world of his dreams began to materialize. He found himself standing outside the caves, in the Great Plain. He wondered around, and came across many bushes and trees clustered together, like they were used to form buildings. Then he noticed some were dead and scorched, like the ground under the occasional fire that was used to keep warm in the colder months. He found himself looking around curiously.

"Zanuark?" someone called behind him.

He turned around to see himself facing Kaisa. Seeing her in true sunlight made her seem different. Her black fur was more a navy blue, and the grey was more of a faded sky, like what he could see in the distance.

"Is this a dream?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Are, you real?" He asked.

She shrugged as well, not sure if she was dreaming. Zanuark walked over to her slowly, Kaisa stepped back a little as he did. Zanuark jumped and tackled her, pinning Kaisa down.

"Zan, what the hell?" She shouted.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were real. Are we sharing the same dream?" He apologized.

"We'll find out when we wake up, where are we? Have you been here before?"

He shook his head. Zanuark wondered where he was, he knew he was near the cave, but where? He walked around the village, it was blank. Night started flashing. "Did you see that Kaisa?"

"Yea, did the sky suddenly turn dark and back to light?" She asked.

He nodded, and it happened again, except, there was fire across the village, and a few corpses here and there. It happened a few more times until a golden figure appeared, it looked like Zanuark, in terms of their form. It nodded at him and Zan woke up, Kaisa no sooner than he.

"Did you see it?" He asked.

She nodded. Zanuark wiggled trying to get out but was unable with how the bed caved into the ground like a bowl. "I'm stuck."

"Use your tail." Kaisa recommended.

Zanuark pushed his tail into the ground and was able to lever his way out. Kaisa then rolled over onto her feet and crawled out. Zenobe was walking over towards them. "Good timing, I and Dorian are going hunting, come on Zanuark." He called.

"You want to come?" Zanuark offered to Kaisa. She shook her head in response and he nodded back, following Zenobe out the cave. It was sun set when they left, and a chilly wind nipped the air.

"Alright, here's a basic over view of hunting." Zenobe started. "First, tracking, you have to be able to find what you're looking for. Close your eyes, and use your scent to find dad."

Zanuark immediately did that, sniffing the air, closing his eyes. He picked up Zenobe's scent, and searched more and more, after a moment, he picked up another scent, and he'd assume it was his Father. He then used his ears to listen for breathing, to which he immediately found his dad and pointed with his ears.

"Good, you can open your eyes now." Zenobe complimented. Zanuark opened his eyes and listened more. "Stalking, what good is a hunter if he can't get close to his prey?" Zenobe dropped down into a crouch, where he hovered his body just above the ground, but kept it close to the ground. "Get in a position like so and walk forward a few feet, be mindful of your footing."

Zanuark began to do so as instructed, and walked slowly, and then he stepped on a dried leaf.

"You stepped on a dried leaf, alerting your prey you're stalking and they fly away." Dorian told him.

"Well, anyway, when you're in close enough proximity, leap, and take the kill. Pounce them and put a claw somewhere in the spine and break it. Cleanest way to kill" Zenobe told him. "Come on, we haven't hunted near the abandoned village in a few days, there should be some decent kill there."

Zanuark followed along until they came to the same place Zanuark was in his dream. "This place, I know it." He said.

Zenobe and Dorian shushed him, and he pointed his ear towards a bush. Zanuark listened and he could hear something on the other side of the bush. Another Pidgeotto, female. "Leave it." Zenobe whispered. "Males only."

Zenobe and Dorian got into a stalking stance and went into two different directions. He could smell another bird nearby. It wasn't quite the smell of a Pidgey, but something else he ate before, back at High Fang. Fearow. Zanuark crawled and noticed that Zenobe and Dorian were also stalking it, they made gestures to stay climb a nearby tree, and he did so quietly, being extra careful this time to not break anything.

Zenobe and Dorian nodded at each other and sprang shouting a loud battle cry. The Startled Fearow took off towards Zanuark's direction. He jumped out of the tree and grabbed it by its breast with his teeth, causing it to fall down and hit the ground hard, with him under it. The bird kept flapping trying to get free, bashing Zanuark's head off and on the ground over and over again until it finally went limped.

The Fearow was rolled over and Zanuark was helped up. Zanuark stumbled a little and walked a few steps before throwing up. "What's wrong with him?" Dorian asked.

"He probably had his head rattled by the Fearow. Stay with him, I'm going to go catch something myself real quick so everyone can eat tonight." Zenobe told him before bounding away.

"Dad, where are we?" Zanuark spoke after regaining his composure.

"Old abandoned village." He answered.

"Me and Kaisa had a dream earlier. It sounds weird, but we had the same dream. We saw this place, parts of it were on fire, like the tree I climbed." He explained.

"I don't know anything about that, I just know this was abandoned about the time you were born." Dorian explained himself.

Zanuark knew it'd be useless to continue to probe him. He wouldn't be the one that he should ask this other question in mind.

Zenobe came back a while later with a Pidgey. Zanuark and Dorian carried the Fearow back.

After everyone ate, Zanuark pulled Pheobe over to the side. "What is Zanuark?" She asked.

"Are, you my mother?" He asked.

"What? Of course I am." She answered.

"No, my, birth mom."

She froze up, a few tears welling up in her eyes. Dorian noticed her crying and came over to Pheobe. Putting a leg around her.

"What did you say to her?" He scorned.

"I, I-" Zanuark wasn't sure how to answer but Kaisa spoke up.

"He didn't do anything wrong. He just asked who his birth mother was."

Dorian narrowed his eyes looking down to Pheobe. "If you know the answer, why would he asked that?" He scorned.

"No." Pheobe started, sniffling a little. "He's right, he deserves to know what I remember. There is a village outside of the caves, not too far away that's abandoned. It wasn't that way when I found you."

"I don't know why, but our leader, decided it was time to venture out of this cave, and no longer be kept hidden away from the world, to take but what was ours. And so, a campaign was launched at any Eevee village within a distance of any cave entrance."

"It was our final raid, me, Zenobe, Darynn, and your oldest sisters carried out the raid. We broke through their defense easily and were in the village, we agreed to not kill any children, and leave them for dead, but none were found. Except by chance."

"Your mother, fought to defend you, I didn't know at the time, but I would have spared her if I knew."

"She fought hard, but I subdued her. No hostage, I cut open her stomach, and turned my head to walk away. With her last breath, she said, "Wait, in my chest fur, my s-…" Then she died.""

"I looked in her chest tuft to find a note. It read, " _If another Eevee is to see this, I pray my son is still alive. Raise him, I beg of you, for there is not much time, and the Mightyena will be upon my home soon. Take care of Zanuark._ " Which is when I found you."

"Darynn wanted to kill you, and have you as a snack. I told him no. He ignored me and began to crush you under his paw, and then, your brother, Zenobe stopped him."

"I took you in and raised you with your sisters, Cali, Celina and Cora. Over time, your fur darkened, maybe it was the lack of sunlight, or maybe it was my milk. I don't know."

"Thank you mom, even if you didn't give birth to me, you're still my mother." Zanuark pressed his head to her chest, just under her muzzle. She smiled gently.


	8. Vacation Part 2, Moonlit Romance

The First Zanuark

Chapter 6

Vacation Part 2

Moonlit Romance

Zanuark woke up, Kaisa wasn't here. A day has passed since he came home and thing already seem to be getting boring. He wondered out of the cave silently, nodding to the guards as he passed. He sniffed the air for Kaisa's scent. He picked up a faint trail and followed it. He soon saw her, at the shore of the lake that leads to the Great Volcano territory. She was staring down at the water, the moon glittered in her eyes. Zanuark approached gently.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked.

Kaisa spun around quickly, tensed but relax seeing who it was. "Yea, I've just, never been out the cavern. I come from the Suicune Mountains far north, and, I never knew a place to be warm, it's wonderful."

"Yea, it is." He pressed his head to hers.

"So, where are we exactly?" She asked.

"This is the Great Bay. Beyond here in front of us is the Rainbow Mountains, where it's said Ho-Oh resides, and past that is the Silver Sea where Lugia is said to reside, and then the Holy Mountains, where Arceus is said to reside."

"Why are these called the Rainbow Mountains?" Kaisa asked.

"You'll see at dawn." He answered.

"How long is that, judging by the position of the sun and moon, I'd say thirty minutes at the most." He told Kaisa.

"What?"

"It's a joke, but within thirty minutes, since the sky is becoming a gray."

"The sky is never blue where I come from, only black and dark blue." She sighed.

He nodded and looked up as the sky became orange. The sun broke the surface of the mountains a few minutes later and the mountains glittered as rods of sunlight poked out the sides. It was a beautiful rainbow color. Kaisa's eyes lit up at the sight. Zanuark smiled pressing his head to her shoulder.

"Maybe, maybe I don't need to go home." Kaisa started. "Or maybe, home is here. I'll go wherever you do Zan, I hope you know that."

Zanuark nodded. "Together until death do we part, and in heaven or hell, or if nothing is there, we will still be together. Hey, see that cave in the north?" Zanuark pointed with his tail to the north. A sharp cliff jutted out the ground, with a straight hole that went on for miles. But on the other side was the path to the White Valley, which went on for more miles to the Suicune Mountains. "Meet me there, tonight, at sun down."

Kaisa nodded.

"Come on, let's head back to the cave before people get worried."

"There they are!" Celina called.

"We woke up and found you gone," Zora, Pheobe's first-born daughter started, "We thought you went off and well."

Zenia, the baby of her litter, just after Zenobe, finished her sister's sentence. "We thought you did it."

They blushed avoiding looking at each other.

Kaisa trotted back to their shared bed and lied down falling asleep. Zanuark didn't join her, he walked over to his sisters and they talked about their experiences back at Moon Fang. Cali spoke of how she was named punching bag because she could take the most hits. Celina kept missing meals because she had difficulty staying awake and often woke up under a few inches of snow. Cora was already using her ability of powers, which you don't learn until you make it to Waxing Fang. Zanuark told about his luck in Capture the Flag. Explaining what happened by using a branch to harmlessly demonstrate what happened. Then he accidentally demonstrated on Zenobe knocking him square on his rear.

Cali, Celina, and Cora started laughing while Zan stared wide eyed as Zenobe got back up and shook his head. Another Mightyena that was in Zanuark's class in advanced combat training padded up. He was one of the Mightyena he accidentally hit, he has black fur around his eyes instead of gray. He graduated out of Dull Fang about a moon after Zanuark and his sister arrived. He was above Kaisa as a Master class. "Told you it happened." The Mightyena said.

"Shut up Ladon." Zenobe told the Mightyena.

Ladon nudged his head into Zanuark. "Nice one man."

"Personally, I'd put you on your tail, but your face after that is good enough." Zenobe told him.

Zanuark sighed relaxing and his littermates finally calmed down. He found Cali gently hitting him with the branch, teasing him.

The sun began to set, and Zanuark waited patiently for Kaisa. Kaisa soon approached and Zan flicked his ears to follow him. The two walked for a few minutes until they came across the cavern Zanuark talked about. He'd only been all the way through it once, it was a straight path, with a perfect arch all the way through, running a hundred miles.

Zanuark picked up a branch and wrapped it in dried out skin. He'd then wedge two stones between his claws and banged them together creating sparks until the makeshift torch lit up. (I nearly typed makeshit here) He quickly picked it up with his mouth and began walking in, Kaisa running to catch up. They were walking for a while when they finally came across a small hole in the side. Zanuark handed the torch to Kaisa, taking it in her muzzle. She crawled in slowly after him. At the center of the dome was a shaft that ran to the top of the plateau this cave goes through. Just under the shaft was a pool of water, its borders made a perfect circle, more like a fountain. At the center of the pool was a pedestal, a perfect glass sphere could be seen in the little moonlight that reached the cave.

Kaisa approached the pool and looked in. Multiple Lillie flower floated at the surface. And just barely able to be seen was a bunch of soft ferns and flower beds. She wondered how they were able to grow in a place like this.

Zanuark approached Kaisa from behind and then jumped at her. The two both fell into the fountain. Kaisa gasped for air at the surface caught off guard and coughed a little. Zanuark appeared next to break the surface.

Standing on paws, it only came up to a few inches under his neck. Kaisa looked at him angrily, a look he only received when she was more than pissed with him. It broke into her sticking his tongue out at him. She tackled him sending him into the water once more and they playfully splashed and wrestled each other for a while until they became tired. Soon Kaisa grew tired and crawled out of the water. Zanuark was pulled out by gently biting onto her tail and being towed out. The two lied on their side.

The moon rested on it highest position and the sky, and it directly hit the orb in the center. The cave soon lit up, the lilies and flower beds all glowed silver, and the water was crystal clear, like it wasn't there. The two looked into each other's eyes. Kaisa after a while would work up the strength to once more tackle Zanuark, rolling over a few times until she was on her back with Zanuark on top of her. He blushed rubbing their nose together. But it was then, in perfect unison, they broke off from each other.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" They shouted. "What? You're not? But. Wait."

"Can we wait?" Kaisa asked.

Zanuark nodded. "We're in the same mind."

"When we graduate from the core fangs, let's look at it again." She continued.

Zanuark licked her face and smiled as the moon began to come out of alignment, and orb stopped its glow. The two left the cave exhausted and wet. Freezing when they got out of the warmth that was insulated inside the cave.


	9. Vacation Part 3, Stories of Old

Chapter 7

Vacation Part 3

Stories of Old

Zanuark and Kaisa sat next to each other by a bond fire. All his siblings but a few including Zenobe were there, along with Pheobe, but not Dorian. Pheobe, "So tomorrow you set off?"

"Yea." Zanuark sighed, knowing this meant separation from Kaisa for the next few moons. Cali, Celina, and Cora were more excited in their response and Kaisa didn't respond. She sat with her eyes closed, shielded them from the heat of the fire, that Zanuark and his siblings were fond of.

"Well, how about some old ghost stories and legends?" Cali suggest. It was something they did often back when Zanuark was about three moons old. Every night in the colder moons, they sat by a fire and told fables, tall tales, legends, and other harmless stories.

"I'll start off." Kaisa suggested. "Back where I come from, there is a tale passed down through each generation of the first Mightyena."

Long ago, at the dawn of time, when Eevee and Mightyena lived together. They all lived in the Great Plains. But as time went on, their numbers grew, and they need more room to live. So they expanded. North went the great people to a cold place! West went the great people to a hot place! East went the great people to a dry place! But there is one place in the North, said to have been inhabited by savage cannibal natives that feasted on their young just for the taste! War was waged to take their land, but the cannibalistic natives were no match for the superiority of the great united people. But, the chieftain of their people, would curse them with their last breath! May the spirits of the ice come to life, and seek you out! May the plague your generation with death to all who wonder alone! With these last words, the leader executed him, and the territory was theirs. Little did they know the stone and ice is where the victims of cannibals resided, and it is said, every night, the ice comes to life to seek out prey for their next meal.

"And all who roam alone, are gone with the only clue of a bloody paw print."

Cali, Celina and Cora were shaking. "Lame!" Someone called behind the triplets. Zenobe walked over and sat between them.

"Think you can do better than that general?" Kaisa challenged.

"You know I can." He accepted.

"Long ago, when the Mightyena first retreated to this dark desolate caverns, they found the caverns of Moltress and Caverns of Articuno. And where they opened up war the present day Camp Moon Fang."

Moon Fang wasn't always a snowy wasteland. It was at first the home of a lush rain forest, with three mountains at the center, higher than they are today. Mightyena came to call this place home. But there was one particular Mightyena, which was the most sinister of all. Judas the shredder, a vile murderer. He claimed a new victim every night, and the people were scared. They prayed for Arceus to come save them from this evil. He heard their plea, but was displeased that such mortals can't resolve such petty issues. He sent a gale of winds into the lush tropics, killings plants, animals, and Mightyena alike. The scream of agonizing pain filled the valley, as everyone froze to death, except for one, who laughed. Standing at the top of what is believed to be High Fang, was Judas, who laughed until his body froze and shattered. To this day, trainees and trainers alike still complain of hearing painful screams and wicked laughter every night, but everyone who hears it, dies a week later. And no one knows why, so if you hear screaming, pray to Arceus that it is a fellow trainee, and not the soul of the dead. Otherwise, you'll go mad and scale high fang, then jump.

"Lame." Cali said.

"Yea, seriously brother, that was weak." Celina added in.

Pheobe chuckled grinning at her son.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Surprise you didn't speak of the Eye of Death, that's all." She answered.

Everyone present but Darion, Pheobe, and Zenobe looked at each other wondering what the Eye of Death was.

Pheobe stated the story. "Guess I'll be the one telling this story."

Here in our cavern, lurks a sacred treasure we hold dear. The Black Heart. A perfect black orb. It is said to house the soul of Darkrai inside. A tradition of all Mightyena who make it to high fang must journey to this cave. On the uppermost floor rests the Black Heart. There, they place their paw to the orb for just a moment. It is however prophesized, the Harbinger of Destruction, will be awakened by the Black Heart. A power, greater than Arceus himself, and everyone will be powerless against him.

"News flash, I'm here." Darion butted in. "That's why your mother is my mate. She couldn't resist."

Pheobe gently slapped her paw against his face playfully. The crowd chuckling slightly.

"Crap, I forgot the rest." Pheobe sighed.

"Oh well, its late anyway, I'm ready to go to bed." Zenobe yawned. "Oh, heads up, I'm your escort tomorrow because I have to go to the capital anyway tomorrow."

"Where is the capital?" Cali asked.

He answered with a long yawn. "Zapdos cave, only accessed through Moon Fang valley."

Everyone filed out on their own time, Kaisa and Zanuark. "Alright, I'm tired and need sleep." Kaisa told him drowsily, trotting off to their bed. "You coming?"

"Yea, just a moment." He called out. He stared at the dying fire a few moments longer till it became glowing chars. He walked away tired. He crawled in next to Kaisa, knowing it would be five moons till they met up again. Or was it six? He wondered if this moon off counted towards time. I'll find out later he sighed.


	10. Four Years Forward

Chapter 8

Four Years Forward

Zanuark parted ways with Kaisa, only meeting once a day after supper chow. The next few weeks seemed cold, he wound up sharing his bed with his sisters again. Soon he was the oldest person in advanced combat training, and he still had three months until graduation. His sisters all evolved into Mightyena, and he was yet to evolve, into whatever he would evolve to. His sisters were once more much taller than him. Zanuark ate primarily on his own, joined by others every now and then, and found himself isolating himself from others.

Another moon went by and he was beginning to learn how to use his own abilities. Learning to shoot star-shaped rays of light from his tail, influencing others with his body, and becoming generally better at kicking someone's ass when they annoyed him enough.

Another moon, another sun, another moon graduation has come.

Zanuark and his sisters all stood together before everyone. Jerome gave the drill, his speech of their graduation and first asked Cali if she shall stay.

"No sir! I wish to go home sir!" She shouted.

"Then you will be escorted home tomorrow! Celina!"

"I will stay!" She shouted.

"Cora!"

"I will stay!" She also shouted.

"Zanuark!"

"I will stay sir!" He shouted.

"Then, Celina, Cora, Zanuark, you are now promoted to the rank of Sergeant! You will now be in ability development class. However, Cora, proven her advanced use of her abilities describes by Lieutenant Sebasten, she will be moved to First Sergeant, and placed in advanced ability craft. Meet your new peers." Zanuark bounded off fastest searching for Kaisa. He skidded to a halt seeing her step out of the array. The two immediately began talking. His sisters fell in with him.

The groups broke up to fall into their classes. Kaisa sadly had to leave to go to advanced ability craft. Zanuark and Celina trotted off to their class. More moons passed and Zanuark was once again with Kaisa for a month and then she moved onto the next one. Vacation came and gone. A few moons later, Zanuark was in Sharp Fang. Here he learned how to build structures, and every day soldier life. Then to Sharpened Fang, here, Celina dropped out and it was just him and Cora. Here he learned yielding weapons with his jaw and tail and its proper uses. More moons passed and he graduated to Razor Fang. Here he learned basic life outside of being a warrior. The classes were pretty laid back compared to everything else. Kaisa managed to convince Jerome to allow her and Zanuark to graduate at the same time.

Graduation day came, and Zanuark looked around. He was baffled, there was only ten people in this unit, including him Kaisa and Cora. Then he became even more baffled at the living conditions. It was freezing unless you were huddled together at Waxing Fang. Now, there's always a fire running in Razor Fang. And the food was always just caught in level five at High Fang. Cora, Kaisa, and Zanuark were told the same run down, if they would continue their training, to become officers, or return home, where they can become an artisan or warrior. Either way, they'd have return home for at least five years before they can receive additional training.

"Kaisa, will you finish your training here, or continue to become an officer?" Colonel Jerome asked.

She looked at Zanuark, looking for an answer from him. He shrugged, not sure what he wanted to do himself. Kaisa sighed unsure herself.

"Well?" He probed.

"I'll continue to become an officer!" She shouted finally.

"Cora, will you finish your training here, or continue to become an officer?" Colonel Jerome asked.

"I will finish my training here!" She shouted, much quicker in response time.

"Zanuark, will you finish your training here, or continue to become an officer?" Jerome finally asked Zanuark.

"I will continue to become an officer, sir!" He shouted.

"Then you will all set off for home immediately! Kaisa and Zanuark, five years from today, you will return. Understood?" Jerome ordered.

"Yes sir!" The two shouted in perfect unison.

The three began their exit, being cheered on as they left by the other trainees, leaving at the rank of Master Sergeant.


	11. First Raid, First Enemy

Chapter 9

First Raid

First Enemy

Zanuark Cora and Kaisa finally made it home. Pheobe ran up to Zanuark and Cora, greeting them first and calling the others that they were here.

"So, Master Sergeant?" Dorian started.

"Yea, and we're going up for officer training in five years." Zanuark added in.

Pheobe frowned. "You just can't wait to leave your mother can't you?"

"I want to make a witty come back, I got nothing." He answered with a sigh.

Kaisa butted in, "How about, "It's just my sisters I'm worried about."

Dorian added in his own comment, "Since your training, whenever Zenobe comes around again, you won't have a choice where you get to go. You'll be put on the front lines."

Pheobe sighed. "And he'll be around tomorrow for you two, since we're expanding territory and taking over places now."

"Next week." Dorian corrected.

"Really? Why has it been moved?" She asked.

"Ambush, it left some warriors badly wounded so they are taking their time getting here."

Zanuark shrugged and padded on and went to see any of the newborn Poochyena and converse with some of the mothers. After a while he played with a few that were old enough to play fight. When Kaisa approached, he stopped, nudging the little ones along.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Did, did you choose to stay because of me, or, did you do it for yourself?" Kaisa asked.

"I wanted to stay and train further, I want to be able to lead us to victory, did you not want to?" He asked her.

She slowly shook her head.

"I tell you what, six more years, we can leave the fighting seen behind, you and me, and we can settle down ourselves. I don't think we have a choice either way at this point." He sighed.

"Well, I'll start thinking of our kids names then, and how many we'll have." She grinned.

Zanuark gently batted her with his paw and she returned the gentle blow. Zan leaped onto her and they rolled a little before falling into their bed that they haven't been in for the longest time. "Ow!" Kaisa shouted.

Zan quickly crawled out and helped her out. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Do you need help?" He quickly asked her.

"No, I just need to stretch." She assured him. With that, she leaned forward and arched her back down, until a loud crack could be heard, and she stood erect. "Ah, that's better." She then lied down in the bed again with Zan atop of her. She weighed five times as much as him, and he was extremely light to her considered she had to carry Mightyena twice as heavy as her in advanced combat training years ago. The bed was at this point too small for them both to fit in, so Kaisa was on the bottom.

"So, do you know when you'll evolve?" She asked him finally.

He shook his head, he was Six, and still not evolved. Then he began to wonder if he would need some sort of stone to evolve, maybe he'll find out. Maybe he'll die an Eevee.

A week came and gone, and Zanuark and Kaisa waited nervously for Zenobe's return. Cora approached them, worried. "Do you think Celina is okay?" She asked.

"She's fine, you are her and the sister of one of the highest Generals in our forces." Kaisa insisted.

"Yea, your right." She agreed, her facial expression becoming more confident, but she was still worried nonetheless. Zanuark wondered if Kaisa was right. Celina and Cali both went into the front lines when they left Moon Fang. Cali didn't really like it so she went to Obsidian City to learn specialize in something, instead of risking her life in their forces. Celina however, said she preferred the thrill of combat and stayed there.

About an hour passed, and at high sun, figures appeared in the distance. "Mom! Zenobe's approaching!" Zanuark shouted before bounding toward his step brother, he met them just short of the abandoned village. He noticed that there were Mightyena staying put here, and that a farming situation has been set up. "Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Yes, go assist Haemon here, he's struggling holding it." Zenobe ordered.

Zanuark wondered what "it" was until he turned around and saw a corpse of a fallen Mightyena being carried on an injured Mightyena's back. He was hopping on his front left paw, leaving Zanuark amazed he even managed to carry him, until he noticed how masculine this Mightyena was. He walked over and asked for Haemon to roll the corpse onto Zanuark. He hesitated for a moment looking down at Zanuark, considering his size. Haemon nodded his head and rolled the corpse over onto Zanuark, he fell at first from the recoil, but quickly got up.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Corporal Gregos. Though he is our only fatality, his mother, Aunt Penelope will be by his side through the night until he can be buried." Zenobe answered.

Zanuark then realized who he was carrying. Gregos was only a year a few moons older than Zanuark. They played for about a moon before he was sent off to Camp High Fang.

They trotted on until they reached the cave, where the party happy to see the returning warriors quickly fell silent, seeing who Zanuark was carrying. Penelope ran forward, pushing the crowd aside as she took Gregos off him, mourning her loss and pressed her muzzle to a large patch of matted dark red fur. His only littermate, Gina, followed by his only older sibling, Akil. The rest of the crowd surrounding the four in a circle, making silent comments towards his departure. That night, his body would later be put to rest, buried outside the cave again the mountain.

A few hours passed before Zenobe's voice was heard. "All those, brothers in for the Cave's Cause, gather here for the briefing!"

Thirty warriors gathered up including Cora and Celina who sat next to each other, and Zanuark and Kaisa.

"Tomorrow, we set off to the desert once more, and we're taking the stronghold located on the border, this will allow us to go from village to village around the main city, and cut off any supply lines and trade route. Remember, Women and Children will not be harmed. The only exception be it that Women are in the main force, which we are yet to encounter, but we have not taken a strong hold. If men are to surrender, leave them, if they attack after, kill them."

"Now, onto the order of our plan, we will be divided up into two squads, one of twenty four and one of six. While the main twenty four draw their forces, new comer, Master Sergeant Kaisa will lead a team of her selection around and locate where there Women and Children are. We will use this to black mail a forced surrender. That's the end of the briefing. Kaisa, pick your team, we set off at dawn." Zenobe finished his briefing and padded off to Pheobe, where they talked and occasionally, a laugh could be heard.

Kaisa picked out Zanuark of course and Heaman. She also picked up three of the smaller Mightyena due to the fact they'd be able to sneak more easily. They discussed their plan of entry and soon went to sleep.

It was a clear sun set, and the forces stood on the border of the plains and desert. "Come on, let's go!" Zenobe ordered, to which the first squad charged head on howling, drawing the attention. They were quickly met by multiple Jolteon and Eevee forces. Kaisa stood waiting until the sun went down further before the squad ran. Zanuark took a last glance at Zenobe who was charging through, ripping at the counter forces with his claws easily.

Zanuark was brushing his tail up against the wall until he stopped. "Here, it's hallow." He informed them.

Kaisa used her Shadow Ball in order to blast the hallow piece of wall open. It was just large enough for her to be able to fit her haunches through. Loosing quite a clump of fur. Zanuark sniffed the air, smelling for the scent of milk. Then he found it. "Kaisa, do you smell that?"

"Milk?" she asked.

He nodded, and the group quickly went for the scent, where it split up. Zanuark lead Haemon and another Mightyena while Kaisa took on two others. Zanuark had the wind knocked out of him when he found the hole that was acting like a doorway to a place where the mothers and their litter were located. He looked up to see another Mightyena snarling in his face. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"No, damn, way." A familiar voice said. "That runt from years ago, I don't know what the hell you did, then, but I'm going to make you pay." Zanuark looked around quickly, and saw that his squad mates were fighting off two guard. The Mightyena in his face snarled closely, and snapped his jaws open to bite into him. He smashed his head instinctively into the Mightyena's jaw, forcing him to be thrown back a bit. In the light of torch, Zanuark saw it. Darynn. He had stone and steel prosthetics for his back legs.

"Retreat!" Zanuark shouted, and his squad mates pushed away their attackers and followed Zanuark as he ran down a street. "Turn on three, use shadow ball." Zanuark looked behind to find the guards and Darynn pursuing. One, two, three!"

The Mightyena and Zanuark pivoted on one leg turning in unison, and fire a Shadow Ball at the pursuers hot on their tails. The guards were caught off guard and sent rolling into the ground hard, where they struggled to get up, tripping over their own legs. Darynn continued to pursue.

"He's mine." Zanuark ordered. "We have unfinished business."

The two guards looked at each other then back at Zanuark nodding.

Darynn charged head on at Zanuark, Zanuark returning the movement. They crashed their heads into each other, knocking each other down. Darynn immediately got up, but Zanuark's small size was faster, and he quickly slashed at his face, putting a gash in muzzle where blood dripped. Darynn snarled and once again leaped at Zanuark. Zanuark tried to jump up and tried to land on Darynn, but he was faster this time, biting down on Zanuark legs. Zanuark grunted, feeling Darynn crunching on bone, before being slammed to the ground.

Darynn once more leapt for his neck, grabbing Zan and picking him up. Zanuark used shadow ball and the recoil bashed him into Darynn harder, allowing him to break free. The two charged at each other once more, and Zan slid down, with his claws out, tearing through Darynn's for-right leg, tearing muscle.

Darynn collapsed, hardly able to stand with his right leg limp. Zanuark knocked him down and put his claws to his neck. "Surrender." He ordered.

"Not to a runt. Not ever to you!" Darynn growled.

"Stop, don't hurt him!" A feminine voice pleaded. The Mightyena growled at a Jolteon, who was begging for them to spare him.

"Don't harm her, she's pregnant!" Zanuark barked. "Is this your mate?" He asked.

"No, you monster." Darynn gritted through his teeth.

"Unlike you, I'm not going to harm a mother, rapist. But, if she doesn't round up the other mothers and young ones, I will make sure she doesn't have any living birth." Zanuark informed him.

"I'll never-!" The Jolteon started.

"Do it Lilly! I don't want any harm brought to you!" Darynn order through grit teeth.

She slowly nodded and led the way to where the mothers were hiding, the two warriors following behind her.

"STOP!" Zenobe's voice echoed over the battle field. The fighting fell to a stop. "We have every last one of your mothers, look to your Strong Hold!" The opposing side stopped and turned their head, he was right. The small squad was holding them with their forepaws to their neck, claws out and ready to kill.

"Surrender now, and no harm will be brought, however, if even a single one of you doesn't, we will kill all of them!" The Jolteon and Eevee forces all stopped, lying down to show their surrender. One didn't. "Well?!"

"He's narcoleptic." Someone shouted. A Mightyena approached the standing Jolteon and confirmed he was asleep.

"Well then, this is now under the control of the Mightyena, as for your fighting forces, two options. Integrate into specialized forces, or become part of us in our forces. Garrison squads will be here tomorrow, so make up your decision then. For now, you can return to the Strong Hold. Zanuark, follow them and assist them with anything they need." He nodded to the mothers and they filed back slowly to their homes. Zanuark followed, assisting Lilly to her home. "As for the rest of you, you'll be spending the cold night out here, Squad Main and Sub, stand between them and the Strong Hold." The two forces split up. They both huddled for warmth, finding the night increasingly cold. Then tension soon dissolved and the two sides ended up huddling together and falling asleep.

Zanuark was fetching water for the mother's for a while until they stopped asking and were satisfied. Then the pregnant Jolteon approached him, "Why do you betray your own kind?" she asked.

"Why do you mother the young of a rapist?" He countered.

"It's rude to ask a question when one is given." She told him.

"It does not make up for the fact you harbor a rapist." Zanuark told her.

"Yea, I don't get that." Lilly sighed.

"He tried to rape my mother." Zanuark explained shortly.

"An Eevee?" She asked.

"A Mightyena." He answered. "My birth mother is true, an Eevee, but my true mother is the one who raised me. She, is the one he attempted to rape."

"But still, you know you're an-"

"No, I'm not. I'm different, not Mightyena, not an Eevee, but a bit of both."

She shook her head and trotted off to a bed and lied down. Zanuark padded over to her and lied his head down on her belly. "I'm sorry if I got off on the wrong foot." He apologized.

"No, I'm sorry for questioning you like this." She apologized back. "Don't shoot the messenger."


	12. Surrender

Chapter 10

Surrender

Zanuark walked into the cave next to Kaisa and Zenobe. Pheobe quickly ran to meet the three, but Zenobe gave her a glare. Pheobe stopped and nodded, stepping back, letting them walk through.

The unit worked its way through the Moltress Caverns, coming out to the harsh cold condition of Camp Moon Fang. They slowed down for the Jolteon's, they were shivering heavily. Zenobe began walking north east. Then they followed him. Soon a cave was shown in the distance, and they followed to it.

"Hey, Kaisa, Zanuark, this is your first time here, right?" Zenobe asked.

Zanuark and Kaisa nodded. "Well, these are the Zapdos caves, up ahead is the Obsidian City."

They trotted on and it opened up to a large opening. As far as the eye could see, buildings of stone and obsidian could be seen. The place was bustling about, with Mightyena and Poochyena going here and there, but it stopped on Zenobe's approached. A path was made of a large building made of emerald and other green and blue crystals at the center of the city.

They looked up as they entered the large building, fallowing a long stair case up. Zanuark was panting at the top, when they came across a throne room. A Mightyena in black cloak sat at the end.

"Gerald, how nice. A king of fertile wastelands, a commander of storms. Come to surrender your land?" The Mightyena asked.

"If it means preventing further bloodshed, then yes." The old Jolteon said.

"Walk forward." The Mightyena commanded.

Gerald nodded at his guards and they stayed put where they were. Zenobe flicked his ear at Zanuark and Kaisa, ordering them to follow. The four trotted up to the end of the throne room looking at the caped Mightyena.

"You know what this entails I presume, correct?" The caped Mightyena asked.

"I surrender my land, you leave everyone alone." Gerald answered.

The caped Mightyena began to laugh and walked around the old Jolteon once. Zanuark and Kaisa looked at each other confused as he did this.

After a moment, the Mightyena stopped laughing. "You die, and the rest of your people are executed."

"What?!" Zanuark shouted. "When was this part of the contract? Zenobe?" Zanuark looked out his step brother for answers, but he shook his head slowly.

"This is wrong, and I won't let you." Zanuark growled.

"And who are you to tell me this? Last time I checked your ju- Gah!" The caped Mightyena was cut off as claws were stuck into the Mightyena neck.

The Leader's guards started making haste towards Zanuark.

"Stop where you are, if I remove my claws, he'll choke on blood long before he gets help!" Zanuark barked.

Zenobe was staring wide eyed at Zanuark, never seeing anything like this treason before.

"Now, what are you going to do? Gerald is it?" Zanuark asked. "Don't answer incorrectly."

The caped figure coughed but was able to get out words, having a hard time breathing, but enough to live. "L-let, him go home, b-but we t-t-t-take over."

"Good. Can somebody hurry up and go find a healer?" Zanuark asked. "It's going to take a few hours to get my claws out without killing him."

The Mightyena Guard's bolted for help out of the throne room, returning a long while later.

The healers slowly eased Zanuark's claws out while using their ability of heal pulse to heal the wound as he pulled his claws out. It was night when it finally happened, and the crew was exhausted.

"Alright, get out of my sight." The Mightyena gasped, needing to be carried away from his exhaustion.

Zenobe looked at Zanuark, and just had a dumb look like he wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say. Kaisa just sat blinking.

"Alright, we're going to stay at the barracks and set off for the cave connected to the Great Plains tomorrow. Come along now." Zenobe ordered. The old Jolteon trotted on strong, followed by his guards, Zanuark, Zenobe, and the rest of the unit that invaded the Raikou Dessert.

"Why did you save me?" Gerald asked Zanuark.

Zanuark thought about it for a while. "I don't really know. Maybe it was a promise I made, or the thought of being the one to cause the death of so many innocent. I just didn't want to see blood split tonight."

Kaisa brushed up against Zanuark's side. "Five years is approaching next moon." She told him.

"What?" Zanuark didn't get it at first, but then realized what she meant. "Oh, right, right. I know what you mean now, we have to go back to Camp Moon Fang." He sighed. "I'm sorry for putting you through something you don't want to do."

The group reached the barracks and split off. Zenobe, Gerald, and other Mightyena officers he didn't recognize went off to the Gold Barracks. They weren't really gold, but just called that since they were very nice on the inside.

Zanuark and Kaisa wouldn't go to sleep that night, being in the city, they went to go explore.

Even though the moon was at its highest by now, the city was still lit up. A mysterious green crystal at the center of the city, high above the throne room, illuminated the entire place. Zanuark and Kaisa found themselves eating exotic fruits and berries most of the night. They visited the arms market where they looked at different muzzle and tail wielded swords and daggers. Kaisa wound up buying a very shiny dagger that was like a mirror to look into on the wide side. Then they ended up in the armor market.

"Zanuark!" The two thought they heard. They looked around as the name got louder and louder in all the chatting and commotion around them. Until finally Zanuark got slapped in the face. He looked up to find Cali staring down at him. "Sis!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, follow me, it'll be easier to talk elsewhere." Cali instructed. Zanuark tugged gently on Kaisa's tail and the two followed Cali behind a kiosk, inside a small hut. It was definitely more quiet in here than outside, the difference could be noticed immediately.

"I haven't seen you two in forever!" Cali exclaimed.

"It's been what, seven years?" Zanuark asked.

"You are so much taller than I remember." Kaisa said.

"I know, I'm taller than you now." Cali pointed out chuckling.

"Remember when I was taller than you?" Zanuark asked.

She nodded chuckling.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I make and sell armor." She answered. Zanuark felt dumb considering there was just armor all around them.

"How's business?" Kaisa asked.

"It's actually pretty good. It keeps me well fed." She answered. Zanuark was confused but she explained the currency system they use, using cubes made of emerald, ruby, amethyst, etc.

"How do you know what time it is here?" Zanuark asked.

"The Crystal lights up brighter during the day. I'd say it's about sunrise." Cali informed.

The two looked at each other, "Oh, we got to go." They told her.

"Bye, tell mom I said hello." Cali told him.

"I will." Zanuark and Kaisa bounded off through the crowds to the barracks.

"There they are." Gerald's voice said.

The two approached and Zenobe asked where they had been. "No, wait, let me guess, exploring this alien world?" They nodded and he shrugged. "Eh, can't blame you, we're missing two others and if they aren't here in an hour we're setting off without them."

Zanuark and Kaisa lied down in a corner to take a nap, they were instantly out of it.

They woke up an hour later when Gerald was pawing their side. They got up and followed Zenobe as he led the way out of the city. The crowd's parting to let him go by.


	13. Dark Orb, Awaken Prophecy

Chapter 11

Dark Orb

Awaken Prophecy

Zanuark and Kaisa were finally becoming officers, and they stood inside an ancient carved temple. Statues of different unrecognizable Pokémon decorated the hall. They all had resemblance to certain mythical Pokémon Zanuark heard about growing up. He wondered what they were, until he heard the voice of Jerome penetrate his thoughts. "Zanuark, Kaisa, step forward."

Zanuark and Kaisa stepped forward, approaching the black orb with a strange glow at the end of the hallway.

Colonel Jerome spoke up again, "As is tradition. You will place your paw to the Black Orb, said to house the soul of Darkrai. You will see a vision, which you are not allowed to discuss with anyone who is not an officer. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Zanuark and Kaisa chanted in unison.

"Kaisa. Step forward and place your paw upon the orb first." The Colonel instructed.

Kaisa stepped forward and place her paw on the orb, she closed her eyes for a moment and stopped moving, as if in a trance like state. A few moments later she woke up from this state and stepped back. Then Zanuark was ordered to do so, and he did.

Upon placing his orb, his body began to glow white and changed, making him taller and heavier. But in his mind, he was completely unaware of this. His vision went to black and slowly, something appeared in the distance, he ran to it. An eye was looking at him. The Iris was red. It stared at him for another moment and then he found himself, standing in a field. It was empty, and seemed to go on forever. He continued running, and it never ended. Until a Sylveon appeared in front of him, did he stop running. Then, he awoke from his trance.

Zanuark found Kaisa staring at him, but instead of looking down, they were looking at each other level.

"Zanuark, you've evolved!" Kaisa exclaimed.

"What?" He looked to Jerome, and he nodded to him.

"I expect you two at High Fang tomorrow on level six after falling in." Jerome told them before leaving. Zanuark exited the temple, being greeted by his family, who all stared mesmerized. He became slightly uncomfortable with all the staring and lack of words.

"Can you not treat me as a complete stranger? It's very creepy to me." He asked.

There was the small apology here and there. Pheobe approached him. "Do you know what you look like?" He shook his head.

Pheobe would lead him over to another room in the cave he's never been in. It had many stalagmites and stalactites made of crystals. Zanuark approached a column of silver, it was like a mirror, with a carved flat surface. He finally saw himself. His fur was still black as night. But his chest tuft was gone, and his fur wasn't fluffy anymore. He had become an Umbreon. His forehead had a purple star instead of a golden ring. Everywhere the ring was supposed to appear, a purple star. But, under his eye were red markings. An outline of his left eye that followed to his muzzle, with three triangles streaking the underside of the eye. He stared in aw for a moment. Kaisa joined him, her eyes glittering with the crystals inside the room. She pressed her muzzle to Zanuark's.

"Shall we get going?" She asked him.

"I guess." Zanuark sighed.

"One more year." Kaisa told him as she started walking towards Moltress cavern's entrance. She was caught off guard when Zanuark slid underneath her and lifted up, leaving her dangling on his back.

"I'm tall enough now that you don't tower over me." He cheered

"Yay, now carry me." Kaisa commanded.

Zanuark began to run quickly, having Kaisa to dig her claws into his side to keep from bouncing off. He cut the six hour walk into just under an hour, even then he kept running all the way up until he scaled High Fang making it to level six. There was only two levels above him, they were so close to the peak. He padded in with Kaisa still on his back.

"You can open your eyes now." Zanuark told her. She slowly opened her eyes and slid off onto her side.

An unfamiliar Mightyena walked up to the two. "Zanuark and Kaisa, is it?"

The two nodded their head. "How did you get here before Jerome?" He asked.

Zanuark and Kaisa turned as Jerome walked in. "How the hell did you get past me? I didn't even see you."

"I ran all the way here, she was on my back, how we didn't see each other, I don't know." Zanuark answered.

"On your back?" Jerome questioned.

"She was on her back holding on for dear life when they came in." The unknown Mightyena informed.

"Well then, I see that evolving has done you good." Jerome commented, gently batting his side. I'll show you to your quarters. Jerome led the way to the other side of level six and up a ramp which lead another story up. They came upon a circular corridor. The inner wall was nonexistent. Instead it was just an open area. The outer wall had many doors, twenty total.

Jerome took them to two doors that were open. "Here are your rooms." He told them. "Get comfy."

Zanuark and Kaisa looked at each other and walked into a room prodding the bed in there. It was very soft, under it was cushion of many feather stuffed into a sack. Zanuark looked at Kaisa and lied down on it, Kaisa following, it was a perfect fit for both of them. Zanuark Dragged the bed out of the room with Kaisa still on top of it. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Your room." He muffled. "Alright, stand up."

Kaisa stood up and Zanuark placed the bed on top of the one in this room. Then he lied down on it and Kaisa did next. They lied down staring at each other's eyes for a long time.

"This is awkward." Kaisa whispered.

"Yea…" He agreed.

Eventually they got up crawled out of bed together when the scent of food lifted their nostrils. They padded down to level six where the food was coming, and the officers were chatting amongst themselves, the fresh kill untouched.

"Why hasn't the food been touched?" Zanuark asked.

"Colonel Jerome says prayer before we eat." A Mightyena answered.

Colonel Jerome soon walked in. "Please bow your heads." He asked.

Zanuark and Kaisa saw everyone bow their heads and the two did so as well.

Colonel Jerome began to speak, "Dear Arceus, we thank you for each and every day you've brought us. We thank you for our victories, for our triumphs. Thank you for the two pupils who join us, and we ask that you show us in your divine leadership. Bless this meal that it will nourish us in days to come. In your name we pray to you our creator."

The rest of the room chanted in unison. "In your name we pray, shape us in your strength."

Jerome spoke up. "Alright boys, food is getting cold, dig in." Zanuark and Kaisa waited till everyone else got their share to join in, being their own status of new. They shared their meal as usual, and introduced themselves. The night went on and they went to sleep.

Zanuark that night, he found himself once again in the field, gazing upon the Sylveon. "Zanuark." It started. "I have awakened you, but you are weak. I may release you in full glory, but for now, you are my servant."

"Who are you, where am I?" Zanuark asked.

"You are in the black moon." She answered. "Zanuark, awaken!"

"Zanuark, wake up!"

"Is he normally like this?"

"No."

Zanuark finally came to his senses and gasped for air.

Two figures stood in front of him. Kaisa and the Mightyena he met first yesterday stared down with worried looks.

"Zanuark, can you hear me." Kaisa asked.

"Yea." He grunted, standing up. "What time is it?"

"You missed lunch." She informed. "Are you alright?"

Zanuark shrugged. "Weird dream."

"Come on, your both late." The Mightyena said. Zanuark followed Kaisa and the unknown one out to the room, and found everyone else in the empty part of the corridor.

"Alright, there they are." Jerome spoke up. "I'll talk about this later, but for now, join in." Kaisa and Zanuark fell in with the group watching.

"So to review, in rocky areas that are similar to a maze, how many squads do you need?" He asked.

"Three" someone said.

"What for?"

"Ambushing, Flushing, Trapping."

"Good."

"How do we trap them?"

"Flush squad goes to a dead end, trap squad comes from behind."

"Alright, dismissed till dinner. Zanuark, I need to speak with you."

The groups dispelled falling to their room or downstairs. Zanuark sat where he was with Kaisa. Jerome approached. "Rough night?" He asked.

"Very." Zanuark answered.

"What did you dream of?" He continued.

"The vision I saw with the orb, it was continued there." Zanuark continued to answer.

"Describe it."

"I'm running through a field, and this Pokémon I don't recognize with pink and blue fur. It had a bow on its chest and fore head. They just appeared, and told me something about a Black Moon." Jerome closed his eyes wondering about this.

"Look, just make sure your up by breakfast next time, otherwise I am going to have to start punishing you to make sure the others are kept in check." Jerome informed him before turning away.

Zanuark watched him walk away and then look to Kaisa. She was staring at a wall blankly, not paying any attention to what Jerome told Zanuark.

He shrugged and headed down stairs to see what


	14. Yawn

The First Zanuark

Chapter 12

Yawn

Zanuark and Kaisa sat listening to Jerome babble on about battle tactics. Well, Zanuark was at least when he felt pressure continuously getting heavier and heavier on his side. Looking to his right, Kaisa was asleep on his side. He smiled wrapping his tail around her body and continued to listen. He continued to grow bored and had difficulty focusing. He eventually found himself dosing off. Jerome went on with battle strategy and stopped talking. He began to walk around silently to the back of the group where Zanuark and Kaisa sat.

Zanuark began to squeeze Kaisa's side with his tail. He whispered in her ear. "Jerome, five o'clock." Jerome got into a hunters crouch and everybody turned their head to watch if they could.

He jumped silently and Kaisa dropped dead to the floor. Jerome ended up rolling over with Zanuark. Kaisa stood grinning over the two.

"Naughty gay boys." She joked.

The other Mightyena in the room laughed as the two slowly got to their paws. Jerome sighed. "Thought someone would be sleeping with the noobs tonight. Very well, moving on, disciplining "naught gay boys", as Second Lieutenant Kaisa stated."

"Depending on how you act around your men, will determine how you will punish your troops and keep them in line. The nicer you act, the harsher you punish them. Avoid corporal punishment unless all else fails."

Zanuark yawned getting bored at listening.

"Zanuark!" Jerome shouted. "Run back what I just said to me."

"The nicer you are, the harsher your punishment. Avoid beating them unless every punishment you think of fails." He told him.

He then called on two others who were whispering to each other. "Leander, Jirkar, what did we just say?'

They looked at each other and froze.

"Ironic isn't it? You'll be eating at level one with all the new comers tonight and sleep with them." Jerome smirked.

The two sighed with their heads down.

"I'm kidding, goes to show that sizing up the big guys with the little guys. Remember this when you leave this camp to go lead your own units on the field." The two relaxed apologizing for their disobedience.

Then someone yawned. And then another until the room had a chorus of yawning.

"Okay, we are all very tired. I feel like a nap, anyone else?" Jerome asked.

The room had multiple agreements. "We'll pick up tonight where we leave off here during supper." Jerome told them. He walked down the ramp and disappeared, everybody fell out, and go to sleep in their rooms.

Zanuark yawned again and followed Kaisa to bed. Zanuark once more found himself in the field. The Sylveon continued to stare him down. "What is going on?" He asked.

"You will learn in time, if the child's book is true, you will be my ultimate weapon." She answered.

"Book? What are you talking about?" He continued to probe.

"I will tell you everything you need to know in time." She answered.

A golden figure lit up in the sky suddenly, causing the two to flinch. It descending and the glowing ceased. The figure before him was powerful. Gold streaking its body everywhere, with adorned ornaments all about. Power could be seen rippling through every muscle.

"Do not be afraid Zanuark." It said.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Press forward into the future." He commanded. Then the landscape began to fade to black, along with the two figures before Zanuark.

Zanuark found the landscape changing. He found himself outside the long cave. Zanuark walked in and turned the corner to the lit up place. He found himself staring at himself, with another pregnant Mightyena.

"Kaisa?" He wondered.

The figure popped her head up staring at Zanuark. She blushed looking back at the Zanuark spooning her and the one staring at her.

"Um, what's with the other me?" Zanuark asked.

The dream Zanuark responded, "Crap…" Shortly after he disappeared. Zanuark trotted over and lied down taking the apparition's place.

She was blushing, lifting her head up meet his.

"How often do you dream of this?" He asked.

"Often." Kaisa sighed.

"I wish I got to share dreams more often with you." He said, pressing his muzzle to her belly. They two continued to cuddle in their dream, talking away, until suddenly, a black figure with a red band around its neck appeared. It had a white flowing hair coming off its head. "I've seen that before."

"Me too." Kaisa put in.

Zanuark looked at her for a sec and spoke up. "Hey, you, why do you keep coming into our dreams?"

The figure looked at them. "I have no idea how I even got here. Are you even pregnant?"

Kaisa shook her head.

"Weirdo…" The figure murmured. A black rift opened near it and it grabbed onto a nearby boulder. The rift began to suck in the figure amused and the two love birds watched amused as it began slipping and went into the rift. "Not again!" It shouted.

"Well, any other interruptions?" Zanuark asked.

A Pidgey fell from the ceiling and face planted, its head going into the ground with body sticking out.

"Right, I'm done here." Zanuark said, then he bit down into Kaisa's neck.

The two woke up instantly. Kaisa shook her head. "My dreams get unstable sometimes."

One of the Mightyena walked by, outside the room, yawning. Zanuark and Kaisa found each other yawning next.


	15. City Part 1-Highs and Lows

The First Zanuark

Chapter 13

City Part 1

Highs and Lows

Jerome spoke up, "Alright, as you all know, the vacation is coming up and I'll be heading to the city to retire into a luxury. Getting to the chase, I offer to all you Lieutenants the opportunity in joining me, or you can go home as usual."

Zanuark and Kaisa looked at each other, then nodded.

"We'll be leaving in two days for the High District. And tomorrow is when everyone goes home. You can try and go home and tell your families, but likeliness is, you won't be here by morning if you do. Except Zanuark, he is extremely fast. G'night." Jerome finished trotting out of the chow hall. Everyone fell out and Zanuark went to sleep with Kaisa. He'd return in the morning home. He stayed for a while and told Pheobe about his plans. She wasn't very pleased, upset he was not staying for long, but glad to be able to see him for a little.

Zanuark would talk with his older siblings that weren't off patrolling the desert for rebellions. Hours passed and soon he was eating dinner. He said his goodbyes and would make his way back to High Fang. He arrived to find only two of the eleven lieutenants there, including Kaisa. Jerome was talking about how nice the place is, rather quiet compared to the rest of the city, where the upper class reside. He talked about the different places there, the different things to do.

Zanuark listened intently, hearing of different things he'd never done. Kaisa rested against Zanuark yawning. Jerome then nodded at Kaisa and Zanuark.

"There is also a few places I'd point you to towards while we're there. I'm sure it'll be nice for a pair." He commented.

Kaisa was sleeping by the time he said this, Zanuark whispered to him, "Thanks, but try not to wake the baby." Jerome smirked and would nod.

"Well then, I'll be going to bed, see you in the morning." Jerome whispered walking off. Zanuark got low so Kaisa would fall on top of him, careful not to wake her. He crawled slowly to their room and rolled her into bed where she would wake up a little. She quickly went back to sleep and Zanuark would lie with her.

The crowds were hustling and bustling as they entered Obsidian City. As they made their way through the residential areas, the palace where Zanuark assaulted the Emperor came into view. Soon they were passing by its sides through a gate. The homes here were much more spread out with a large plot of land with grass and ponds surrounding them Instead of obsidian, it was made of a more gray polished stone, and carved out to be more cubic like the villages and cities in the dessert. In a cave, Zanuark wondered how the grass would be able to grow to a brilliant emerald green. They continued down the line where the homes grew, they stopped at a larger home, which was extremely wide. There was an opening in the front covered by strands of beads.

They walked inside where they were greeted by a female Mightyena. "Hello Mr. Jerome." She greeted.

"Afternoon Krystal." Jerome greeted back.

"Welcome back Felix." She nodded to the only other Mightyena that tagged along.

"Hey Krystal, how's your husband?" He asked.

"He's been ill lately, but he's been improving and started walking again last week." Krystal informed.

"I'm sorry to hear, my best regards to him, but shouldn't you be with him?" Felix asked.

"My sister is tending to him."

Jerome spoke up waving his paw in front of the two. "Krystal, this is lieutenant Kaisa and Zanuark. You two, this is my house tenant Krystal. She stays here for a month and a week out of the year tending to the home and helping out when needed."

Kaisa nodded. "Pleasure to meet you."

Krystal noticed the Umbreon before her and was silent staring at him. Zanuark became uncomfortable and shifted a little turning his head, but glancing back at her.

"Krystal!" Jerome's shouting knocked Krystal out of her thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry, I just got lost in thought for a moment." Krystal apologized.

"He isn't a Mightyena, that's true, but-" Jerome started.

Kaisa cut him off, "But he's a damn good soldier who sticks up for what I and Zenobe didn't."

Krystal's ears perked up, "You were the one to slit the Emperor's throat?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'm just glad I could save a life without taking any."

Krystal shook her head. An awkward silence assumed with Zanuark's ears slowly lowering feeling shameful for his actions that day for the first time. Jerome finally broke the silence. "Krystal, can you arrange a couple's room for Kaisa and Zanuark?"

"Yes sir." Krystal complied and would walk off to a room.

"Now that we're here, I'll go out to get lunch and then come back." He suggested. "I know a good place where there is really good meats you two have never had."

"Pink Pearl Imports?" Felix asked.

He nodded. "I'll be back in an hour."

Jerome would head back for the door and grabbed a satchel on the wall. He grabbed it and swung it over his back and pulled it tight. He walked out the door and the beaded door would sound like heavy rain hitting the mountains for a brief moment.

Zanuark and Kaisa would follow Felix into the main room. It was a cylindrical shape. The room was filled with circular spots that rose slightly off the ground. They looked like small beds. In the center was a pedestal with something shiny on it. A few tables were here and there in the room. The far wall had a wooden circle on it. It was divided into two with a Sun on one side and a moon on the other. Zanuark realized after about twenty minutes that it was rotating. "What is that circle thing?" He asked.

"A clock, it tells you what time of day it is." Felix answered him. Kaisa was looking down at a large, smooth, amethyst stone. It was rounded to be a dome shape. Zanuark followed her gaze and looked at it.

"Nothing happening with it yet." Felix told them. The two looked up. "Whenever it glows, press your paw on it and you see an image of whatever it will show appear. Typically you'll see battles in the arena. But there is sometimes announcements and such."

About an hour went by and Jerome came back in. "Krystal!" He called.

Krystal came out of a room and took the satchel from Jerome. "How do you want this?" She asked.

He thought for a moment and shrugged. "Surprise me."

Jerome walked over and Zanuark and Kaisa sat bored on the chairs. The amethyst gem started to glow and Jerome pressed his paw on it. The room became dark and a purple projection filled the dome. Two Mightyena appeared, both purple with the rest of the projection. They began fighting and the four in the room watched. The fight went on for a while until finally, one Mightyena collapsed from exhaustion. Cheering could be heard in the back ground and the projection faded. The room lit up again. Krystal came in with a tray on her back. She set it down on one of the tables. The smell of fish filled Zanuark and Kaisa's nostrils. "Grilled Magicarp. Nicely done. Thank you Krystal." Jerome thanked.

Jerome walked over and cut the fish into pieces and placed one on a wooden plate with his claws, then carried the plate over to a table with his teeth.

Felix, Zanuark, and Kaisa did the same and joined him at the same table. Zanuark ate it quickly. Jerome was right, he never had anything like that and it was amazing to him. Kaisa took her time, and after a while pushed the plate aside. The three men looked at her.

"I can't, I really don't like it." She told them.

Felix swiped at her plate taking what was left, Jerome slamming his paw on wood. Jerome sighed with his ears drooping for a moment. "Oh well, you three want to go see a play?" He asked the three.

Zanuark and Kaisa shrugged not knowing what it was. Felix nodded excitedly.

The four went off to a theater. Red crystals lit up the inside. Zanuark and Kaisa would sit not knowing what to expect towards the front. The play was about a rebellion to their empire. Part way through the beginning, Zanuark and Kaisa became bored through the beginning, finding it hard to stay awake.

"Are you bored?" Zanuark whispered.

"Yea." She answered. They were shushed by a few of the Mightyena and Poochyena around them.

"Let's bail." He whispered. The two slowly crawled out away from Jerome and Felix who watched more intently.

Judging by where they were, this was the middle class district. Zanuark pointed his ear towards the lower class district. Kaisa nodded and would follow him to it. They raced through the street dodging around people to the lower class district. They came across a sign for a tavern somewhere in the district, they weren't sure where they are at this point. They walked in and heard the music of a chorus of Mightyena singing together at one end. Mightyena mixed and mingled with the occasional bar fight. Zanuark and Kaisa walked forward, when three Mightyena approached. "This isn't a place for a delicate flower such as yourself." The one in the middle said.

"Excuse me?" Kaisa asked, gritting her teeth with a scowl.

"Ya' heard me. Get outta here while we let you, or maybe we'll have a little pleasurable fun." The middle continued.

Kaisa walked up and smashed her paw into the side of his face. The leader sprawled backwards landing on the floor awkwardly. He stood up and wiped blood off his muzzle. "Get them!" He shouted. Four others approached standing beside the two accompanying the leader of the gang. They snarled at her.

"It's a fight you want lets have it!" Kaisa shouted.

The first one leaped at Kaisa. Zanuark would bite down on his neck and jerked his head. The Mightyena was sent hard into the floor yelping.

The other four came at one and Zanuark and Kaisa moved out of the way, to which they would begin charging shadow ball. As the Mightyena landed, they were bashed from the side with Shadow Ball. No one seemed to bat an eye at what just happened and carried on with their business. Zanuark walked over to a bar looking around.

"I see this is your first time here." A Mightyena on the other side commented. The two nodded. "Them over there is the Black Gang. They beat up anyone who disagrees with them. Tell me, where'd ya learn to fight like that?"

"We're both Lieutenants." Kaisa told them and the tavern fell silent. You could somewhat hear the commotion outside.

"We don't appreciate your kind here." The Tavern keeper told them.

"Why not?" Zanuark asked.

"We hate how the mid and high class live such better lives than us there. We keep away." The bar tender answered.

They looked at each other. "We find the so called entertainment bland. We were wondering around since we're only here for a moon." Zanuark informed.

"Well then, I guess you're going to be bored out of your mind." The bar tender smirked.

"Come on Zan, lets go…" Kaisa sighed.

"Zan, as in the one who attacked the Emperor?" The tavern keeper asked.

They nodded. "Hey, come on, let me get you two a drink!" The keeper shouted. He pulled out two bowls and a stone bottle. The keeper opened the bottle with his claw and grabbed the bottle in his muzzle, pouring a little into the bowls and putting it back on the table. The two leaned their heads down and lapped up the liquid in the bowl and stood back, coughing from the bitter taste.

"Never drink before?" The keeper asked. Kaisa nodded, and Zanuark wasn't sure what he meant. "Drink it all up. Make ya feel better."

They shrugged and Kaisa continued to lap it up. Zanuark held the edge of the bowl in his mouth and tilted his head up. He began chucking it down and the buzz hit him, becoming slightly light headed.

"Aeson! Show these two around our part of the city, make sure they have a good time." The keeper shouted.

Zanuark and Kaisa went through this part of the city playing games, cheering, listening to singing, and having a blast.


	16. City Part 2-Assassination Failed

The First Zanuark

Chapter 14

City part 2

Assassination Failed

Zanuark and Kaisa returned home. Jerome approached angrily. "And what have you two been doing this evening?" He asked.

"Are you mad we bailed out of that, play?" Zanuark asked.

"No, of-" Jerome stopped talking for a moment. He was sniffing the air. "A drunken bar fight? Are you serious?! You two are officers!" Jerome shouted.

The two looked at each other confused. Felix approached. "There was a report that you assaulted seven lower class people. Is this not true?"

They nodded. "But," Zanuark started. "They threatened to rape her, and knowing full well what happened with my mother, I attacked them while Kaisa kept yelling at me its stupid. I take full responsibility sir." Kaisa was going to speak up but Zanuark's tail brushed over her mouth. She knew he was just taking the fall.

"Well then, you'll be here for the next two days, no food, no drink, if Krystal finds out you snuck out, I will personally drag you myself to the nearest prison and turn you in." Jerome told him.

"Yes sir." Zanuark said.

Jerome padded off with Felix standing there. "Why?" Felix asked.

Zanuark looked up. "Why what?"

"Why'd you lie about what happened?"

Zanuark shook his head, "If you find the one, you'll do the same one day."

Felix padded off. Zanuark and Kaisa followed into the main room. The gem in the center was on fire, it wasn't an illusion.

Zanuark and Kaisa sat near, together. She closed her eyes pressing her muzzle to his side, her tails drooping, guilty for not saying anything about Zanuark taking the fall. "It's alright love. I'll be fine." Zanuark assured her.

Another hour passed and Jerome and Felix went to bed. Zanuark would go to bed. Kaisa said she'd stay up a little longer. She wasn't tired enough to fall asleep yet. Zanuark would go to the room Krystal arrange. The bed was big enough for a few people, the scent of roses filled the room. Zanuark lied down on the bed and felt tired, sleep quickly overcoming him, but stopped. He heard the beaded door swish a few times. Then he heard something muffled in the main room.

He got up and padded out quietly, dropping to a crouching stance. He peered through, the room was dark, but he could make out Kaisa by her scent, and used that to find her. She was trying to shout, but something was keeping her mouth closed. Zanuark could make out voices whispering in the room.

"Find him, check the rooms quietly."

"Kill him?"

"No, we have our orders."

"The Emperor wants to torture him first."

Kaisa finally managed to get her muzzle free for a brief second. "Za-!" She was quickly hushed.

"Kill her, we can't risk it, Arceus help us if someone heard her."

"You kill her I will personally rip all of you to shreds." Zanuark growled.

One of the unknown figures placed their paw on the pedestal gem, and the room lit up dimly like the theater. Ten unfamiliar Mightyena were in the room, they wore some sort of garb or armor on them. One nodded at the one holding down Kaisa. They would unsheathe their claws and bring their leg around her, and slit her throat, and she slid onto the ground bleeding out and choking on blood, unable to speak.

Zanuark tensed, his eyes glowed blue. The star on Zanuark's forehead began to glow brightly. Something was happening with his body. His body began to grow, his fur going from black to jet black. His fur became more matted at places, rough and rigid. His claws and teeth grew, becoming more demonic by the second. His eyes became black. A purple aura surrounded him, and the Mightyena stood back in horror at the transformation. He leapt at the one who killed Kaisa first, with one slash, he was torn in two, yelling in agonizing pain as he quickly died.

The rest of the attackers tried to bolt, but he was faster than anything the assassins have encountered. They froze in horror. Zanuark opened his mouth, a white ball formed at it. With a loud shout, the ball went forward and expanded into a blast, destroying all but one attacker leaving no trace of the ones whom disappeared. Zanuark walked forward standing before him, looking down. He spoke, his voice deep and echoing.

"If you try to run, I will torture you until you die, and bring you back every time, and torture you, for the rest of your wretched life." He warned. The Mightyena was shaking in fear. Zanuark walked over to the one cut in half, he was crying from the pain, still bleeding out. Zanuark pressed his paw to the one dying's head. A mist flowed out of the Mightyena. The Mightyena cried out in pain followed by a loud crunch noise. Zanuark lifted his paw and the head was now a crushed mess. He placed the same paw over Kaisa. Blood from the crushed slowly trickled into a single drop. When it hit Kaisa, the mist would flow into her. The gash in her neck would heal and she slowly opened her eyes.

She looked up to Zanuark, her vision slowly focusing. "Z-Zanuark?"

Zanuark lied down and Kaisa would try to stand, but was too weak. Zanuark pulled her close, and began to cry. His form slowly gave way and he returned to his natural form. They cried into each other for what felt to be an eternity. They eventually calmed down.

Paws at the top of his vision made Zanuark look up. Jerome stared, not in fear or excitement, but just stared. Looking on, Krystal was standing behind Felix. She was shaking scared.

"Who are they?" Jerome finally asked.

Kaisa stood up. "Assassins sent to kill Zanuark."

"From who?" Jerome asked.

"The Emperor. They said something about handing Zanuark over alive."

Zanuark stood up. "Then we'll give him what he wants." Zanuark smiled. They looked at him funny. "Mrs. Krystal, could you please wash the garb and patch it up a little?" She nodded. Zanuark then turned to his new hostage. "You'll be getting us in."

"Us?" Kaisa asked.

"Felix, you'll take the garb once it's done." Zanuark informed. "We'll set of by morning, but I'd like to enjoy that bed now."

Zanuark helped Kaisa walk back to their room where they lied down together.


	17. City Part 3-New Emperor

The First Zanuark

Chapter 15

City part 3

New Emperor

Zanuark walked head down, tail drooping across the floor. The blood of the crushed covered his body. He walked with a limp and staggered every time the Mightyena at his side shoved him along. As he walked across the throne room, the Emperor would walk forward. Felix and the other one would look. "What has happened to the rest of your unit?" He asked.

"They went into hiding. One person bolted out the door and escaped into the city, we assumed to get help." The other said.

The Emperor sighed. "Take him to Sector Zero." He ordered. "I can't leave yet but we'll have fun tonight. I'm sure you won't mind the waiting if you don't want to suffer his fate."

"In the night do we prowl." Felix and the other Mightyena said.

The Emperor nodded them off and they would out of the throne room and the palace, go around, and head into the dungeon. The dungeon was a prison with five sectors, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon. Alpha housing the worst of the worst, Zanuark wondered where u, Zero was. The group came across a wall, the hostage walked right into it. Zanuark and Felix would follow.

The place they enter was a large chamber with many torture devices across the room.

"He won't be in for a few hours." The hostage said lying down.

"Alright, start practicing." Felix ordered.

Zanuark focused himself, trying to turn back into his demonic form. The star on his forehead glowed but to no success, he fell down tired. Zanuark continued in an attempt to do it for the next hour until Felix approached him. "You are such a failure." He snarled.

Zanuark sighed. "I know…"

Felix shook his head, "You're going to die now, and because of you, Kaisa will either kill herself with nothing to live for or probably get attacked by more assassins, better yet, tortured and taken advantaged of for the rest of her life! She, will, die with nothing to live for!" He snarled.

Zanuark's eyes widened.

Zanuark woke up yawning. Kaisa tried to get up but she was still too weak. "Lie down, you don't need to get up." Zanuark told her.

Kaisa tried to get up and grunted, "But, I need to help you. Grr, agh!" She yelped falling down. Zanuark ran to her side.

"Please, if you want to help me, stay in bed." Zanuark pleaded.

Tears began to run down Kaisa's face. "I can't lose you. I'll have no one to go to, no place to call home. No one to love. No reason to live…"

Zanuark lied down by Kaisa. "I'll be alright, you want to know why?" He asked.

Kaisa looked up and asked how. He grinned, "We still haven't named our kids."

Kaisa smiled and batted his face gently. "We need to get going." A voice from the door sounded.

Felix was standing at the doorway, the garb having a few tears in it, but not all the way through, which was perfect for them. Zanuark nodded and stood up, giving Kaisa a lick across her muzzle and standing up. "See you soon."

 _Nothing to live for._ The phrase kept repeating in Zanuark's head. He growled and the star on his forehead began to glow. His form once more took place into his demonic form. "It's seems his feelings towards his loved one triggers this from." The hostage stated.

"Yea, no duh Captain Obvious." Felix added sarcastically.

Zanuark changed back to his normal form. The hostage trotted over with a metal collar with a chain attached to it. He placed it onto Zanuark's neck. He nodded and heard footsteps coming. Zanuark dropped to the ground. The Emperor was accompanied by many guards and, Zenobe?

Zenobe and the emperor approached Zanuark. Zenobe's eyes were heavy and full of regret. Zanuark looked at him.

"Now, kill him and prove you are loyal to me." The Emperor ordered.

Zenobe stood and walked forward, sliding his claws out. He lifted his paw turning his head and closes his eyes. His paw swung down and Zanuark braced, shocked he would go through with this. Zanuark slowly opened his eyes, seeing the paw just in front.

"I can't, I can't be the one." Zenobe ranted.

The Emperor smacked him to the ground. "Kill him, and his family. There is no room for weaklings in my army. After Zenobe, bring them here to be executed in front of Zanuark, start with that low class bitch that stayed with him.

 _I can't lose you. I'll have no one to go to, no place to call home. No one to love. No reason to live…_

The star on Zanuark's forehead glowed, his demonic form quickly took place. The Emperor raised his paw to kill Zenobe, but stopped when the sound of chains shattering made him turn his head. Zanuark stood above him. "I gave you a chance to leave us alone, and you didn't take it. One more chance, take it."

The Emperor stood glaring. "Or what?"

Zanuark turned to a guard, making an example out of one, he dashed forward, slashing him in half just as the night before.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" The Emperor questioned.

"Arrest him." Zanuark ordered the guards.

They were hesitant but did as he said. Four would pin the Emperor down and drag him out. "This is your new emperor." Zanuark proclaimed pointing to Zenobe.

"Hail Emperor Zenobe!" The remaining guards shouted.

Zanuark would turn back into his normal form. He stumbled over. The collar stayed on. "So, what now?" Felix asked removing the garb.

"I'm going to see Kaisa." Zanuark said bounding off. Zenobe looked at the hostage Mightyena. "You."

He looked scared for a moment. "Want to be my assistant for a while?" Zenobe asked.

The hostage shrugged, "Sure why not?"

Zanuark made it home, Kaisa greeted him. Jerome and Krystal went out to get stuff. "How'd it go?" she asked.

Zanuark nodded. "Good."

Kaisa turned her head. "What's on your neck?"

"Oh, did the collar not come off, can you take it off?"

Kaisa nodded and Zanuark trotted over leaning under her. "There, it's off."

"Want to try it on?" Zanuark asked.

"Sure why not." Zanuark put the collar on Kaisa's neck, it fit perfectly.

"Wow."

"Is it bad?"

"No, no, no, I like it. The silver really goes great with you."

Kaisa smiled, "Maybe I'll keep it." A moment of silence passed, and Kaisa grinned at Zanuark, then leapt at him. He was surprised and knocked back. They playfully began to fight like they did years ago. Soon Kaisa was under him, looking up at Zan.

"I'm ready this time." Kaisa said licking the end of his muzzle.

"Can you wait till you're done with your training here?" Jerome's voice rang.

The two stumbled up. "Captain Jerome sir!"

"Look, it's just against regulations for females to have fun while in service, to prevent pregnancy." Jerome stated. "Personally, you want to do to it, be my guest, but not in here. I don't think any of us would want to walk in on this."

"I would." Felix spoke up behind Jerome. "What? I'm lonely, I only have one brother and he's somewhere I don't know since my parents passed."


	18. Forest Part 1-324th Reconnaissance

The First Zanuark

Chapter 16

Forest part 1

324th Reconnaissance

Zanuark and Kaisa have returned home after their year of schooling for military tactics. Zanuark and Kaisa were conflicted on what to do. Zanuark wanted to stay in the military but Kaisa wanted to settle down. After a while, they decided Zanuark would remain in the military and Kaisa would be a farmer at the colony established at Zanuark's birth place. Zanuark would be there just for the time being. Barracks were established nearby and two units were stationed there, reserve and reconnaissance. Zanuark and Kaisa would try multiple times to have kids, but after a few moons of no success, they both got check out. They found out Kaisa was barren. A few weeks would go by afterward when Zanuark finally received orders.

Zanuark would be assigned to a Reconnaissance unit. He was welcome with open ears. He found that even a few Jolteon were in the unit. Since Zenobe took over moons ago, he ordered desegregation of units to accompany the new nation that made an empire.

"Charybdis sir! New orders from Zenobe to ship out to the Celebi Forest. We'll be accompanied by cartographer Krill from the Raikou Desert. Also, I brought this guy, he just got out of Lieutenant training."

Zanuark and a Jolteon approached the Mightyena officer.

"Alright then. Thank you Angel." The officer dismissed the messenger who ran off. "Which one of you is Zanuark?"

Zanuark spoke up. "I am sir."

"Alright then, I've never been there myself, and I heard Zenobe comes from that general area. What do you know of the Celebi Forest?" He asked.

"It is accessed through the Great Bay, but you must swim there." He informed.

"Alright, Lieutenant go toward the colony's barracks and gather everyone there." Charybdis ordered.

Zanuark first went to Kaisa.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked first.

"Two to four moons. I'll be back soon." Zanuark assured.

"Right. Come back safe." She said her goodbye pressing her muzzle to his chest.

Zanuark would bound off shouting to her as he left, "I love you!" Kaisa would return the proclamation.

Zanuark would meet with Charybdis and the rest of the unit at sun set where they were supposed to meet.

"Alright, let's get swimming, our target is that narrow pass there." Charybdis pointed. "Get their before we lose all the day light, move! Move! Move!"

The unit would jump in and begin to swim quickly, Zanuark taking the lead easily. He'd help tow the slackers to the end, and then race back to the swimming group, assisting four out of thirty people. He crawled out the water later dragging himself across the sand. Before them was a pass that lead to the forest they needed to go to.

Charybdis was already asleep by now with others falling asleep when they could. It didn't take long for Zanuark since he worked the hardest swimming the way he did.

Morning came and sunlight woke everyone up. The unit made their way through the pass till they came across the beginning of the forest. Zanuark would scamper up a tree to try and get a better look.

"What do you two see?" Charybdis asked.

"I can't see well sir." A mightyena answered.

"There's a taller tree, north west of here, much taller, I'll be back." Zanuark answered.

Zanuark began leaping from tree to tree towards the larger tree. He stopped when he heard voices. He ducked below to see what was going on. He spotted two Leafeon standing around chattering. Going slightly lower, he could make out many huts in tree tops and under trees. There were some extravagant works here in the building designs. Zanuark would head towards the larger tree, he soon came to realize it wasn't a tree, but a castle.

Zanuark looked around and would look for a way to the top. He used a branch leaning onto a roof of part of the castle to get on. From there he found a window to sneak in. He sneaked his way slowly to the top, navigating his way towards the top.

"Freeze!" A voice shouted.

Zanuark froze unsure what to do and slowly turned his head.

Two guards were standing there. "Is that an Umbreon?" One asked the other.

"Nah man, it has stars, it must be a Jarachi or some shit." The second answered.

"How high are you?" the first asked.

"Yes." The second answered before falling over passed out. The first guard would lean down picking up his high friend, and looking up found Zanuark to be gone. He shrugged and went off to the infirmary.

Zanuark made his way to the top where he would go out an open window. Climbing high than that to the tip, he could see the forest more clearly. There were a lot of castles like this, but the one that caught his interest was a massive tree in the horizon. It looked as if there was a city on top of it. Zanuark would make his way back, hunting along the way for a quick snack.

"What did you see?" his CO asked.

"That large tree was actually a castle, there are multiple castles. When I got to the top, I could see a massive tree, it looked to be fifty miles out. It looked like a city was on top of it." Zanuark reported.

The CO barked orders for two others fighting to stop and then closed his eyes. "So, I suppose we'll need to get a view of that place. Alright, let's raid a village and set up base camp there. We'll find out what we'll do then, let's move out."

The unit would meet up and move out heading north bound. They traveled to the sun set and long into the night. As they traveled, Zanuark made out what he thought was a black Leafeon but shrugged it off. _There's no such thing as a black Leafeon, right?_ As the sun began to rise, the unit came upon a village. There was no sound, not even any stirring. Zanuark and a few others went from hut to hut looking for any signs of life, but the only thing they find was furniture.

The CO walked around, "How peculiar, there's no life here. Hmmm, guess that's convenient for us. Alright, settle down, where's the cartographer?"

"I'm right here sir!" A Jolteon spoke up.

"What's your name son?" The CO asked.

"Jordan." He answered.

"Alright, Jordan, talk with Zanuark here and at least three others here. I want them all to know how to create a map of this place."

The Jolteon surveyed everyone asking different questions until he had what he was looking for. A squad was finally formed and Jordan would approach with his new squad.

"Alright, you five will head to the tree with a city place Zanuark here described. I want you to pass on everything you know Jordan, to these four on map making. I expect you all back in three weeks, meanwhile, we'll explore the area, but today, get some rest." Charybdis ordered.

Zanuark would head into a hut and lie down on the furniture. Sleep would soon overcome him leaving him passed out.


	19. Forest Part 2-Leaves and Wisps

The First Zanuark

Chapter 17

Forest part 2

Wisps and Leaves

Zanuark would wake to the sound of whispers, multiple whispers that surrounded him.

"Wake up." They all seemed to say.

Zanuark would get up slowly and crawl out of the hut. A black and red wisp would be looking at him. He was curious to what this was. He approached it and it disappeared. Another one would appear farther off.

"Zanuark." Someone called. He turned to see Jordan. "What are you doing?"

"Can you not see it?" He pointed his tail toward the wisp.

"No, I can't, oh you mean the fruit?" Jordan asked if that was what he meant.

Zanuark looked beyond the wisp and through for a moment. "Yea, I'm just hungry, I'm going to go out and see what I can find."

"Don't get caught, we need you apparently."

"Will do." Zanuark began to trot off toward the wisps. He was wondering why Jordan couldn't see it. Zanuark continued trotting along the path of wisps. He crossed a few rivers and continued beyond that.

Finally he came to a clearing where the wisps stopped altogether. In the distance, a black white and red figure appeared. Zanuark trotted up to it, it was the same thing he thought he saw before.

"It is you, the Eye of Death." It said.

"What?" Zanuark asked.

"The Eye of Death. The one he has spoken to me about." The black figure said.

"Who is your master?" Zanuark questioned.

"The dark one whom I have abandoned, and the light one who has prophesized you're coming. Delivered by Fenrir and Lightning."

"You're not making any sense."

"Behold Eye of Death, you will be feared by thousands, though you will do nothing but great things for this world. Even your kin will betray you." The dark figure foretold.

"Who are you?" Zanuark demanded.

"I have no names, but locals who catch glimpses of me have deemed me the Dark Leaf. Now go, we will meet again Eye of Death." The dark figure told.

Zanuark could see the sun coming up and knew he had to make it back soon or he would get in trouble with Charybdis. He didn't want to set off on the wrong foot so early, and took off.


	20. Forest Part 3-The Living Mountain

The First Zanuark

Chapter 18

Forest part 3

The Living Mountain

Zanuark, Jordan, and the rest of the squad set off for the place Zanuark described. They took off on a long trek. They were following the path it seemed that Zanuark took this morning, following the wisps. They came upon the clearing and would see the huge tree in the distance. It was a long ways away.

The squad would go on its trek for about four days where they finally reached the foot of this tree. A small town lied at the foot of the tree. A large spiraling path lead to the top. The path had a few guards at the mouth. The five approached the guards.

"Halt! What is your business atop the Living Mountain?" A guard shouted.

Jordan spoke up, "We are lost and were hoping to get our bearings far up on the tree."

The guard's looked at each other. After a few murmurs they parted leaving a path for the five to travel through.

"Thank you sirs, have a good day." Jordan said walking on. The four followed and began journeying up the tree. The sun began to set and they decided to take the rest of the night off, going to sleep.

They began walking at the crack of dawn far up. They finally reached the city. The ground wasn't bark here, Zanuark could guess why it was called the Living Mountain to the fact that there were bushes trees and flowers everywhere you looked.

Zanuark looked around, "Let's find a place to stay while we're here." They began walking around, Zanuark at the lead looking for places they may be able to bribe for a stay. Zanuark saw a civilian getting robbed, she tried to hold onto a satchel with her teeth but it got taken from her by an Eevee who was smaller but much leaner. The Eevee took off with the civilian hot on their trail. Soon the Leafeon slowed down unable to keep up. Zanuark sprung forward away from the group.

"Zanuark, where are you going?!" Jordan shouted.

Zanuark ignored him and kept running. He ran past the civilian in seconds. The Eevee noticed he was being pursued again and ran faster trying to get away. Zanuark was too fast, claws unsheathed, he pounced onto the Eevee grabbing him by the haunches, pulling him down. The thief yelped painfully and fell. "Hand it over now, or I'll drag you to the edge and throw you off." He growled down the thief's ear. The Eevee was quick to comply, giving it to Zanuark. Zanuark let go and the Eevee took off running. With the satchel in his mouth, he head back to the civilian and handed their property back.

The Leafeon stood up looking at Zanuark. A Female Leafeon. "Thank you." She smiled. "Is there anything I can do for you real quick?"

"Well, not exactly right now, but me and my friends here need a place to crash for maybe three days." Zanuark informed.

She looked around for a moment like she was looking for the approval of someone. "Follow me, I was just on my way home."

The five thanked the Leafeon and followed her. She led them into a decent sized hut. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" She shouted.

Another Leafeon came in the room and squinted her eyes at the new company she had. "Who are they?" she asked harshly. The familiar tone struck Zanuark hard, seeing it seems he is questioned by the way he looks everywhere he goes.

"Well, somebody tried stealing the thing, and the purple starred one stopped them." She informed.

"Julia, you can't just bring someone home just because they help you." The mother said, scowling at her child.

"But Mom, he-" Julia tried to stick up for herself but her mom cut her off quickly.

"No buts." She growled.

"Mom! Please." Julia pleaded.

Her mother unsheathed her claws and swung up at her daughter. Instead of meeting the soft beige fur, rough black fur she could hardly get her claws through stopped her.

Zanuark glared at her. "Do you have a court system here?"

Julia spoke up, "Yes, why?"

"How long does Assault charges last?" He asked.

"Two to eight years." Julia answered.

He smiled looking at the mother, "Would you rather provide housing for three days or go to prison for assaulting me and attempted assault of your daughter?"

She glared at him and walked into another room.

Julia would look up at Zanuark, her eyes were lit up. "Thank you so much! No one has ever stuck up for me like that." She giggled, "You're kind of cute at that."

"I have a mate." Zanuark informed.

She shrugged, "Oh well, settling down with kids while having a restricting mother won't leave room for settling down."

"Thank you for this opportunity." Jordan spoke up walking forward.

"Your welcome, you'll have to make yourself comfortable here since we don't have any spare rooms." Julia told him.

They nodded and settled down. "Alright then," Jordan spoke up, "let's go over the plan for tomorrow."

The rest of the evening was spent discussing where they would go and start mapping out the place. Zanuark asked Julia for paper and a candle, she gave them a few vials of tar. The next day they would head up to the palace at the heart of the city. From there they could see for miles. From the Raikou Dessert, the Suicune mountains, and some marsh far off in the distance. The group would map out the city and provide a rough map of the different castles similar to where Zanuark went. In total, they spotted six others.

The next day, Zanuark thanked Julia for her help and prepared to disembark back to base camp.

"Wait!" Julia shouted. She looked at her mother who was standing in a door way glaring at her. "Can you come help me with my chores today at least before you go, I have to get a lot today at the market." Zanuark looked at his squad who was shaking their head.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you at the bottom of the mountain." Zanuark told his squad. "Sure, I got time."

The squad soon left and Zanuark and Julia headed for the market. She waited till she was sure her mother wasn't able to hear her, and even then went another ten minutes without speaking.

"Take me with you." She spoke up.

Zanuark looked at her raising a brow. "Pardon?"

"Take me with you, I hate my mother and can't stand her. She is cruel and beats me regularly, she even killed my dad." Julia said frantically.

"But, didn't you shout to your dad you were home?" Zanuark asked.

"I do that because I'm scared she'll kill me if she finds out I know what happened." She answered.

"Alright, come on, let's hurry up and head for that ramp down. We'll have to speak to my CO about having you come along." He told her.

Julia looked confused for a moment. "I thought you were here on a pilgrimage."

He shook his head. "Just come on, let's go." Julia led the way running ahead of Zanuark.

It didn't take long for them to catch up with Zanuark's squad, they didn't even get to the first check point.

"Why is she here?" Jordan asked.

"The chores thing was an excuse to run away." Zanuark informed.

"Does she even know why we're here?" Jordan asked. Zanuark shook his head. "Well, what will Charybdis say?"

"He won't have much of a choice." They began their trek down the mountain. Reaching the bottom by sun set.

"Who is she?" One of the previous guards asked.

"She's leading us to a river that apparently flows out to the Great Bay." Jordan answered.

"Is this true?" The guard asked Julia. She nodded and the guards let them pass once more. The trek on the way back was a six day trek, being slowed down by Julia.

"Who is this?" Charybdis asked.

"She's with me sir!" Zanuark informed.

"Don't you already have a mate?" The CO continued to question.

"Yes sir, she requested to follow. Given the circumstances of her abusive mother, I personally elected myself to take responsibility for this action." Zanuark answered.

The CO shook his head. "This is a child with no military training, why would you bring her to this unit? Above all this unit. One where stealth is key for the most part."

Julia's ears slowly dropped with his words. "Mr. Zan, will I have to go home?"

"Of course not, your part of the Mightyena now." Zanuark told her.

Her eyes widened. "Mightyena?" She looked around at the wolf like Pokémon.

"Aww, monster's want friends two." Zanuark joked around with her. "We're not evil, well, I don't think most of us are."

She relaxed laughing a little.

"Well, if you are going to be staying with us, you will have to prove your usefulness while we are stationed here." Charybdis told her.

"You will be required to at least be able to hunt, I can't see any use elsewhere that you may possess." Charybdis sighed.

"I'll teach you." Zanuark assured her.

The next two moons was a series of going to each of the major castles, mapping out their defenses, paths, and flaws and weakness. Julia proved to be a great hunter, by the end of their mission, being able to hunt enough to be able to feed the entire unit on her own.


	21. Offers

The First Zanuark

Chapter 19

Offers

Zanuark returned home, being greeted by Kaisa quickly who playfully tackled him licking him on the face. Then she spotted Julia. "Who is she?" Kaisa asked.

"I ran away from home, and followed Mr. Zanuark." Julia answered.

"Mr? Oh good. For a second I thought you bagged a second mate." Kaisa sighed with relief. "Well, why is she here though? Does she have no where she can go to?"

He shook her head. "I offered her a place to stay for the time being. Since I've been discharged from my unit until I get new orders."

Kaisa shrugged, "alright, she'll need to make her own bed though."

Julia, "Don't worry about that. Mr. Zanuark taught me how to hunt and skin prey."

Kaisa nodded. Julia would go off searching for prey to make her bedding out of. Zanuark looked at Kaisa and she shook her head at him. "I wasn't about to let her down. You know I don't like turning down someone in need."

Kaisa sighed, "It's like Zenobe said, your more like your mother than he is."

Zanuark spent the rest of day helping with Kaisa at the farm she worked on. It was the first time he was actually gathering up something that wasn't meat, so he'd accidentally explode a few berries on himself, leaving his black paws light blue by the end of the day. They'ld go home as the sun began to set. Their home was dug into the ground like a burrow. He found himself licking his paw repeatedly not only to get the stains out but that it had a very sweet taste to it.

"You've been going at it for over an hour now, why don't you go to the stream nearby and wash it off?" Kaisa asked.

"It's actually really good, lick it." Zanuark offered out his paw.

"No." Kaisa declined.

"C'mon."

"No."

"Kaisa."

"No."

"Suit yourself then." Zanuark went back to licking at his paw. Kaisa watched for a few moments and then padded over. Zanuark once more offered his paw to her and she cave it a single lick. She scrunched up her muzzle, and stuck her tongue out disgusted.

"Thatsss, way to sssweet." She spat.

Zanuark and Julia laughed. Zanuark finally walked out to the wash stream to clean off his paw. Coming back home, Kaisa and Julia was already asleep. Zanuark sat and lay by Kaisa's side. Falling asleep.

The next month was the same every day except when it rained. Kaisa and Julia became closer as time went on and they began working as a farm hand together.

"Hey, Julia." Kaisa called.

"Mom?" Julia looked up.

"Mom?" Kaisa questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Kaisa, it slipped." Julia apologized.

Kaisa smiled lightly, "Its okay. I was just going to ask what home was like for you, well, the place you come from, not necessarily home."

Julia straightened up, "The view was breath taking. We lived atop a high mountain that flourished with life. Bushes trees and flowers as far as the eye could see. From the top of the mountain, we could see everywhere. Including the Raikou desert."

"I should go there whenever it's been conquered." Kaisa commented looking up. "The best view we get here is in the morning, at the Rainbow Mountains to the west."

Julia nodded.

"Also, you've been around for a long time. I was wondering, did you want to be, officially adopted?" Kaisa finally asked.

Julia looked at her, her eyes were lit up. She nodded bouncing slightly at her paws. "Really?"

She nodded. "I'm barren, so I have no hope for any kids. So, I wouldn't really have anyone to look after."

"I'm adopted two, so, you know." Zanuark added in. The two females looked at him.

Zanuark would continue to explain, "I'm not a Mightyena if it wasn't obvious, but I was raised like one."

"Thank you." Julia thanked, pressing her head into Kaisa's chest.

"Just a question, how old are you?" Kaisa asked.

"Three Mrs." Julia answered.


	22. Celebi Regiment, Beginners Luck

Chapter 20

Celebi Regiment

Beginners Luck

Zanuark woke up and yawned. He walked outside and a Mightyena was sleeping sitting up at his home's entrance. "Umm, hello?" He asked.

The Mightyena woke up. "Oh, Lieutenant Sir. My apologies for falling asleep. I was sent with orders from Zenobe to return to the capital for a meeting concerning the Celebi Forest territory. The meeting will be called upon the full moon."

"Thank you, did you happen to catch the moon last night?" Zanuark asked.

"Yes sir." The Mightyena answered. "Three days till the full moon."

"Dismissed." Zanuark said. The Mightyena bounded off for Charybdis at the local barracks. Zanuark went to Kaisa and informed her of what was going on. She sighed and licked him across the face.

"Opt out if you can." She asked of him.

"I will." He assured her.

Zanuark would set off bounding for the Great Plain's cave. Pheobe greeted him pressed her muzzle to his chest. "Zanuark! It's been to long!" She exclaimed.

"Hey mom." Zanuark greeted.

Pheobe looked behind Zanuark curiously. "Where's Kaisa?" She asked. "Did you finally have your first litter?" She asked hopefully.

"No, she's barren sadly." Zanuark informed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear." Pheobe said.

Zanuark lifted her head a little, "But I did adopt a Leafeon recently, she begged for me to take her with me, that her mother was cruel."

Pheobe smiled, "Oh my Arceus, you are a lot like me."

Zanuark laughed at her and batter her face gently. Zanuark ended up staying the night and set off for Obsidian City the next day. He stayed with his sister in the city for a day and would attend to the meeting the next day.

"Greetings Lieutenant." Zenobe greeted.

"Emperor." Zanuark acknowledged.

"Where's Kaisa?" He asked.

"Home." Zanuark answered. The same run down with Pheobe two days prior went on. Zanuark situated on one part of the throne room and Zenobe stood at the center.

"All those, brothers in for the Cave's Cause, gather here for the briefing!" Zenobe shouted, the room fell silent.

"Though I am the new Emperor, I am the predecessor of the last, and I will continue his work to unite the land! Our next target is the Celebi Forest. General Zevulun, step forward!" He commanded.

A Mightyena in a scratched and banged up armor set stepped forward. "This will be your leader, officers, this is now the commander of Celebi Regiment. Select ten senior officers." Zenobe ordered.

Zevulun walked around picking out ten officers. Three Jolteon, seven Mightyena.

Zenobe once more spoke up. "These are the commanding officers of the platoons. Each platoon will have five units, how squads divide up is up to you."

"Platoon Alpha, headed by Brigadier Xeno." Zenobe called. The officer stepped forward, and Zenobe went on down the line to platoon Iota. "Platoon Iota, headed by Captain Hyperion."

Zanuark listened and tried to think back to where he heard that name. After a moment he remember taking the advanced combat training with him.

"Select your officers!" Zenobe called out. The ten officers began selecting five officers each. Zanuark became a little fidgety, hoping he wouldn't be called, he closed his eyes.

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

He looked up to Hyperion. "It's Zanuark."

Hyperion jumped a little at his paws. "Zanuark, from advanced combat training? It's been forever since I've seen you. Wait a minute, where's Kaisa?"

Zanuark then explained for the third time the situation with Kaisa and Julia.

"Alright, I'm selecting you." Hyperion informed.

Zanuark gave a fake smile a nodded, sighing with his ears hanging when Hyperion walked away.

Zanuark stood in the middle of the throne room along with sixty other officers. He sighed as the briefing was given. The regiment filed out and headed for the barracks. The regiment received one thousand soldiers and they all headed out to the Great Plains cavern. As they passed, all the onlookers cheered, Zanuark kept his head low.

"What's wrong?" Hyperion asked.

"I didn't want to be selected, I wanted to be able to go home to Kaisa and Julia." Zanuark answered.

Hyperion had a larger frown on his face. "Oh… Wow, I screwed up."

"Yea, you did." Zanuark agreed.

The regiment continued its march toward the forest. Arriving at the great bay and diving in. The regiment finally got settled down where they would sleep on the shore.

Zanuark was woken up to Zevulun calling a meeting for the briefing involving enlisted and officers alike.

Zevulun waited for silence and began to speak. "Charybdis, according to the map your squad put together, the nearest hold is about 40 miles north north west from here. Is that correct?"

Charybdis stepped forward. "Yes sir! It was also reported most guards there are unable to hold their own being intoxicated by unidentified substances."

Zevulun nodded. "Thank you, that'll be our first objective, we'll travel to five miles out where we'll settle there at night, we'll ambush them from all directions creating a forced surrender immediately, bloodshed is unnecessary for this hold. Is that understood? Don't shout also, we don't need them to know of our presence by a choir of yes sir."

As Zevulun ordered, there was a quiet choir of yes sir. They would set out immediately for the nearest hold. Zanuark was trotting on listening to the sounds of the woods and looking around, that was until he saw Julia. He froze and dragged her into a nearby patch of brush.

"What are you doing here?" He grit his teeth.

"It's not just me." She answered.

Kaisa stepped into the brush.

"How, what?" Zanuark shook his head feeling as if he was asleep.

"Julia and I made it to the barracks in Obsidian City, we got selected for the regiment in the process." Kaisa answered his question.

Zanuark shook his head. "Julia, you need to remain hidden, as far as everyone knows, there is no Leafeon in the empire's army."

"Will do dad." She said.

"Come on, catch up, you two, Julia, can you go from tree to tree?" Zanuark asked.

She nodded and jumped up the nearest tree. Zanuark and Kaisa followed till they made it to the group, jumping down and blending back in with the group.

Sunset came and they finally made it to their destination, the castle and city was in sight. Zanuark sighed waiting for the signal. A shadow ball streak the sky and a series of howls echoed through the air.

Zanuark sprung out with the rest of the regiment. Everyone in the city ran for what they could but froze when there was Mightyena and Jolteon threatening them at every turn. A much younger darker Leafeon came out of the castle.

Zevulun approached the Leafeon. "Your, younger than I expected."

"Well, figured someone jealous of me living in a castle." The Leafeon sighed.

"What?" Zevulun asked.

"He's high!" Zanuark shouted.

"Are you?" Zevulun asked.

"Thirteen." The Leafeon answered.

Another Leafeon stepped forward, much older but also dark. "I'm responsible for him, though he is rightfully the lord of this place, as his advisor, I pretty much pull the strings on this puppet."

"Yay, an adult. I'm here for your surrender and to make this our base of operations, none of your citizens here will not be allowed to leave the castle until our operation has been completed." Zevulun informed.

The Leafeon nodded, "It's all yours sir as long as we are unharmed. May I offer you some fine wine while you're here?" He offered.

Zevulun twisted his head. "It's an alcoholic beverage from fermented grapes."

He nodded. "Thank you, I'd be happy to go ahead and discuss diplomatic relations with you. We'll get along just fine. Oh, at ease everybody, make yourself at home."

Zanuark Kaisa and Julia met up after a while. The Mightyena Jolteon and Leafeon were already mixing and mingling and conversing. Zanuark wondered if this regiment was even necessary. The three would sleep outside lying up together. Julia slept on top of Kaisa and Zanuark.

The next morning, a meeting of officers was held with a few people of the hold they took.

"You took us easily, that's because you see that field up there?" The older Leafeon from the previous night asked, pointing to the sky. "That is the field in which we grow our fucks."

"There's nothing there." Someone pointed out.

"Exactly, so we have none to give, but our neighbors, they grow it down there." The Leafeon then pointed down at the forest. "As you see, it is ripe and ample."

The room filled with a little chuckling.

The Leafeon raised his paw signaling for silence. "Now then, our neighbors typically seem to have a similar pattern of guards. You'll need to storm the castle and hold the leader in there hostage. Give it enough time till they exhaust their guard's, and they'll surrender. There are six other holds besides us you'll want to take, capture all of them and you'll find an advantage amongst taking the Living Mountain. That's the end of what I know and what I can give. Zevulun."

"Right, so, the officers who were made leaders of platoons, gather up your officers, and go pick out your fighters. Platoon Beta, Epsilon, and Theta will remain here, the rest of your platoons will be charged with taking a hold within the next moon. When you are finished, bring the leader of each hold here where we will begin. Officers, select your soldiers and move out by high sun." Zevulun ordered.

Everyone started filing out. Zanuark rushed out a window and jumped down from whatever he could find, hitting the ground a little hard and walking awkwardly for a moment. He rushed off to meet Kaisa and Julia to make sure they were part of his squad, then went off to find others to include in his squad.

They waited for Hyperion to approach. They would be taking the hold farthest away from this hold with Alpha, then they were to meet up with other squads if they have not finished. A signal would be given of a flaming shadow ball being shot across the sky once they've been captured.

The two platoons set off immediately north for the Living Mountain, using that as a waypoint to their destination that was about a hundred miles north. Julia would be ahead of them going to their destination before the platoons. Making her bedding better and better as time went on. Zevulun would be escorted by the older Leafeon to the Living Mountain. Using his clearance to give the Mightyena a tour of the inside of the palace there.


	23. Forest Pt 4-Hundred Miles, Hundred Hours

Chapter 21

Forest Part 4

Hundred Miles, Hundred Hours

Zanuark climbed down from the tree reporting to Hyperion. "It's about a quarter mile out sir."

Hyperion nodded. "Thank you Zanuark, now who here has the map?"

A Jolteon walked forward holding a rolled up map in his muzzle. He dipped his head walking away. The six officers crowded around the map.

Hyperion pointed to a blacked out square in the map. "This is our objective, there are only a few ways in. There are multiple windows and then the main entrance. The main entrance is guarded by four to eight people at all times, is that correct Zanuark?"

"Yes sir. There is also a short hollowed out from under bridge they stand on, a few well power shadow balls to the underside would cause it to fall. If we get a running start, we could easily enter." Zanuark informed

Hyperion nodded thankful for the input. "Right. So, we'll be in charge of storming through the main gate. Zanuark, since you're good at storming bases and forts and all that, you'll be leading a squad inside with Alpha. How many guards are inside the castle?"

A Jolteon stepped forward. "About forty." The voice was of Jordan's. Zanuark didn't realize he would be accompanying the platoon.

"Right, One hundred twenty should be good enough to over throw them. Eighty will be outside if you didn't do the math, I'll be inside. Now, go speak with your squadrons and explain the situation. We start tomorrow morning at dawn." Hyperion finished.

Zanuark trotted off and called out for his squadron to gather.

"What is it?" A male Mightyena asked.

"We got out orders, we'll be leading the charge inside with the rest of Alpha. Alpha will be coming in about half a day after us with supplies to sustain us for the next few days. Lucky for us, we won't have to be switched with the other squadrons who will be outside warding off incoming guards from other villages. We move at dawn." Zanuark informed.

Hyperion informed looking around the squad. "Kaisa?"

Kaisa looked over to Hyperion. "Oh, hey Hyperion."

"What happened to her being at the colony?" He asked Zan.

"I knew he'd be gone for a few moons, and I didn't want to be way from him for that long." Kaisa answered.

"What about your adopted daughter?"

"She's at the hold we're going to right now." Zanuark told him.

He shook his head. "You're lucky we're friends." Hyperion laughed nudging Kaisa on the side. "Alright, I'm going to pretend you aren't here and check on the other squads." Hyperion walked away and Kaisa sighed. She went off to go rendezvous with Julia and tell her about the plan tomorrow. Zanuark would climb a tree once more looking at the castle, seeing a few lit up windows in the carved mountain. He admired the fact it looked like a tree, and he would have never known what it was until he got a closer look the first time. He turned his head to see a silhouette of something staring at him. Its blank white eyes showed no mistaking it. Dark Leaf was once more watching him. Zanuark would climb down and found Kaisa lying down, Zanuark would lie down with Kaisa, resting his muzzle on her neck. Drifting into sleep.

He awoke the next morning to murmurs and whispers. Hyperion would help Zanuark to his paws and order him to gather his squad and wait in position. He waited until a loud bang came from the bridge. He looked and there was a few guards trying to scramble their way out of where they've fallen. Zanuark nodded to his patrol and began running. He would push any guards that manage to get up and got out of the way as his patrol would run and jump into the castle. Zanuark would follow, falling slightly into the pit at the entrance, landing on a guard, and jumping on them to the entrance.

Zanuark turned and saw the other squads form a circle around the castle. He turned and ran after his squad. They were met with heavy resistance. These guards inside wore armor of a thick smooth bark, that would make claws get stuck. Zanuark saw Kaisa biting down on the edges of the armor and ripping it off.

"Pivot the armor off!" Zanuark shouted. His squad began ripping the armor off and claws at the guards. There were too many on them. He turned to find Kaisa being ripped off her paws and slammed onto the ground. His eyes began to glow a brilliant blue, and he left off a howl, it echoed through the air tossing everyone, enemy and ally to the side. The armor on the guards would shatter. "Fall in on me, form a circle!" Zanuark shouted.

His squad was quick to their feet and got around Zanuark. "SB, ThreeS!" He shouted.

His squad would launch a Shadow Ball three times over in different direction, at least hitting once on each guard. The guards would be knocked out. "We aren't done here, Kaisa, count up the guards." Kaisa walked around counting up how many guards were knocked out.

"Twenty five!" She reported.

"There are more then. Split up, Kaisa and Hyperion, lead a separate unit." Zanuark ordered. "Kaisa, make sure no one leaves, Hyperion, locate the leader her, my squad will run draw attention."

The three squads split up, Zanuark went off shouting to draw attention, and it wasn't long until they met with another patch of guards.

It took three hours of going room to room but Hyperion found the leader sitting in a dark room, lit by a fire at one end. His mate sat by his side. Their fur was a dark brown like the leader before. Zanuark and his squad would walk in a short while later panting where they collapsed on the floor.

Hyperion approached. "You can either surrender to us now or we'll wait till you have no other option."

He shook his head. "The other villages will be upon us within two days with reinforcement."

Hyperion smiled, "That's cute, we'll have another one hundred tomorrow, and then eight hundred by the end of the week. Every castle is being raided except for the Living Mountain."

A series of howls came from outside the window from a mile out.

Hyperion smirked, "There's our reinforcements, earlier than expected."

The Leafeon shook their head, "My mate and I would gladly die before surrendering to the likes of you."

Zanuark stood up and stumbled forward. "Please just surrender, I don't want any blood on my paws."

"Why would I surrender to you?" He scowled.

"There are hundreds and thousands of innocents who live in this forest. Those with children, and it was that same theology I am here today, and that Jolteon's haven't been eradicated from our world."

The Leafeon shook his head. "No."

Zanuark sighed, "Then you don't have your own, do you?"

The female shook their head. "Barren."

"Like my mate, Kaisa." Zanuark related. "But, a Leafeon-"Zanuark began to cough for a moment then continued to speak. "Her name is Julia. She ran away from an abusive mother, and begged and pleaded to me to take her with me, and so I did. Gave her food and drink, and a home to lie in. I would do anything for them, and you should realize, your people, are your children."

"It is your duty to raise them, as if they were your own, to protect them, to give everything up just to see them become better than you. Please, don't surrender for us, surrender for your people, before we have to start making an example out of one." Zanuark begged.

The two began to whisper between one another. Zanuark staring intently.

"Hold this castle for one hundred hours, and we'll surrender." The leader finally challenged.

"Thank you." Zanuark dipped his head and fell over from exhaustion.

The Leafeon began to laugh at him. "You're never going to hold up."

Xeno walked into the room next. "I'm here, I'm not queer, and I think I have a concussion, because everything looks like it's underwater."

"What happened?" Hyperion asked.

"Part of the ceiling fell on my head." He answered.

The female trotted over and pressed her nose to his. Xeno tried backing away but she held him there. Her leaf like ears began to glow bright green, a strange aura falling onto him. He stepped back and blinked a few times. "Thanks."

The female nodded and returned to the leader's side.

"What's your name?" Hyperion asked the two.

"I'm Tyler, and my mate here is Elizabeth." The leader said.

Kaisa walked into the room collapsing on top of Zanuark.

"Is that Kaisa?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am, what of it?" Kaisa asked.

"How's Julia?"

Kaisa would look down at Zanuark, he smiled up at her. "She's fine, she should be safe somewhere."

"Bring her here, I wish to speak with her." Elizabeth ordered.

Kaisa shrugged, "Not tonight, I am tired and need my rest."

"Fair enough."

Zanuark spoke up, "Kaisa, be a dear and go find the others from our squad, bring them here to rest. Hyperion, wake me up in four to six hours."

Zanuark settled down going lightly into sleep.


	24. Forest Part 5-The Battle Won

Chapter 22

Forest part 5

The Battle Won

The third day began, fighting could still be heard outside as guards assault valiantly the many Mightyena and Jolteons standing guard. A loud bang could be heard from the distance. Zanuark looked out a window to see what it was. A flaming black orb was streaking across the sky, two in fact. It exploded into a red cloud that burned brightly to disappear after a moment.

The raiders cheered, with a sense of victory and pushed on. They fought more viciously then they have in the past three days. Though outnumbered, the guards were overwhelmed and chased out of the city. Zanuark watched with a smile. Kaisa walked up to Zanuark, sitting by his side. Julia was watching from another room. Hyperion and Xeno sat talking under diplomatic terms with Elizabeth and Tyler.

"I'm getting bored stuck up in here." Zanuark sighed. "Hey, Hyperion!"

Hyperion looked up. "What is it Zan?"

"Order a squad to swap out with mine, we're going to go stretch our legs." Zanuark asked.

Hyperion nodded and got up walking for the door. Zanuark and Kaisa would follow, the rest of his squad following. They ran and jumped out the entrance into the fight, Zanuark could see some others heading back into the castle. Zanuark and Kaisa would stay together. Looking around looking for a fight to join or loose stragglers, Kaisa nudged Zanuark on the side. She pointed to a few armored Leafeon crawling up the side of the castle. The two would rush off to follow on the other side.

Climbing up faster, Zanuark and Kaisa waited. Zanuark could see the last of them walking into a window. Kaisa grabbed the last one by the tail and threw them out, letting them plummet down. "Kaisa!" Zanuark hissed through gritted teeth. Kaisa pointed with her tail to the ground. The Leafeon was rolling out of a bush, limping. The two then went into the window. The Leafeon that made it in split up, so the two did the same, trailing them and picking the Leafeon off one by one.

They once more went outside to continue to fight until the sun began to set. Tyler was looking out the window shaking their head seeing that not a single guard was left fighting, and the squadrons outside were sleeping restfully except for a few stragglers.

He sighed. "Alright, seeing as though all the local barracks are exhausted of their resources, you win." Xeno grabbed a torched from the wall and Hyperion would follow him to the roof. The red cloud would be seen on fire above them from the window and burn up.

"Kaisa, go fetch Julia, Elizabeth, Tyler, we're going for a walk." Zanuark ordered.

"To where?" Elizabeth asked.

"A one hundred mile trek back to our base camp." Kaisa told them.

"Wow, seriously?" Elizabeth wondered if he was being serious.

"Yes, come on, let's go." Zanuark once more ordered.

They began their trek back which took about two weeks. They were met by Zevulun who greeted the platoon commanders. The platoon commanders and the leaders of each hold were the only ones allowed inside. Zanuark Kaisa and Julia were all conversing. A Mightyena walked up to Julia and started flirting with her.

Zanuark and Kaisa fell silent watching.

"This one isn't take, is she?" The Mightyena asked looking at Zanuark. He shook his head slowly.

"Go away, I don't even know you." Julia growled.

"Oh hush, no one will care about you." The Mightyena said.

"I will." Zanuark butted in.

"And what are you?" The Mightyena taunted.

Kaisa stepped in, "Her father, and I'm her mother, and if you think I'm going to let you treat her like a slave, you got another thing coming."

He smirked, "And what are you going to do about?"

Zanuark spoke up. "Well, we both are lieutenants. We are both obligated to punish you, what are you?"

"Corporal." The Mightyena answered.

"Oh wow, one year and you're already causing trouble. Do you have any idea what it means to be part of this army?" Zanuark asked, he didn't even give him a chance. "We aren't barbaric conquerors who kill anyone who resists and enslaves the rest. We are here to unite the land, and frankly, you are not showing the honor you should have display at all times. Want to know something else, I am the Emperor's brother."

A crowd began to gather around them.

"I'm conflicted on how to punish you right now. But it is obviously necessary to make an example out of one." He continued. "I know, you're to remain here while the rest of us go to the Living Mountain and finish taking this place. While you're here, you'll be in charge of helping any mother here who needs any assistance at all with their kids, and if you harm a single Eevee, I will personally hunt you down, and throw you off the edge of the city at the Living Mountain. Do I need to tell you my orders again, or are you good?"

The Mightyena looked like he saw a ghost for a moment and then nodded his head slowly.

"Are you good?"

"Yes sir!" The Mightyena shouted.

There was a mix of ooo and other taunts from the crowd that gathered as the Mightyena walked away humiliated.

Julia stood between Kaisa and Zanuark. He wrapped his tail around her.

"Let this be a lesson for all of you who thinks you can do what you want to these innocent people! I will come after you if you violate them, or any way harm them just because you're a soldier, and you think you are better than anyone else." Zanuark growled.

The crowds went on with their business and Zanuark and Kaisa surrounded Julia. She pressed into their fur accepting the warmth and security. Zanuark continued to look out across, seeing if there was any more incidents going on.

Kaisa rested her head on Julia's keeping close. She felt Julia's heart beat slow down, slower and slower until she finally relaxed. Kaisa would lie down on her side closing her eyes to take a nap. Julia lied down rest her head on Kaisa's side. Zanuark lied down keeping watch as a lion scopes out its pride. Soon Zevulun could be seen at a window overlooking everyone. He let out a howl where the city would fall silent.

"We set off tomorrow! When we arrive, we will send up a squad one by one every hour until all twenty five are on top! From there we will storm the city, storm the grand palace, and take the Celebi forest! Get your rest, you'll need it, especially if you're travelling at night. Charybdis, you'll have four extra people from Gamma joining you." Zevulun briefed. "Dismissed."

Zanuark looked at Kaisa, then to Julia. He wondered what would be the best place for her. "Kaisa, Julia, wake up." He woke them up.

"What is it Zan?" Kaisa asked.

He whispered down their ear, "I can't have you two here, and I'm afraid for Julia the most right now. Please, tonight when everyone is asleep, Julia, take her to the base during reconnaissance, I'll come back for you on our march back."

Kaisa opened her muzzle to protest but thought about what Zanuark just did. Kaisa then closed her muzzle and nodded.

It was bright and early, Zanuark looked around for Kaisa and Julia. He smiled seeing as they left. The regiment began their march to the Living Tree. Zanuark could see it becoming larger on the horizon. He can almost go home.


	25. Forest Part 6-Snake Venom

Chapter 23

Forest part 6

Snake Venom

The Mightyena forces gathered on roofs, listening to Zevulun give his orders in silence. There are supposed two hundred guards insides and four hundred outside at all times. Two platoons were to remain at the entrance of the city to prevent reinforcements. Three would head inside to capture the facility, and the rest would remain outside as the last defense for incoming reinforcements.

Of course, Iota was charged with storming the castle with Alpha and Theta. The forty squads would go from roof to roof, towards the palace. Zanuark and his squad would head around back and climb into a window. He was to find the leader and make sure he didn't get away.

As howling could be heard outside multiple guards would rush through the halls, Zanuark and his squad kept silent, waiting for the guards to pass. He flicked his ear and the squad moved silently and low to the ground.

"Come on, this way." A voice said. As the voice grew closer, the squad hid in the shadows. A silver Leafeon ran down the hall past them, three females, and one was his age, followed after him, along with some guards. The Leafeon came to a halt and faced a wall pressing his paws to it. The wall began to open up. Zanuark admired brilliantly at how effective they were at hiding this chamber. The four Leafeon and four guards went into this chamber. The others would close the door and began running farther down.

Zanuark waited and then signaled for his squad to come help him open the chamber. It took a moment but they finally thrust open the secret door. To his despair, a long stair case as far as he could see going downwards could be seen. Zanuark shook his head, and shouted, "Come on! Keep up and if you can't, catch up!" Zanuark began a furious descent almost tripping a few times. Leaping and skipping a few steps at a time, he continued down quickly at a dangerous pace, only three others could match him, the rest were quickly left out of sight.

They finally reached the bottom of the stair case after a long while of running, where they came across a long spiraling downward hallway. Zanuark sighed and would this time bolt at full speed, losing the rest of his squad. He was going fast to the point he was not able to turn fast enough, and found himself running on the wall part of the time. Zanuark continued to run till eight figures appeared, they turned and the guards stood in the way.

"Ah, shit." Zanuark panted before crashing into the guards, sending them flying out of the way as he rammed into the silver Leafeon stumbling down for a few moments then stopping.

"Get off me, you, what even are you?" The silver one shouted.

Zanuark got up and shook his head. "I'm the one who is not going to let you get away from this siege, and telling you to march yourself back to that palace, castle, thing."

The silver one looked puzzled. You, are going to make me go back, when there are four of my most elite, me, and my mate, who are both among the strongest in this forest, all go back?

"Yes." Zanuark answered.

The group began to laugh at him, their laughter echoing through the winding hall way. The silver one unsheathed his claws and swiped at Zanuark without warning. Zanuark would bat his paw away shaking his head.

"You couldn't have resolved this peacefully and create allegiance to the empire I am helping to forge…" Zanuark sighed.

He leapt at the leader, extending his claws and digging into his sides. He yelped at this and rolled down slightly and kicked Zanuark off. Zanuark got up quickly and was back. The leader this time would leap expecting Zanuark to do so himself. Zanuark stood where he was and head butt himself into the leader, causing him to stumble back. The silver Leafeon growled looking at his guards.

"Don't just stand there!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

The guards would start their run for Zanuark but were quickly met with strong blasts knocking them down. The rest of Zanuark's squad ran over surrounding the last four. Zanuark trotted over and grabbed the leader by the back of his neck with his teeth. "C'mon ladies, field trip is over." He said through grit teeth. Zanuark began to walk upwards dragging the silver Leafeon who continued to struggle and become free. Zanuark continued to drag him till the leader finally gave up.

"Alright, walk the rest of the way, we want to hear your statement of unconditional surrender." Zanuark ordered. They began their long walk, and Zanuark found himself herding everyone up as they grew tired. Zanuark continued to walk where he saw Zevulun at the top of the stairs. He had three squads to accompany him. Zanuark nodded to Zevulun who took over. Zanuark lied down in a shaded cold corner drifting into sleep. He welcomed it, feeling his muscles ache from walking up the incline for a while.

His squad would drift into sleep with him. Managing to block out the noise from outside somehow. Zanuark's star began to glow in his sleep, in his dream, everything was a shade of red. He wasn't sure what he was looking at. He thought he saw Kaisa for a moment, she was staring at something, something Zanuark couldn't make out. His weird vision was cut short by somebody prodding his side.

"Your turn, get up and go outside. It's a beautiful day out." Somebody was telling him. He shook his head and got to his paws.

Zanuark yawned, "Alright boys, let's get a move on." The Mightyena and Jolteon got to their feet and padded to Zanuark and they began their walk out. Zanuark remained at the entrance a moment longer before charging in with his squad. They continued to fight all days, to which squads were constantly breaking off for food and rest. Zanuark's squad abandoned him to go in to rest when night came. Zanuark continued to fight, all the way till dawn. Fire would streak across the sky, exploding brilliant with a burning red cloud. It was over. The empire forces cheered loudly at their victory as the guards stood down. Everyone began walking away and in this battle, there actually was death. Zanuark counted up the corpses, counting eight Jolteon and nineteen Mightyena. He looked around at the Leafeon soldiers, thirty perhaps. He saw one broken down mourning at a body.

Zanuark approached, sitting by the mourning Leafeon. It was a female, likely the mate of the one who lied limp before him. "What do you want you damned murderer?" She growled.

Zanuark shook his head and spoke up, "This is wrong. This fighting, I'm sorry for your loss, and I can only offer you my sorrows as well, though I may not have lost someone close to me in this battle, I'm afraid I'll be losing many with age."

The Leafeon shoved Zanuark away with her paws, scowling at him. Zanuark nodded. "I'll leave you then, I have to help with our fallen."

Zanuark began walking over and dragging his fallen allies into the palace. He'd help out with the guards dragging their own to their families. He finished and snuck off to begin his trek early back to the base camp. He reached the bottom where he fell asleep again taking another rest. Once more, he dreamed of a red vision, he saw Kaisa and Julia this time, this time, Julia was wrapped up in the coils of some rope like creature. Her shouting in pain would wake Zanuark out of his sleep.

Zanuark took off running the forty, fifty mile trek. Faster than he had ever been. Crashing through bushes and thicket leaving thorns all over his body. He continued to run, not stopping to think of his own condition. The sun began to rise and the first castle came into sight. He ran past the castle to which he was greeted by a few Leafeon, who asked where he was going, how was he, is it over, and where the rest of the army was. He ignored the questions and kept running. He could smell Kaisa and Julia as he approached. He saw them, Julia was wrapped up in the long winding tail of an Arbok. It was playing with its food, running its tongue up the Leafeon's body over and over. He saw Kaisa under it, struggling to get out but was unable with its weight.

"Get off them!" Zanuark shouted, crashing into the creature. Kaisa and Julia stumbled getting free and moved away. The Arbok coiled itself up looking at Zanuark, sizing him up. It sprung from its coil, snapping its fangs at him. It sprung once more, and Zanuark dodged. Zanuark quickly sprung at the Arbok, slashing at its side, ripping scales and drawing blood. It once more hissed at Zanuark and leaped at him before he could land. Zanuark unprepared, got caught in its bite, its fangs ripping flesh and bighting bone.

He screamed in agonizing pain, scaring off many of the uncivilized Pokémon away. Zanuark reached down and bit into the Arbok's head, where its throat would be. He bit down and tore out part of its esophagus. The Arbok let go and would hiss, whipping its body to the ground rapidly until it finally went limp.

Kaisa and Julia rushed over to Zanuark's side. He slowly got up gritting his teeth. "Don't worry, I'll be-…" Zanuark didn't finish his sentence when he fell over. The world began to become blurry, and the last thing he saw was Kaisa frantically shouting and Julia horrified. His eyes slowly shut and the world fell to silence.


	26. Kaisa's Remedy Part 1

Chapter 24

Kaisa's Remedy part 1

Kaisa and Julia ran into the city with Zanuark on her back hysterical. "Help! Someone, help him, please!" Kaisa shouted.

The old brown Leafeon approached. "What happened?" He asked.

"He got bit by a large rope like creature." She informed.

"Describe it." He told her.

"Well, it was purple, and just under its head, it spread out flat like a plate."

His eyes widened. "This one is strong, which is good, but he won't live for more than four moons, five if Arceus grants him luck. One of you will have to journey to the Grand Sea, the Black Well, and the Crystal Marsh. There, you will find ingredients. I'll explain more, come with me." The old one ordered.

They nodded and brought Zanuark into the castle. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Lincoln. Lie him down here." He pointed the two to a bed at the side of a chamber, it was submerged in a light green water.

"Won't he drown?" Kaisa asked.

Julia spoke up, "No. It's a special fluid that we are capable of breathing in, it's used to help preserve bodies, but it can also help slow down the rate of somebody dying so long they are in it, slowing their heart beat to less than one beat's per minute."

She nodded and gently rolled Zanuark off her and into the submerged bed. "Now tell me more about these ingredients." Lincoln nodded and sat down in the middle of the chamber.

"For the longest time, we have been facing with Arboks, Ekans, and other rope like creatures as far as our written history can date." He began. "We have perfected our fighting style against these venomous and foul creatures, but before that, we had an antidote created. From exotic ingredients across the continent. You'll need to gather up the ingredients and bring them to me. The total distance will be about eight hundred miles, but if you care for your mate enough, I'm sure you'll be able to gather the ingredients before he expires."

"But, these ingredients aren't free, and I'm sure you haven't the currency for it. But, lucky for you, I have many friends everywhere, even with your Mightyena kind, even before you came here. When asking for the ingredients, say "I have an honest discount." The vendors and merchants will know I sent you."

Kaisa nodded, "I'll set off immediately. Julia, do you wish to come along?" She shook her head.

"I'll stay here and watch after Dad." She told her. Kaisa would nod.

"I'll miss you two." Kaisa told her, brushing up against Julia for a moment and setting off on her journey. Lincoln sent Kaisa off in direction of a cave system that lead to the Grand Sea.

"I'll come home soon Zanuark. I won't fail you as you hadn't failed me or our daughter."


	27. Kaisa's Remedy Part 2-Grand Sea

Chapter 25

Kaisa's Remedy part 2

Grand Sea

Kaisa came across the cave Lincoln pointed her toward. It was lit up like the Moltress Caverns. The Rainbow Mountains were volcanic if she recalled correctly. She began her journey through the cave system. For the most part, the cave was straight, running at a slow incline. Every now and then, the room opened up into a wide chamber.

She became aware after a while she wasn't alone, something was following her. She kept walking, not acknowledging whatever was following her, and its presence. She turned off as soon as she saw an opening in the cave's wall. She quickly turned and waited for the presence to walk in front of her. Just as she hoped, the figure came in front of her and she leaped at it. She rolled over and pinned it down. When she finally got a clearer look, it was a Flareon, male.

"Hi, didn't think you would notice me." The Flareon said.

"What are you doing following me?" Kaisa growled.

"What are you doing here? You weren't born an Eevee." The Flareon questioned back.

"I'm looking for a remedy for my mate." She informed. "Now answer me."

"I was hoping you were single." He answered.

She blushed and got off and continued walking. The Flareon caught up and walked by her side. "A remedy for what exactly?"

"An Arbok's bite."

"Ooo, that sucks. You're headed to the grand sea then?"

Kaisa nodded.

"It's a two week trip through this cave. You know that, right?" The Flareon asked.

"Why are you still following me?" Kaisa stopped looking at him.

"I'm, bored, and lonely." The Flareon answered.

"You're not going away, are you?" Kaisa asked. The Flareon shook their head. "What's your name then?"

"Macintosh, like the apple. You can call me Mac though." The Flareon told.

"Kaisa."

"Nice to meet you then Kaisa."

"You two." The pair once more began to walk. "So, two weeks?" She asked. He nodded in response. "What do we do for food and drink then?"

"You hunt, and for water, there are springs every now and then. You'll usually encounter them once or twice a day." Mac told her. After a while. Kaisa and Mac came across the first spring. The water was a hot spring, and took a moment for Kaisa to be able to start drinking the spring. The Flareon would go in relaxing in the hot steaming water. After a moment, Kaisa began walking once more.

"Wait, you're not going to relax?" Mac asked.

"No, I need to keep moving." She answered.

He sighed and got out, shaking water out of his fur. The two continued walking, where they could hear some shrieking in the distance. "What's that?" She asked.

"Food." He answered.

She squinted her eyes trying to see what was coming. Zubat, many of them. "Get down!" Mac ordered her.

"What?" She wondered what he was going to do.

"Do it!" He shouted. Kaisa got low in the corner as the Zubats approached. They're screech was ear piercing hurting Kaisa's ears. She looked up at Mac and he waited until he was surrounded. He let out a howl and flames ejected out of his pelt in all directions. It torched them causing them to fall limp onto the ground. The flames would die out as fast as they came. Kaisa got up and looked at her side, seeing her fur was barely burnt gave her a little relief.

Mac would unsheathe his claws and cut into the burnt skin of the Zubats. He peeled off the skin exposing a decently cooked inside. Kaisa did the same and began to eat at the inside. She ate two and then waited for Mac to finish eating. The Flareon packed as many Zubats as he could into his thick chest pelt and they began walking again. Every now and then Kaisa would catch Mac staring at her.

"So, what exactly did you mean when you said you were lonely?" She asked him.

He looked forward, "I've seen very few people in my life. I fell off the mountains when I was little. No one ever came after me, and I was left on my own to survive. I came across a fire stone one day and used it to evolve, so every now and then I go through the caves and back. I live in the forest."

Kaisa then wondered something else, "So, how do you know about the Grand Sea?" She asked.

"It's just beyond this cave." He answered.

The next two weeks came and gone. The end of the tunnel was seen, and the sound of waves crashing against a beach could be heard. The two came out to see an amazing view. The water was crystal clear. Kaisa was amazed and walked over and gave the water a few licks. She jumped back spitting out water and gagging. "What is with the water?" She spat.

Mac was laughing at her. "It's called salt water, the sea tastes like that."

Kaisa sighed. "Have any more Zubat's?"

The Flareon searched his pelt and pulled out another burnt Zubat. It was stale but she welcomed the taste, getting the salt water out of her mouth. Kaisa looked around and pointed out a fishing village in the distance. Mac nodded and they began their hike.

They reached it by sun down and were given funny looks by the locals. The village had many Vaporeons but there was a Leafeon here and there.

"What's a Flareon and, what are you exactly?" A local asked.

"Mightyena." Kaisa answered.

The locals around them fell silent at the mention of the species.

"Mightyena? As in the savage beasts that we were at war with in ancient times?" The local further questioned.

"Do I look like a beast?" She asked.

The local turned their head and shrugged.

Kaisa shook her head, "Well, I'm here for, ugh, a Garydos Shard, is there anyone here who sells them?" Kaisa asked.

The same local who questioned them nodded, "Yes, that'll be me, but seeing you, you don't have any resources or money…"

"I have an honest discount." She said.

He looked at her for a moment raising an eye brow. "Lincoln?" She nodded. "Damn it, guess this is his way of cashing in a bet. Come with me."

Kaisa was lead to a hut which had many trophies decorating the wall, skulls, shiny scales, and other things. He went over to a collection of blue scales and put one into a satchel and gave it to Kaisa. Kaisa put the satchel onto her side and nodded. "Thank you sir, my mate will really appreciate this."

"Why?" The local asked.

"He got bit by an Arbok." She answered.

The Vaporeon grit his teeth frowning. "Ouch, well, now that you got what you need, get out."

Mac nodded and turned to leave the hut until Kaisa spoke up. "There is one more thing I need, I need transport to the Crystal Marsh."

The Vaporeon looked down, "You'll have to travel past the gulf. So, if you stick around for two days, I'm delivering a shipment of Seaking horns to a village on the other side of the gulf. That'll be as far as I can take you, from there, you'll need to go past the Ancient Nation till you reach the Crystal Marsh."

"Hey, what's your name?" Kaisa asked.

"Mark."

"Well, I'm Kaisa, and this is Mac, who guided me here." She informed. "If there is anything I can help with over the next two days, I'll be happy to help."

Kaisa spent the next two days loading a sail boat with supplies and crates of Seaking horns. Mark and Kaisa and a few other Vaporeon would board the ship. Kaisa soon realized Mac wasn't onboard and ran to the edge. "Mac, aren't you coming?" Kaisa asked.

"I've done my part, figured you didn't want me around." He answered.

"I never said that, plus I'll need you to get back to the forest."

Mac shrugged and jumped on board.

A Vaporeon unlatched a rope and the boat began to move. Kaisa sat with her front paws dangling over the edge of the boat. She watched as everything began to become distant and small. She lied down in a corner looking up at the sky, watching the clouds. They shook left to right as the boat moved. She wondered how Zanuark was doing, as she found herself drifting into sleep.

Julia was watching her adopted dad sleep in his coma like state. Lincoln walked up to her looking down at Zanuark. "You alright?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Come on, let's go for a walk, you haven't left this room in three weeks except to answer nature's call." Lincoln suggested.

Julia shook her head. "I need to watch over him."

"He's okay, his condition is stable and he won't suddenly die in this fluid. You said it yourself."

Julia paused for a moment and nodded. "Your right Mr. Lincoln. Lead the way."

Lincoln smiled at her and nodded. "Come on, let's go." The two walked out of the chamber leaving Zanuark alone in his coma. 

Zanuark awoke to the sight he was becoming familiar with, a vast open grassy plane, a light blue sky, and mountains in the distance that never shrunk or grew no matter how much he moved away or toward them. Kaisa. Julia. Those two names ran in his head. He stared at the sky, each minute seeming like an eternity. Tears weld up in his eyes, growing insane as time went on. Kaisa. Kaisa.. Kaisa…

"Kaisa!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, knowing in vain no one would hear him.

Kaisa found herself having another dream that kept occurring to her. She kept dreaming of the snake, getting her every night in her sleep. The guilt of Zanuark falling into a coma eating at her in this recurring nightmare. "Kaisa." An echo she could hear. It was Zanuark's voice.

The snake attacking her disappeared, and the entire landscape changed, she found herself sitting in a grassy field. "Kaisa." The echo said once more. "Zanuark? Zanuark!"

She shouted, bounding as fast as she could to the echo. It grew, and a figure appeared in the distance. "Zanuark! Zanuark over here!" She shouted.

"Kaisa!" The figure shouted at the top of its lungs.

Do as she must, no matter how long she ran, the figure wasn't growing any larger. Kaisa found herself waking up suddenly to another day. In the distance, a mountain could be seen.

"What's that?" Kaisa asked.

Mark approached. "It's Breeze City. The heart of the nation of the Grand Sea." He answered.

Kaisa sighed, taking note of it, knowing it'll show up sooner or later.


	28. Kaisa's Remedy Part 3-Ancient Nation

Chapter 26

Kaisa's Remedy Part 3

Ancient Nation

"Good luck Kaisa and Mac. I hope you are able to save your mate." Mark bid them.

As he set off, Kaisa would begin walking toward the Ancient Nation, west of the village. Mac followed behind her looking around as they walked. They were given strange faces as they left and Kaisa stopped when she got hit in the side with a stone.

She turned her head growling, and a villager walked forward scowling at her. "Freaks like you don't deserve to live. Your one of the Mightyena, aren't you?"

"What of it?" She growled.

"Then I'm going to kill you, your ancestors were beasts who deserve to die, all of you." The villager said. Other villagers began to crowd them as and support him. Mac backed away.

"Fine, come at me then." Kaisa challenged.

The Vaporeon didn't hesitate to leap at her, claws unsheathed. He bashed into her and fell over. A heavy paw would press on his back, keeping him down. "Wow, you a real runt, aren't ya?" Kaisa giggled. The crowd stood grabbing what they could getting ready to throw anything to come to the villager's defense.

"Stay back!" She growled, and unsheathed her claws. "I don't want any harm but I'll kill him first second you attack me."

The villager struggled, trying to get to her paws but failed miserably. "What, are you?"

"A Mightyena, but I'm a lieutenant in our empire's army. Even if you were strong, I could have held a paw up and you would have had your chest torn up by claws." She answered and let go.

The Vaporeon got up to his paws. "Just get out." He growled.

"Answer me this, why do you think, after we have formed union with the Jolteons of the Raikou dessert, and the Leafeons of the Celebi Forest, we are beasts, having rather peaceful terms in inviting them to our empire, that we are beasts?" She asked.

The Vaporeon hesitated and just walked away. Kaisa gave a quick "hmm" and walked off.

Mac hesitated to follow but went anyway, not sure what she would do if she didn't. After an awkward silence, Mac finally spoke up, "So, that was pretty scary back there."

"Not really." Kaisa argued. "I wasn't lying when I said I could easily kill him if I wanted to. But I don't, I don't want to kill anyone."

Mac then asked, "Then why did you learn to fight?"

Kaisa looked up at the clear blue sky. "Well, all Mightyena are required to do at least one year of military training when they are nine moons old. They can choose to stay from then on, or go home and join the army or learn a trade. I stayed for five years with my mate, well, he was behind me all the way but we both graduated together there."

Mac nodded and kept walking on. "So, what of this empire?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly peaceful, we went from village to village to city and hold, capturing establishing a route to the main hold. The Raikou dessert was an easy catch, considering it only took capturing the leader Gerald, who bless his heart, has many wives but many more kids he cares for. There was a few massacres here and there for some who wouldn't surrender. Then the Celebi forest, we managed to capture everything but the Living Mountain without difficulty, well, death rather."

Mac nodded, wanting to find more conversation topic but got nothing. They approached old ruins of a city. It looked like the only ones who'd go through here were merchants on trade. The sun going down, Kaisa decided it'd be best to stay here for the night. They walked into a small home looking around. Kaisa opened a jar. "Nice, I found some food." She tipped over the jar and multiple dried vegetables and preserved meats fell out.

"Ooo, fancy." Mac remarked.

Kaisa chuckled and picked up a piece of meat and some dried out vegetables. The meet quickly dried out her mouth and she needed water. "Hey mac, do you see any water?"

Mac looked around and saw another jaw, he took the lid off and sniffed the water inside. "It's a little rank with a sixty percent chance of death."

She sighed and poured out the rest of the food from the jar. "I'm going to go find some water then, I'll be back."

Kaisa walked off out with the jar in her mouth. After a while, she heard rocks scuffling on the ground behind her, she turned and saw nothing. She looked back a moment later. She turned around to continue, but saw a figure standing in front of her. It quickly knocked her out before she could identify it and she dropped the jar. Its impact on the ground shattered loudly, alerting Mac and he came running to the source, only to find the remains of the jar.

Kaisa slowly woke up, hearing voices around her, everything was blurry at first.

"We bagged us an ugly one."

"Yea, it might be bad on the outside but she may be useful on the inside."

Her vision finally kicked in, and she could see before her three Umbreons, and two Espeons. Kaisa struggled to get to her paws but they were tied together.

"Finally you're awake, about time." An Umbreon said.

"Who are you, what do you plan to do with me?" Kaisa demanded.

An Espeon walked forward and crouched pressing her muzzle to hers. "We're bandits, we haven't seen any women before around here, be nice to get in one." He grinned. She snapped her jaws at him, he quickly got out of the way chuckling. "Feisty, aren't ya?"

The first Umbreon smirked, "I hear a feisty one is an adventure."

She closed her eyes, screaming in her mind. _Zanuark, why can't you be here?! Where are you when I need you?!_

 _Kaisa?_ A voice echoed in her head. _Kaisa, it's me Zanuark, can you hear me? I can hear you._

 _Yes, Zan, please, help me!_ She begged.

 _I can't help you from here, please, I'll try and give you my strength._

Kaisa kept her eyes closed as she could feel some press their paw on her muzzle, keeping her from moving her head. "Who's first they said?"

Kaisa felt a sudden raging darkness overcome it. It was amazing, yet horrific to her. She could feel herself growing hot, and the rope becoming tighter, until it suddenly stopped putting pressure. She opened her eyes and found the bandits staring at her. They were horrified. _Thank you_. She thought to herself. Kaisa let out a roar, and it echoed scaring the bandits off. She wouldn't let them, she crash out the building and saw them running for a gate. She used Shadow ball, launching it to one side of the gate, and it fell down, crushing the bandits underneath. The brief power she inherited quickly drained from her body, and she returned to her normal state, and fell back down asleep.

She woke to find her head buried in Mac's chest fur. He was asleep. "You didn't do anything to me, did you?"

Mac woke up and squinted his eyes at her. Kaisa would repeat her question. "Oh, no no no no no no no. You were just cold, even after I brought you back. So I lied up against you to keep you warm." He explained. Kaisa sighed with relief hearing this. "What happened to you last night?"

Kaisa fell silent, trying to remember. "I, can't remember any of it…"

"Nothing at all?" Mac asked.

"Nothing…" She sighed.

Zanuark stood looking up at the sky, he was smiling. She made it. Kaisa was alive, but it was just hearing her, knowing what had happened, that allowed Zanuark to be hopeful. His chest began to feel like it was burning, and it was a pain that wouldn't go away. Just to hear her sweet voice left him at ease. He lied on his back closing his eyes. "I'll see you when you get home love." He said closing his eyes. He imagined being with Kaisa, growing old with her. Imagining the long life they had with each other. This made him rest easy in his coma.

Julia and Lincoln watched Zanuark in the fluid.

"Will he be all right?" Julia asked.

Lincoln shrugged.

Julia sighed staring at him. Lincoln watched with solemn vigil. Zanuark was tensed in the tank, he was gritting his teeth as if in pain. The poison was beginning to affect him. But, it just suddenly stopped, and he seemed calm as ever. Like he was sleeping, a slight smile over his face.

"What happened? Did he die?!" Julia panicked.

Lincoln shushed her, pulling her to his side. "No child, he's quite alright. There are air bubbles still flowing out, so he's fine. Maybe Arceus is showing his divine mercy on him."

Julia smiled, "I hope mom gets here soon."

"As do I." Lincoln agreed.


	29. Kaisa's Remedy Part 4-Crystal Marsh

Chapter 27

Kaisa's Remedy Part 4

Crystal Marsh

Kaisa and Mac walked into the night, leaving the old ruined cities behind him. Kaisa looked. A radiant beam shot into the sky in the distance, brilliantly guiding them closer.

"We're nearing out next stop." Kaisa said bouncing. It's been six weeks since she departed. Mac nodded giving her a smile and continued walking. The sun began to rise, and everything could be seen clearly around them. The beam in the sky became a purple as it changed to blue. The grass was now many shades of purple. There was many bushes and trees. Each either bore fruit, or grew gems out of them.

In the distance, buildings could be seen, and Kaisa rushed towards the village. Mac followed, falling behind quickly. "Wait for me!" He shouted.

Kaisa rushed into the village and came to a halt, being greeted by an Espeon, female. "Hello Mrs. What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for a..." Kaisa thought for a moment. "Shiny stone."

"Oh, we don't have any here, you could try our capital though. I'm sure someone somewhere will carry them." She informed.

Kaisa frowned, "I need it fast, because I have to travel far away, and my mate's life depends on it. Are you sure there is none here? I have an honest discount."

The Espeon froze up, "Lincoln?" Kaisa nodded. The Espeon sighed. "Henry!" She shouted. A male Espeon approached. "She has an honest discount, and she's looking for a shiny stone."

The Espeon sighed. "Come with me." The male Espeon brought her with him. Mac caught up finally panting.

The Male Espeon brought her to a case and opened it, there were five slots and each one was empty. "They're gone!" He exclaimed.

"What do you mean their gone?" Kaisa asked.

"Someone stole them." He said bashing his head into the case.

"No!" Kaisa wined. "I got caught by an Arbok. He fended it off but got bit. Now he's in a coma, and now he's going to die and this is all my fault!" Kaisa yelled rapidly, breaking down crying.

Mac walked to her, bringing her body against his. "We'll figure out something… Won't we?" Mac looked up at the male expectantly. The female who greeted them walked in.

"What happened?" she asked. "Why is she crying?"

Henry told her, "Someone stole the shiny stones and now her mate is going to die because she needs it to cure the Arbok bite." Kaisa cried harder at this.

"We'll catch them. Henry, go find Silver Rain." She told Henry.

Henry nodded and walked out.

"Who's Silver Rain?" Mac asked.

"We believe she is one of the chosen seven, but she is a vigilante. The authorities don't dare question her." She asked.

"Well, I'm Mac, and this is Kaisa." Mac introduced himself.

"Sophia." The female introduced also.

Mac smiled and Kaisa slowly got to her paws. Kaisa took a deep breathe in, and let it out. "Who are the chosen seven?" She asked.

Sophia looked up for a moment and closed her eyes. "Long ago, it was foretold that a destroyer of worlds would appear, awakened by darkness, branded with the mark which has been come to be known as the Eye of Death. There are seven who will stop them, each awoken by a legendary. We believe Silver Rain because she claims to have been trained by the god of time, Dialga."

"Hmmm, I wonder…" Kaisa trailed off.

"Wonder what?" Sophia asked.

"Oh nothing, it isn't important." She lied.

Two figures walked in, one was Henry, and the other was a female Sylveon. She wore a spiked silver helmet, with an amazing chest piece and armor set. There was spines jutting out her back like armor plating. She wore gauntlets with spikes over her claws, like small swords. A blue sapphire gem was in the chest piece, it shined brilliantly.

"What is it Sophia?" She asked.

"Someone stole our Shiny Stones, and her husband's life is on the line." Sophia answered, nodded her head toward Kaisa.

"Well then, let's get started." Silver said.

Her eyes glowed blue, her gem in her chest glowed brightly. She lets out a loud roar, blue waves echoed out her muzzle. Kaisa watched in awe, and blue figures appeared where everyone stood. They began going backward quickly, Henry and Silver's blue figure ran out backwards and disappeared. You could see Kaisa's break down and Henry opening the case. It kept going for a while and the room was empty of blue figures. Another one walked in, an Eevee, female. Not an adult obviously. She placed the gems back in and Silver froze it there.

Silver walked forward, and closed her eyes. "Alright, I know who did this." She said. "Follow me."

Silver walked out, and Kaisa followed. They went across the village. Silver stood outside a door and knocked. A face soon appeared opening the door. "Miss. Silver Rain, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm well Beth, do you mind if me and my company walk in?" Silver asked.

"Not at all, please, please, do come in." Beth offered.

Silver looked at Henry and nodded, the five went inside and sat down in the main room. "So what business do I have to offer you?" Beth asked.

"You'll see, but first, where's the rest of your family?" Silver asked.

"Well, my daughters are at school, and John is out in the diamond fields. They both should be home soon." Beth informed.

They waited a while in awkward silence until two girls came in through the door. "Mom, we're home." They said in unison. They ran up to Beth and pressed themselves against her.

"Carly, and Isabelle." Silver started approaching the two. "Stayed out of trouble at school?"

They both nodded to her. "Yes Miss Silver." They said in unison.

"Good, that's a nice shiny stone." Silver pointed out. The Older Eevee had a shiny stone necklace on. "Come to think of it, I thought the only ones here to have them were Henry and Sophia." The older Eevee's ear and tail fell. "Where'd you get that?"

Beth looked at her daughter, "Isabelle?"

She began to cry, scared and shaking. Silver then spoke in a compassioned motherly voice, "It's alright, and you're not in trouble. But please, return them to their rightful owner."

Isabella nodded and would dip her head. The necklace fell off her and she walked to her room. She came back with a sack, and poured out the shiny stones. Henry walked over and put them back in the sack and picked it up in his mouth, nodding to Silver. "Thank you for being honest." Silver said.

Isabelle didn't say anything. "Henry wait." Sophia spoke up. Henry dropped the sack. Sophia pulled out the necklace and placed it back on Isabelle. She looked up at Sophia. "Here, you can keep it."

Her eyes lit up and she buried her face in Sophia's chest. "Thank you Mrs. Sophia." Silver smiled and made her leave, Kaisa and Mac followed silently. Henry and Sophia followed out after a moment had passed. Sophia gave a shiny stone to Kaisa, to which she placed it in her satchel.

"This is a nice little place." Kaisa commented. Mac agreed. "Alright, I need to start heading back, we have to make it to the Black Well and back to the Celebi forest in the next two moons."

Silver spoke up, "That's impossible, it'll take three at the least. What in the world would you need to do in that limited amount of time?" She asked.

Kaisa spoke up, "Then, this whole journey was for nothing…"

Mac picked up, "Her mate got bit by an Arbok and we need to go there for an ingredient to an antidote."

"What else do you need then?" Silver asked.

"Reaper cloth." Kaisa answered.

"Oh that's it, we have somebody else who owes Lincoln a favor."

"Does anyone not owe him a favor?" Kaisa asked.

"Kids, that's pretty much it." Henry answered.

Kaisa would follow Henry to someone else's place where Kaisa got her reaper cloth. She stayed overnight with Henry and Sophia. Mac and Kaisa would set off the next morning. They went through the ancient nation and made it back to the village where Kaisa was assaulted by the Vaporeon. She called in a favor with a random person fixing to part to a village on the other side of the gulf. From there, they made their way back to the cave and finally came out with only three and a half moons since they left. Kaisa and Mac rushed back to the city and into the castle.


	30. Kaisa's Remedy Part 5-Wake Up

Chapter 28

Kaisa's Remedy Part 5

Wake up

Kaisa rushed into the chamber, Julia ran to Kaisa seeing her entry. Lincoln would pad over behind her. "Mom, did you get the ingredients?" Julia asked. Kaisa nodded and gave the Satchel.

"Wow, you actually got the Reaper cloth, I'm surprised no one told you that's not an ingredient. I just really wanted it." Lincoln said.

"Say what?" Kaisa asked.

Lincoln nodded, "Yea. Oh well, you already paid off your debt to me, good job to you."

He took the satchel and left the room.

Kaisa rushed over to where Zanuark lied. He was in pain, he grit his teeth, his eyes were shut forcefully, and he seemed rigid and stiff in the fluid. "How long as he been like this?" Kaisa asked.

"Quite a while." Julia answered. Kaisa sighed, closing her eyes praying Lincoln would be done soon.

Not much later, Lincoln came inside with a jug in his mouth. The liquid inside looked like a sparkling blood. He poured it into the tank and color consumed Zanuark allowing him to not be seen. Kaisa and Julia stared intently for the next half hour, not blinking, fidgeting, or talking.

Zanuark burst out of the water gasping for air.

"Zanuark!" Kaisa exclaimed. She dug her claws into his fur and dragged him out of the red water and on top of her.

Julia lied down next to them rubbing her nose to the two.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Kaisa sighed with relief.

"I'm glad to be back, and glad to be with you." He said.

Lincoln left the room to give them time.

"Now, can we go home?" He asked.

"Yes, lets." Kaisa said, pushing him off of her.

"I mean the cave." He specified.

Kaisa nodded, "I just want to leave."

"What about me?" Mac spoke up.

Zan looked at Kaisa raising an eye. "Who is he?" He asked.

"Zanuark, this is Macintosh. Mac helped me out and he is still following me for whatever reason. Mac, this is Zanuark, my mate." Kaisa explained.

The two greeted each other. Then Mac asked, "Can I come with you guys? Kaisa is the first person I spoken with in years and I don't want to go back to being alone."

Kaisa nodded. The four began their walk to the cave, having difficulties along the way since Mac did not know how to swim, and had to be towed by Zanuark all the way to shore.

"You're alive?" A familiar voice asked.

Zanuark ran up to Pheobe and playfully tackled her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been gone for moons. You weren't at Obsidian City for debriefing, and when I went to your home, Kaisa and Julia weren't there. We thought you were murdered!" She exclaimed.

"Me murdered?" Zanuark questioned.

"Yea, I guess that was silly…" Pheobe thought back to Zanuark's phantom figure.

"He's been in a coma." Mac told her.

"What?!" Pheobe shouted with the echo of some of Zanuark's siblings.

Zanuark scowled at him for a moment. "Yea…"

Kaisa nodded. "I had to gather ingredients from the Grand Sea and Crystal Marsh. This here is Macintosh, and he helped me through it."

"Well, nice to meet you Macintosh. I'm Zanuark's mother, Pheobe." Pheobe introduced.

"You are...?" Mac looked confused.

"He's adopted." Kaisa and Pheobe said in unison.

"Oh, okay then."

"You should probably go see your brother in obsidian city and have your official debriefing, you're supposed to have your funeral services in about three weeks."

Zanuark sighed. "I really do not want to be involved in another conquest."

Pheobe sighed, "Oh, and if you haven't heard, I'm pregnant."

Zanuark bounced lightly, "Really? Do you know how many?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Three or Four I think, that's how may I normally have in a litter." Zanuark thought of being an older brother, wondering what it was like. He then wondered why his mother would decide after so many years she would want another litter. "Well, you four should get going."

Zanuark nodded. "Bye mom, hey, when are you expecting?"

"Two moons." She answered.

Zanuark stood back, looking at Pheobe's figure. She was very swollen bellied when he thought about it.

"Bye grandma!" Julia called. Kaisa and Mac both left saying, "Goodbye Mrs. Pheobe." The four began walking through the Moltress cavern. Zanuark ended up carrying Julia for the most part due to the extreme conditions for her quickly tiring Julia out. They traveled out and made it to High Fang where Julia lied on Mac to keep warm. They finally made it to Zapdos caverns where she could finally walk again, feeling better in the mild climate cave.

They made it to obsidian city where they entered the throne room. "Zanuark!" Zenobe shouted. "Where the hell have you been?!" He demanded.

Zenobe ran to meet Zanuark. "As a family member, I'm glad to see you. As the Emperor, you're in deep trouble for going AWOL."

Zanuark's eye twitched. "I've been! In! A! Damn! Coma!" Zanuark shouted.

Kaisa nodded, "It's true, he got bit by an Arbok and fell into a coma, Julia has been watching him with one of the city leaders, and I've been out collecting ingredients."

Mac and Julia nodded in agreement.

Zenobe sighed, "Fine, you'll need to join in with the conquest right now at the Suicune Mountains."

Zanuark shook his head. "No. I'm done with the fighting scene for now, I want to spend time with Kaisa, Julia, and don't exactly care what happens to that guy." He pointed to Mac.

Zenobe shook his head. "Just, just do it and you can leave the fighting scene permanently. If I send you off free, people are going to have more issues with me than what I already have. Plus, you are ultimately considered AWOL, and you know how that goes, especially since that is beyond my power."

Zanuark sighed. "Fine, see to it that Kaisa and the others are okay."

Kaisa shook her head, "I'm coming with."

Mac butted in, "I got nothing better to do."

Julia said, "I'm fine with being here, I don't think I'll be much help out in the ice."

Zanuark sighed. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Zanuark ran off with Kaisa and Mac behind them. They made their way out of the city and headed back through Obsidian City. Made their way through Moon Fang's valley, and went through Articuno cavern. They finally came out to a random cave village that no one knew about and left. The sun was out, and clouds didn't cover the sky.

Zanuark and Kaisa looked around while Mac slowly sank into the snow. "Do you hear any fighting going on?" Kaisa asked.

Zanuark nodded his head and continued to look around. After a few minutes of pin pointing the location, he took off with Kaisa and Mac at his tail. Zanuark arrived to find a city being taken. The Glaceon forces guarding an ice palace at the center of the city were holding their own well. Keeping the Mightyena and Jolteon at bay. No Leafeon though, it didn't surprise him much. Julia admitted she would be no help in the ice cold weather.

"Come on, let's get right to the chase and take this place." Zanuark said. He ran around the city avoiding guard's detection with Kaisa and Mac behind him. They finally made it to the ice palace around back. "I don't suppose we can climb, any ideas?"

"Hey, Mac." Kaisa began. "Do that thing you did in the cave to get food."

He nodded. Kaisa placed her paw on Zanuark's head, signaling for him to get low. They lied on their belly and felt the snow and ice burn and nip at their underside. Mac began to glow and flames ejected from his pelt in all directions once more. It melted a large hole open in the side of the building. Kaisa nodded to Mac and he fell back in with the three. They ran into the palace, the floor was padded and it didn't leave room for slipping.

Zanuark kept walking till he found the throne room to which he flicked his ears toward. Kaisa and Mac took a look for themselves. "So, what's the plan?" Kaisa asked.

"Go in, Shadow Ball the two guards at his side, force surrender." Kaisa nodded.

Zanuark and Kaisa would stand at the door way and used shadow ball like planned. The two guards were knocked down quickly. The three ran up to the leader who was an old, old man who was sleeping, even through the blast of the shadow ball. Zanuark nudged him a few times until he woke up.

"Huh, what?" The old man started. "Did those Mightyena go away?"

"No, we're still outside fighting." Kaisa answered. "We were just smart and went around. So blah blah blah surrender the city."

"Why would I do that?" The old Glaceon asked.

"Because, I am very tired, and I want to go to my nice home that is far away from here on a nice plain that is warm and lush all the time." Zanuark said.

"I would like to go to bed two, fair enough." The old Glaceon said. "Guard, there, get up and go call off the fight so we can go to bed."

One of the knocked out guards slowly got up and walked out.

"A nap sounds nice right now." Mac yawned.

Zanuark and Kaisa found themselves yawning and the old Glaceon still asleep.

Hyperion soon walked in panting. "How did you convince him to surrender the nation?" He asked.

"The nation, isn't this just a city?" Kaisa asked.

He shook his head, "This is the strong hold."

Zanuark chuckled, "He said he wanted some sleep."

Hyperion shook his head. "No, seriously, how did you convince him?"

Zanuark once again said the same thing.

Hyperion, "Wake him up so we can get him to the city."

A guard walked in. "Just pick up the throne, its light enough for four to carry it."

Zanuark nodded and grabbed a bar in his mouth, Mac and Kaisa did the same thing, and the guard walked over grabbed the last. They picked it up and walked the sleeping Glaceon out.

They arrived in Obsidian City two days later where Zanuark was dismissed and he headed home. Mac ended up moving into the small family's home. Helping out with the farm.


	31. Rainbow Mountains, Firestar

Chapter 29

Rainbow Mountains

Firestar

Zanuark woke up on another peaceful morning. Clouds covered the sky raining lightly, creating a soft mist. Kaisa was already outside working on a flower bed she'd been occupied with in her free time for three moons now. Zanuark personally didn't think she would follow through with it, but Kaisa proved him wrong.

Zanuark lied down in the flower bed, careful not to crush any of the budding plants. "Three moons without having any trouble or war. This is nice." Kaisa nodded in agreement.

"I'm a little worried about Mac though." Kaisa stated.

Zanuark turned his head, "Why?"

"Well, he just hasn't found his calling card yet. He hasn't really done anything over the past few moons, and he doesn't help out on the farm since that one incident."

Zanuark recalled when he set one of the bushes on fire when picking out berries. "Right…"

"I don't know what to do." She sighed.

"Well, he sure as hell can cook." Zanuark added in.

"Yea, there is that."

She sighed and finished watering the flower bed, placing the stone watering tin down. Zanuark looked up and saw a few yellow figures in the distance. "Hey, there are people coming." Zanuark pointed out.

Kaisa went inside and put down her watering tin and then came back out. "Let's go greet them then." Zanuark nodded and trotted off with Kaisa to the approaching figures. "Zanuark! It's been so long!" An old voice shouted.

"Gerald! How have you been?" Zanuark shouted back.

"Great, my kids you saved are all doing well." Gerald informed.

"That's great, what brings you here?" Kaisa asked.

"A messenger told me to go meet in Obsidian City in the throne room. Zenobe is calling a meeting." He answered.

"And you have no escorts?" Zanuark asked.

"Why would I need that?" Gerald asked back.

"It's a shady place at the entrance of Obsidian City. I'm sure there are people still mad at the new changes and the union formed. I'll come with." Zanuark declared.

Kaisa looked at him. "I thought you were done with the fighting scene."

"I am." He said. "I'm not fighting, just escorting. I'll be back, you know this."

Kaisa nodded. "Don't get bit again snake bait."

Gerald looked confused. Zanuark explained the details of his coma to him as they walked toward the cave.

Pheobe was on the ground with a few other mothers, she was on her side grunting. Zanuark rushed to her side.

"Stand back, she's in labor." One of the mothers ordered. He nodded and sat watching.

Gerald stood with a smile on his face watching. Zanuark and Gerald waited until it was over, and Pheobe lied out of it. "All girls Pheobe, again."

Pheobe smiled weakly. "They won't be as bad as Zanuark or Zenobe then." She chuckled, unaware of Zanuark's presence.

Dorian walked over to Zanuark. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long." Zanuark answered.

Pheobe looked over hearing Dorian, and saw Zanuark. "Oh, hey son, didn't know you would be here for your new sisters' birth."

Zanuark padded over, the new litter, three, was already nursing. "What are their names?" He asked.

Pheobe pressed her tail on the smallest one, "Krystal." The largest one was named Kalonice and the smallest Kyra.

Zanuark smiled and lied down next to Pheobe. Gerald smiled, "Birth is one of the beautiful little things in life you can experience. Raising them is an adventure, and seeing them leave the nest will be heart breaking. But you will know, you have lived a full life when the day comes."

Pheobe nodded in agreement, her vision becoming blurry as she drifted into sleep, tired from the procedure.

Zanuark gently got up careful not to disturb her, and jerked his head towards the Moltress cavern. Gerald nodded and the two padded off.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I'd like to discuss how we are going to be taking the rest of the land. There are a few more places to take, the Rainbow Mountains, Arceus Peak, the land in the sky, the Grand Sea, Crystal Marsh, and the Black Well. I'm think that since my army has taken all of your territories, it would be good enough to offer a peaceful treaty and union with the five remaining nations."

"I'd like to go on a diplomatic mission to each place with all of you to each capital and discuss said union. Are all of you willing to make the trip? Gerald?" Gerald nodded. "Briar?" The Leafeon from the Celebi Forest nodded. "Cal?" The old Glaceon shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I'm too old for this, I have to be assisted walking everywhere I go." Cal said.

Zenobe nodded. "Well then, I propose we start with the Rainbow Mountains and head toward the Crystal Marsh. We'll hit up Arceus Peak on the way back, because that and the Sky World are pretty much connected. Are you two in agreement?" Zenobe asked.

The Leafeon and Jolteon nodded. "Alright, we'll set off tomorrow. Zan, I'm sure you want to return to Kaisa." Zenobe insisted.

Zanuark nodded, "Well, sadly, I'd like you to be a guard, considering your, "abilities"."

Zanuark murmured bitch under his breath.

Zenobe would order, "Get your rest, we're going to take the new cave route that leads to the other side of the Great Bay tomorrow."

"Shame." Zanuark murmured.

"What is?" Zenobe asked.

"Mom gave birth today, Kyra, Krystal, Kalonice." He answered.

Zenobe sighed, "Now I'm regretting putting in that route. None the less, we set out tomorrow, we'll be taking the Moltress Caverns as such."

Zenobe nodded them off and he walked away to his chamber behind the throne. Zanuark sighed, walking off with Gerald. They would talk about how their lives have been and catch up. Morning came and along with two squads, set off for the Rainbow Mountains.

They were joined by two squads when leaving the tunnel. Charybdis was among them. "Captain." Zenobe acknowledged.

"Emperor Sir, we've mapped out our route, it'll be a three day trek." Charybdis announced. Zanuark groaned hearing three day trek. But, he carried on.

"Halt!" Two voices shouted. Looking up and around, Gerald pointed to the voices. "There."

Two Flareon in armor bounded down a hill and landed in front of the unit. "What is your business here?" They demanded.

Zenobe stepped forward weaving through the squads. "We wish to speak with the leader of this nation."

"What business do you have with him?" They demanded.

"Well, as the leader of an empire, Gerald and Cal here are the leader of the Raikou Desert and Celebi Forest. We are here to discuss furthering our grasp." Zenobe informed. The two Flareon guards looked at each other and nodded, leaping up the hill they came through in fast bounds.

"Those guys must do serious squats." Gerald whispered. Zanuark nodded in agreement.

The unit began walking again. Zanuark looked up at the sky. As night approached, they came across a village. "Right on time." Charybdis complimented himself.

Cal would take the lead and head toward an inn. He used his influence to get everyone a room for the night. Zanuark shared a room with Charybdis, Gerald, Cal, and Zenobe. The squads were split up among the remaining four rooms after that. Zanuark fell asleep first out of everyone.

He found himself approaching Kaisa in his sleep. She was getting chased by an oversized Arbok. Zanuark wondered why exactly, then wondered if she still felt guilty for the events that took place. Zanuark ran past Kaisa, she stopped and skid to a halt and turned, around. Zanuark would crash head on into the creature and it shattered. Zanuark turned to her and Kaisa ran up to him. "Are you always having these dreams?" He asked.

Kaisa turned her head, "You're real?"

He nodded, "You still feel guilty about what happened?"

Kaisa nodded. Zanuark sighed, "You saved my life, and you made up for what happened. Please don't torture yourself over this. You don't owe me anything. I owe you so much more just for sticking around for me!"

Kaisa smiled gently, pressing her muzzle to his chest. "You're so annoying sometimes." She sighed.

"Well, not enough to scare you away." Zanuark began to laugh. "Mom gave birth today."

Kaisa smiled, "I'll pay her a visit tomorrow. What are their names?"

"Kalonice, Krystal, and Kyra."

She looked around for a moment. "So, where are you?"

"I'm in the Rainbow Mountains. Zenobe made me a guard due to my "ability" for the leaders. They are trying to negotiate a union with the remaining nations."

Kaisa sighed, "You should have let Gerald go on his own."

"Yea, I should of." He agreed. "Then I would have missed the birth of my sisters."

The sky started to become white and the landscape black. "I guess this is good bye." Kaisa sighed.

They quickly started have distance appear between them, growing farther apart. "I love you!" He shouted before waking up.

The next two days were day long treks on scorching hot rock, leaving most sore from the long hot walk. They approached a volcano, smoke occasionally puffed out from the peak. At the foot was a long staircase where more guards would stop and question them.

"We've already been through a patrol of you guys." Zenobe stated. "We are here to discuss peaceful terms with your leader Firestar."

The guards looked at each other for a moment. After some murmuring, they stepped aside leaving a path for a Flareon, clad in black armor to approach. "We will let you though." The black one started, "but you will have twice that many of you accompany you. We will not allow any chance of death."

"And there won't be." Zenobe insisted.

The Flareon turned his head and nodded to the guard. The guard scrambled off to a building carved into the mountain, many more Flareon followed out shortly afterward. They surrounded the unit and the Flareon commander started walking up the steps. The guards at the foot of the mountain parting to let the large group through. It was an hour long trip, and everyone but the Flareons had to stop for a moment to rest, their muscles sore.

The commander was rambling on to another guard about something. Then they laughed for a moment and sighed. "Can we get moving?" The commander asked.

Zenobe stood up nodding his head, and the rest followed. They were lead to a castle, which overlooked the volcano on a cliff. Zanuark was uneasy about the fact, but continued going. Some of the Mightyena exchanged nervous glances as they walked inside.

They entered a throne chamber, where an off looked Flareon sat. He had an uncanny resemblance to Reshiram. "Gerald, is that you ya old pedophile?" The Flareon on the throne asked.

Gerald stepped forward, "As long as your that tall fag I am."

The soldiers and guards were cracking up at what they just witnessed, unfamiliar with two high people going at each other like this. "How are your wives?" The Flareon asked.

"Great, I've had my 14th litter two moons ago." Gerald announced proudly.

"That's great, I'm happy for ya." The Flareon said.

"Gerald, I'd ask that you keep this professional until after we have finished our business here." Zenobe advised.

"Yes, yes of course. Sorry Firestar." Gerald apologized.

"Zanuark, Charybdis, Cal, Gerald, step forward with me." Zenobe commanded. The four walked out of the group and sat with Gerald.

"So, what business-" Fire star cut off staring at Zanuark. Mainly his eyes.

"The six scorches, the red seas, the eyes of death walk between…" Firestar whispered to himself.

"Umm, Fire, why are you reciting old legends?" Gerald asked.

Firestar shook his head focusing again. "Sorry, what was that, what are we doing?"

Zenobe shuffled his paws getting uncomfortably. "Right, now I remember, what brings you all here?"

Zenobe started, "I have conquered three lands with my army so far."

Gerald spoke second, "Mine." Briar next, "Mine." Then Zenobe stated, "And Cal's, Suicune Mountains. He opted not to come because he was quote "too old"."

"I would like to finish forging the empire peacefully to unite the continent. We will come here if you refuse, but I advised you don't. Zanuark…" Zenobe turned toward Zanuark nodding to him.

Zanuark shook his head, "Wait, what? You decided to bring me along as an insurance policy, instead of letting me go home? Screw you jackass." Zanuark walked out of the throne room.

Zenobe sighed. "Just, he gets really, really terrifying with his hidden ability, I'd advise you just form union so we don't have to do anything."

Firestar nodded. "Sure, I don't really like fighting either. I'd rather not have death on my hands, since I was raised under that theology. But, is that guy going to be okay?"

Zenobe shrugged, "He's my brother, so I'm going to have to make sure he is."

Firestar nodded. "I'll go check on him. I suggest you and your friends here make yourself comfortable."

Firestar stood up and leaned forward, spreading out broad wings. Zenobe, and the rest of the Mightyena sat in awe. Firestar jumped into the air and then flapped his wings quickly. He would be launched forward out of the throne room. "The hell was that?" Zenobe asked.

"He's from the sky islands. All Eevee born there have a pair of wings." Gerald answered.

"How do you know this person?" Zenobe asked next.

"I was his care taker at one point back when I first went out across the land. I found him with the legendary Reshiram! I freaked out at first but then realized that she, he, it? Was raising him."

Zenobe raised an eye brow starting to wonder if he was insane, but then just remember the fact a Flareon with wings that looked like Reshiram flew out of the room.

Zanuark sat near the stair case that lead into the city looking down. Footsteps told him Zenobe was coming to apologize. Zanuark turned his head to see Firestar. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm pissed he lied to me. I knew he didn't need me for this." Zanuark sighed.

"Who's your family?" he asked.

"Well, I was adopted for as long as I can remember by my mother Pheobe. I became the mate of another Mightyena named Kaisa, and we found out after about a year of trying she was barren. But, we adopted a daughter who ran away from her abusive family back at the Celebi Forest. Then I got bit by an Arbok, and Kaisa had assistance from a Flareon named mac, we didn't adopt him since he's a little too old but he's staying with us, well Kaisa since I'm here."

Firestar looked on nodding his head. "I can't complain about that, I lost my family long ago when I fell out of the Sky World. Lost a bet. Tried to fly before I was ready by jumping off the edge of the school island. Thought I was going to die when I realized I had stopped falling. When I looked up, I saw my adopted mother Reshiram staring down at me. I was in her paw, and she didn't kill me."

"Were you scared?" Zanuark asked.

"Of course I was! One foot tall Eevee, forty foot legend, one foot tall Eevee, forty foot legend. Put two and two together."

Zanuark chuckled. "Yea, guess that was a dumb question. Still doesn't make up for the fact he thought he could lie to me and I not do anything about it."

"That's where he was wrong. Zanuark, I believe you have incredible, unlimited power. And the only one who could control that is you, and no one else."

Zanuark raised an eye, "What makes you say that?"

"That's not important. What is important, is that you remain true to yourself and your loved ones, and don't let someone like your adopted brother walk over you."

"You aren't helping…"

"Figured… Come on, don't be a depressed douchebag about it."

Zanuark let out a long, long sigh. "Alright, let's go."

"Want to ride on my back?" Firestar offered.

"What?" Zanuark looked confused.

Firestar spread out his wings and Zanuark didn't hesitate to jump on.

He stood up and took off flying. It didn't take long for them to make it back at this speed, and Firestar crashed into the throne room. Zanuark rolled off at the sudden stop into the wall.

Zanuark stood up. Zenobe approached like he was about to say something but Zanuark cut him off. "Stuff it." Zenobe sighed not saying anything to him.

He turned around and then asked Firestar, "Do you have any lodging for us?"

He nodded and began walking. The group followed, a guard leaded the Mightyena to the barracks with the exception of Zenobe and Charybdis. They were escorted to the castle's guest quarters.

"Hey, why did Gerald call you a fag?" Zanuark asked Firestar.

"My mate is a guy." He answered.

Zanuark cringed wondering if they've ever actually mated and continued walking. Then he wondered if Gerald was actually a pedophile. Zanuark was lead into the guest quarters where he lied down on a bed, drifting back into sleep.


	32. Grand Sea, Crystal

Chapter 30

Grand Sea

Crystal

Zanuark woke up. He crawled out of his bed yawning. He was the last one awake and his chamber was empty. Zanuark walked out to go find the others. He found the others eating in the throne room. He didn't join in, not feeling hungry for once in his life.

"Hey, you coming to eat?" Briar asked. Zanuark shook his head. "Suit yourself."

Zanuark watched dully for a while and found himself going back into sleep as he stood. He was woken back up by Firestar. "Hey, come on, we're leaving."

"Hmmm?" Zanuark stirred. "Oh, okay."

When they reached the foot of the mountain, Firestar took the lead. "I'm going to fly ahead and secure a transport to Breeze City."

"I'll meet you at the hold at the border of our territory, you'll be there by sun set if you keep walking." He said before jumping into the sky. Flames would eject from his tail allowing him to fly at an extreme speed.

"Damn that guy is fast." Briar commented.

Zanuark nodded and they began their trek throughout the day. Passing another village carved into the mountains every now and then. As the sun began to set, a figure stood on a ledge in front of them. It glowed scarlet every now and then. "It's Fire's tail." Gerald announced.

Firestar bounded down towards them. "Alright, who's ready for dinner?" Firestar asked.

"Me, I didn't eat this morning." Zanuark blurted out.

"Why not?" Firestar asked.

"Wasn't hungry, kind of dreaded eating." Zanuark recounted.

"Alright then, there is food inside, follow me." Firestar ordered, his tail lit up like a torch and he walked toward the ledge. He climbed up the ledge and waited for everyone to join him up on the ledge. Zanuark climbed up to find a town of tents down below him.

"Where are we?" Zenobe asked.

"Tent Town." Firestar answered.

"How clever." Briar murmured.

Firestar nodded. "This is where our army trains. Come on, let's go to the chow hall." Firestar lead the way to the only solid building in the vicinity. Inside was many tables with guards in training sitting everywhere eating. There was a table in the middle with many different meets, berries and fruits. Zanuark walked up and took a berry he never seen before and ate it.

The Flareon around him were staring wide eyed. Zanuark wondered why they were staring. Zenobe walked over and tried one. Zenobe began panting and fanning his muzzle, speaking in a high pitch squeaky voice. "Oh my Arceus this is hot. I need something, water, milk, please!" He shouted.

Firestar rushed over and cut up an orange from the table and stuffed a slice into Zenobe's muzzle. Zenobe sighed with relief when he calmed down. "Only fire types can eat those, well we thought only we could, but I guess you're an exception. Go on back to eating everybody!" Firestar explained.

Zanuark ate and went to sleep with a full belly, he went to sleep instead tonight with the other Mightyena. For the first time in a long time, he shared barracks with fellow soldiers, unlike the officers. It was nice, except for the intense body heat that radiated off the Flareons in the room, leaving it muggy.

Zanuark woke up to Charybdis prodding his side. "Come on, breakfast then we're setting off for the Grand Sea." Zanuark nodded and got to his paws and followed Charybdis out. There were a few units in the building, but less ultimately than last night. They didn't waste time and hit the road shortly after they arrived.

After a few hours the hard rock turned into a mixture of soft dirt and sand. Zanuark's paws were tingling walking through them, feeling odd from the sudden switch to hard terrain to soft terrain. The ground around Firestar turned to a solid glass as he walked. Zanuark stared in awe when he noticed. They came across a port city where Firestar lead the way. They went to the docks where everyone began to board a ship. Zanuark bumped into a female Vaporeon on his way. "Oh, sorry." Zanuark apologized.

"It's alright. So long I make the fairy to Breeze City." She said. Zanuark upon closer inspection, found that she was white instead of blue, her eyes resembled Lugia, and her belly was the typical Vaporeon blue.

"I'm heading there now, this is the boat." Zanuark pointed.

She nodded and walked ahead of Zanuark hopping aboard. Zanuark followed on board. He sat down and immediately began to feel dizzy from the rock of the boat. He leaned over the side, the fur at his cheeks becoming gray. He felt sick and about ready to throw up. He looked worse as the ship continued on. The Vaporeon from earlier padded back onto the deck looking at Zanuark. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Zanuark nodded and turned back over the deck, only to throw up after this. She padded over and sat on her hind legs, putting her front paws on her face. She stared into his eyes and placed her muzzle against him. Zanuark tried to pull away but felt too sick to do so. She pumped water into him, and stopped briefly after a moment. "Feeling better?" She asked.

He was about to yell at her but realized he didn't feel sick anymore. "Umm, yea, thanks." He looked back over. "Who are you?" Zanuark finally asked.

"I'm the King's Daughter. Crystal." She answered.

"So, a princess?"

She nodded.

"Is your dad like you, or, are you, well, original." Zanuark asked, hesitating a few times careful to word himself.

"Yes, I was raised partly by Lugia. From as far as I can remember, I was kidnapped in my early years and brought he rescued me. I was brought to an underwater temple I can no longer find and raised inside." She informed.

Zanuark nodded. "I've met three people now raised by legendaries, Firestar, Dark Leaf, and now you."

She raised an eye and then remember the story of the Chosen seven and the eye of death. Looking at Zanuark, she felt uneasy, wondering if he was the eye of death. "So, how are you?" She asked.

"Well." He said.

"I think I might swim ahead, want to come with?" She asked.

"How?" Crystal looked around for loose rope and held it in her mouth.

"Grab on." She said. Zanuark did as she instructed and she leapt off the boat. Zanuark was dragged off and she began to swim at jet like speeds. Zanuark held on but found he was able to lie down and skid along the top of the water. She was unbelievably fast in the water, and soon Breeze City came into view. It wasn't as amazing as the Living Mountain, but still beautiful to say the least. It's buildings were made of quartz and lapis.

Crystal slowed down rapidly a little out and Zanuark didn't know how to break with her. He began spinning forward on the water like a skipping stone until he finally stopped going down. He dragged himself to shore where Crystal would meet up.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you what to do when I stop." Crystal kept apologizing.

"It's alright, that was fun actually." He assured he was alright.

After he caught his breath, Crystal beckoned him to follow. She was greeted into the city well. People parting for her on their way to the palace at the center of the city. It was grand as well. Sapphire decorated its walls allowing it to shine in the sunlight. At the top was a large crystal, its spikes stuck out evenly in all directions.

She walked into a palace where a male Vaporeon, much tougher than what he has seen for the most part in other Vaporeon he passed. "My lady, welcome home." He greeted. "How has your trip been?"

"Boring really, there's more excitement in watching the clouds than the trip across the sea to give a lecture." She told.

The Vaporeon nodded. Crystal began walking with Zanuark behind her, the male following them. They walked into a throne room. "Ah, Crystal my dear, welcome home." Another male said. He was older but not Gerald or Cal old. "And who might this be? A boyfriend I presume." He added with some sort of resent looking at Zanuark.

She shook her head. Zanuark spoke up, "My name is Zanuark sir. Second Lieutenant in the Mightyena army."

"Mightyena?" He asked harshly, Crystal turned around at him scared slightly.

"Yes sir. I am here serving as a body guard but went ahead with your daughter here to the city. Emperor Zenobe will be here tomorrow with the leader of the Rainbow Mountains, Firestar, Raikou Desert, Gerald, and Celebi Forest, Briar. The leader of the Suicune mountains could not attend, due to his age, he opted he would hold us back in our travel. They will be here to negotiate peaceful terms and invite you into the empire." Zanuark informed.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure if you know our history with Mightyena, it is written in our earliest history, they chased us from the land into the sea, where we came upon this island where our city stands."

"And you still hold the resentment of your ancestors? How petty." Zanuark taunted.

"Excuse me?!" The Vaporeon exclaimed. "Guards, get him out of here, make sure they never reach shore!" He commanded.

Guards approached Zanuark quickly and he just stood there, observing. Time seemed to slow down for him. He closed his eyes waiting patiently. When he opened his eyes, time resumed normal, and he was piled on by the guards. He let out a roar and the guards were sent off him in all directions like before.

When he looked up Crystal was looking down at him, standing by her father on the throne. "Petty, now call it off or I'll take action." Zanuark demanded. "You have a very pretty daughter, it would be sad if your ancestral arrogance killed her."

The King did nothing, just sat there staring with a scowl on his head for the longest time. Finally he nodded and Zanuark sat back down. Crystal walked up to him, "Would you really hurt me over his actions?" She asked.

"It was an empty threat, but I would have brought down the palace instead." He answered in whispers. Crystal nodded and walked out of the throne room, accompanied by the Vaporeon who greeted them. Zanuark would walk out himself, and go to the docks where he'd fall asleep for the night.

Morning came and Zanuark slowly awoke with the boat coming to view. He sat patiently and became aware of how hungry he was. Hopefully there would be some food he could snag somewhere around here. "Zanuark, how the hell did you get here?" Zenobe asked when he got off the boat.

"The princess gave him a ride." Firestar answered.

Zenobe shrugged it off, knowing Zanuark, he was strange to begin with. They began walking toward the palace. It was strange through, crowds were already parted for them. It made the unit feel uneasy as they moved.

They moved into the palace where there were no guards in sight, no one to greet them, and Crystal wasn't there. They entered the throne room where they were ambushed by an onslaught of guards.

Zanuark tensed and jumped out of the fighting easily. He turned to see Crystal sitting with her head turned next to the King. He turned and saw Gerald, Briar, and Firestar pulled out of the group where the rest assaulted the Mightyena. He growled and closed his eyes, focusing. Remembering the bad times, remembering, his reason to live, in danger. Her death.

His eyes opened and the star on his forehead glowed. His beast took form, where the fighting stopped, and all eyes were on him. Zenobe limped forward nodded with a smile on his face. "This is why I needed you…" He said, coughing a little. Zanuark turned his head and glared at the king.

He was scared, and Crystal backed into a corner. Zanuark began to move slowly toward, him, his intimidation increasing with every step. He raised his paw looking down at the Vaporeon. He closed his eyes as Zanuark's paw swept down.

He opened his eyes when he realized he was not dead. Zanuark's paw was held out. His scowl had not left. "I know you guys didn't come willingly. What did he do to you?" The king asked the three leaders before him.

"Actually, he saved my life, and every Jolteon under my nation." Gerald spoke up. "He stuck his claws into the former emperor when he was going to execute me."

Briar added in. "We didn't really have peaceful terms, but they won a war in a fair fight, I respect those with honor."

Zenobe added in, "Cal said something about wanting a nap."

Then Firestar spoke up, "I just didn't want a fight."

The Vaporeon turned his head looking at Zanuark. "I'm not joining freely, but my nation does need something. We need land outside the coast for actual farming, the population is growing too big for just fishing all the time."

"We have colonies all across the Great Plains." Zenobe started. "Farming colonies, though there is a bit of bloody history from the emperor I replaced, we have trade set up with the Celebi forest and Raikou Dessert already. We're working on Articuno Mountains currently, and we'll begin an agreement with Firestar, and you if you're willing to come with us to our next few destinations."

"Alright, I'll agree to these terms, but I cannot go currently, customs forbid. But my daughter, Crystal, she can go in my place, if that is alright with her." The Vaporeon looked at Crystal.

She nodded standing up.

"Alright, I guess that's it. I'll head for the Crystal Marsh and go arrange a meeting with Fiona. Bye Luke!" Firestar shouted rushing out the door, taking off into the sky. Zanuark watched him run off.

"Bye Fire!" The Vaporeon shouted. "I guess you all will be staying the night. Alfred!"

The muscular Vaporeon walked in. "Sir." He called.

"Go show our guests to their quarters for the night."

"Yes sir." Alfred obeyed and beckoned for everyone to follow him to the upper levels of the palace. Zanuark his room with a few other soldiers. He sat down at the window looking out. "I wonder what it's like to be from the Sky World. Being able to fly freely at high speeds on a daily basis." Zanuark wondered aloud.

The Mightyena were already talking and looking around, slap fighting with their paws and hanging around. Zanuark looked at them, and come to wonder how different he was from the others. Where he would rather lie with Kaisa peacefully undisturbed, then to play around and fight like these guys. He felt old thinking of it, looking back out.

He was snapped out of thoughts when two others rolled into him. They stood up apologizing, while Zanuark scowled at them. He caught them off guard and leaped at them. He was broken off easily with the power of the two and pinned. "I thought you were the peace freaks." One said.

"I don't care for harmless fighting like that, but death is never an answer." Zanuark said getting up.

"But I'd much rather be at home with my mate." He added.

They nodded and lied down. "What's it like?" One asked.

"What's what like?" Zanuark wondered.

"Mating, getting inside another." Another clarified. "Is it amazing like you hear some say?"

"Well, I couldn't really find the pleasure in it, but-"Zanuark stopped, his fur growing hot. "Okay, change the subject." He shook his head.

"Sorry sir." The two apologized.

"Call me Zanuark, or Zan, either one'd work."

The other two introduced themselves. Alfred came in a moment later and Alfred brought in a meal and made his way out, coming in thirty minutes later to retrieve what was left.

Zanuark continued looking out on the view of the ocean. The city bustling with life underneath them. The Mightyena left the room leaving Zanuark to himself. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He shouted.

Crystal came in. "Hey, you alright? Alfred said you were the only one to not leave the palace to go look around the city."

Zanuark nodded. "Just missing home, as usual." Crystal sat by him looking on.

"I'd really want to travel the continent myself, and visit the Sky World. To be able to see the world from the clouds, it's amazing just to think about it." She told him.

Zanuark nodded in agreement. "I guess that would be nice."

Crystal looked on for another moment and left the room.

Zanuark lied down and slowly slipped into sleep.


	33. Ruby City Part 1, Unexpected

Chapter 31

Ruby City part 1

Unexpected

Zanuark padded into the changing grass, it slowly became purple as they walked. They saw a few trees on fire and something over the fire. "Crystal, can you extinguish the flames?" Zanuark asked.

She nodded and ran ahead. Water began to appear around her and rushed into the burning trees, extinguishing them. Fire star fluttered down. "Sorry, I accidentally set the trees on fire."

Zanuark laughed remembering when Mac set the bush on fire. "I know someone who can relate."

Another figure approached from the trees, she was drenched. "I told you to give me a minute!" She shouted. "Great, now I got to clean and dry off this, it's not like I can take the armor off."

"Sorry Silvie." Fire apologized. "Hey guys, this is Silver Rain. I call her Silvie because I just do."

"So, the Mightyena have come, is Kaisa in you ranks?" She asked.

Zanuark walked forward, "How do you know her?"

"So you must been the mate she traveled out here to save." Silver explained the events quickly. As Zanuark approached she got a better view of his eye, and began to whisper to herself. "Red as blood, black as night, destruction arise, lies entice."

"Why do you people keep quoting these old legends?" Zanuark asked.

Firestar looked at the group. "All of you continue on, Crystal, Silver, Zan, stay here, we should talk."

Firestar waited until the rest of the group was out of sight. "Alright, Zanuark, I think the reason you hear us quoting these legends is, well, we think we all are part of it, but, we're questioning it now."

The sky began to darken as he spoke, clouds rolling over, blocking out the sun. A black shroud formed between the four, and it grew, until a figure took place and it faded. Dark Leaf appeared. "It has been foretold, from Arceus, he has spoken with me. Even I question him as I watch you."

Zanuark tilted his head, wondering what exactly the legend entails. "So, I don't get it, what exactly does the legend talks about? I've never heard all of it." He asked.

Dark Leaf spoke, "There will be a destroyer, known as the Eye of Death. The markings upon your forehead and eye, all are described in the legends. There will be seven who will stop the Eye of Death's terror. Each raised by a legend, I was raised by Darkrai."

Firestar spoke, "Reshiram." Crystal next, "Lugia." Finally Silver Rain, "Dialga."

The Firestar continued. "Seeing you though, you are a faithful person, staying with Kaisa, even when being away from her for a long time. You push for peace before fighting, and always want to help someone when they need it most."

Crystal finished, "It's like, how can someone like you truly be the Eye of Death. You have no harmful intentions, not pure of heart, but better than most of us. Please, do not refrain from this. I wish to not fight you."

Zanuark sat looking at his paws. Could he really be the one to destroy everything, the one to kill his family, his loved ones, Kaisa? He sat silent for a long time. Dark Leaf taking the opportunity to introduce himself before disappearing. Zanuark sat in silence and closed his eyes. "It is wrong then. The legends are wrong, Arceus is wrong. I am not the Eye of Death. I am Zanuark. Not some demonic killer. You say so yourself, and it will never go away from that." Zanuark stated firmly.

The three nodded smiling at him. "Let's go then." Firestar ordered. The four got up and bounded for the group. "Hey, keep this between us for now, got it?" The three nodded. After a hour or so of running, they made it to the first village where they found the others taking a break for lunch.

The group set off for the heart of this land, Ruby City. "We'll be there tomorrow night." Silver Rain informed.

After a while, Zanuark looked up at Silver Rain. "What's your story?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, how did you get where you are today?" He asked.

"Well, I was born in a small hunting village far from here, east I believe. One night, we got raided by bandits. My front left leg was cut off, and from the pain since I was still little, I guess I passed out. Arceus blessed me, I was found by Dialga, what he was doing here, I'm not sure. He took me in and raised me. I evolved into an Espeon, and took on his shape. Though this looks like armor, it really isn't. It's part of my body. And this piece in my chest, it amplifies my psychic ability, and allows me to manipulate time. I used this ability to go back in time and not allow my leg to be cut off, but knocked myself out so I'd still be found and not cause a paradox."

"A what?"

"Paradox, let's say I went back in tie and killed my mother before I was born. My mother would be dead, but I would not exist, which means I could not have killed my mother, which means I would be born, so on and so forth."

Zanuark nodded getting it finally. "Must be neat." She nodded.

Zanuark continued walking on wondering about time travel himself, wondering if it would be possible for others to time travel with a creation. Zanuark looked up to see the rest of Ruby City come into view. At the top was a large ruby. It was huge, and a beam shot from the sky out of it constantly. The rest were just polished stone but they looked like ruby from the beam shooting into the sky.

As they padded on, Firestar and Silver Rain were greeted extensively. The rest being the occasional greeting from others. Zanuark was glad to see that there was no negative feelings around him as he went on, no resentment toward Mightyena, even after a few people questioned what they were.

Silver Rain was nodded off by two guards as she walked inside, and they allowed the rest of the group. "Queen Diamond, I bring with us guests that you wanted to meet."

An Espeon with a diamond on her forehead instead of a ruby sat up from her throne. "Yes, thank your Silver Rain." Silver Rain dipped her head and stepped to the side of the throne room.

"So, which one of you is Zenobe." Diamond asked.

Zenobe stepped forward. "I am."

Diamond observed him for a moment in her eyes. "Not exactly as I expected, but I did not know what to expect hearing a word that has always haunted us as children when our mothers told stories of them dragging us to their cave and eating us alive."

Zenobe chuckled, "Funny how it was the other way around for us."

She laughed slightly, more like a snob than anything. "Yes, yes of course. Two opposite worlds. But you need to prove to me why I should consider joining the empire, and don't tell me brute force, that is very barbaric."

Zenobe stated, "We want to create a unified system where Eeveelution and Mightyena can coexist and live together once more as our ancestors did. A society united will advance faster than a continent divided. Think of the possibilities, imagine how much use the gems here can be used in the Raikou desert. Imagine the Sky World unlocking the secret of flight in us flightless birds. Imagine the possibility."

She nodded in agreement, "How do I know these are your intentions, that this is truly peaceful?" She then questioned.

Zenobe looked at her in the eye, "You don't. That is how society works, we don't know if the other will hold their end of the bargain. However, we trust each other enough to do it anyway. The previous emperor wanted blood spilt, and now he is rotting in a cell under the Emerald palace at the heart of our empire. However, I don't know what I want, but my mother knows what she wants. A united continent, where the worst fights are only the law catching up to the ultimately unruly ones."

She smiled. "You do not lie. I can tell in the way you speak, and the fact you dare look me in the eye. So be it, I hope to be able to meet your mother one day."

Zenobe nodded, "One day, but tomorrow, we set off for Arceus Peak, where we will figure out how to arrange a union with the Sky World." Diamond walked forward through the crowd, and approached Zanuark.

She stared at him for a moment. Zanuark became uneasy from the stare. She nodded to him with a smile on her face and padded off with Silver Rain.

Zanuark wasn't able to fall asleep, the city was too beautiful. He snuck off to go and explore the city. He returned in the morning to find everyone standing in a circle. Tension was sparkling in the air. Silver Rain stood over a body. Zenobe was dead.


	34. Ruby City Part 2, Insurgency

Chapter 32

Ruby City Part 2

Insurgency

"Zenobe!" Zanuark shouted pushing people aside. "What happened to him?!"

Silver Rain shook her head. "The terrorists, they struck again. They must have thought it was Diamond." She explained.

Zanuark lied down, crying into his dead brother's pelt. "You can time travel can't you?"

"Once a year, it will be another four months before my gem will reach enough charge." She informed.

"And we can't track who did it, they were clever enough to use a fabric that is unable to be seen by the Pendulum's eye." Firestar added.

He cried into his brother's shoulder. "He just wanted peace, and then someone had to go kill him in cold blood, accident or not. Why?!" He shouted. "Mom is going to be devastated, her only birth son dead…"

Silver Rain approached, "You can get revenge, only if you stay."

Zanuark looked up. "How?"

Silver Rain, "We have an investigating unit trying to find this Insurgency. We placed a massive fake bounty on Queen Diamond. It must have pushed them over the edge in attempt. Right now, she and the leaders except Firestar and Crystal were sent off to a retreat."

"We could use your added help, for all they know, Diamond is dead. And we'll be delivering the body tonight. But we'll need you alleged power that Firestar claims you have."

Zanuark took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. "Let's do it."

Silver Rain nodded. "Alright, here's the plan then. A random guard will be outside with a stash of gems worth the most in this kingdom. Zanuark, you'll need to use that ability thing Firestar told me about. It's all you. Me Firestar and Crystal will stay put and make sure no one escapes who goes in. Oh, and when some passes, say "Nice day we're having." If they say, "beautiful, smells like blood." It's them."

Zanuark nodded. "I'd like to see this form for myself though, would you mind showing me?" Silver asked.

Zanuark shook his head. "It takes awful memories to form. I hope you can at least understand that."

Silver Rain fell silent briefly. "Alright, I have a fake funeral to attend in a bit. Time to make some people cry." Silver rain walked off.

"I guess I'm the CO for now…" Zanuark sighed.

"Wrong." Someone spoke up. Charybdis stepped forward. "That would be me."

Zanuark nodded. "Help me carry Zenobe off at least, we need him out of the picture until tonight. Oh, that reminds me. Bring Zenobe tonight, don't ask." He ordered.

Zanuark and Charybdis carried Zenobe's body up. He lied down by the cold body and fell asleep, the star on his forehead glowed slightly.

Zanuark found himself in the cave, people were talking and going on about their business. He saw Pheobe with her pups, Dorian by her side, feeding water from a leaf. She was exhausted. Zanuark padded forward and she looked up. "Zanuark?" She wondered aloud.

"Hmmm?" Dorian was wondering why she said that suddenly.

Pheobe leaned her head up. "Zanuark, is that you?"

Dorian looked confused. "Pheobe, are you feeling alright?"

Zanuark looked at his dad for a moment. "He can't see me, I'm not sure why. I'm asleep right now, well, I think, I am, at the Crystal Marsh. Tell dad just to wait, even if he doesn't believe me, I'll come by and prove I was here. I'm not exactly sure why I'm here, but we're making great progress. We'll be heading for the Sky World soon."

"That's great." Kaisa acknowledged.

"Who are you talking to?" Dorian asked.

"Look, he'll be here, and prove you wrong when he's done." Pheobe smirked.

Dorian shrugged and padded off.

"I hope to be leaving soon though, we've run into a problem at Ruby City and can't leave until its resolved." Zanuark explained.

Pheobe looked up at him, "What problem?"

Zanuark shook his head, "I can't explain right now, I hope to see you soon."

Pheobe nodded. "And I you. Did you happen to tell Kaisa about the pups? She somehow managed to know their names."

"Same way we're talking now."

Pheobe nodded. Zanuark suddenly disappeared from Pheobe's sight. "Zanuark?"

Zanuark woke up seeing Charybdis prod his side. "It's time." He told him.

Zanuark nodded and got up. "Get Zenobe's body to the site. I'm going ahead to meet with the others." Charybdis nodded and Zanuark bounded off.

Zanuark bounded off into the night to his location where he sat and waited patiently. A few hours went by and he was beginning to doubt anyone would appear. The night would soon fade into day, and there would be no chance of bring Zenobe back for four months. Zanuark stood up after he finally gave up waiting. He stopped when he heard paw steps coming. Many paw steps.

A few figures appeared, and then a few more. "A nice day we're having." The guard said.

"Beautiful, smells like blood." The figure up front said.

The guard tossed a heavy sac to the group. The front picked up the sac and looked inside. "What is this?!" He exclaimed. "There is nothing but rocks in here! It's a trap, scatter!" He shouted. The group turned to run but Zanuark stepped in front. Of them.

"You aren't going anywhere, you dirty brother killers…" Zanuark growled.

They were laughing at him. Zanuark growled, his form being visible in the faint light of street lights outside the alley he stood in.

His star glowed once more, and the beast came out, roaring loudly across the city. The insurgency ran in the other direction of the alley. They were stopped by Crystal, Silver Rain, and Firestar. Firestar erupted into flames and kept them back.

Zanuark's heavy footsteps let the insurgents know he was upon them. He pushed the insurgents to the side and stuck his paw on the leader. He'd fall on his side and Zanuark held him down by his head. "Zenobe, bring him now." Charybdis would come around the corner dragging the corpse of his brother.

Zanuark began to put pressure on the leader's head. He screamed in agony. "What are you-?!" His head being smashed in caused everyone to stare wide eyed. How easily Zanuark just crushed his head. Crystal turned around to throw up.

The mist rose from the leader's body and flowed into Zenobe, his wounds sealing and soon causing him to wake. Zanuark's form faded and he looked down at Zenobe. The insurgents ran, and Silver Rain and Firestar stood horrified. Crystal ran off to the palace.

"Zanuark, is that you?" He asked. His vison was still blurry.

Zanuark looked up. "I need to go, I need to myself." Zanuark ran off. Zenobe tried to get to his paws but collapsed immediately.

"Zanuark wait!" He shouted. The sun began to rise and light filtered into the alley. Zenobe turned to find the blood splattered head on the ground.

Firestar landed beside Zanuark. Firestar spoke up. "That was some seriously scary shit back there." Zanuark remained silent. "Do you want to talk?" He asked. Zanuark remained silent. "You're scared, scared of loss. Scared of losing some dear to you. Kaisa. Is that here name?"

He hit the hammer on the nail. Zanuark began to cry into his shoulder. Firestar's wing extended out and around Zanuark. "I don't want to lose her, I don't want to kill anyone, and I don't want to fight someone in cold intension." He cried.

Firestar looked at him. "I have a respect for you, and its hard for people to do that. It's easy to be my friend, but hard to earn my respect. I can tell you never wanted to kill the insurgent, but you needed it to bring back Zenobe. It's an honest love, even to the ones you aren't related to. A strong sealed bond that won't be broken. I'm going to head back, come if you wish, but I'll visit every day till we set off." Firestar lifted his wing and walked away.

Zanuark stood looking on. The thought of permanently losing Kaisa scared him, tormented him, every waking moment of not being able to keep her safe terrorized him. He was vulnerable, scared. His one true weakness was not being able to aid his beloved. It had gotten the best of him before. The arbok bite that left him in a coma. Devastated, unable to see Kaisa, slipping into madness.

Zanuark saw the unit approaching. Silver Rain was escorting Diamond. Zanuark ran to the group. "Hey guys." He noticed Crystal more towards the back. "Hey, Crystal, are you alright?" She turned her head avoiding eye contact. "Anyone…" Zanuark fell silent and stopped walking. After a moment, Zenobe noticed Zanuark wasn't following.

"Zanuark, come on, let's get a move on!" He shouted.

Zanuark slowly began to catch up. He felt abandoned finally.


	35. Project WINX, Soar High

Chapter 33

Project WINX

Soar High

They approached Arceus Peak, the highest mountain in Reveira. Zanuark bounded on ahead of the group, as they approached, figures flying in the distance could be seen. A squad of three approached and landed on the ground. Two Jolteon and a Flareon. "Halt, you have no business in a land you cannot reach." One stated. "Leave now."

Firestar walked forward. "What about project WINX? Are there no prototype models available?"

"How do you know about project WINX?" A Jolteon asked.

A fourth figure landed, a pulse of lightning riddled the air. Before them was an Umbreon, with an uncanny resemblance to Zekrom. "Because, he's my brother."

"Skylar!" Firestar exclaimed. He leaped moving fast into her where the two tumbled a few hundred feet. They flew back quickly laughing. "Guys, this is Skylar, my sister, ironic how we both were taken in by two lesbians, yet never saw each other until we returned to the Sky World."

Everyone tilted their head. "Reshiram and Zekrom are both female, they went for each other." Firestar explained. Fire looked up as the sand they sat on became pink.

Skylar looked up as well and to the group. "There is a research camp not far from here, lets hurry while we still have day light before we lose our bearings."

"What about the star charts in school?" Firestar asked.

"No one ever learns that crap." Skylar told him.

"I memorized it, every single star and constellation." He stated proudly.

Skylar shook her head. "Nerd!"

Firestar smashed into Skylar knocking her down. "Dodge!"

The others watched amused until finally they began walking. Zanuark wondered what project WINX was. A half hour after the sun went down, they came upon a small village. There was a large dome building in the center. Skylar lead the way inside. It was a mess hall, and there were winged Eeveelutions everywhere.

The group all grabbed a bite to eat and sat down at the same table. Zanuark finally looked over and asked what project WINX was. He told Zanuark he would explain tomorrow morning. Zanuark nodded and continued eating. He had nothing to eat in days, and went through a hefty portion of the buffet before calling it quits.

They were lead to another building, which would be their quarters for the time being.

Zanuark met with Firestar, Skylar, and Silver Rain in a large open room, with one wall open, leading out to the Grand Sea. "So, why am I here?" Zanuark asked.

"You did ask about Project WINX, no?" Skylar asked. Zanuark nodded.

"Well, this is an operation that is trying to grant the ability to fly for you flightless birds. Problem is, we have nothing to test them on." Skylar filled in.

"This doesn't sound safe for him to do." Silver commented.

Firestar nodded, "And that's why you and, wait, where is Crystal? Oh well, we're just going to have to find her. Anyway, you two will make sure, if he starts falling out of the sky too fast, you'll stop him from dying. Zanuark, are you in?" He asked.

Zanuark nodded, really excited to try this.

Firestar waved his tail at Zan, "let's go find you a harness."

Zanuark followed Firestar out of the room where he would get fitted for whatever he would be using. Firestar got out a series of leather straps and would put them on his legs. He then mounted a saddle on his back.

"Alright, how does that feel?" Firestar asked.

"Tight." Zanuark answered.

"Are you constricted?"

Zanuark shook his head.

"Good. We should have you ready to try the experiment later. For now we'll have to find the coordinator Paul so he can give you a rundown" Firestar lead him out, where a winged Umbreon would approach him.

"This him?" The Umbreon asked. Firestarr nodded.

"Go easy on him. It's his first." Firestar laughed. He padded forward and gave the Umbreon a lick on the cheek and walked off. Zanuark figured this was his mate.

The Umbreon walked around Zanuark a few times. Then ran his tail across his cheek. Zanuark began to felt uneasy when he walked out of the room. Paul came back in and put something heavy on Zanuark's back. "Alright, that'll be good." He said.

As the two walked back outside, Paul gave a rundown of how it was going to work and how to control it with his front paws. Firestar approached and jumped on top of Zanuark with his wings spread. "Ready?" He asked. Zanuark let out a long deep breath and nodded.

Firestar wrapped his legs around Zan and jet up into the sky quickly, until they were just under the clouds, and let go. Zanuark began to fall quickly. He felt a sudden rush and his fall stopped, and he began to glide. Firestar flew down next to him. "The wings went out this time. That's good." He shouted.

"What do you mean last time?" Zanuark asked.

Firestar assured him to not worry about it. Zanuark looked left and he finally could see what was keeping him in the air. Wooden thin sheets with a metal bat-like frame. It was breath taking to say the least, looking down, everyone looked so tiny.

"See that cloud up ahead? Try and land on it." Firestar ordered. He flew ahead and landed on the cloud. Zanuark followed but didn't land, he just kept going. Firestar caught up looking at his paws. "Damn, we forgot to get the shoes for your paws. Oh well, start descending and try to land in the sand."

Zanuark put his paws in to his chest and he began to lean forward, descending quickly. On his way down, a stray pidget bashed into him, leaving him spiraling for a moment. He tried to resume gliding but found he was still falling. Looking to his left, the wing was damaged and part of it fell off.

Zanuark closed his eyes, hoping someone would come to his aid. When he opened his eyes, he was on the ground with Silver Rain, Firestar, and Crystal. They were panting heavily. "What happened?" Firestar asked.

"Pidget crashed into me." He answered. The wings were unattached from his back and Zanuark just lied on his side, letting his body come to terms that he was alive. He finally got up and walked back. "So, when do we visit whoever leads the Sky World?"

Firestar shook his head. "Can't, he has to come to us, he'll be here in three days, but I figured, WINX needs test subjects and you would be a prime subject. We'll try again in a few hours."

Zanuark nodded. The next two days was filled with crashing repeatedly with failed models until finally one worked flawlessly, even when it took a heavy hit from Firestar's flame thrower.

"So, what now?" Zanuark asked.

"We need a power source that will allow it to fly and not just fall." Firestar answered. "Since you can't flap your wings to gain speed, you need some sort of thing to thrust you forward, we're hoping that the Raikou Desert has something that can interact with crystals from the Crystal Marsh. Come on, get some rest test dummy."

Zanuark nodded and went to go eat. For the rest of the day he relaxed at the shore. Letting warmth over take him, while he sat lazily in the sand on his own. He watched as the sun began to set in the distance. It was beautiful along the ocean, a brilliant gradient reflected in the water from the sky. When the sun was set, and the sky was now a gradient purple and black. He turned back, and headed for the village, retiring to his quarters skipping dinner.

Seven winged Eeveelutions fell. Each a different one. At the front was an Umbreon who walked forward. "So, these flightless ones are the ones who want to make union with us. What do you-" The Umbreon was quickly cut off.

"Access to technology all across the continent to further your research and developments you desire. I know you are working on this project WINX. Don't know what else you have but with researchers from the different places, I'm sure you would like the help, seeing how advanced you are." Zenobe answered with a smug look.

The Umbreon shook his head. "First, drop the smug look, second, rude for interrupting, three, you already fit our demands I guess, so we'll join you." The Umbreon answered. "I'll come with you. Cinder, manage the Sky World till I get back."

Zenobe let out a long sigh. "Alright, mission accomplished, hit a few road blocks but its time for us to head back to Obsidian City. There we'll arrange all our agreements, and decide what to do with the Great Plains, considering there are only colonies there that are just sitting, with vast expanse of land. Let's move out." He ordered.

Skylar padded up to Firestar where they began talking. Zanuark took the lead reflecting on the past few weeks. He was ready to return home.


	36. Temple of Legends

Chapter 34

Temple of Legends

The unit reached the Rainbow Mountains. They were resting from their walk. They would be nearing the Great Bay soon, by the evening if they continued at the rate in which they moved. Zanuark sat by himself, keeping distant of the others. He was lying down taking a nap.

He was awoken to a tremor. The vibrations snapping him awake. The others were freaking out. Firestar and Skylar took off into the sky to see if they could find what was causing it. The ground soon gave way under Zanuark and the shaking stopped.

"Zanuark!" Zenobe shouted running towards him. Looking down there was a hole that faded to black quickly. "Zanuark!" He shouted once more.

Zanuark groaned, unsure where he was. "I'm alive!" He shouted. His voice echoed out of the tunnel.

"Where are you?! Can you see a way out?!" Zenobe asked.

"I don't know! Looks like some old temple!" Zanuark answered.

"Hold up! We'll get you out of there!"

Firestar landed by Zenobe. "Let me see something. Zanuark! Move out of the way!"

Firestar dropped a rock down the hole. He waited till he could hear it land. "One, two, four, eight-"He stopped counting when the rock made a clunk at the bottom. "That's a sixty foot drop about, it's too narrow for me or Skylar to hover down, it's too risky, we'll just have to stay put and wait for Zanuark."

Zenobe nodded. "Zanuark! You'll need to find a way out! We can't reach you from here, we'll think of something but leave a trail to find you!"

Zanuark sighed, looking up. He looking around to finally get a look at where he was. He was in a hall way, columns running along every wall. Some sort of pictorial writing decorated the wall. Chipped paintings and sculptures of legends stood on the walls and pedestals everywhere. Torches down her burned a golden light. Zanuark was curious wondering how this was possible. He dug out his claws and began to stomp into the ground. It was soft enough to leave tracks.

Zanuark thankfully nodded at nothing, and then began walking. The walls were amazing still. He was in a temple, unsure of himself where he was exactly though. But, something was off. As he continued to walk, he noticed multiple cubby holes in the wall, with something in them. Upon closer examination, it was some pile of rags.

He pressed his claws to one and tore off some. He jumped back freaking out slightly. It was a mummified Mightyena. He went a little farther down and tore it off, it was either a Flareon or Eevee. "This dates back to when the two races were united as one… How could it be buried like this inside the mountain range?" He wondered aloud.

Zanuark continued to walk down, gagging slightly at the thought of all the dead bodies. As he continued to walk, he came along a wide circular corridor with an open center, much like level six at Moon Fang. At the center was a spiraling stair case leading both up and down. Instead of trying to go up, he went around, something was calling to him. Beckoning him.

He went to the opposite side, and there was an open doorway. There was a path in the center, and to the left and right were pits of lava. The room boiled and made him feel he was on fire, but walked anyway. He went across the path. His paws burned on the stone underneath, but he had to go see what was calling him.

He entered a long black hallway. After a long time of walking, a light appeared on the other end. He left the cool blackness into the light. There was an altar in the shape of Arceus in the center of the new chamber. To Zanuark, it was the white and gold figure from the vision long ago. "It's you…" He murmured. Around the chamber was a life sized statue of every legendary. At the top of the room was a hole that lead straight up, if it went anywhere, he couldn't tell.

Zanuark walked around, looking at each of the. Curious. It was very odd to him entirely. He kept wondering where he was, but decided it would be time to leave. In the corner, right outside the doorway, he noticed there was a golden egg. It was in a convenient spot that he was unable to see the egg walking in. Walking towards it, it shook, and began to crack. Zanuark stood back, wondering if it would be something he could eat. He realized how hungry he was now that it was on his mind.

The egg's top finally cracked open, two white paws began to crawl out. A dragon poked its head out. Its scales were silvery with velvet iris. Red scales decorated its head like short hair. He wondered if this was one of the fabled Charizard, but shook his head. The paintings he saw of them in the Celebi Forest looked nothing like it. Zanuark approached the figure slowly. It spotted him and took off running through the black wall. He would never see it again.

Zanuark was going to follow down the black hall, but something was calling to him. He turned his head slowly. Something was calling to him.

He turned his head toward the Arceus shaped altar. On its forehead was a golden orb, it was just low enough for Zanuark to be able to touch. His pupils dilated looking at the orb. Everything around him seemed to fade as he approached. Zanuark stood on his hind legs and placed a paw to the orb.

His vision cut to black. In the distance, a blue flame appeared in his vision. It grew quickly until the darkness was consumed. He saw the mountains, where he grew up should have been. They were leveled and destroyed. On the ground, bodies scattered, so much death. He looked up and saw a silhouette at the sun.

"Zanuark!" Firestar's shout woke him up. "What happened? I thought you were dying."

Zanuark sat up confused. "What?"

"You were screaming at the top of your lungs when I finally managed to get into this place. It stopped when I entered that dark hall. Turns out that under my castle was an entry way to this place."

"What about the dragon? Did you see it?"

Firestar looked at him confused. "Dragon?" He asked.

"Never mind, let's just leave, this place is screwing with my head I guess."

Firestar agreed and lead the way out. Zanuark remembered what he had for a while longer but decided to drop it.


	37. Unification, Establishment of Reveira

Chapter 35

Unification

Establishment of Reveira

The eight leaders finally met in the Emerald Palace.

"So, we are here today to discuss the terms of our new empire. We will start with our needs, please keep it down to three." Zenobe started. "We'll go in order of conquest. That mean's Gerald, your first."

Gerald stood up. "I have no needs right now, but I speak for all of us when I say we need a trade route that will lead to all the main cities. It is up to the individual nation to connect that main road to their own sub cities and mark them. Secondly, a fully unified army. We only have my Jolteon and your Mightyena in it. All of you need to contribute your share. That is all I have."

Briar stood next. "That means it's my turn. I agree with Gerald entirely, but as for my needs, we are relatively barbaric in technology. I'd like improvements to our systems of technology. And, I was thinking about this earlier, we need to have a stockpile of resources in case something happens, and leaves a city or even entire nation lacking something essential such as water. So, my suggestion, we need an emergency aid system. Those are my two cents."

Cal stood up next. "Instead of containing mostly Jolteon in one region, mostly Glaceon in one region, we need to mix up the stew and add in a bunch of different vegetables and perhaps fruits. A plain stew is very bland, and leaves little opportunity for improvement. I also need land, the frozen arctic of the Suicune Mountains is not fit for farming most crops that keep you all moving. That is it for me."

Firestar then stood. "I request land as well. Or maybe a solution to make the mountains fertile enough for food. We also need a way to keep our structures better, such as using wood to help keep our village's buildings stable enough for support. I ask that those of you who perfected your carpentry send those masters to manage our villages building until they are good to withstand earthquakes. Zanuark fell victim to one the other day and the ground collapsed underneath him."

Crystal stood up. "My dad requests a solution for farming as well. We'd also like something that could allow our boats to move faster. I may be able to swim the entire Grand Sea, but that doesn't mean others can. Lastly, we need better tools for our fishing. That is it for me."

Queen Diamond stood up. "We do wish to expand our resources, and I am willing to send out our mine's resources. Flareons would be very beneficial as they can generate their own light and can break down ore naturally. I'd also ask for an entire unit dedicated to eradicating the insurgents in my city. Bringing them to justice. Lastly, we are researching teleporting, but we aren't sure how to manage power, considering, we know nothing of electricity. So, Gerald, we could use your nation's expertise."

The winged Umbreon stood up. "I haven't actually introduced myself have I? Timothy. Anyway, I need test subjects for our WINX project as you're all aware. We need power and thrust. We have the gliding part down, but not the lift part. That covers us."

Zenobe stepped forward. "So here is what I want, and you will hand over. As we have an army already, and we've conquered the unit. I want everyone in charge of law and order in each nation to come here to discuss a force separate of the army that handles enforcement. I also want roads and bridges constructed to every capital. We will expand the colonies in the Great Plains and other fertile areas to make them agricultural settlements. Considering you Sky World dwellers are by far the fastest. You will create a message system between the leaders. A Personal messenger if you would. As the mixing pot was suggested, I'd also ask that you see if anyone wants to go elsewhere, assistance be provided with your forces helping. I suggest also, aside from the capital's we create trade cities along the borders of each nation."

"Now, it is of my understanding prophets have appeared. I suggest a place for them to meet. For what we know, three have been discovered. Firestar, I will give you a plot of land for you to set up a place to meet or live. I will give you the resources, but I ask that you discuss this magical stuff there. I don't want anyone freaking out, especially over my brother. Do not go bragging to your people about the events that transpired or formed. I hope you can agree that it will have negative consequences, which could lead to our separation again."

"Last order of business, we need a name."

The leaders began to discuss with each other names and suggestions. Crystal finally stood up. "Reveira."

The room fell silent for a moment and looked at her.

"Reveira, my mother's name. She died sadly giving birth to me. Father said, she spoke of Arceus descending upon her, promising a land, to which would be tribute to her." Crystal stated. She take a deep breath in. "I believe this land should be named Reveira."

Zenobe looked at her for a moment and nodded. "All in agreement, continue to stand." Everyone in the room remained standing. "Then it is decided. Our land is now Reveira. Long live our new empire."

"But before we all take off, and go about business. I order that a city be built in the heart of the Great Plains, for the development of a united place, built by every nation that displays culturally diffused architecture, and shows we are unified. Bring your best planners and architects to the small farming colony just outside the Great Plains cavern in three moons. In five, construction will begin."

The leaders all began to fall out and leave the throne room, going their own separate ways. They said their goodbyes and headed home. Zenobe and Zanuark took off for the Great Plains Cave.

Zanuark would be greeted by his mother Pheobe and Dorian. The two were herding the small siblings like sheep. Using their tails to entice them.

"Hey dad, mom isn't crazy. I was here a few weeks ago." Zanuark started.

Dorian raised and eye brow looking at Pheobe.

She grinned, "Told you so. But, how did it go?"

Zenobe was playing with his little sisters, not hearing the question. "It went well. The empire is now known as Reveira. Named after the princess of the Grand Sea's deceased mother." Zanuark answered.

She gave a slight aww and sighed. "My mother died giving birth to me. I was the only one in my litter to make it. My brother died of complications later on, and my sister never made it out of the womb."

"Her mother died as well giving birth to her." Zanuark added in. He became to feel depressed, recalling the old legend. "I'm going to go home now, I love you."

Pheobe sighed, knowing he missed his mate. "I love you two." She saw him off before returning to her own to attend to.


	38. Author's Note 2

Authors Note 2

The Previous was mostly made up, with few parts of it relating to roleplay years ago. The next part of this story however, will have more ground and basis of actual Roleplay. So, through all the references, and what seems to be ripped off from something, it did have grounds in Roleplay. Upon my completion of this story, I will have a last note explaining what was true, was isn't, and what was added.


	39. Chance Encounters, Who's Doctor?

The First Zanuark

Chapter 36

Chance Encounters

Who's Doctor?

Julia was beginning to grow up and venture more and more. She had been getting along especially well with Mac lately. Zanuark and Kaisa remained together working the farm. Everything seemed right. Every now and then, Firestar visited Zanuark to see how he was doing and report progress on project WINX. He said it should be ready for everyone in about ten years. Zanuark was excited to see it come true.

It was another restful morning. Kaisa was water the orchard, she once again proved Zanuark wrong by growing. A strange humming noise could be heard and the ground shook softly. Zanuark and Kaisa rushed off to the source, but only to find an Eevee, who was completely baffled and mumbling something.

"Hey, you alright?" Zanuark asked.

"You, what year is it?" The Eevee demanded.

"What?" Zanuark was confused. "It's 3247 I think."

"Impossible, this place is way too barbaric looking to be the future of modern time." The Eevee rambled on. He turned his head and widened his eyes in surprise. "Did you say that?"

Kaisa looked at Zanuark for a moment. "Should we get help?"

"Brilliant." The Eevee said walking forward and falling over. "What, what happened to my body? I have four legs now? Where's my tool?"

Zanuark shrugged. "What's your name?"

The Eevee stood up and patted their chest fur down. "I'm The Doctor."

"Who's doctor?" Kaisa asked.

"No, just, The Doctor." He corrected. "My ship is missing. Hmmm… Say, have you seen my ship? It's a blue telephone booth. Can't miss it around here."

Zanuark shook his head with Kaisa. "You mean, like a boat? That kind of ship."

"No, I- Hmmm, I guess you haven't then. Anything out of the ordinary been happening here?" The Eevee questioned.

"You appear talking about nonsense, that's about it." Kaisa answered.

"I suppose I do have an effect on the time stream, but what could be unstable for me to be sent here and turned into, this…" He wondered aloud.

Zanuark shrugged. "Yea, we might need to get someone, but who?" Kaisa shrugged.

"I am perfectly fine I have you know. I am not sure where I am currently, but I have gotten here somehow, and I will figure this dilemma out." The Eevee stated. "But I am hungry right now… What is there to eat around here?"

"Fruit, veg, and caught wild animals." Kaisa informed.

"Though I caught her, she isn't food." Zanuark chuckled.

Kaisa bat his face with her paw gently. "Anyway, come with me, I'll get something for you." Kaisa lead the strange Eevee into their home. Mac would prepare a meal for them and they all sat to eat. The strange Eevee was struggling to eat and was mimicking how the others ate like a child learns to do new things.

"So, where are you from?" Kaisa asked.

"Not where but when. For some reason, my logs have nothing of this time, as if before the great time war." The Eevee answered.

"Time war, like Dialga?" Mac asked.

"Dialga? What's a Dialga?" The strange Eevee asked.

"Dialga, the god of time." Julia said.

"What?" He was extremely confused by this point. "Well, let me explain who I am. I travel through time and universes to fix problems in the time flow. For some reason, every dimension seems to flow into here though, like seed of a tree. It grows out. Peculiar really. I arrive in places where there is a problem."

"You should talk with Silver Rain. But she's all the way across the continent, but, she should be stopping by any day now." Zanuark suggested.

Kaisa nodded. "Your welcome to stay but you'll have to pull your own weight and help out on the farm."

The Eevee dipped his head. "Thank you Ma'am. I'm afraid I haven't gotten your names yet."

Zanuark introduced himself and the others, "I'm Zanuark. This is my mate Kaisa. The small Leafeon is my daughter Julia. And the Flareon here is Macintosh, be we call him Mac. He hangs around since he really doesn't have a home, and invited him to stay with us. Great cook whenever we can get our hands on meat."

The Eevee looked at the people and wondered what exactly Flareon and Leafeon meant. "So, were they born different?"

Zanuark shook his head. "We were born as what you are right now. Except Kaisa. She was born Poochyena."

The Eevee closed his eyes for a moment. "Right, so I will be off looking for my ship and be back by night fall."

Zanuark shook his head. "Bad idea friend. Storm's rolling in. Can you not feel it?"

The Eevee shook his head. "Alright then, I'll stay in here for the night."

The rest of the night, Julia kept asking the strange Eevee questions. Zanuark and Kaisa looked out the door way watching rain batting the ground. Mac was already asleep after dinner. The rest retired much later.

"Hey Zanuark. Kaisa, Mac. Is this Julia?" Silver rain asked looking at the Eevee.

Zanuark shook his head. "Julia is the Leafeon, she is inside asleep."

"And you must be Silver Rain, I've heard you are capable of manipulating time." The Eevee spoke up.

"You've heard correct, yes. I'm The Doctor."

Silver Rain turned her head toward Zanuark. "Who is he?"

"He kept rambling something about an fluctuation in time, something about universes, dimensions, I don't know." He answered.

"I was hoping, you would be able to help." The Eevee began. "I arrived on my ship because something was wrong in time. What exactly I'm doing here, I'm not sure. I just know something is wrong."

Silver Rain turned her head. "There is something wrong, I think. I didn't see Dialga the other day when I travelled to the Reverse World. Perhaps something happened to him?"

The Doctor nodded. "Then that is where we must go. How do we get there?"

"Just do it." She answered. "Zanuark, you or anyone else want to come along?"

Zanuark nodded. Kaisa stepped forward as well. "Sounds like fun, Julia, Mac?"

Julia and Mac stayed back shaking their head. Silver closed her eyes and ordered, "Place your paw on me, I will transport us there now." The three did as she ordered. The gem on her forehead and chest began to glow. Instantly, in a blue flash, they disappeared.

They arrived on a pedestal. Before them was a series of platforms leading to a palace in the distance. "Follow me and stay close, try not to fall." She ordered. The four began to make their way across the floating platforms. Kaisa looked down shivering. There was nothing below them. The four after a few minutes of jumping finally made it to the palace. The doors at the front were huge. It made them look so tiny standing at the door.

Silver Rain pressed her paws to the door and it lit up blue. The doors slowly swung open and they walked in. At the end of the room was an altar.

"Once a month, I come back here." Silver Rain started. "I visit with Dialga and talk with him. Report on my training and other little things. I always find him on the altar asleep when I arrive. For some reason, I couldn't find him. I searched the palace until…" She fell silent.

The Doctor looked up, "Until?"

Silver Rain's tail shushed him. She pointed her ears in the direction of a strange purple and white figure.

"Who's that?" Zanuark whispered.

"Uncle Palkia…" She sighed.

The figure teleported above them and scooped up Silver Rain. "Silvie, how's my brother's apprentice?"

"She's fine uncle." Silver Rain answered.

Palkia looked down. "And you brought guests with you? You know you can't bring guests."

Zanuark, Kaisa, and The Doctor began to float up into Palkia's palm. "Who are they anyway?" He asked.

"This is Zanuark, Kaisa, and The Doctor, as the Eevee calls himself. He claims he travels through time to fix things. And coincidentally, Dialga is missing when he shows up." She answered.

"And what do you know about Dialga?" Palkia asked The Doctor.

"That he has something to do with time. That's about it. Actually, that is it." The Doctor answered. Palkia let the four down and teleported to a chair at the other end of the room.

"Hmmm, I've been looking for him as well. Can't manage to find anything strange though." Palkia informed. He stared at a statue of Dialga for a moment. "Why would he get a statue of himself?"

Silver Rain twisted her head. "Statue, what statue?" Silver Rain looked up to see the Statue. "Was he turned to stone?"

The Doctor ran forward across the room and sat on his hind legs and padded through his chest fur. "Where is it, where is it…"

Silver Rain approached. "Where is what?" She asked.

"My screwdriver... it should be on me. Agh, here it is." A strange cylindrical device fell out of the Eevee's fur. It was mostly brown with some shiny metal claw and emerald in the claw's grip.

He kept trying to pick it up with his paw. Silver Rain leaned over and grabbed it in her teeth, handing it to him. "Thanks." He picked up the strange cylinder and walked around a few times. He came across a black glowing crack, and pressed the device to it.

The crack began to grow and grow until finally, cracks were all over the statue. It shattered off leaving the freed Dialga panting. "What the hell, how did he escape…" Dialga murmured.

"Who?" Palkia asked.

"Darkrai, he came in and froze me in stone." Dialga growled. "I'm going to teach him a lesson." Dialga ran out the palace with Palkia flying behind him.

The Doctor approached the door where Zanuark and Kaisa sat talking amongst themselves, with Silver Rain right behind him. "I wonder if that was it." He thought aloud.

A small hum followed by a repetitive roar sounded behind them. The four turned, and just as the Doctor had said, the blue box ship appeared before them. "Ah, this must be my goodbye. Thank you Miss Silver Rain for your help. And thank you for the stay, but I must be off."

The Doctor walked into the blue box and it soon began to roar and fade.

Silver Rain shrugged. "Alright, let's get out of here. If Dialga realized I brought you two in here, he'll be mighty pissed." Zanuark nodded and pressed her paw to Silver Rain's side, Kaisa doing the same.

With a blue flash, they were gone.


	40. Viper's Exile

Chapter 37

Viper's Exile

In the southern reach of the Raikou Desert, a strange Jolteon lived. He had a resemblance to Palkia, including wings, orbs on shoulder guards, and a helmet. He returned to the project he was exiled for moons ago. About seven moons ago, when the nations were united;

Viper awoke to the sun beaming into his face. He shuddered and slowly got up. Glowing the window shutters to block out the sunlight. He'd look around his house for something to eat, and found he had only one loaf of bread left.

He scarfed it down and left. Picking up his satchel and headed for a large metal dome at the reach of the colony. The colony was established for travel research. Being so far out from any other towns, it was barely known about, and perfect for conducting experiment. Viper was the lead of his own project. Here, he'd spend most of his time researching teleportation and quantum physics. He modeled his study after the beliefs of Palkia.

"Good morning Mr. Viper." He was greeted.

"Jewel, I thought today was your day off." Viper asked an Espeon.

"It is, but we're so close, I can't wait to see the test." The Espeon bounced.

"Well, today is the day we put our work to use." Viper declared.

He walked into the metal dome. At opposite sides of the dome were two columns side by side, connect at the top to make a triangle with the ground. Espeons were going through and checking the columns. They would shine brilliantly and blindingly if allowed to sit in the sunlight.

Viper walked up to one who was supervising, "Are we ready?"

The Espeon turned his head and nodded. "We're ready. We're just checking for the eighth time that there is no abnormalities."

Viper chuckled, "Never can be too careful." He stood up upon a pedestal and spoke up, projecting our voice. "Finish your check, we will be commencing the test in five minutes! Clear the area, so we can test this."

Five minutes went by and only a few researchers were inside the room with Viper, including Jewel. Viper stood in front of one of the triangles. He nodded to Jewel, whose eyes would glow blue. Two columns were pulled down from the ceiling and inserted into the vertex of each triangle. It lit up blue as energy whirled inside, powering it up. Purple lightning strikes went in between, and a portal slowly opened.

Viper was bouncing at his feet and picked up a cubic weight. He whipped his head tossing the weight into one portal and it came out the other. The researchers were cheering at their feat. "Alright, shut it down." He ordered.

Jewel nodded, and the columns began to be pulled out of the machine. The room suddenly became unstable, and the portals started to spike in energy. A lightning strike shot out of the portal and into Viper, and began dragging him in.

"Viper!" Jewel shouted.

Through the pain, Viper remained firm, and ordered, "Don't come closer, close the portal! Continue the research!"

Jewel was hesitated and nodded. As the columns finally became disconnected, the portal quickly shrunk. Viper's screams could be heard as he was dragged into the portal.

Jewel ran forward, looking for any sign of Viper. On the ground was a metal locket in a bolt shape. She held it up and used her power to open it. It was a small intricate painting of her and Viper. It depicted them together when they were kids. She remembered this. This was the day when back in school, Viper had a bet to lick his crush. And he chose her. She sat, heart broken. She didn't realize that even though through their work, he kept his feeling hidden in his professional standpoint.

Viper woke up, shaking his head. Looking around, he wasn't sure where he was. He was on a small platform, floating in some sort of space that was all around him. Platforms everywhere, as if unaffected by gravity.

"Hello!" He shouted. "Anybody?!"

After a few minutes of shouting, he realized he was going to die here from thirst. He was exiled, doomed to be alone for all eternity. He looked down in his hopelessness. "At least I'll die of dehydration in a few days…"

He looked at his surroundings, and admired the beauty of it. He saw though, something growing, something blue and something purple. They were heading straight for him. Viper freaked out and looked around. He would do his best to hide in a crevice just large enough to fit him.

The two blue and purple objects hovered nearby. Dialga and Palkia. Viper looked at the giants, scared. "I swear, something opened up here. It was brief, but somebody opened a portal here."

Dialga shook his head. "That's just silly, you know those little Eevee things can't perform such actions." Palkia opened his mouth to object but Dialga got right to it. "Palkia shut up and just admit you're wrong."

"By the gods…" Viper whispered to himself. Palkia's eyes turned and they met with Viper. He froze, unsure if he was actually spotted. The two figures finally flew away and Viper sighed with relief. A moment later, a blast from under would shatter the platform he was on, sending him flying.

He screamed, scared for his life, when a giant hand clasped him. He stared at Palkia, shaking.

"I knew it…" Palkia murmured. Then he spoke clearly in a deeper voice. "I'm impressed small one. What is your name?" He asked.

"V-v-viper. Sir." Viper stuttered.

Palkia nodded. "Tell me, how did you get here?" Palkia asked.

Viper thought about it for a moment, whether he should lie or tell the truth, then looked back up at Palkia. "Well, I was researching quantum physics, to establish fast travel across Reveira, as ordered by emperor Zenobe."

"Reveira?" Palkia wondered aloud.

"Yes sir, Reveira. The continent has been unified for the greater good. As I was saying, we were researching quantum physics and tried creating a portal. It went good, up until we shut them down. They became unstable and I got sucked into one."

Palkia looked up as if he was deciding something. Viper wondered what, and prayed it wasn't his death. Palkia then looked down at Viper staring into his eyes. Instantly, everything went black.

Viper woke up. This time, he was standing in a field. Above him, it was just like the plains where stray boulders and platforms floated in the air. Slowly moving with no real gravity. He looked around and found Palkia asleep. Palkia had a slight snore, but woke up whenever he choked on something, likely drool. He looked down at Viper, blinking a few times, as if he wasn't sure where he was either, but snapped awake after a minute. "Oh, you're awake. Anyway, this will be your first test, for the next, "moon", as you call your time units. Survive. Everything you need for survival is located in this one mile sphere."

Viper looked up, and realized there was no sky. The walls round up evenly to the ceiling in a perfect sphere. At the center was some sort of crystal that illuminated light. Palkia leaned over and pressed his finger to Viper's chest. An amulet appeared at his chest. The charm looked like one of Palkia's shoulder blades.

Without any further explaining, Palkia disappeared. Viper looked around and began walking. He looked at the platforms above and saw food and water. He wasn't sure how to reach it. He tried jumping and to his surprise, he started moving quickly. Farther and farther and missing a platform. He kept moving in that direction till he smashed into a different part of the sphere. He was amazed he didn't even get hurt upon impact.

Viper looked up and smiled. He was going to make the most while he was here.

A moon passed and Palkia reappeared. Viper came back to greet him. Palkia nodded. "I see you're still alive. Let's move on to your true training." Palkia reached down and pressed the charm against Viper's chest.

He could feel his body changing. His body felt like it was on fire, his body changed and morphed. The necklace disappeared quickly as his body morphed. Soon the burning sensation stopped and he felt better. Stronger, more powerful than anything in the universe. "What, did you do to me?"

Palkia's shoulder blades glowed and he swiped up. A column that was like a perfect mirror rose from the ground. Looking in it. Viper could see himself now. He had the shoulder blades and wings of palkia on his shoulders. His head had a helmet in the shape of Palkia's head. His eyes were the last new feature. Around his white pupils were a purple iris. It shimmered like amethyst almost.

Viper looked up at Palkia ready to begin training.

Many moons passed and Viper had finally completed his training with Palkia. There was nothing more for him to teach. Palkia created a portal back to the Reveira. Viper said his goodbyes and parted ways with his master.

Zanuark was in a tree shaking down the fruit, when the sky lit up brilliantly purple for a brief moment. A purple orb streaked across the sky at Mach speed. It head for the Raikou desert where it would disappeared. Zanuark hopped down help Kaisa gather the fruits that fell on the ground, returning to his business.

"I wonder how Firestar is doing." He wondered aloud.

Viper streaked across the sky, seeing the facility in the distance. He noticed it was nearly abandoned, except for a few others who remained sitting around. Viper landed, and others backed away in fear, not sure what they were seeing. "Jewel!" He called out.

There was no answer, and the laid off workers were looking at each other, wondering how this one knew her name. "Jewel!" He once more called out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, give me a moment." A feminine voice yelled from inside a small home. The Espeon walked out and looked at Viper, stepping back almost horrified.

"H-how do you know my name?" She demanded hesitantly.

"You don't recognize your overseer?" Viper asked.

"But I am,-"She paused reluctantly, thinking on what was just said quickly. "Viper..?" She ran forward and pressed herself against him. Viper welcomed the alien embrace, not caring if this compromised his professional standpoint. Show up looking like Palkia would be enough anyway.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

Viper smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He teased. "But same goes to what happened here. What did happen here?"

Jewel sighed. "Well, shortly after your sudden departure, Zenobe found out about the accident and shut us down. A few clusters of us returned and operate here under secrecy, but its going well so far."

Viper nodded. "I'd give you the ending but spoilers aren't that much fun." He told her.


	41. Suicune's Temple, Spiritually Reunited

Chapter 38

Suicune's Temple

Spiritually Reunited

Zanuark was working the farm when he could hear something land nearby. He turned his head to see Firestar. He dipped his head acknowledging Firestar's presence. Zanuark finished his patch and walked over to Firestar.

"So, what brings you here?" Zanuark asked.

"Cal passed yesterday. I just received word. His grandchild is inheriting the throne. I met with Zenobe earlier this morning, and opted someone should serve as a personal guard." Firestar informed.

Zanuark scowled, "Really? You know why I don't like these summons."

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "Zan, shut the hell up. You are still part of the Mightyena's army, and not officially retired. Do your job already." Zanuark narrowed his eyes and tensed as if ready to tare Firestar up, but remained still. Firestar turned around and got a running start before taking off flying.

Zanuark sighed and carried his fruit to the silo and returned home. Pheobe was here, staying with Julia while she was pregnant. It's been about three weeks and she was already experiencing motion sickness. Mac was out helping on the farm. Since there was Vaporeon around, he was able to work again knowing full well they could extinguish flames quickly. Kaisa was still out as well. "Hey, mom, I need to head off for the Suicune mountains. Please tell Kaisa I said goodbye. I'll see you soon Julia." Zanuark bid farewell.

Pheobe nodded. Julia said goodbye and Zanuark took off. As he was walking, Firestar came down and scooped Zanuark in his legs. He took off immediately heading for the Suicune mountains. They arrived after a half hour where Zanuark would be dropped off. It was mostly Glaceons with a few different Eeveelutions here and there. Mightyena was the second most abundant.

Zanuark headed for the ice mountain at the end of the city, where guards would stop him.

"Halt! None is allowed inside the castle until tension has calmed!" One of the guards shouted.

Zanuark dipped his head. "I've been sent here to watch over Cal's grandchild by Zenobe."

A guard stepped forward and turned his head. "Sure, sure, and that must mean you're his brother."

"I am. Zanuark. His mother is Pheobe and dad is Dorian. Would you like me to bring him here myself to have you let me in or are you going to stop wasting my damn time." Zanuark growled.

The guards looked at each other and parted way letting Zanuark through. As he walked in, he heard sobbing echo down the icy hall. As he approached the sobbing, he could see an Eevee and a Glaceon in the throne room, surrounding a body lied down on an altar. Cal.

Zanuark approached slowly. Trying to pick out which one was the heir. A Glaceon broke off and padded toward Zanuark. Female, and very old like Cal. "You must be Sapphire's personal guard."

Zanuark looked over at the Eevee. Getting a better observation, she was a teen, ready to evolve any day now. Turning back to the old Glaceon, he nodded.

"She knows well, and has been taught from her small youth, and is ready for this position, but people do not know that." The old Glaceon said.

Zanuark twisted his head. "What about her parents?"

The old Glaceon's face was grim. "Died. The spirits took them, all that was left was two bloody paw prints."

Zanuark recalled the legend Kaisa spoke of when they first came to the cavern. "I see…" He sighed.

"How long do you suppose I'll be here? My daughter conceived and she'll give birth in about two, three moons, and I refuse to not be with her when it happens." He stated firmly.

She shrugged. "Long enough until she can prove she is a firm leader. They don't realize it, but she's been running the kingdom for five years now, as her father is an unfit leader now with his age."

Zanuark nodded. "Really? How old is she?"

The old Glaceon closed her eyes like she was trying to think of an answer. "Eleven. I believe, I can't remember too well anymore. I'm afraid I'll be passing in two weeks."

Zanuark looked out as another Eevee walked in. It was male, about Sapphire's age. "Sapphire! Are you alright?" The young Eevee ran up to Sapphire.

"Yes, how did the guards let you in?" She asked.

"They just let me in." He answered.

"That is wrong, though I know you, I'm okay with you being let in, but not having my consent to let you in a stupid decision. Please wait here, body guard, come with." She ordered.

"I like her." Zan whispered, seeing how dominant she was, at a young age really showed her potential. Zanuark walked back to the castle gate where the guards were standing put.

"Guards, who here is in charge?" Sapphire demanded.

A guard in darker armor stepped forward. "I am Ma'am. What are your orders?"

Sapphire scowled at him. "Do not let people through without my permission. I can understand, Leonard is a friend, and see why you let him in. But him, my body guard. He had no proof he was who he says he was, and yet you let him in. Firestar told me that he would be coming but you let him in without any proof. I do not want one more person to leave or enter Suicune's Crest without my direction order. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir!" The leading guard shouted.

Sapphire scowled at the other guards. "Do you understand me?!"

"Yes Sir!" The rest shouted.

She give a quick "Hmm" and trotted back toward the inside.

Zanuark walked with her back toward the inside of the palace. "Suicune's Crest?" He asked.

She nodded. "That's what this palace is called. Whenever it isn't raining or snowing outside, you can see that the palace is composed of three sections, North and South wing, and the center. It was modeled after Suicunes crest in shape."

"So, a," Zanuark coughed for a moment. "Never mind…" Jewel was giggling.

They made it back into the throne room and Leonard was sitting by the altar. The old Glaceon went back into mourning and Jewel joined her. Zanuark sat at the doorway and lied down. He wondered what Cal was like in his prime.

After a few minutes of silence, a Mightyena guard walked into the room. "My Lady, the preparations for the buriel are ready. Shall we open it to the public or remain private?"

Jewel looked up. "No, but open up Suicune's Temple open to the public forty eight hours after my departure, then close it again."

"Yes Sir." The guard nodded and waved his tail. Four Glaceon dressed in red robes walked in. Their face was covered from the Robe's hood.

"Mr. Zanuark please come with me." Jewel ordered.

Zanuark followed, and the old Glaceon and Leonard followed to another room. It was a bedroom by the looks of it. The Old Glaceon padded to a door and opened it. There were many outfits, robes, and sets of armor in the room. Jewel grabbed a white robe and put it on. The old Glaceon and Leonard did the same.

She then pulled out a black cloak with a red eye on it. Zanuark felt uneasy looking at it, considering the marks he bore on his eyes. Jewel threw it over Zanuark and clipped the Cloak's collard together.

"Why am I wearing this black robe?" He asked.

"It is traditional for the guardian of the Royal family to wear this robe. We haven't had a true guardian in ages though. Just one to stay with us in hectic times." The old Glaceon answered.

"Say, I never got your name Mrs." Zanuark stated.

"My name is Chloe." The old Glaceon introduced.

"Zanuark." He'd introduce as well.

Jewel stood by the door. "Could we get a move on? I'd like to be able to move on from this shortly."

Zanuark nodded and headed out the door with the others. The red robed Glaceons picked up Cal from the altar and carried him off. Zanuark stood behind them with the other three behind them. They walked out of Suicune's Crest and headed south toward higher mountains. They were accompanied by a squad of Mightyena. The snow really began to pick up, and it became hard to see. Zanuark continued to walk, keeping the red robed ones in sight.

He'd turn his head to a yowl behind him. "A child is unfit to be a ruler!" One shouted.

Zanuark turned and another Glaceon managed to get past the Mightyena, likely using snow to their advantage. The squad ran at the unknown Glaceon but Zanuark signaled him to stand down. Zanuark picked the Glaceon off easily and began to carry him like a child.

"Let me go you retched runt!" The Glaceon barked.

"Let's keep moving before the snow gets worse." Zanuark opted.

The group once more began moving.

A statue of Articuno appeared about twenty feet away from Zanuark's vision. Walking on, beyond that was a barrack where the Mightyena went. Zanuark dropped off the Glaceon with them and headed back to the group. A black hole appeared in the distance, with two more Glaceon wearing robes at its entrance. Light was coming from inside. An outline of a Suicune Statue could be seen inside.

The group walked in where the temple would be closed. The two new Glaceons would escort the group deeper into the temple. The hall eventually opened up to a large room from its side. Only the base was visible, and however high up it went, Zanuark couldn't tell. It was pitch black. At the end of the room was an altar. Above the altar was a statue of Suicune. At its nose was a light blue orb.

The sound of chants and prayers were heard all around as many other Glaceon surrounded the altar. Zanuark stayed put while Jewel walked forward with escorting four. Cal's body would be lied on the altar. Jewel crouched down low dipping her head and stepped to the side. Chloe and Leonard did the same, being right next to get. Zanuark was beckoned by one of the Glaceon to stand by Jewel. He stayed standing and watched over the room. A golden robed Glaceon walked into the room and stood at the altar, the room fell silent. Jewel swiped at Zanuark's head putting the hood on.

The Golden robe stood in front of the Altar and turned around, staring opposite the altar. A strange circular ornament adorned the wall. It was huge and looked to be ten feet from bottom to top. The Golden robe began to chant and the marking on the circle lit up from the center and spread out. It then became more fluid, until it looked like the surface of water.

A blue paw step forward, and another. A head poked forth, matching the statue. Suicune. The figure walked in. Zanuark thought he looked amazing, and was just as majestic as the statue depicted. Suicune walked farther forward, and realized it was not a he, but a she, by the body's curve.

"I have been summoned by you again, to escort this royal spirit to my realm, where he will live in harmony with all the rulers of this great land." Suicune spoke up. Her voice was melotic, giving Zanuark a sense of peace again. Something he hadn't felt since his Coma. "What is this, why do you stand before me?" Suicune asked looking at Zanuark.

He stuttered for a moment. "What is this? Someone not a Glaceon in my temple? Hmm. It's been so long, but that is not my business here."

Suicune approached the altar and pressed her nose to Cal. A gold light lit up at the body's chest. A golden figure appeared over the body, it was Cal. Cal nodded to Suicune and hopped off the altar, following her through the watery portal. Suicune halted at the portal and looked at Zanuark. Her eyes narrowed. "You there, come with me."

Zanuark hesitated taking a step back. The Golden robe approached him. "Your Highest has given you an order."

Zanuark hesitated and rushed to Suicune. She beckoned him inside the portal and he went in. Everything turned blurry for a moment but then became visible. He came across a strange world. Unlike his or the Reverse world. It was all endless sky. There was golden figures everywhere, like Cal.

Two beings landed in front of him, one brown and one gold.

"Sister, why have you brought one of the living here?" The brown one asked.

"Ho-Oh will be angry when he finds out." The golden one spoke.

"Stop speaking so formal already. No one here buys it. Also, Arceus won't find out, if you two keep your mouth shut. And I suggest you do, or he'll be even more furious with you for what you've done." Suicune smirked.

Zanuark looked up. He heard the occasional tale of these three legends, but, didn't expect them to be talking like this.

The brown one's eyes narrowed. "Then why is he here?"

Suicune looked down at Zanuark. "I'm just confused on why an Umbreon was in my temple." Her tail would move over and remove the hood off Zanuark. The three legends then stood staring at Zanuark.

"Entei, you see this, right?" Suicune asked.

The brown one nodded. "Yea, the Eye of Death."

"Could it be?" Another female voice penetrated the tension. A golden figure, an Eevee was approaching Zanuark. Entei put his foot down blocking her path. "Let me through!" She shouted.

Entei jumped back, where Raikou and Suicune were laughing. The golden paw pressed her paw against his cheek. "I can't believe it. I thought you never made it here, but you've been alive all this time."

Zanuark raised an eye confused. "Your eye though, no wonder we are still apart. Perhaps we'll be united another day, but I cannot explain because you cannot stay." The Eevee stated.

Suicune pressed her paw to Zanuark's side. "Peace, be delivered by death." She said. "It is time for you to leave." Suicune beckoned her head to the portal. Zanuark would walk back into the portal. Here, he would be greeted by the Golden robe, and escorted out of the temple.


	42. Howls of Ice

Chapter 39

Howls of Ice

Sapphire would ask Zanuark repeatedly what he had witness, but he refused to say anything. He was still caught up on the golden Eevee figure. She was familiar, but, he didn't know how. Sapphire eventually gave up and returned to her quarters. Chloe showed Zanuark to where he would be sleeping for the night and trotted off leaving him alone.

Zanuark wondered on it more, and the more he tried to remember, the more distorted the true memory of her in his past became. Zanuark finally gave up and sighed. He padded over to the window of his chamber. The snow had stopped and the clouds lightened up slightly. Little moonlight, but enough to see the ground, filtered to the ground.

Zanuark became curious as he realized there was no one outside. He looked around for any movement. He began to wonder why and would go off searching for Chloe. "Chloe!" He'd be shouting.

As he walked down a hallway, a door opened up and the old Glaceon padded out. "What is it child?" She shouted.

"I'm just a bit curious right now, why is no body outside?" Zanuark asked.

She froze up and looked him in the eye. For a moment, there was silence. "No one goes out in the dark, very few are seen if they leave the shelter of home at night."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Stay out of it." Chloe ordered. "I don't know if you care much about my granddaughter, but I sure as hell won't let her body guard disappear and leave her vulnerable."

Zanuark scowled. "I don't even want to be here, much less cared for Cal or your daughter. Don't tell me what not to get involved with, especially if anything that poses any sort of threat to Sapphire. Got it?" Zanuark growled.

Chloe was taking a few steps back, now fearing her own life. Zanuark could hear the clattering of armor, signaling guards. Zanuark turned and walked past them while they checked on Chloe, asking if she was alright with the yelling.

Zanuark returned to his room and lied down. Darkness soon overtook him, and he was out asleep.

He dreamed of flying through the sky, as if Project WINX was finally complete. He flew over the Suicune mountains when something from the clouds blasted his wing. He fell out of the sky uncontrollably. Landing hard in the snow, his legs were broke immediately, and he couldn't move. Zanuark looked up and around, he screamed for help but nothing came.

He thought he saw a small building nearby, and used his tail and what was left of his mounted wings to drag himself there. To his despair, it was just a large ice crystal. Jutting out the ground.

The ground began to shake and the giant ice crystal stood up and slowly turned. It stared at him, with seven yellow eyes. Soon, it began to fade into nothing, and Zanuark was once more alone.

He woke up in the morning and headed for the throne room. Sapphire was talking with another Glaceon he didn't recognize. He padded up and sat down next to the throne. Sapphire stopped and looked at Zanuark. "Good morning Mr. Zanuark."

"Morning." He acknowledge.

The Glaceon just nodded to Zanuark and Sapphire and the Glaceon continued to converse over politics. Chloe would pass the throne room doing something he wasn't sure. Zanuark slowly began to slip back into sleep.

The next few days became routine. Waking up, sitting by the throne, going out every now and then throughout the day for other matters.

It was the night of his eleventh day there. Zanuark was looking out the window into the night. The sky cleared up for once, and the full moon shown. He stared into the night, when he started hearing Chloe shouting for Sapphire. Zanuark walked out in curiosity to see what was going on.

Chloe became more frantic the closer Zanuark got. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sapphire, she's gone. I can't find her anywhere!" She exclaimed.

"How many entrances are there to this palace?" Zanuark asked.

Sapphire looked in the direction of the main entrance and then to Sapphire's room. "Two."

"Then where's the second entrance?"

"In her room, it's more of an exit."

"Did any guards see her leave the main entrance?"

Chloe shook her head no.

"Then there will be fresh tracks, it hasn't snowed in two days. Her paw prints will be visible."

"In this night?"

Zanuark nodded. "Now lead me to this other entrance."

Chloe did as Zanuark instructed and they walked into Sapphire's room.

Chloe went to one side of the room and pushed on a wall. It began to slide open. Just like the Celebi Forest, Briar would have never been caught had he not seen where they went. It was a small spiraling stair case with a few crystals keeping it lit. Zanuark walked down the steps, and then came upon a long passageway. On the far end was the way out. Chloe followed closely behind.

Zanuark looked back, he could see the city from here, faintly though. Howls could be heard in the distance and Chloe brushed up to Zanuark. She was scared, and Zanuark wasn't sure how to comfort her. He began to sniff at the ground and could smell Sapphire. The tracks weren't old, almost fresh. "She came through here about an hour ago." Zanuark announced.

He pressed his paws into the small paw prints of Sapphire. They widened as he pressed down, and began padding into each step. Chloe and Zanuark walked on in the moonlight. Eventually, Zanuark stopped, there was only one paw print left, and it was a crimson red.

Chloe broke down crying at the paw step, but Zanuark shoved her away. "Stop! It's not blood!" He shouted.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "It's a bloody paw print. Can't you tell?"

Zanuark shook his head. "It is not blood, trust me, I can tell. Smell the snow under you and then smell the paw print." He ordered.

She sniffed the snow and the paw print and it was the same.

Zanuark began to look around for any traces. Any tracks or scent trails. Howling once more heard in the distance. Zanuark continued to sniff the air until he found a faint trail. "Go back and get help. Bring the help here, and I'll bring Sapphire here."

Zanuark broke into a sprint following the trail. Eventually, he could see someone in the snow, lying in the ground. She was at the foot of an ice covered mound of rock. "Sapphire!" He shouted. There was no answer. He feared the worst and approached. She was just knocked out.

Zanuark looked around, and could feel things getting closer. He heard whispers in a language he had never heard before. The only word he understood was "curse".

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Zanuark shouted.

There was no answer, but many figures approaching. Froslass. They continued to approach, the whispers getting louder. "Get back!" He shouted. He growled. They continued to approach until he could see their blue eyes.

"Eye of Death." They began to murmur.

A chunk of ice came at his side knocking him down and then they began to approach, continuing to chant "Eye of Death".

He growled, "I will not die here. I promised to see my daughter give birth, and I refuse to let you destroy me!" He roared. The star on his forehead glowed brightly, and his demonic form once more came out. This one was different. He had a purple glowing outline at his body. They were brightest his claws and fangs.

He growled and opened his mouth. A black orb formed at his mouth. It shot out a red beam and he turned his head destroying the Froslass that attacked him quickly. Zanuark turned his head, Sapphire began to wake up. She looked up at Zanuark horrified and screamed.

Zanuark just sat down, looking down at her. Eventually she calmed down and realized who she was screaming at. Looking at the mark on his eye, she finally calmed down. "Zanuark?"

Zanuark dipped his head.

"Oh… Can, we, can you take-" She was cut off as the ground began to shake.

The mound of ice began to rise out of the ground and turned its body. It was the being from before. "Regice!" Sapphire shouted.

Zanuark looked at her. "Regice! The ancient golem, created to banish the Mightyena from long ago. I had no idea that he was real." She explained.

It looked at Zanuark and held its arm out to him. A blue aura sphere appeared in its hand and it fired an ice beam at Zanuark. It knocked Zanuark on his side, and he struggled to quickly get up. Regice came forward at Mach speed knocking Zanuark back. Zanuark tried to get up but it was already on top of him. It's sharp foot piercing him, almost making a hole in him.

His roar of agonizing pain echoed through the mountains. A red, flashing orb appeared in front of Regice looking down at Zanuark. He closed his eyes.

"Stop!" Sapphire ordered. The Regice stopped and looked at the Glaceon. "Go back into hibernation! You are a useless piece of scrap with no use! Leave!"

Regice began to float away and Zanuark slowly got up. Sapphire leaped up onto Zanuark. "Let's get a move on." She said.

Zanuark began taking off at a fast speed running toward the rendezvous point. He met Chloe and the guards who stood horrified. Sapphire jumped off his back and ran to Chloe, pressed her head into her grandmother's chest.

Zanuark transformed back into his true form. "Sorry to break up the sweet moment, but Sapphire, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Chloe scowled at him, "How dare you talk to a princess like that?"

Zanuark's upper eye lid lowered half way. "Did you already forget our chat? I will gladly leave if my presence is not needed here."

Chloe nodded. "Then leave."

Sapphire backed up from Chloe. "No. Not until Firestar has brought what I asked. Stop questioning him. Though you are my grandmother, I am your ruler, and you will listen to him first. That is my order to you."

Chloe scowled at Zanuark and walked back, the guards following her.

"How long will I be here?" Zanuark asked.

Sapphire thought on it for a moment, "Three. Five at the most."

Just as Sapphire said, Firestar arrived in three days. He arrived with one person from each of the regions. They were to serve as her permanent guard. Zanuark was dismissed and Firestar flew him home.


	43. Pheobe's Illness, Feared Cure

Chapter 40

Pheobe's Illness

Feared Cure

Kaisa was working on her garden when he arrived. "Zanuark!" She exclaimed and run to him.

Zanuark ran up to Kaisa and playfully tackled her. Julia and Pheobe slowly walked out. Kaisa was on top of Zanuark by now. Her muzzle rested on Zanuark's chest. Zanuark back to see Julia and Pheobe. Julia's belly was slightly larger, but not if you were paying attention. "Where's Mac?" He asked.

"Farm." Julia answered.

Pheobe looked down at him. Zanuark noticed she didn't look well, beyond her age.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He asked.

Pheobe tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"

He sniffed the air and gently pushed Kaisa off and rolled over. He gently sniffed at Pheobe's belly. "Your milk, it's, sour almost. You're, dying, from sickness. How have Krystal, Kyra, and Kalonice been feeding?"

Pheobe looked down and stepped away. "Zenia has been taking care of the kits. I was afraid if they fed off me, they may become sick as well."

Zanuark thought for a moment. "What have you been feeling?" He asked.

"Well, my stomach constantly hurts, every now and then I throw up. And, sometimes when I go, it comes out a little bloody." She informed. "I've been shedding my fur more than normal as well."

Zanuark looked at Kaisa. "I'm going to Lincoln. I'm sorry I'm leaving after I just got back. But I can't sit by and let her die."

Kaisa shook her head. "I'm coming with you."

Zanuark protested. "What about Julia and Pheobe?"

Julia spoke up. "I can take care of myself. Mac is always here if I need help."

Zanuark sighed. "Please stay close then, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kaisa assured him, "It won't happen. Believe me."

Zanuark put his muzzle on top of her. "I know. You are strong. You traveled many miles to bring me back to life."

Kaisa nodded. "Then let's get a move on."

Zanuark looked at Pheobe. "Please be okay."

Pheobe smiled weakly. "Of course I will."

Kaisa began running, Zanuark hesitated but followed. "May Arceus show his divine mercy upon thee." He murdered as they ran.

They reached the city by noon of the next day. Lincoln greeted Kaisa and Zanuark with open paws. "Ah, Mrs. Kaisa, Mr. Zanuark, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My mother is sick. We were hoping you or someone you know could use your expertise and heal her." Zanuark informed.

Kaisa nodded. "Please sir."

Lincoln dipped his head. "Of course, we'll set off tomorrow morning. Please, can I treat you two to some wine?"

Zanuark shook his head but Kaisa accepted, dipping her head. "Alright then Mrs. Kaisa, I'll send a hand maiden to fetch you a drink. Please, come with me, I want you two to relax. Zanuark, you seem most tense."

Zanuark nodded in agreement. "Please, come with me." Lincoln asked. The others followed him and he led them up the castle. They were lead off into a room on one of the tips of a "branch". There, a female Leafeon, Flareon, Espeon, and Vaporeon stood.

Zanuark looked at Lincoln with a raised eye. "Who are they?" Zanuark asked.

"My personal beauty therapists. When you're the most known politician and hustler, you need time to relax." Lincoln informed. Kaisa felt uncomfortable and gave the women a glare.

"We have mates you know…" The Flareon informed. Kaisa looked down, hiding her irritation.

A paw lifted her chin up and she stared into the Espeon's eyes. She didn't know what it was, but it was like magic. She quickly felt easy. The four beckoned Zanuark and Kaisa in, and Lincoln left.

The Espeon began to use psychic to take four stones and gave the sensation of their back being massaged. The Flareon, Vaporeon, and Leafeon all worked together in create a relaxing bath for the two.

Zanuark closed his eyes growing tired from the sensation. He couldn't remember the last time he actually relaxed. Kaisa was trying to remember the same wondering if she's ever relaxed herself.

They opened their eyes feeling the Espeon stop. They sat up and noticed that the bath war ready. The water was so clear that it looked as if there was nothing there. The Flareon and Vaporeon assisted the two into the bath. It was amazing for them. Zanuark could feel his tense muscles finally relax completely. The Flareon lit a few candles and left the two on their own. A few moments later, another Leafeon walked in with a bowl of wine for Kaisa and left.

A few hours passed of relaxing silence passed and Lincoln walked in. "Have you two enjoyed yourself?"

Kaisa simply nodded in reply while Zanuark remained silent.

"Mr. Zanuark?" Lincoln said. He looked at Kaisa and she pressed her paw on his muzzle. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hmmm?" He was obviously a bit blissful and unaware of where he was.

"I'll take that as a yes, but I advise you get out. You aren't supposed to be in there for more than two hours." Lincoln advised.

Kaisa slowly got out, dripping, her fur almost slimy from the water. Zanuark slowly followed out. Lincoln led them to the end of the room by the window. The floor here was hot and almost burned Kaisa's paws.

"Take it slowly, and lie down." Lincoln instructed. The two did as he said and their fur quickly dried up after a few minutes.

Kaisa stood back up and stretched. Zanuark took a look at her coat and it looked more lustrous than ever. He took a look at himself and it seemed the same happened to him. He looked much younger as well.

Morning came and they set off for home. They arrived after two days where Pheobe had gone from just being sick to dying. Lincoln walked by her side and they began to talk. Zanuark, Kaisa, and Julia stayed on the other side of the home watching anxiously.

About twenty minutes passed and Lincoln gave her multiple herbs and assured her she'll be better in a week. He trotted over to Zanuark and Kaisa and beckoned them to follow him. They walked back outside and far away from the home where no one would hear them.

"I lied to your mother." Lincoln started. "She's on her death bed. I'm afraid she only has two days to live, maybe not even that."

Zanuark widened his eyes. Time seemed to stop. He began to remember all that he could of his mother, his siblings, and what they knew about this. Memories washing before him, as if his sixteen years of existence all took place in one minute. Soon he realized, no one was moving, the breeze stopped, and the few clouds in the sky haven't budged.

"Kaisa? Lincoln? Are you two alright?" Zanuark asked nudging them.

"They won't hear you." A voice said from behind.

He turned around. Dark Leaf stood before him. "What have you done?" Zanuark asked.

"What will you do?" Dark Leaf asked back.

Zanuark growled. Dark Leaf smirked. "I have been sent to test your power today. I can cure your mother, if you best me in battle."

Zanuark narrowed his eyes getting into fighting stance. He looked at Zanuark.

The ground began to shake and Zanuark jumped. A pillar of black vines shot out of the ground. He put his paws together and leaped off an oversized thorn, and took off running as more pillars began to spring out of the ground. One shot up in front of him and he began running up the thorns. Leaping off and performing a back flip. He shot off three shadow balls at Dark Leaf who swiftly dodged the assault.

Zanuark landed and took off after Dark Leaf. Two columns sprung up at Dark Leaf's side and spinning rapidly. Thorns began spinning quickly and shoot off at him. Zanuark swiftly dodged each one. Getting close to Dark Leaf, he grabbed one of the giant thorns with his tail. Using the momentum, he spun it around back at Dark Leaf. It caught him off guard scraping the side of his body. Fur was torn off and a little blood trickled out.

Dark Leaf narrowed his eyes and another pillar ejected from his feet. Zanuark jumped back. Dark Leaf blocked out the sunlight, and used it to his advantage. Dark Leaf came down fangs bared. Zanuark swiftly jumped up and smashed into Dark Leaf, stabbing his side into a thorn and fall back down.

Dark Leaf hissed and pillars shout out of the ground around Zanuark. They began to shoot tearing him up. A roar from inside the pillars made Dark Leaf flinch. The pillar collapsed and Zanuark came running out. Dark Leaf tried to leap out of his path, but alas, a giant paw came down on him, and flung Dark Leaf to the ground. Zanuark held Dark Leaf down, fangs bared. His stare piercing.

His grip though, softened and went limp. Zanuark slowly turned, two columns impaled him in an "X". The pillars retreated into the ground and disappeared, and Zanuark fell heavily onto his side. His form gave way and he looked up at Dark Leaf.

Dark Leaf shook his head. "You are weak. Reckless. Even in Harbinger, you are still pathetic."

Dark Leaf's blank eyes glowed green. Zanuark could feel his wounds heal. Zanuark stayed lying down, looking at the soil. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't fight for my own selfish desire… I fight to keep the ones I love alive. For anyone innocent, and I have failed them all…"

"I failed them…" He repeated. His eyes going black. "I will not fail them!" He shouted. Black aura sprung up around him, his body radiating the black energy. Dark Leaf stood back. Dark Leaf merely blinked and he was flung back. Zanuark was tearing at his body, even without his dark form. He ruthlessly destroyed Dark Leaf to the point of death, when a golden light flung him off.

Arceus descended down by Dark Leaf. He looked at Zanuark and he found himself blacking out.

Zanuark awoke to see Dark Leaf staring at him. He also saw Kaisa and Lincoln looking down. "What, happened? I just remember hearing you say Pheobe was doomed." Zanuark said, confused and forgetting of what has transpired.

Dark Leaf looked at him. "I think you just fainted upon the shock. But Pheobe is alright, and far from her death bed." Zanuark stood up. Pheobe was with Mac, helping prepare a meal.

"Mom?" Zanuark asked, not sure if she was Pheobe.

Pheobe turned around. She was healthy, but, young. He looked as if no time has passed between now and when he first opened his eyes. It was amazing. "How?" Was all he could ask.

"Just as Lincoln said, I got better in three days." She answered.

"But he said you had at the most two days to live!" Zanuark looked at Lincoln.

Lincoln shrugged. "I just gave her a narcotic to ease the pain." Zanuark sighed and looked at Dark Leaf.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We think we located the next person in the seven at Raikou Dessert." Dark Leaf explained. "I thought maybe I'd stop by."

"Can't you just wait until night and just teleport there or something?" Zanuark asked.

Dark Leaf just walked out afterward. Zanuark shrugged. He found himself rubbing Pheobe's fur.

"So silky." He whispered.

Pheobe was giving him a "you're too old for this" look. Zanuark backed up awkwardly and remained silent.


	44. Sons of Entei, Rebellion

Chapter 41

Sons of Entei

Rebellion

Zanuark woke up shaking his head somebody was pounding their paws on the entrance of his home. Zanuark walked outside to find Darynn, Lilly, and a mix of Eevee and Poochyena. "Excuse me sir, I've been told the person named Zanuark lives here."

"This is he." Zanuark answered.

Lilly looked up twisting her head and then shook it. "Listen, please let me in, I need to talk with you."

Zanuark walked in with the others. Pheobe stared at Darynn and growled. His ears were down at the growl and he looked away.

"Darynn, you promised." Zanuark told him.

"What promise?" He asked.

Zanuark stared into his eyes and he recalled the promise almost ten years ago. Darynn looked down and his tail drooping and approached Pheobe slowly. Pheobe lashed out knocking Darynn on his side. Lilly tried to run to him but Zanuark stopped her, staring her down.

Pheobe growled into his ear, "What gives you the right to think you can show your face after the stunt you pulled?"

Darynn closed his eyes. "I don't. I would rather be dead than face my ghosts. That would be what I'd say if I haven't moved on. But I have, and have a mate, and she has bored me our second litter together."

Pheobe held him down, her scowl stood firm. It loosened when tears ran down his face. "I've always been jealous of Dorian. He won the girl, but the worst part of it. You never even acknowledged what I did for you growing up."

She pulled off. "The silver moon cave, I showed it to you, you loved it. It was my own little world, but I wanted to share it with you. You didn't, you took it and shared it with Dorian. Mist Falls, you did the same. Every time I tried to show you something, that I cared for you, you never acknowledged it." He explained.

He stood up. "If you don't care, Fine! But I'm not here for you! I'm here so Lilly and my youngest can be safe!"

Kaisa tilted her head and looked at Pheobe. Pheobe turned her head saying nothing more. Then Darynn turned his head. "Alright, Lilly, could you please explain this for me? I don't want to talk anymore."

Lilly nodded. She nudged her litter over to Darynn where he'd play with them, calming down. Lilly looked up. "A vigilante group of sorts sprung up. But they aren't exacting justice, but have been murdering innocents for a while now. People who are unhappy with the peace between Mightyena and Eeveelution has apparently been deemed unfit to live together. They've been killing Mightyena and Poochyena, and I'm scared for my son." Lilly looked over to the small Poochyena. "I hope you can understand."

Zanuark looked down. He wondered about this more. "Coming here was a bad idea. I'll need to go see an old friend and teacher of mine. Kaisa, I'd opt you come with me. Mac, take everyone back to the Great Plains Cave. Afterwards, Mac, come back here and go to the nearby barracks. Tell Charybdis the situation, and tell him to set up recon across the nearby colonies that will evacuate Mightyena if necessary." He ordered. "Any objections?" No one answered. "Good. We'll leave tomorrow, please, get some rest."

Morning came and gone and Zanuark and Kaisa set off through the Moltress Cavern. They came into Moon Fang valley where Zanuark continued walking straight.

"Who are we going to ask for help?" Kaisa asked.

"Jerome." Zanuark answered.

"What can he do?"

"Provide protection."

Zanuark continued padding onto to High Fang. He walked up the mountain to level six.

"Ah, First Lieutenant, Second Kaisa. How many years has it been?" Jerome asked.

"Four years. And since then I traveled the continent and brought it together. Adopted a daughter, and will be a grandfather in a few moons. That's beside the point. I need you to come with me to Obsidian City and speak with Zenobe. There has been some occurrence coming along, of vigilante, putting most of your kind in harm's way."

Jerome looked at Zanuark for a moment then back to his student. "I see. Explain more to me along the way. Fredrick, you're in charge of the camp while I'm gone." Jerome turned and dipped his head to Zanuark.

The three headed for the capital. Along the way, Zanuark explained to Jerome about what he did first after being stationed with the conquest. Ten years later, after finally making peace, a revolt is building up. Jerome looked down wondering about something. The Zapdos cavern appeared in the distance. They walked through and came into Obsidian City.

The three entered the throne room where Zenobe was discussing something with an advisor. He became silent seeing Zanuark and Kaisa. He nodded his advisor away and they were alone.

"You brought Jerome here, I'm guessing this is bad." Zenobe guessed.

Zanuark nodded. "Revolt and murder."

Kaisa spoke up. "It seems there have been many Mightyena and Poochyena in the Raikou Desert killed. This could be the same anywhere else."

He looked down. "I was afraid of this."

Kaisa spoke up. "We believe this revolt is preparing for a full scale massacre across the Great Plains."

Jerome looked at him. "I suggest rallying the students at Camp Moon Fang to the Great Plains. They are more than capable of outlasting a mediocre revolt, even the private in the basic combat training."

Zanuark shook his head. "No, Charybdis has scouts and spies in the Raikou Desert hopefully by tomorrow. I suggest getting more recon units sitting around here into each region, comprised of Eeveelution to spy on. Give each commanding officer a messenger and if something big is about to happen, then we rally the students."

Zenobe nodded. "I agree mostly, but these students aren't prepared for having to hunt for themselves. Add in a curriculum in Basic Combat Training for hunting, teach your current lieutenants to hunt, then they teach each of the other schools, then when that's done, keep it to the privates."

Zanuark looked to Jerome. Jerome nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled." Zenobe declared.

"Alright, Kaisa, let's go home then." Zanuark said.

"Yea, we should go. I'm scared leaving Julia alone with this stuff, especially when she is pregnant." Kaisa said.

Zanuark nodded and the two padded off. They arrived a few hours later tired and exhausted. Zanuark and Kaisa lied down in their old bed, for the first time in ten years. Zanuark for the first time in his life was on the bottom. He embraced the warmth of his living blanket.

Zanuark awoke to multiple paw steps from outside the Cave. Charybdis arrived with more than just his recon unit. They entered the cave. Zanuark and Kaisa walked outside the cave and met with Charybdis. On the horizon, smoke flared into the sky.

Charybdis looked down. "I'm afraid we're delaying the inevitable. They're on their way here. They call themselves the Sons of Entei. From what I can find out, Entei appeared to an Espeon, and commanded him to rally an army to wipe out Mightyena once and for all."

Zanuark turned his head and began walking towards the smoke, not saying a word. Kaisa ran to his side. Zanuark whipped his head to her. "Don't follow me! You know what will happen if they refuse."

Kaisa nodded. "I know, but I won't let you go alone. We began this together fifteen years ago. Either we continue this together, or end it together. Not apart."

Zanuark looked down. "I'm sorry…"

Kaisa looked at him funny. "Sorry for what?"

Zanuark's head whipped up, his eyes flashed a brilliant velvet. Kaisa immediately fell down to her side, unconscious. "Charybdis take Kaisa inside. There's a messenger in the cave. Send him to Firestar, with the message, "Peace be delivered by death.""

Zanuark broke into a sprint and headed toward the fire. Not too much later, blurs of different colors appeared in the distance. Zanuark stood waiting for them to come closer. The mass became larger and larger. They howled seeing Zanuark.

"STOP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The mass stopped. Zanuark slowly surveyed the group. A thousand at least, maybe two.

An Espeon walked forth out of the group. "Your one of them. A dirty sympathizer to the pests, aren't you." He asked.

"Sympathizer? Hardly, I was raised by them." Zanuark answered.

"Then you deserve to die." The Espeon growled.

"Really, you want to fight a being, who scares the gods himself?" Zanuark questioned, taking a step forward.

The Espeon laughed hard at this. "Oh, okay. I'm supposed to fear you?" The Espeon twisted his body as he said this mockingly. "And what sort of power is this?" He asked.

Zanuark stood proudly with his muzzle up. "I am the Eye of Death!" Zanuark shouted.

The whole mass began to laugh at him. The Espeon approached Zanuark laughing himself. "Oh, yea, sure, sure, and I suppose your best buddies with the chosen seven."

"Your damn right he is!" A harsh voice shouted, followed by two heavy crashes at Zanuark's side.

Firestar and Skylar landed.

An amethyst portal opened up and Viper walked through. A sapphire portal opened up and Silver Rain walked through it. Dark Leaf appeared with Crystal at his side.

Firestar stepped forward.

"Is this some sort of stunt?" The Espeon demanded. "Look at it, this is just makeup from flowers." The Espeon rubbed Zanuark's eye. Zanuark bashed his head into Espeon knocking him back.

"I am not fake, but a goddess, Suicune told me, peace be delivered by death, then so be it. I will destroy all of you to protect the empire I worked too damn hard to forge!" Zanuark shouted at the top of his lungs. The star on his fore head glowed, and he transformed, in all his fearsome glory.

He spoke up in a demonic voice. "You will all either die here, or surrender peacefully!"

A few people in the group took off running but Skylar herded the stragglers back.

"We are an ar-." The Espeon spoke up but was silenced quickly as Zanuark smashes his paw into the Espeon's side.

"Who gave you the right to slaughter the innocent?!" Zanuark demanded.

"We are the Sons of Entei!" A straggler shouted.

"We are only doing his bidding!" Another had added in.

Something brilliant lit up across the sky. It drew everyone's attention toward it. It crashed into the ground knocking some people back. Zanuark and the other six remained in place. As the dust began to settle, two beaming red eyes pierced the cloud.

Entei stood before the group. Everyone but Zanuark found himself bowing. "Garnet! Step forward!" He shouted.

The Espeon limped forward. "Your highest, I had no idea you would bless me-"

"Silence fool!" Entei shouted. The Espeon fell back by the force of his shout. "You dare massacre the innocent, what were you planning on doing in that cave?! That is a place that is known to be a laid back life style for mothers to give birth to their young and fathers hunt for their family."

"I was just going to get rid of the filthy-"

"Filthy?!" Zanuark shouted. "You dare call my mate, my mother, and my entire family filthy?!" Zanuark bounded forward. Entei got in front of Zanuark, but he rammed straight into Entei. Entei was sent onto his side gasping for air.

The Espeon stared at Zanuark shaking. Zanuark knocked him on his side with ease and bit down on the Espeon's limbs. Using his claw to hold the body still, he ripped Garnet's legs clean off. He shouted in pain crying, begging for mercy. "You beg for mercy, after you killed how many kids again? You there! How many Poochyena have been slaughtered?" Zanuark demanded.

A Flareon spoke up. "One hundred thirty-seven."

Zanuark looked down on him. "One hundred thirty-seven. One hundred thirty-seven?!" Zanuark picked up the Espeon by the neck and began to spin around rapidly and released. The Espeon shot through the sky, never to be seen again. If he didn't die from his neck snapping, the shear speed would burn his body up, and if that didn't do it, his impact would cause him to go everywhere. Zanuark wondered this watching him off.

Entei slowly got up and approached Zanuark. "How dare you attack?"

Zanuark just glared at Entei. Entei stared Zanuark in the eyes for a moment and left in a blazing pillar of fire. Zanuark then turned to the mass. "Leave, before my anger returns."

The mass scattered going in all directions, but none to the Great Plains Cave. Zanuark turned his head. He grabbed crystal and tossed her onto his back, to which he broke into a sprint. Zanuark arrived at the farm a few moments later, the Orchard section of the farm was on fire, but that was it. Crystal leaped into the air and spat out a massive water gun, extinguishing the flames.

Zanuark dipped his head to Crystal in thanks. Firestar flew down to take Crystal home and Zanuark bounded off for the cave.

He transformed just outside the cave back and was welcomed home. He wondered if the Espeon had family, or where he got the idea to spread blasphemy of Entei's orders.


	45. Prophecy and Morality

Chapter 42

Prophecy and Morality

Zanuark woke up, two days passed since the Sons of Entei was scared off. Zanuark rested uneasy, and Kaisa woke up him multiple times throughout the nights. He had been crying in his sleep, as his ghosts began crying.

After the third night, Kaisa finally sat in front of him when he was eating in the morning. "Please let me help you." She said.

Zanuark looked down. He lost his appetite and sighed slowly shaking his head. "Zan, please! I don't like seeing you this way. Where is my guardian, my savior, my soldier that would not falter? Where did he go?" She asked.

Zanuark looked up at her. "He ran away when the ghosts haunted him."

"Ghosts?" She wondered aloud.

Zanuark nodded. "Their screams, every one I've killed, I can hear them. Their families crying. The brutal and painful deaths… They are coming back." Kaisa looked down, unsure what to say. "I'm scared, what if I am doomed to be separated from you for all eternity?"

Kaisa looked back up. Zanuark's tears welled up in his eyes. "What if I am doomed to be sealed? All the chosen seven are appearing, and there is only one more to appear!"

Kaisa looked him in the eyes. "Don't say that, ever. You will never leave me, until death do we part."

Zanuark looked at her and wish he could reason with her, but he was unable to. He was scared, afraid, and vulnerable. He turned his head and closed his eyes.

Kaisa turned and padded off sobbing. Zanuark could feel her pain, feeling heavy, his chest hurt. He felt heavier than stone and fell to his side. He disappointed Kaisa. "I betrayed her." He kept mumbling to himself.

Dorian approached Zanuark and tried to get him up but failed miserably. Pheobe approached next. Pheobe looked down pressing her paw to his fore head. "Leave him alone."

Dorian looked at Pheobe, "Are you sure, he seems-" Pheobe looked at Dorian. Her facial expression reassured him that it was alright.

Zanuark eventually fell into sleep. Closing his eyes and drifting into sleep. In his dream, he saw a blue figure that stood on two legs instead of four. It looked at Zanuark, its eyes were a light blue blaze. A strange aura radiated off the figure, dark and light blue orbs drifted off shrinking and disappearing.

It walked closer to Zanuark, and Zanuark began to move backwards. The figure seemed to grow as it grew closer. Zanuark watched as it grew larger, until finally its body consumed him. The blue became a sky and a field appeared. The landscape was devastated. Great mountains were reduced to hills. The Great Plains was reduced from a fertile landscape to a muddy and dead marsh. Bodies littered the ground, uninflected by wounds, but dead. Blood drawn from their muzzles.

Zanuark walked around, wondering where he was, if this was even home. Soon, night began to fall on the sky and his dream faded. He woke up, it was night. He looked around the cave for Kaisa, but she was gone. Zanuark padded out and looked into the sky. Moon high was yet to appear. Zanuark hurried off for the moonlit cave.

He padded inside, and just as he thought, Kaisa was inside staring down at the water. She was alerted of his presence by paw steps. She turned his head to him briefly and backed to the pool. He sat down and waited, not coming any closer.

Kaisa turned her head briefly every now and then to Zanuark to see if he moved. Eventually she spoke up, "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry…" Zanuark apologized.

"For what?" Kaisa snarled.

Her face pierced Zanuark more heavily than Kaisa would ever know. His ears lower and his tail down. "For being an ass. For disappointing you, hurting myself more than I thought possible…"

Kaisa sighed and turned back to the pool. "I don't care about what you said. It's the fact you were hell driven that we'll be separated permanently. You couldn't at least have any hope. That it was wrong, after the fact you have proven you aren't driven to use your power for bloodlust, but to protect. To end war. To see it through, that we can coexist with Eeveelutions. Our daughter is a Leafeon for Arceus sake. You will be a grandfather in a moon or two."

Zanuark looked down at his paws. "I'm scared. I live every day with the fear of losing you, or my family for good. I can't live like this. Knowing any day could be the last time I see you."

A paw was placed under his chin and rose it up. Kaisa looked down at him. "Then stop it."

"How?"

"Just stop it. Stop fearing what is to come, and focus on now. You live here, not next. Can you do this?"

Zanuark slowly nodded. Kaisa smiled and dropped her paw to the floor. She headed back to the pool and looked at the orb. Zanuark sat next to her and she leaned over on his side.

The moon moved into position and the cave lit up brightly again. Zanuark could feel the memories of the first part of his life come to mind. He sighed wondering where his littermates were, and where all his siblings he never met were. He knew where Celina was, but Cali and Cora, he had no idea where they were. Neither did Pheobe, and only the daughters of her first litter remained in the cave. Zanuark then looked at Kaisa for a moment, knowing her parents were gone but unsure of any siblings. After a few moments he finally woke up the courage to ask her on the touchy subject, "Kaisa, I never knew if you had any siblings."

She nodded. "I did, but, they disappeared with my parents."

Zanuark looked down. "Then, that legend, you talked about years ago."

Kaisa once more nodded. "Yea…"

Zanuark looked at her, "I, actually found out happened behind that. Froslass, many of them, but, they're dead now. I protected the princess of Articuno Mountains."

Kaisa twisted her head. "Seriously? Did you find any of the other victims?"

Zanuark sighed. "No, sadly. I just got rid of the Froslass, but, they were scared of me, and the only thing that I understood was "eye of death" out of them."

Kaisa looked down at the water and back at Zanuark. "I wonder how different my life would be if you were never found by your mother."

Zanuark looked at the orb, searching for answers. "If the order wasn't given to siege the Great Plains."

Kaisa looked down. "If you didn't introduce yourself as Zenobe's brother."

"Okay, I think we both get it."

The moonlight soon stopped shining onto the orb and the cave fell dark once more. Zanuark sighed, and pulled Kaisa in close. "I wonder how all my victims have felt in their last moments, especially my most recent…"

Kaisa looked at him. "What happened?"

Zanuark looked down. "I defied Entei, and ripped off the leader of that revolt's limbs off. Then threw him far away to the point I have no idea when he died, or where he landed. I just knew he went off south past the ocean."

Kaisa narrowed her eyes. "Defied Entei, as in the god?"

Zanuark nodded. "I thought Entei was about to attack me, but, after trying to intimidate me and failing, he looked scared, and then disappeared in a column of fire."

Kaisa looked at him. "That is why people don't mess with me, because they have you to deal with." She giggled. Zanuark was not amused. "Sorry…"

Zanuark shook his head. "It's alright. I never wanted this power, but we wouldn't be together if that was the case. You would have died for good, and I would have probably killed myself. None of this pain is worth it without you."

Kaisa pressed her face to his side. "I'm glad things have turned out the way they have in the end."

Zanuark nodded. "I am two, I have someone to be by my side, even when not together physically."

Kaisa lied down in a flower bed with Zanuark next to her. The two rested together easily. Drifting back into sleep with each other's warmth.

Zanuark woke up, and headed for the cave with Kaisa. The two walked inside to find a unit of Mightyena standing with a Flareon. "Zanuark, is it?" One asked.

Zanuark nodded.

"You are under arrest for murder and treason."

Zanuark twisted his head. "The only ones I've killed have been during active duty or in service of another."

The Mightyena smacked him down pinning Zanuark to the ground. "There are multiple eye witnesses of your crime, and you will be tried upon a jury of peers."

Kaisa came to his side pushing the Mightyena off Zanuark. "Get off him you uneducated pest! He has done nothing of this sort, and has time and time again saved this empire!"

The others with the Flareon tensed and growled. "Wait." Zanuark spoke up. "Leave her alone, I will come peacefully and answer to this nonsense." Kaisa looked at him. "But, she will follow. Otherwise you can bring Zenobe here himself, and he will object to this nonsense as well."

The Mightyena looked at the Flareon for a moment and the Flareon nodded.

Zanuark narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He demanded. He looked around and looked at the smallest Mightyena. "You, state your rank."

"Ugh, Private first-class." The Mightyena answered.

"This is a farce. Get out of my sight." Zanuark growled. "This wasn't authorized by anyone. You got the entire unit of the elite stealth and recon commander, Charybdis, in here. If you do not show me your token of warrant, see yourself out."

Before anyone else could say a word, Zanuark began talking once more. "Oh, where are my manners? Did I forget to say the charges of blasphemy and treason you can get for this? You, Flareon, get out of here, the rest of you stay put. Kaisa, go get Charybdis for me."

The Flareon took off and Kaisa padded away. A moment later Kaisa walked back with Charybdis.

"Let me get this straight, why are you doing this?" He asked the Mightyena who accompanied the Flareon.

"We were just getting payed." He answered. "The system forgot us and we were never sent to a unit, so we started mercenary work."

Charybdis narrowed his eyes observing the Mightyena that stood before him. "Very well then, I don't find anything wrong with you, but you have been noted. Don't let me hear anything about criminal acts again or I'll bring this up."

"Yes sir!" The mercs chanted. Charybdis nodded them away and looked at Zanuark shaking his head. "You have so many enemies. You're the one who will only fight as a last resort. It doesn't make sense."

Kaisa nodded. "It really doesn't. Apparently we just aren't ready for peace."


	46. Hurricane Kyogre

Chapter 43

Hurricane Kyogre

The winds picked up steadily, and Zanuark looked up at the dark sky. Clouds have blotted out sun and moon for days now, and a series of wind storms have rippled across the continent. Zanuark wondered if the gods were angry, and if so what for.

Kaisa sat by Zanuark, looking at the sky as well. "It seems quite gloomy out. Everyone seems down with all this cloud cover."

Zanuark nodded. He continued to stare at the clouds. He spotted an object soaring through the sky. "Hey, look up there." Zanuark pointed his nose and Kaisa followed his trail. The object was growing and landed, it was Zenobe's messenger.

He looked at him. "Zanuark is it? I get messages of you way too often, anyway, that's beside the point. There is a mandatory evacuation in effect, and everyone in the colonies of the Great Plains are required to seek out a nearby stronghold, city, or some sort of sturdy shelter."

"Why?" Kaisa asked.

The messenger looked up at the sky. "Hurricane Kyogre. This is only the stray clouds it attracts, and it's been spotted heading here, and will go through the Great Plains, Raikou Desert, and Articuno Mountains. Skylar has ordered evacuation to places more sturdily constructed than, well this." He waved his paw towards their home.

Zanuark nodded. "I'll go call a meeting, go find Mac and start helping Julia out, we'll head for the cave soon, unless you would rather head for Arceus City."

Kaisa dipped her head to the messenger and went off to the farms. Zanuark headed off to the colony's assembly and howled out loudly. Slowly, people made their way over to the assembly wonder what was going on.

Zanuark waited till most of the farmers were here and then spoke up. "Get the things dearest to you and leave. Head for either Arceus City or the Great Plains Cave. I've been informed a powerful storm called a hurricane is on its way, and it will be lethal to those who stay." There were murmurs in the crowd Zanuark drew up.

"I'll be leaving myself shortly. I urge all of you not to be hard minded and stay here where it is dangerous. That is all, see to it that everyone has evacuated by tomorrow morning."

Zanuark headed off for the barracks to inform Charybdis what was going on and head back home. Kaisa was putting a few items into a satchel. Zanuark walked over and looked in the bag she was preparing. "You still have these things?" He asked.

He pulled out the collar that he wore when he sprung the trap on the former emperor. Kaisa nodded. "I held onto it. I also have the dagger from our time in Obsidian City."

"Any other memorabilia?" He asked. She nodded and pointed to a smooth paw guard.

"What's that?" He asked.

Kaisa picked it up and closed her eyes. "This was Hyperion's paw guard that was used during Basic Combat Training." She smiled briefly. "Ah, camp was better than an orphanage, I can tell you that."

Zanuark shrugged, not sure what an orphanage was like. He walked over to Julia and Mac. They were sitting with their heads together, whispering inaudibly to each other.

"Alright, do you think you can make the trip to the cave, or should we head for Arceus City?"

"Arceus City is closer, isn't it?" Julia asked.

Zanuark nodded. Julia shrugged unsure herself. Zanuark sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright, I'll meet up with you guys later. I need to go make sure the cave is safe before I go. I know they'll need to dam up the entrance and hunt for a good store of food. Kaisa, meet me in the forest district park. I love you guys, and I'll see you soon."

Kaisa brushed up against Zanuark's side and pressed her nose to his. "See you tomorrow then." Zanuark nodded and headed off for the cave.

When he arrived, he could see guards already building a wall at the Cave entrance. A Flareon and Vaporeon were cementing it slowly. Zanuark walked inside, and just as he thought, there was already a store of fresh kill.

He was approached by Dorian. "Where are the others?" He asked.

Zanuark looked around for his mother. "They went to Arceus city. I didn't want to risk tiring out Julia considering she's a moon into her pregnancy."

Dorian nodded. "I see. I'm guessing you're here to help out. Well, head outside and head right, we're mining rock out of the mountain and moving it to the entrance."

Zanuark dipped his head, and went outside. He arrived to the mining site to see many others hacking away at rock trying to loosen it up. "There's got to be a better way." One sighed.

Zanuark shouted. "Move out of the way, I got this!" The others turned and looked at him laughing. Zanuark closed his eyes and focused. The star on his forehead glowed. He transformed into his demonic form. He growled and looked at the mountains, and his claws glowed brightly. Zanuark leaped at the mountain and the miners rushed out of the way.

Zanuark clawed furiously at the mountain, shatter boulders and rock out until he had a good pile of rubble to work with. He stepped back and bent his head down, he began to push some of the rubble to the entrance.

The miners shrugged and began to do the same.

After two trips, the rocks was delivered to the entrance, and Zanuark finally returned to normal. He lied down feeling sore from pushing the rock over a mile to the entrance.

He closed his eyes to take a nap. Almost asleep, he was awakened by a sudden bunch of tiny paws pouncing onto him. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to see a Poochyena and Eevee wrestling with each other on top of him. He smiled amused as a Jolteon rushed over and picked up the two off of him. "I'm sorry for this." She apologized.

Zanuark chuckled to himself. "I'm about to be a grandfather, I need to get used to it."

The Jolteon nodded. "I'll have to keep a better eye on them." Zanuark lied his head back down on the floor. He woke up to the crash of thunder. He turned his head to see heavy rain outside.

He looked at the dam that was built, it was finished and holding well, keep the entrance mostly dry. Zanuark was about to leave when someone shouted "Wait!"

He turned his head to see his mother scurry over. "You can't leave now, it's too dangerous, wait until the storm dies down a little."

Zanuark considered his options and nodded. "I'll wait till morning, but if it hasn't died down by then, I'm leaving."

Pheobe sighed. "I'd rather you not go at all until this hurricane passes over us, but I guess there is no turning you. You take that on after your father."

Zanuark looked out the wall. It was pouring down heavily, and pools of water were already starting to form. Zanuark padded off and lied down in his bed. It felt cold without Kaisa to share it. He was approached every now and then by some flirty Eeveelution or Mightyena seeing he was alone. Eventually he lied down with Pheobe and Dorian so people would stop bothering him. Even then he found Pheobe's litter constantly bouncing on him.

"Is this what being a parent of an actual young one is like?" He asked.

Dorian nodded. "They're supposed to go to Moon Fang tomorrow but I don't think that will be possible."

"I'm sure they're ready." Zanuark assured.

Zanuark yawned and closed his eyes and eventually blocked out his senses, drifting off softly. Zanuark woke up early in the morning, the cave was sound asleep except for the constant murmurs of young children,

He set off silently, looking at the cave once more before leaping over the dam. It had gotten worse and he couldn't see very far. He padded off towards his home. After a few hours of slow progress, he finally made it to the colony. He looked around, the place was flooded, and his home was drowned out by a pool.

He perked his ears, for a moment, he thought he heard crying. He shrugged it off but froze when he heard it again. He looked around, unable to determine where it was coming from. He shouted "Where are you?!" He shouted.

He continued to hear the crying and did his best to find it.

He eventually came upon a home dug into the ground like his own. The crying had to be coming from inside.

Zanuark took a deep breath and dove in. He emerged to an air pocket sticking his head out the water. Zanuark could see a small Eevee crying for its mother. "Hey, over here!" Zanuark shouted.

The Eevee stopped crying briefly and looked at him. "Henry, is it?" Zanuark asked.

The small child slowly nodded. Zanuark sighed relief. "Okay, someone's child that I know. I'll take you to your mother, but first, you need to jump onto my head and bite down on my ear.

The Eevee hesitated and Zanuark got closer. The Eevee got down on Zanuark head and bit down on his ear. Zanuark winced in pain briefly but ignored it. "Don't let go!" he order. He took a deep breath and dived into the water once more. He emerged at the entrance.

The Eevee let go and was coughing up water. Zanuark picked the Eevee up and mounted him on his back. "Hang on, we'll be to your momma before you know it." Zanuark assured.

Zanuark began walking while Henry dug his tiny claws into his back. Four hours went by and Arceus city came into view. He made his way to the forest park and began shouting at the top of his lungs. "Kaisa!"

"Zanuark!" She turned. Zanuark kept shouting Kaisa, and Kaisa returned the shouts until they finally met up with each other. "Who's the kid?" She asked.

"It's Maggy's kid Henry. Did she come with you?" Zanuark asked.

Kaisa answered, "By the time we got here it was pouring down hard, and she realized that Henry wasn't following anymore. I said that you would bring him. I didn't think I would be right honestly. Come on, everyone from the colony is in a hotel nearby."

Kaisa lead the way to a hotel and entered. She opened the door to a room for traveling caravans to stop at. Everyone from the colony was lying around trying to find something to do.

"Momma!" Henry shouted jumping off Zanuark's back and running to a much older Eevee. She was Kaisa's age, but hasn't evolved.

"Zanuark, thank you so much!" She thanked looking up at him.

"Hey Mac, come dry Henry off." Zanuark ordered. Mac nodded and walked over, he let out a steady breathe of warm air drying off the Eevee.

Zanuark looked around at everyone to make sure everyone was accounted for, thankfully, all twenty three people were there. He then turned to Kaisa. He then noticed she was wearing the silver collar. "Are you wearing that all the time now?" He asked. Kaisa shrugged. Zanuark whispered something in her ear and she blushed.

"Dad!" Julia shouted. Zanuark didn't realize she was within earshot and blushed. Mac walked over to Julia and asked what just happened. Mac just sat grinning like a fool looking at Zanuark.

Mac then whispered something into Julia ear and she just covered her face with her paws.

Zanuark was knocked down when a pair of hind legs bucked into his side knocking him down. Kaisa trotted off looking back at Zanuark with a grin. "Is that a yes?" He asked.

"It's a maybe." Kaisa answered.

Julia's soft beige fur at her cheeks became as red as Mac's fur. Zanuark cuddled up to Kaisa with wet fur and she twitched a little getting used to his wet fur. He settled down and fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning hungry. Kaisa lead him down to the basement where a mess hall was located. He ate hungrily scarfing down his ration quickly. He sat licking his muzzle. Zanuark whipped his head around when he heard Julia scream. A Leafeon was on top of her, digging their claws into her neck. Zanuark was fast and tacked the Leafeon rolling off. "Get your paws off my daughter!" Zanuark growled.

"Your daughter? I gave birth to her!" The Leafeon shouted. Zanuark jumped off and growled. "You are a murderer, and deserve no right to call her as your own."

The Leafeon growled at him. She stopped as Kaisa and Mac stood by his side. Zanuark spoke up. "I am her legal father."

Kaisa added in, "I'm her legal mother."

Mac smirked. "She's my mate, and bears my children."

Zanuark then added in. "And you murdered your own mate, assaulted me, and Julia. There is an officer upstairs who can arrest you, in fact, me and Kaisa here could arrest you right now. We're both officers."

Zanuark took a step forward and the Leafeon took a step back. "You won't like me when I'm angry." Zanuark warned.

Zanuark took a step forward and she took off running. He rushed to Julia and pressed his paws to her wounds. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She grit her teeth and nodded slowly. Mac ran off and brought bandages and wrapped it around her neck. "That's actually your mom?" He asked. She shook her head.

She looked at Kaisa. "Not anymore at least." Kaisa smiled slightly. Zanuark remembered when he confronted Pheobe, on who his birth mother was.

Finally, something clicked. The golden figure back when he was protecting Sapphire. That was her. That was his birth mother. He hadn't realized it until now, and felt dumb for not recognizing her.


	47. Arceus City, Wondering About

Chapter 44

Arceus City

Wondering About

The hurricane finally passed by after four days, and the ground outside was wet. Everyone was aching to get their paws outside, except for Julia. She'd slept all morning, and didn't see the sky finally clear up.

Kaisa gently prodded her side. "Julia, it's time to wake up." She murmured. Julia slowly woke up bobbing her slight.

She nodded slowly getting up. Mac looked at her to greet her with the morning, but became slightly concerned with how she looked. "Julia, are you feeling alright?" He asked. Julia slowly nodded in response. Zanuark looked at her for a moment to see for himself, and could agree with Mac. She didn't look very well.

"I just need to get outside." She assured. "Not moving much in five days can make anyone feel sick."

"If you say so." Mac said. Kaisa grabbed her satchel in her muzzle and swung it around her body. Zanuark and Kaisa headed outside followed by Mac and Julia.

Upon getting outside, Julia promptly leaned over and began to vomit. Mac turned, feeling smug that he was right, but worried at the same time. There was a mixture of blood in what she threw up.

Mac rushed to her side. "I knew something is wrong. Come on, where's the nearest medical area?"

Zanuark perked his ears and closed his eyes. After moment he opened them and said, "Found one, follow me." The gang followed Zanuark through a few twists and turns until they came upon a building with a cross on its front.

Zanuark rushed ahead to get help while Kaisa and Mac stayed with Julia to help her move. An Espeon came out a moment later to examine Julia. After a series of tests in the facility's lobby, he came to the conclusion she just ingested meat that had gone bad.

Mac was relieved to hear this with Kaisa.

"So, what should we do?" Mac asked the Sylveon.

"Leave her here for a night or two and let her get it out of her system. It should clear out by tonight, but just in case, I'll keep an eye on her for tomorrow." The Espeon told them.

Kaisa dipped her head thanking the Espeon. "Alright, guess that gives us time to look around the city. Come on."

Mac shook his head. "I'll remain here." Julia smiled at Mac's will to stay with her.

Zanuark waited at the door. "I need to stretch my legs, let's head to one of the parks." Kaisa nodded.

On the way to the parks district, they passed a kiosk with ropes, leather, and other various supplies. Zanuark pointed out the ropes and pressed his nose to the collar. He found himself being knocked down once more from Kaisa bucking her hind legs into him.

"You said maybe!" Zanuark shouted.

Kaisa shook her head. They headed into the Great Plains Park, it was vast open field with bushes and trees here and there for shade. Kaisa ran off and Zanuark chased after her. He playfully tackled her and rolled onto the ground. The ground was still wet but the heat caused it to dry out rather quickly.

Kaisa let out a restful sigh, lying on her back and staring at the sky. It was beautiful, puffy clouds in the sky, the sun shining brightly. Zanuark leaned against her, lying at an angle off the ground, using her body to not lie all the way down.

"I wonder what the other parks are like." Kaisa wondered aloud.

"We can go check out another one if you'd like. The arctic district is just a few miles in, if we came from that direction, then there." Zanuark pointed his ears to their left.

Kaisa struggled to get up for a moment and just stopped. "I'm too lazy to move." She said.

Zanuark chuckled and got up, scooping her onto his back and padding slowly for the arctic district. As the two approached, they could really feel the temperature change. It dropped quickly a quarter mile out from the border of the grasslands and arctic district. On the border, was a few signs every few hundred feet that said "Entering Arctic District".

Kaisa looked up. The sky had been matted out by artificial clouds that continually snowed. She wondered how this was all possible, and wondered how much of a challenge it was to the architects to build such a magnificent place in such a short amount of time. She was cut from her thoughts as Zanuark bucked her off.

Kaisa braced to land but she went heavy into the snow, all the way to her neck. Zanuark was laughing at her. "And what's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh, just an unusual case of déjà vu." Zanuark answered smugly.

"When have I ever had this happened?" She asked, struggling to get out.

"Not you, me."

"When did this ever happen to you?"

"Why do I always remember things better?"

Kaisa shrugged and then looked at him. "Help me up."

Zanuark reached down and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck in his teeth. He lifted up and pulled her out of her trap of snow. He looked around, and noticed no one was here in the park. "Where is everyone?" He wondered aloud.

"Camouflage?" Kaisa suggested.

Zanuark shrugged, unsure of the answer himself and just went with it. He looked around and swiped his paw into the snow. A flurry of snow pelted Kaisa knocking her off guard. She turned and bucked her hind legs out sending a pile onto Zanuark. He laughed and the two playfully fought in the snow for hours.

Finally, as the area became dark, they got bearings of where they were, and figured that the lower class district is where they were closest to. Zanuark and Kaisa padded off shivering. They were glad when they made it out of the park and could smell food. They looked around for somewhere to eat and came upon a small establishment, where the aroma of fresh meat radiated and drew them inside.

They were welcomed by a male Glaceon. "Welcome, welcome. You two strangers must be new here. My name is Clyde. I'm guessing that you two are also hungry."

They bother dipped her head and Kaisa spoke. "Yes, do you serve food here sir?"

Clyde nodded. "Of course, please, let me find you a carpet for you two to sit on." And with that, Clyde walked away. Zanuark and Kaisa looked around the building. The place was mostly open with a few doors that lead to places unknown to him. People were gathered scattered in the room sitting on carpets either napping, talking, or eating. A variety of meat and veg filled the platters scattered throughout the building.

A moment later, Clyde came back with a handle attached to a rolled up mat. He beckoned for the two to follow and placed the mat down. It was a nice soft carpet, almost like a good bed. "Please, what can I get for you?" Clyde asked.

The couple looked at each other for a moment and shrugged. "Surprise us. We haven't eaten all day." Zanuark opted.

"The surprise it is. I'll be back with your meal in a while." Clyde declared, dipping his head and walking away.

Kaisa lied down after a moment and let out a long sigh. "Oh my gosh this is warm. Lie down." Zanuark lied down and could feel the heat radiating on up into his belly. It filled him making him feel warm throughout. He closed his eyes and let out a restful sigh. "Right?" Kaisa said.

The smell of food around them made them become impatient. Their mouth watered and they were about to consider leaving when a Glaceon holding a large platter in his muzzle walked out of a door. The steam coming off the platter made the couple's mouth water even more. Clyde gently put the tray down.

"Today's surprise, fresh Miltank Ribs garnished with Raikian Rice." Clyde said. He dipped his head. "Now before you dig in, let's discuss payment."

Kaisa and Zanuark looked at each other. And grit their teeth. "Oh… Okay." Zanuark said.

Clyde narrowed his eyes. "You come to my establishment asking for food and don't bring any money?"

Kaisa looked up at him. "We're farmers. We're only here because of the storm. We've never had to pay for food because it's always been there for us. We don't know."

Clyde shook his head. "You rural folk are all the same."

Zanuark cut him off. "Look, we're both officers, we don't have money on us, but tomorrow when we leave here, you can come with us to our hotel and we'll pay you what we owe you. Please, just let us eat."

Clyde closed his eyes and weighed the options in his mind and nodded. "Very well, but I can send the authorities after you if make a run for it. Considering, you have that weird eye tattoo and stars instead of circles." He acknowledged Zanuark's marks. Clyde padded off mumbling something and the two dug in famished.

It took them a while to finish, but they managed to get every last scrap of meat off the bones, leaving none to waste. Kaisa brushed her teeth against what remained of the ribs and Zanuark sat up stretching. The meal and the day of them playing made him tired. He figured just as well since Kaisa lied down and was asleep.

Zanuark slowly closed his eyes drifting as well. He opened one eye when something nearby caught his movement. He noticed Clyde got into Kaisa's satchel without her feeling it. Zanuark kept one eye just barely opened and pretended to sleep.

Clyde picked out the shiny dagger and murmured to himself, "This'll make good as payment. I'll let them know in the morning that they're good to go." He padded off quietly. "I'm such a genius."

Zanuark chuckled and stood up. "What kind of genius steals from two officers who have had five years of training, and nearly ten years of experience in fighting?"

Clyde looked over and bore the knife in his muzzle. Kaisa woke up and noticed Clyde holding it. She growled. "Listen here boy, give that back right this instant if you want to come out unscathed."

"It's not wise to pick on someone with a knife." Clyde advised through the knife in his muzzle.

"Oh please, you couldn't hit a tree with that thing. Come at." Zanuark taunted, swinging his haunches from side to side.

Clyde growled and came at Zanuark. Zanuark didn't move yawning. Clyde was about to stab the knife into Zanuark, when Kaisa picked him up from behind. Clyde dropped the knife and struggled to get free. By now, everyone in the establishment woke up and was watching.

Kaisa swung her head once to the left, once to the right, one last time to the left, and then chucked Clyde across the room. He crashed into the wall and fell down. "Come on Zan, let's just walk home." Kaisa said, picking up her knife, placing it in her satchel, and left.

"Why don't we head somewhere private?" Zanuark suggested.

Kaisa shook her head. "Not till we get home. I'd rather be in our little haven than risk having someone find us."

Zanuark sighed. "Was worth a shot."

The two bounded off back to the hospital through the night, arriving at moon high. They found Julia resting softly with Mac at her side. Curled up together.

Zanuark and Kaisa made no noise as she sat down the satchel and lied on the floor. It was cold, but nothing they couldn't handle. Soon, sleep welcomed them back to a shared dream. This time, they dreamt about being on an island, just the two of them. It was off for them, but they went with it.

They woke up the next morning and Julia was looking much better. She slept more soundly, and didn't have a strained facial expression that showed pain.

Mac got up and went off to find something to bring back for her to eat, grabbing a few cubits and leaving. Zanuark walked over to the pouch he got the money off of and looked at it. The money had imprinted on it, A Mightyena and Eevee on one side, and a Vaporeon on the other. This must have been the interpretation of Reveira. "So, this is the money now?" Zanuark wondered aloud. Kaisa shrugged. "I don't care about that crap. I'm just ready to go home, but the doctor hasn't seen Julia yet to let her know if she can be discharged.

"Someone really wants to get home." Zanuark grinned.

Kaisa sighed. "Please stop."

"Okay." Zanuark said and shrugged it off.

An hour went by an the doctor finally walked into the room. He looked over Julia to check that she was looking better. Her beige fur color had returned, and she wasn't coughing in her sleep. He gently nudged Julia awake. Julia's eyes slowly opened uneasy of her surroundings for a moment. "Morning Mrs. Julia." The Espeon greeted.

"Oh, morning." Julia yawned.

"How do you feel?" The doctor asked.

"Better than yesterday." She informed through another yawn.

"Good." The doctor smiled. "I'll just need to run a few tests and you may be good to go."

A moment later, Mac walked in with a fresh bowl of fruit for Julia. The Espeon held his tail out and shook his head. "No. Wait till I'm done here." He ordered.

The Espeon's eye glowed and a pen, quill, and paper floated out of a drawer next to Julia's bed. Julia jumped a little, feeling her insides become all tingly. After about a half hour of awkward silence, Julia let out a sigh of relief, feeling the doctor finish up.

"Alright, you're free to go. Be careful though. You don't want to hurt your babies now." The Doctor warned. Julia nodded and crawled out of the bed. Zanuark noticed she had become a bit more swollen and smiled at the thought of being a grandad. Then he frowned at the thought of being a grandad.

The four of them made their way out and began their journey home. They had to stop for one night as it got late and they were still a few hours from home. Finally, they arrived home. Their house was flood, so Zanuark and Mac spent the day dig a hole through the ground to the ceiling of their home. Once they finally finished this, Mac would blow constant blazes of fire into the water to boil it. With some assistance from another Flareon in the village, the water would boil and evaporate by night time.

That night, everyone slept under the stars. The next morning. Mac went into and blew more fire in order to dry out the home. Once everyone got settled inside, Zanuark looked up at the large hole in the ceiling and sighed. "We're going to need to build a home above ground. Since, this won't work if we get any rain."

"Arceus damn it. Why the hell to I have to keep leaving my house every time I get back?" Zanuark ranted aloud. Julia lazily rolled her eyes while Mac approached.

Kaisa walked over wondering if there was a way to allow him to stay without anyone having to leave. She opened her mouth to speak a few times but immediately shut her mouth after hesitation. Finally, she came up with an idea. "Doesn't Charybdis still have a messenger?"

Zanuark looked up at her. "Yea, so?"

Kaisa looked out the doorway. "So, send that messenger off to order lumber. All the other materials we should be able to find locally."

Zanuark sighed. "Yay, I can stay here for once." After a moment, Zanuark padded out and Kaisa looked around to see the furniture and bedding ruined. Kaisa looked back at the doorway and then to Julia and Mac. The two were sleeping against each other.

Zanuark walked back inside about a half hour later and plopped down exhausted. Kaisa lied down next to him and closed her eyes. Zanuark tugged at her collar playfully. Kaisa just stared at him and whispered in his ear. "If we go now will you stop bugging me about it?"

"For now." Was his answer. Julia could be heard stirring and Kaisa waited a moment before speaking again.

"Alright, let's wait till sunset."


	48. Recovery

Chapter 45

Recovery

Zanuark and Kaisa walked back inside as the sun began to rise and fell back asleep.

They were woken back up as Julia and Mac both woke up, yawning loudly in a low harmony, forcing the two awake. "Sorry." Julia apologized.

"It's aaaaalright." Zanuark yawned. He looked out the door. "Come on, let's go see if any of the neighbors are needing assistance then head for the farm to see if anything else is needed."

Zanuark and Mac walked out the door while Kaisa remained back, clawing at the floor and walls, smoothing them out.

Zanuark could hear the distinct cry of Henry once more, and headed for his house. He flicked his ear telling Mac to go see to others and he nodded walking off. Zanuark headed inside and looked up to see Maggy trying to comfort her child. "Everything alright Maggy?"

Maggy turned her head. "Oh Zanuark, Henry's stuffed Teddiursa got ruined from the hurricane. I don't know how to comfort him. Zanuark looked at the Teddiursa, it was falling apart.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"We got it while we still lived in the strong hold on the border of the Great Plains. There was a kind Mightyena there, Darynn I think his name was, who made little stuffed animals for a living." She informed.

Zanuark looked down once more at the Teddiursa. "I'll handle it." He told her. "Hey, has he given a name to this toy?"

She nodded. "Tuffy."

Zanuark turned to Henry and patted his head gently. "Tuffy's going to be alright Henry. I'm going to take him to the doctor's and he's going to be alright. Ya hear? Now say goodbye to Tuffy." Zanuark would use his tail to lift up the ruined stuffed animal and made it look like it was waving.

Henry sobbed, "Bye-bye Tuffy."

Zanuark looked at him and moved his lips and spoke like a ventriloquist. "Bye Henry, I'm gonna get all better! I'll see you soon."

Henry giggled slightly and Zanuark picked up the ruined stuffed animal in his muzzle and nodded to Maggy and left, heading off for the Strong Hold.

He arrived about an hour after sun high. The righteous sun baked down on him making him feel tired but he made his way through the hold, looking for Darynn or Lilly.

After what seemed to be hopeless through the bustling crowd, he saw a single Mightyena running a kiosk, with little fluffy toys decorating it. Zanuark approached and placed the toy down. Darynn turned, "Welcome to my toy shop, how-" He stopped briefly seeing who it was. "Agh, Zanuark. Why are you here?"

Zanuark looked down at the ruined Teddiursa. Darynn followed the gaze. "I've only made one of these, aww, this is Maggy's, isn't it?"

Zanuark shook his head. "Her son Henry."

Darynn nodded. "Ah, of course. She looked ready to give birth any day when I gave it to her. I'll set to work on a new one right away, why don't you head to my house and make yourself at home? Go left of her, two blocks down, take a right, and it'll be the first door on the left."

Zanuark nodded. "Alright, see you later then." He padded off for the house just as Darynn said. He knocked his paw on the door and a moment later, Lilly appeared.

She looked surprised, exclaiming, "Oh hi! What's up?"

Zanuark informed her about the Teddiursa and she invited him in. He was greeted by the Poochyena and Eevee who were bouncing up and down for the company. They pounced Zanuark but Lilly scowled at them.

The two children's ears lowed but Zanuark playfully knocked them over. He gently would wrestle with the kids and was "defeated" being pinned down. The two kids argued who was the one to beat Zanuark and that was the end of that. Lilly smiled. "How's Julia doing?" She asked.

"Fine, she got sick the other day but that's about it." He answered.

She nodded in acknowledgement and then he was left to himself for the next few hours. Darynn walked in with a teddiursa and a few other stuffed animals. "What are the other stuffed animals for?" Zanuark asked.

"For your grand kids." He answered.

Darynn asked what exactly happened to the stuffed animal and Zanuark explained the whole situation with the hurricane and everything that happened. He ate dinner with them and then set off for home through the night. He arrived and stopped at Maggy's home first. He put on his ventriloquist voice and called out to Henry. He then left Tuffy at the doorway and bolted.

He last saw Henry playfully tackle Tuffy and walked inside. Maggy walked outside looking around and spotted Zanuark and padded over to him. She dipped her head. "Thank you so much."

Zanuark shook his head. "No problem." Maggy went back inside and Zanuark went home where he was greeted by Kaisa. She asked him about the stuffed animals and he explained.

He woke up the next morning and headed out for the farm. The entire farm needed to be demolished, the only thing that was still intact was the silo thankfully. Zanuark sighed, and he ordered everyone to go inside, and not come out until he gave the okay. The neighbors did as he said and he transformed. He tore up the farm, ripping out the trees and stomping on the ground to level it flat.

After looking over and giving himself a few nods, he transformed out and shouted everyone could come out now. A Leafeon farmer went into the Silo and brought out a couple of everything. "Alright everyone, get plowing!" The Leafeon shouted.

Zanuark got a plow hooked up to him and began walking through the flattened dirt. It took all day, but him and the combined efforts of the men of the village managed to finish plowing the field. The Leafeon would chew up the food and spit out the seeds at even intervals. The seeds shined green in the night and everyone retired to their homes for the night.

The next morning, the seeds had already grown to their plant adulthood, bearing heavy fruit. Zanuark was impressed and complimented the Leafeon on his ability and began to work the farm once more.

A week later, a few Leafeon appeared with a gigantic seed on one of their backs, and the others with planks of wood. They placed the seed on the ground and buried it and ran away from it. Zanuark watched curiously, but the ground began to shake and the villagers turned their head to see what was going on.

A massive trunk ruptured the earth, shooting about forty feet up, its branches growing quickly and leaves bursts ample.

The Leafeons then set to work on constructing the home itself. Kaisa walked up to Zanuark wondering what just happened, he explained and she just nodded making an "alright" facial expression.

Zanuark sat watching the Leafeon work, impressed at their ability to quickly build a home. It was about sunset and they finished the home itself, they were just constructing steps. Zanuark invited them into his house for the night and let them finish in the morning to which they agreed.

The next morning, Zanuark could see them just waiting to collect their payment. "And to what do I owe you all?" Zanuark asked.

The Leafeon who bore the seed stepped forward. "That'll be four thousand cubits."

Zanuark frowned. "Could we pay in a month worth of food?"

"Two."

"Deal."

Zanuark lead them to the silo and opened it up, heading to one side where a large sticky sap was leaking from a tree. He gathered a swab of it and took it outside and blew into it like a bubble. It grew and grew and then quickly hardened. He carved out a hole and then told the Leafeon's to just stuff it. He monitored them as they took what they wanted getting their own picks, and leaving. He waved them off and returned to his new home. Mac was helping Julia up the stairs. Kaisa was already upstairs sitting on the balcony.

"This was a good idea." She said to herself.


	49. Firestar's Meeting

Chapter 46

Fire Star's Meeting

Firestar looked around, the other five Chosen Seven that have been found looked at him. After a moment he sighed looking down. "I'm guessing you all know why we are here." He began.

"The Eye of Death." Dark Leaf said.

Firestar nodded. "Even Entei feared him. I have never thought a legend could show fear. I wish we could defend these actions, as they were justified, but we can't risk it anymore.

Crystal shook her head. "We can't honestly be thinking of this? He is a good man, and will lay down his life to protect the innocent."

Silver Rain nodded. "He shows no malice. He only strives to protect others. I have to disagree with this."

Dark Leaf looked down. "We saw what he did. He cannot be allowed to live with the power that puts even the gods and goddesses in a state of fear."

Silver Rain stomped her paws. "No! I'm sorry that none of us are close to our family's, but he is one of family. He is supposed to be a grandfather in less than a moon, and we're just going to take it away from him?"

Firestar stood up. "Enough! Silver Rain, you know just as well as I what must be done."

"But-" Silver Rain tried to speak up but Firestar cut her off.

"Can we let him murder these people brutally without punishment?" Firestar demanded.

Silver looked down at her paws and shook her head. "No."

Firstar nodded. "Alright, if he attacks another in harbinger, then we will act. Viper. You will create a stone that we will seal him. Much as I know the prophecy demands, I couldn't live with myself if we killed him."

Viper nodded. "Will do."

Crystal looked down, almost ready to cry. Silver Rain trotted over to her and wrapped a leg around her neck, bringing her in to try and comfort her. "I know, but its destiny. We are destined to do this…"


	50. Miracle of the Tango

Chapter 47

Miracle of the Tango

Zanuark and Mac were working on an orchard when the howls of Julia echoed through the air. They immediately stopped what they were doing and ran off to their home. They ran up the steps and burst through the door. Julia was on the floor panting. Kaisa lied on her side as well with her paws to Julia's muzzle. Telling her to breathe with her.

Mac sat down with Julia and told her it was going to be alright.

Zanuark leaned over to Kaisa. "I'm going to go and get my mother, I'll be back soon."

Kaisa nodded and Zanuark bolted out the door. He jumped off the balcony and turned into his harbinger form. He landed hard making the ground shake a little and ran for the Great Plains Cavern as fast as he could. He tore up the ground as he ran, dirt, grass, and other plants went flying with every step. He made it there in just under an hour. Zanuark smirked noticing he was getting much faster and transformed back to his normal form.

He ran inside and shouted. "Pheobe! Pheobe! Where are you?!"

"I'm over here!" A voice shouted back. Zanuark ran to her quickly panting.

"Mom, Julia, contractions, need go now." He said.

Pheobe nodded and jumped onto Zanuark's back. Zanuark ran out the cave, and once out of sight, transformed to his harbinger form. Pheobe yelped surprised and clamped on hard. She crawled up slowly to his head and looked out. The wind blow in her face whipping her fur backwards. In a little less time than it took going to the cave, they made it. Zanuark transformed to his normal form to not provoke others, and Pheobe found nothing at her paws. She fell forward face planting.

Zanuark grit his teeth and prodded her side. She jumped up and ran to their old home. "Mom! We don't live there anymore!" He shouted to her.

Pheobe ran back. "Oh, I knew that."

Zanuark made a break for the stairs and ran up with Pheobe hot on her trail.

Julia was yowling painfully, shouting. "The first one is coming!"

Pheobe sat down and began to rub her swollen belly. "Don't fight it, take a deep breathe in, and then push." She ordered.

Julia took a deep breathe in, and then let it out. A deep breathe in, and a little out. This continued for a while and Pheobe ushered Mac out of her way. She pulled Julia's tail back and had Mac hold it still.

A half hour went before Pheobe announced. "The first one is coming." Pheobe continued to coax her stomach all the way through.

Zanuark and Kaisa watched intently, till Pheobe looked at them. "Zanuark, take Mac's place. Mac, lie down, you're going to need to keep them warm while I make sure Julia's given birth to her full litter."

Zanuark and Mac did as she instructed.

"Almost there, and, it's out! A girl. A shiny!" Pheobe announced.

Julia looked at the Eevee. It's chest tuft was green instead of white. She howled again.

Pheobe crouched down and waited patiently for the next one to emerge. Ten minutes passed and Pheobe announced. "Another one."

Another few minutes went by and Julia relaxed. "A boy. Holy shit, it's, another shiny."

Julia and Kaisa looked overcome with joy while Zanuark and Mac looked at each other, wondering what "Shiny" meant. Kaisa looked at the two and noticed the look. "Umm, Zanuark, you know how Briar and that other leader that's always high, were a darker color. Those are Shiny. It's rare among us Pokémon for there to be any."

Julia smiled weakly but proudly. "Bring them here."

Mac gently picked them up and walked them over, placing them at Julia's belly where they began to suckle. "The girl, Mackenzie. The boy, Braeburn."

Mac looked down at her. "An apple?"

Julia nodded. "He's your son."

Zanuark smiled looking down at the new born. Pheobe began to laugh and everyone turned to her except Julia. "This isn't something you see every day. A living Great Grandmother."

Kaisa frowned looking at the window. She jumped back seeing a large green streak fly right by, almost hitting the house. Zanuark ran outside and could see a long serpent like figure headed for the Articuno Mountains.

Zanuark walked back inside and shrugged it off. "Whatever that was, it's headed out of our worry."

Kaisa nodded. Her fur went down from being tense and she looked out the window once more. She shook her head and sat down. Pheobe dipped her head. "I best be going. Good luck with your first litter, trust me, you'll need it."

Julia giggled. "Thanks."

Pheobe had a more solemn look. "I'm serious, just wait till they open their eyes and begin playing."

Julia rolled her eyes at the remark and Mac shrugged it off.

Pheobe made her way out the door and headed for her home. Zanuark turned to the two new borns who stopped nursing and just rested in a bundle of fur. "We are one colorful family."

Mac and Kaisa turned to him. "I'm a weird Umbreon with purple instead of gold. You're a Mightyena with naval blue fur instead of black. Mac is a Flareon and Julia a Leafeon. She gave birth to two shiny Eevee's, one of which has a dark green chest tuft instead of white.'

Kaisa shrugged and Mac nodded in agreement before turning back to Julia. The room became awkwardly silent and Zanuark eventually snuck out to go work on the farm. It was a quiet day, and it seemed no one was there but him. Only as night began to fall did he notice that Henry was out with his stuffed Teddiursa with Maggy close by, keeping an eye on him.

He then wondered if Julia would want to send them off for Military training, and if so, could they go to camp Moon Fang? Up until Zanuark, it was exclusive to Zanuark only, considering he was the adopted kin of one of the land's general's. He didn't recall any Eevee in the camp when he last went, but that may be because he didn't stick around long.

Zanuark shrugged off these thoughts and finished up the bushes he had been working on and headed back home. Everyone was already asleep, so Zanuark padded over lightly to Kaisa and got in cozy with her. The night ebbed in slowly, sinking into his mind.


	51. Numbered Days, Snow Crystal

Chapter 48

Numbered Days

Snow Crystal

A young Eevee was playing on her own in the snow. She became bored and a little lonely, when she heard a loud crash nearby. She darted her head around to see if anyone else had heard or see the crash. No one acknowledged it. After a bit of convincing herself, she decided to rush towards it.

As she approached, she could hear heavy breathing and grunting. Something came into her view, in a hallowed out cave. It was a long green serpent. It was massive to say the least, and dwarfed her.

She approached slowly and cleared her throat. "Umm, excuse me? Mr. Monster."

The Serpent like figure didn't budge or acknowledge the young Eevee's presence.

"Um, Mr. Monster!" She said louder.

The Serpent coiled up and looked down at her. "How dare you call me a monster? I'm. Ugh…" The Serpent lied back down with a thud. There was a gash upon his side.

Snow crystal immediately began to run around and collect snow till she made a large snow ball. She ran into the side of the serpent and began to stop the bleeding.

"Are you alright Mr. Monster?" She asked.

The Serpent shook his head. "I am now, thank you. I'm not a monster. I am Rayquaza. A god of the skies."

"I'm sorry Mr. Rayquaza." The young Eevee apologized dipping her head.

"It is okay child." Rayquaza assured. "What is your name?"

"Umm, I don't remember." The Eevee said.

"What, do you not have parents?" The Rayquaza asked.

The Eevee shook her head. "I've been living with someone else every few weeks. I've never been given a name."

Rayquaza frowned and turned his head looking around. He looked at the snow around him. "Then I shall name you Snow Crystal."

The young Eevee bounced. "I love it Mr. Rayquaza!"

The Rayquaza began to laugh but stopped, coughing a little. "Oh, this feels so shameful. A good scraping the mountain peaks and being sent spiraling down. Zekrom would laugh her tail off if she found out."

"Who's Zekrom?" Snow asked.

"My cousin." He answered.

Snow Crystal turned her head. "Are they big like you?"

Rayquaza looked down at her. "You must not know about any of us gods, do you?" She shook her head in reply. "Well, us gods, are called legendary. We reside in realms beyond this world. I however, don't have my own place, alone with my daughter Groudon, and son Kyogre. Kyogre rests in the seas, I the air, and Groudon the ground."

"I was just awakened when I felt the presence of an ancient being from long ago awaken. I flew here to see if it was true, but missed by mark and that when I crashed." He coughed in pain.

Snow Crystal ran off. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

Snow Crystal came back with a large root, which was at least four times the size of her, dragging it toward Rayquaza. "Here, eat this. A few moons ago, when I got hurt, my mom then gave me this. It helped me feel better."

Rayquaza sniffed the root for a moment and bit down on it with his teeth and tossed it in the air. He leaned back and opened his mouth, swallowing the root whole.

Rayquaza's wound began to glow golden, and it stitched itself up. Healing instantly. Rayquaza stood up and stretched. "Thank you very much Snow. Say. Are you living with anyone right now?" She shook her head. "Why not come with me?" He offered.

Snow Crystal bounced up and down, happy about the idea. "Yes!" She said.

Rayquaza nodded and gently picked up Snow Crystal gently. A tiny hyper beam formed in his hand to keep her warm, and he took off soaring through the sky. They flew far, and soon they left the Suicune Mountains over the Great Plains. Near Arceus City, Rayquaza pivoted straight into the air. Into the clouds. Soon, a palace in the sky appeared. Invisible to one on the ground.

They entered the palace and Rayquaza slowed down. Gently resting Snow Crystal down. "That was awesome!" She shouted.

"Please wait here, I'll arrange a room for you." Rayquaza told Snow Crystal. Snow Crystal waited patiently and soon Rayquaza came out. A small door appeared in the wall and she walked in. It was a small room decorated for her. Raquaza stuck his head in. "I'll let you get comfortable. I'll get you when I get dinner ready."

Snow Crystal sat down on the bed and relaxed. It was warm and fluffy, something she never had, as her bed was normally tough and rigid. Sometimes it was soft, but the cold air of the Articuno Mountains made her feel constantly cold, something she eventually got used to. The warm air here took her by surprise and soothed aches she never realized she had.

She closed her eyes, dripping into sleep.

She awoke a few hours later a knock on her door. She got up and pressed her muzzle to the handle. She pulled and opened the door. "You're okay with eating meat, right?" He asked.

She nodded. "Good. Then dinner is ready." He gently scooped her and slithered to another room, placing her on a table. She was served a fresh pidgeotto, which made her mouth water. She began to scarf down what she could famished.

Rayquaza smiled. "I see you haven't eaten this well in a while."

She nodded in between bites.

After a bit she finished eating with plenty left over. Rayquaza tossed what was left into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

Moons went by and Snow Crystal had spent most of her time learning basic fighting skills, and other house hold skills that would be required. One day, Rayquaza seemed gloomy, unusual for his merry self. "Rayquaza, what's wrong?" She asked.

He frowned. "I can feel myself going back into hibernation, and our time together is little. So today, I will give my last gift to you. Consider it a parting gift. Though I do wish to stay with you longer, my power drains from my body as we speak, and so, I give something to you, I have been preparing since we met."

Snow Crystal frowned at this. "Is there nothing I can do?"

He shook his head. He then stood up and reached for the ceiling. He pulled off a glowing orb, an intense cold mass radiated from it. "Press your paws to it." He ordered.

Snow Crystal did as he instructed. She pressed her paws to the orb, and her body glowed. Her ears became longer, a crest appeared at her forehead, its strands down. Her waist became banded with four winglets, similar to Rayquaza's wings. Markings appeared all over her body and her eyes became black with yellow iris. The last of the Chosen Seven appeared.

She bounced with joy seeing her new form. She wanted to jump onto Rayquaza, but when she turned, only a statue of him was in his place. She looked down at her paws. "Thank you Rayquaza." She said, unsure if he could hear her.

Snow Crystal turned around, and headed for the door. She jumped and took off flying through the clouds.

Zanuark was gardening vegetables since they were imported a moon ago. Kaisa helped him in harvesting carrots when something flew across the sky, knocking her over from shock and force.

Zanuark rushed over to help her, and looked up at the sky. Seeing the blue and green figure fly fast towards the Articuno Mountains.


	52. All Good Things Come to an End

Chapter 49

All Good Things

Come to an End

Zanuark sighed panting. He fought off his attackers and picked up any fruit he could salvage. He looked at the bodies and grieved his actions in defense. He shook his head and sighed.

He wondered what use these robbers could have, attacking him on a routine delivery of fruit to a village in the mountains. He sighed when he saw Firestar land nearby.

Firestar approached, his eyes closed.

Zanuark waved his tail. "Hey Firestar! Can you give me a hand?" He shouted.

Firestar approached and looked down, shadow covering his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Zanuark asked.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"For-" Zanuark was cut off as a flame burst into him, sending him flying.

"Firestar! What are you-?!" Zanuark shouted but stopped seeing Firestar flying at him.

Zanuark stomped his paws into the sand, sending a spray into Firestar's face, to which he fell down stumbling and sputtering out sand. Zanuark tried to make a run for it when Skylar appeared knocking him off guard.

He looked around for an opening, he was surrounded by the Chosen Seven. His heart sank, the time had come. A flurry of attacks were launched at him all directions. The star upon his forehead glowed brighter than ever. He roared loudly and a pulse of darkness shot outward in all directions.

Their attacks were sent back causing them to scatter. Zanuark turned his head to Firestar first. He ran at Firestar quicker than he could fly and smashed into Firestar. He grabbed him by the tail and spun his head around. Firestar was smashed into Skylar like a bat knocking them to the side.

A burst of water knocked him off his feet. Getting up, he saw something in the sun's path. A burst of velvet lightning shot down at Zanuark. He threw a charged shadowball countering it. Viper was knocked out of the sky. Zanuark turned and stomped on the ground Dark Leaf was shot out of the ground bashing into Viper.

He turned his head to Crystal and Snow, who stood, scared. He realized there was one missing and jumped into the air.

It was in that moment, a circular portal opened up behind where he stood, and spikes shot out towards Crystal and Snow Crystal. It would be too late for Silver Rain to get their on time. They braced but stopped, unharmed. Zanuark stood with a growl.

He was pelted on one side with a burst of flame and a burst of lightning on the other side. He yowled in pain and fell down. Firestar and Skylar stood together panting. Their tails' charged up and they burst forward, furiously swiping at Zanuark knocking him back.

They continued to do this till he swiped down on them, stomping them into the ground. Zanuark tried to make a run for it but a pillar of vines appeared underneath tripping him and sending him stumbling. He got up spitting sand and turned his head growling. Tears form at his eyes and hit the ground.

A violet beam was casted onto Zanuark and he was trapped in an orb. An amethyst moon charm floated overhand. His life was flashing before his eyes. "I'll see you in a few days hun. Be safe." Kaisa's words echoed in his mind.

He howled at the top of his lungs, the continent shook violently and suddenly, came to a stop. What was left of Zanuark was only memories. The Amethyst moon amulet had fallen, it glowed brilliant but slowly became dull.

Kaisa turned her head hearing the howl. Tears welled up in her eyes. She knew, who that was. Julia approached. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Kaisa sat, staring blankly at the ground. She looked up at the sky, and shouted from the top of her lungs, "Zanuark!" bursting into a fit of tears.

Zanuark awoke, feeling soft grass beneath him. He stood up looking around, not remembering what happened at first. Soon, it settled in, the familiar endless landscape settled in. "No. No no no!" He began frantically.

"Please Arceus! Anything but this!"

"Julia!"

"Mac!"

"Mom!"

"Kaisa…"

"Kaisa!" He shouted to the top of his lungs. He broke down crying. It was over, it was all over.


	53. Epilogue - Fall of Reveira

The First Zanuark

Epilogue

Fall of Reveira

Kaisa rushed to the scene of the fight. Swimming across the Great Bay as fast as she could. She emerged on the other side, and the Legendary Seven sat crowded around the Amethyst Moon.

She approached quickly, knocking the others out of the way. She looked down, at the amulet and was heartbroken. She turned to the others, all but Silver Rain avoided her gaze. Her muzzle quivered and she broke down crying, repeatedly apologizing.

Kaisa picked up the amulet, and left. The legendary seven went their own separate ways after this. Never to meet altogether again.

Kaisa walked inside her house, her cheeks darkened by tears.

"They, killed him." She cried into Julia.

"What?" Julia asked.

"Those Legendary Seven! They killed Zanuark!" She wailed. Mac narrowed his eyes looking down.

Word of tongue quickly spread to Zenobe at Obsidian City.

Zenobe sighed and looked down at his white paws. "This won't go unnoticed. Get me Zevulun."

The General approached and gave a nod. "Firestar has lead the Chosen Seven in a dark path." He started. "This will not go unnoticed. They have killed my brother, our greatest warrior, our greatest protect! Dead because of him and his so called Chosen others!"

"What are your orders sir?" Zevulun asked.

"Kill him, and the other six. No trace of them left, this will be done, only by you, and those who swear to be executed of revealing this information. Understood?"

"Yes sir." He responded.

The next few moons were followed with reports of the Chosen Seven going disappearing until they finally disappeared altogether. Kaisa, Pheobe, and Zenobe sat on the Rainbow Mountains looking out on the Great Plains.

"We never got to travel the world together." Kaisa sighed. "He promised me, back in Moon Fang, we will travel the world together. We did travel the world, only separate."

Pheobe looked down. "He always put family above anything, and they took it away from us."

Zenobe sighed. "An Arceus spoken fire. A real power, which saved this empire, just as you wanted ma. A world united, where we could walk freely outside the caves, with not a worry of being out casted. An ideal he would defend."

"Arceus bless his soul, that he be hailed Zanuark, Forger of Empires!" Zenobe proclaimed.

Pheobe and Kaisa joined in, "So say we all!"

They stared at the sky a moment longer.

Their gaze was turned as the sky little up. A streak of fire came down headed for the mountains to which they struck. A massive explosion struck, sending shard of blue and gray everywhere. Zenobe opened his eyes, they widened greatly. Gas swept across the Great Plains overtaking it. Once it cleared up, the three headed down the mountain.

They approached a village, and the stench of blood filled the air. Zenobe told them to wait, and he headed closer. As he approached, there was a child on the ground. Poochyena. It's eyes were wide, pupils narrow. Blood curtled from its Muzzle.

Zenobe headed back out and ushered the two girls away. "Let us head back to the mountains. We must leave now."

"But-" Pheobe wanted to ask why but was cut off.

"Now!" He shouted at his mother. Pheobe stood shocked, something he'd never done, raise his voice at his mother.

They went off to the mountains, and they huntd and lived for a few moons in isolation. One day, Pheobe became ill, it didn't seem unusual at first, until she changed. Her ear tips became sharp blue crystals. The black fur grew blue spikes.

One day, when she seemed to be improving she stopped speak mid sentence. "Can we just-"

Her red eyes became blue. Her pupils became slits of black. She growled.

"Mother?" Zenobe looked at in fear and curiosity.

Pheobe savagely attacked Zenobe, swiping left and right.

Zenobe pleaded for her to stop but she wouldn't. Zenobe finally stopped, trying and bucked his hind legs. He pushed off and Pheobe fell many feet to her death. She landed hard, and lied in a mangle position. Blood drew from her muzzle.

Kaisa approached hearing the commotion. "What happened?" She asked.

Zenobe ran down the mountain swiftly and lied by the corpse of his mother, bursting into tears.

Kaisa ran down after him. "What happened?"

"I killed her!" He wailed through tears.

Kaisa knew what happened and closed her eyes, not questioning him. Another moon passed, and Kaisa fell ill.

Zenobe's eyes filled with tears one night, seeing her body changed just as Pheobe. He pressed his claw gently to her nape, and then ripped, her eyes opened but quickly glazed over. He carried her body down to the mountain.

He spent all day digging a grave, and lied her body to rest.

He spent the sun set burying the body and filling the grave.

When night approached he sat distraught, looking at the two graves next to each other. He shivered as a strange breeze overtook him, and he turned his head. Before him stood a two legged figure. Clad in black and blue.

It stared at him and held its hand out. A blue beam formed. Zenobe howled and charged at the figure. It fired, and he braced, but it was deflected. A White dragoness stood, two legged as the one, clad in black.

"Go back to where you have come from Eye of Death." She declared.

With this, the being burst into pieces.

The Dragoness turned her head.

"Brave leader. I promise you on this day, you will be reborn, to rule a kingdom, an empire, greater than this continent, of men who do not know how to rule themselves." The Dragoness pressed her hand to Zenobe's forehead, and with this, he died.


	54. Revised Copy

The First Zanuark

Prologue

The morning sun rises beyond the horizon. Through the brush, Cepta awoke. She peered out of the bushes that were her home in this simple village. As she walked out, sun blasted her face. Her brown fur glistened a dark red in the sunlight. A familiar face greeted her as she walked out. "Percy, thinking of running away from your child again?" Cepta asked.

"Only his mother scares me." The male figure teased.

Percy walked forward, rubbing his nose to Cepta's. Cepta buried her face into the thick white tuft of fur that grew out his chest. "I need to stretch my legs, mind keeping an eye on our child?" She asked.

Percy nodded, licking her face affectionately and walking into the brush. Cepta bounded off towards the farm.

"Morning Cepta! Haven't see you an ages." A rickety old voice called.

"Morning Zephyr. How's the farm been without me?" She asked.

"Oh, it hasn't been the same without ya, sure, we getta done as usual, but we're missing quite a bit of light." He yelled.

Cepta walked over towards the large bushes, the smell of unpicked berries and fruits filling her nostrils. She looked around for a dried out pile of palm leaves. She found one and carried it over to a bush sitting it down. She unsheathed her claws and swatted at berries. She swatted down berries at the stems and they fell onto the leaf. After getting a decent pile, she wrapped it up and carried it to the silo. Cepta put the leaf in an opening, and the herbs could be heard rolling and sliding down into the silo softly.

Cepta walked over to Zephyr, "I'll be leaving now, see you soon hopefully."

Zephyr pointed his ear over to a bundle of fruit in a palm leaf, "I left 'om fruits for ya. Say hi to Percy 'or me."

Cepta nodded gracefully and padded off with the bundle of fruits.

The sun was setting when she peered through the brush of her home, she found Percy bathing an infant, running his tongue smoothly along him, smoothing the matted food. Cepta placed the bundle of fruit down and padded over, laying down next to Percy. "Now if only you could bathe yourself." She taunted.

"That's your problem." He joked.

"Have you noticed the birth mark on his forehead? It's just like yours! A perfect star!" Cepta exclaimed.

"I wonder if he'll be a hun-" Percy's thought was cut off by two howls coming from the village's tower, one, two, three, four times. "Four howls… I thought they were a myth."

"So, it's true, the Mightyena exist?" Cepta wondered aloud.

"I'll be back soon." Percy lied, a tear being shed through his eye.

"I know you will, you'll be here for when Zanuark opens his eyes for the first time." Cepta assured, knowing it not to be true. If the myths of the Mightyena were true, the chances of fighting them and not being mortally wounded at the least were impossible.

Percy rubbed his head against Cepta's for his last time, knowing fully well he'll die trying to defend his village.

Cepta got out a piece of papyrus and pressed her claw into a nearby candle. When her claw was hot, she began to write into the piece of papyrus. _If another Eevee is to see this, I pray my son is still alive. Raise him, I beg of you, for there is not much time, and the Mightyena will be upon my home soon. Take care of Zanuark._

Barking was soon heard outside, and Cepta broke down in tears, knowing that they have quickly gone through the males that fought, including Percy. She licked the forehead of her son one last time, placed the note in her smooth tuft of fur, and charged out. She was immediately faced with a Mightyena. It's black and gray fur glistening in the moon light. Red war paint streaked its face. Female, judging by the way its back legs curved smoothly.

The two quickly clashed, Cepta unsheathing her claws, furiously swiping at the Mightyena before her. The Mightyena kept swiped back until a strike to its face knocked her on her back. It turned around getting ready to run. Cepta leaped at the Mightyena, not giving it a chance to get away. Powerful paws bucked Cepta in the belly, knocking her far away, and leaving Cepta with the wind knocked out of her. The Mightyena bounded up to her. Moon light glowed in its eyes. But, her eyes weren't of resent, but of regret.

"I'm sorry, I wish it didn't have to be this way…" She said. The Mightyena's front left paw glowed brightly, and quickly swiped. A brief sound of flesh tearing, followed by a long agonizing howl. It was over. The village's population was all but alive, only two remained, and one was dying quickly.

The Mightyena turned her head, unable to watch her victim die quickly. Blood poured out of her stomach. "W-w-wait."

The Mightyena turned towards Cepta again.

"In," Cepta gasped for air heaving. "My ch-ch-chest f-fur. My s-s-s-…" Cepta's eyes went dim, and soon glazed over.

The Mightyena pressed through the fur of Cepta, until something crumpled in her fur. The Mightyena pulled out the note and read it. Her eyes widened, and she sat down. She killed, the mother, of an infant! Her thoughts of crippling guilt were drowned out by the crying of a child. Her head looked around until she realized it was coming from a nearby patch of bushes. She crawled in and saw it. The infant.

"Hey, Pheobe, need help?" A male voice came from behind, it peered through the bush. "Augh, nice. A child, easy fresh-kill."

"No, this isn't food." Pheobe told him. "Back off Darynn."

"What, now you're an Eevee sympathizer?" Darynn taunted.

"No, it's just…"

"Alright, fresh-kill." Darynn said placing his paw on the infant Eevee's chest. It began to cry out in pain. It's shriek piercing the air.

A strong male voice shouted behind the two. "Get your hands off him right now or I'll kill you right where you are!"

"General Zenobe!" Darynn exclaimed, jumping back. "You're just going to let her spare this thing and leave it here to get weak and die, or are you going to kill it and put it out of its misery?"

"What my mother says goes, you understand me?! Another word out of you and you'll be taking care of the shitters!" Zenobe shouted.

"But that's a job for the PFCs!" Darynn complained.

"Did I just hear you talking back?" Pheobe taunted.

Darynn glared at her for a moment. He stormed off out of the bush.

"Why did you spare, it?" Zenobe asked.

"I killed its mother, the mother of an infant… An innocent, being. I can't bear the thought of killing an innocent child." She answered.

"What will we do with it then? Leave it for dead?" Zenobe asked.

"No… I killed his mother. I'll raise him as my own as I raised you and your sisters." Pheobe told him.

"Are you sure, my youngest sisters are still nursing milk, and you only got a break because of your sister being part of your litter and them accepting her." He probed.

"Yes, I can raise Zanuark." She assured Zenobe.

"Zanuark?"

"Yes, the mother, she left a note. His name is Zanuark."

"I see, um, sorry if I'm coming off mean, but can you get the child to be quiet." He asked.

Pheobe completely forgot about the fact that the child was crying for its mother. She quickly rushed passed Zenobe, pushing him to the side. She lied down by the infant, her tail pulling him to her belly. "Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhhhhhh. Hush my child, mommy is here. You must be hungry." The child began to suckle against Pheobe drawing milk, and its cries became muffled then silent, soon falling asleep.

"Pheobe… mama…" The child murmured cutely, drifting into sleep.

Chapter One:

Darynn's Crime

Zanuark's Power Revealed

The squad of Mightyena entered the cave. Friendly faces greeting them, but turning to disgust seeing Pheobe carrying the scrap of fur in her mouth.

"What is that?"

"Is that an Eevee?"

"Are you all insane?"

"Silence all of you!" Zenobe cried out. "If you have objections, you are welcome to take it up with me in a duel. If you don't value your life that is."

The room fell silent shortly, then another female Mightyena pushed through the crowd. "Sis, what are you doing?"

"Penelope, this is my new adopted son, Zanuark." Phoebe answered through the fuzzy fur in her mouth.

A few days passed, and Phoebe's youngest daughters began to open their eyes. Wide eyed, they looked around, unsure of their new surroundings, but the two faces they see first, their father and their mother. "You've given me many beautiful daughters Pheobe, but your mother, has given me something better." A male voice said.

"Pardon?" Asked Pheobe raising an eye brow.

"The most beautiful mate any Mightyena could dream of."

"Oh Dorian, wait, Celina, she's opened her eyes."

A few other females joined the group, all mothers of their own young, wanting to see the great news for themselves. Many compliments were shared. Soon Cali and Cora, Celina's sisters opened their eyes two. They stood up and slowly and weakly began to walk. The mothers watched in awe, with Pheobe sitting up proudest. After a while she turned her attention back to the other bundle at her paws, Zanuark. She gasped, noticing that he two had his eyes open, watching diligently at the girls taking their first steps.

"Girls, look here. Zanuark, he opened his eyes as well." Pheobe exclaimed.

The other mothers turned and looked. Zanuark looked up and noticed he was being watched by the other mothers. Shyly, he backed up into the comfort and safety of Pheobe's belly.

"Aww, isn't that adorable?" One of the mother's exclaimed. The others agreed in nods and murmurs.

"Good to know my son will be the lady killer." Dorian stated proudly.

"How do you know that?" Pheobe asked.

"The shy ones are always the one girls fall for because they are so mysterious."

"Not true."

"And yet we are still mates."

Zanuark eventually ventured out of her legs and padded over the triplets who were playfully fighting with each other. He joined in soon and the mothers rested easily going back to tending their young.

"The cave must be starting to effect his fur, its continuing to grow darker." Pheobe pointed out.

"As long as our son is happy and healthy, we'll be happy." Dorian told her.

Night came and Pheobe slowly woke up in the midst of it. She gently got up, careful not to disturb her pups and left the nursery and out of the cave to get some fresh air.

She walked out, unaware that Zanuark had followed her out. Pheobe was ambushed when she stepped outside, getting tackled hard by something heavy. Turning to look, Darynn was staring at her with a malicious grin on his face. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I know you are tired of your husband Dorian." He started.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you want me, it's obvious."

"Get o-!" Pheobe tried to scream, but was silenced with a paw keeping her mouth closed. Darynn giggled, licking her face slowly.

"I hope you're ready for me, because here, I, come." He whispered down her ear.

He stopped when something barked at him. It was very high pitched. It was Zanuark.

"Oh look, the little runt that humiliated me when I was trying to score a little Desert, maybe I should return the favor." Darynn narrated intimidatingly, looking back at Pheobe. "But I want to finish her first."

Zanuark would run over at a slow speed. Darynn batted him away with his tail easily.

"Leave, her, alone." A dark, foreboding voice commanded.

Darynn looked up, and saw Zanuark, but, there was a gray phantom over him. It was Zanuark but, menacing.

"Quit the fancy tricks." Darynn growled.

With one swipe, Zanuark and the phantom figure that stood over him, threw Darynn off and into the wall of the mountain the cave was in, going a few feet in, breaking every rib on the right side of his body, and his back right leg completely breaking, leaving him crippled, gasping for air.

The phantom soon disappeared back into Zanuark and the infant fell over passed out.

"Zanuark?!" Pheobe cried, running over to his side.

Two Mightyena guards ran out investigating the commotion and approached Pheobe. "What happened here? What happened to, whoever that guy in the wall is…"

"He tried to rape me!" She yelled.

"Darynn tried to rape you?!" Another voice called out. It was Zenobe.

"Sir, what do you want done?" A guard asked.

"Drag him to the Raikou Desert and leave him for dead. And break another leg while you're at it. He'll be lucky if the Eevees and Jolteons even bother to take him in." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The two shouted, before running over to Darynn who was groaning in pain, tying a long sturdy leaf to his waist, and dragging him with it.

"What happened here mom?" Zenobe asked.

"I, I don't know." Pheobe answered.

Chapter Two:

Nine Moons

Thirteen Away

Eight moons has gone by since Zanuark came to the cave where the Mightyena lived. Zanuark's fur has gone from a beige to a jet black coat. The tuft on his fur has become a moon white to a silky silver. The star on his forehead was also silver at this point. Since it wasn't sure when he was born, his birthday was presumed to be the same as Pheobe's youngest daughters. And today, he and his step sisters would be nine moons old. The day when warrior training begins first with the Mightyena.

"I can't wait to begin!" Cora yelped.

The other three of the littered agreed nodding.

"I just wish we didn't have to go away for so long." She sighed.

"It's only for one year Cora, that's only a small piece of your life that you can look forward to." Their mother told them.

"I know mom, but we will really miss you." Zanuark sighed.

Dorian padded over, "And we you."

Two warriors padded over to Pheobe, nodding to her. It was time for the three young ones to depart.

"Alright kids, are you ready to begin your training to being a proud warrior of our kind?" Dorian asked.

The four were jumping up and down excitedly.

"This will be your first test in being a warrior, if you fail, you'll be left where you are, and you can drag yourself back to your mother." One of the warriors started.

The other one picked up, "We'll be going through the Caverns of Moltress, which is where our camp will be located at the other end. This cavern has long been molded by fire, and will be your undoing if you can't keep up. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The four siblings chanted in unison.

"Good, we set off immediately, if we're lucky, we'll make it within a day." The first warrior stated, then to which both of them turned around and trotted off, with the four siblings to follow.

"Good luck! Be safe!" Pheobe cried out, watching her fifth litter walk away.

"That's our son, the last one was always getting into trouble." Dorian chuckled.

"Yea, your right." Pheobe sighed, wondering about that night nearly eight moons ago once more.

The warriors kept a fast pace that the three sisters began having difficulty to keep up with. Zanuark however did not grow tired. Hours passed and the six stopped to take a break for a meal the warriors had packed. The sisters were panting and groaning with their paws aching. Zanuark sat down at the edge of a cliff, looking down at the lava hundreds of feet below, yet the light still traveled high up illuminating the cave. Back at the cavern where those seeking a laid back life lived, the cave was illuminated brightly in all shades of colors. Crystals with shaft systems leading to the top of the mountain shined light across the caverns, making the walls sparkle with color and light. But here, it was just lava, and the heat seemed to hit Cali the most.

After a while, the warriors got up.

"Alright, we're moving again, this time we won't stop since we're just under half way there." The second warrior announced.

Cali, Celina and Cora sighed getting up to their feet and began to follow the warriors. "Hey, brother, we're moving!" Cali shouted.

Zanuark jumped out and called, "I'm coming." Where he ran over to the group and they pressed forward.

Zanuark still pressed on, even when the warriors became tired and slowed down, but he stopped when Cali fell over and collapsed. "Sis, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's so dang hot, my paws feel like their burning." She gasped.

"Shame." One of the warriors said.

"We have about three more miles and you're going to fail here?" The other asked.

"No, she won't." Zanuark snapped.

"And why not?" One asked.

"I'll carry her." He answered.

"And how so? She is literally twice the size of you runt."

Zanuark didn't answer back. He just walked over to Cira, and used his tail to get her to climb on his back. He didn't struggle any. Just went back to the front of the group and kept walking. Cora and Celina giggled watching the shock in the warriors face.

"I've never seen a brother do that for their sibling." The second warrior said.

"They are always too weak to carry the full weight of another, and wind up collapsing themselves shortly after." The first one added.

"You really are something." The second complimented.

The six continued on and about an hour later, a pitch black wall was seen at the other end. The warriors pressed on into the darkness, Zanuark and his sisters were hesitant, but they followed. Stepping outside the cave, a breeze of cold immediately hit them. The four gasped and shivered, and huddled together to keep warm.

"What's this white stuff?" Zanuark asked, pressing his nose into the thick white ground.

"Snow. It's always cold here, which is how we make sure that Mightyena are well endured for the cold." One of the warriors answered.

They pressed on in the darkness, Zanuark's siblings would follow the silvery glowing fur on his tail tip and chest, and he followed the warriors by their musky scent. Soon, five carved mountains were seen, with a sixth at the center, soaring high above the others.

"Welcome to camp Moon Fang." One of the warriors told them

It was obvious why the camp was named that, the moon was huge in the sky, and the mountains pierced it like thick claws. But why was it called fang if it looked like claws? The siblings wondered on this for a brief moment.

"Are these the new maggots?" A new Mightyena asked. He was much older than the warriors, and much leaner.

"Yes sir! These are Zenobe's youngest siblings." The two warriors shouted.

"Ah, the siblings of our finest. Dismissed. Supper is being served at High Fang you have permission to eat tonight with the Corporals tonight on the third level. Go ahead there and get your share." The strong Mightyena ordered.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." The two warriors chanted in unison. The two of them stormed off and talking about their plans when they finish up this year of training.

"I haven't introduced myself. I'm Colonel Jerome. I lead all operations here at Camp Moon Fang." He told the siblings. "State your names, ladies first."

"Celina."

"Cali."

"Cora."

"And you son?" Jerome asked.

"Zanuark sir." Zanuark answered hastily.

"Zanuark aye? That's an unusual name, did your mother or father name you that?" Jerome continued to question. Zanuark shrugged. "Very well, I'll show you to your quarters."

The captain lead the way to one of the mountains, it was the smallest one. They entered, the room was empty, but there were nests of dried leaves speckling the room. "This is where you'll sleep for your first year here. If you choose to stay, you'll move up each year. The longer you stay, the better the quarters get, but less than a fifty thousand have made it to High Fang's quarters on the top levels. I'm one out of the millions who have passed these ancient training grounds."

"Anyway, follow me." The Mightyena lead the way to the mountain in the center. There were ramps leading to the top, but he ignored them and went to a small hole in the middle of the bottom of the mountain. "This is where you'll eat for your first year, with all the other new comers. Go and introduce yourselves." His tail beckoned them to go inside, and they did.

The hole gave way to an opening with five long carved tables inside. Many Poochyena were settled in here with a few Mightyena here and there. They gave Zanuark's sisters welcoming hellos and friendly faces, to which the three split up to go and meet people and seek out people they like. Zanuark went in after a moment and the room fell nearly silent with the murmuring between some of them.

"What?" Zanuark asked, confused on what was going on.

"Who are you?" A shout came from one of the new comers.

"Zanuark, youngest and only brother of General Zenobe." He answered.

"The general? Come on over here!" A shout from the far end of the center table rang.

He walked over and the chattering went on. "Zanuark is it? This is where the elite sit. A male Poochyena said. "All the other groups, sit elsewhere."

Zanuark asked, "Are you inviting me?"

"To a challenge. If you can stand at least five minutes again Kaisa that is."

"Only we twelve have managed it."

"Who?" He asked.

"Me." A feminine voice spoke up, it was a Mightyena, one of the seven that Zan could find in the room.

She walked over to a clearing at the back of the room. There was a wide circle that was surrounding by a smooth rock. "If you can manage to stay in this arena for five minutes, or best me, which you won't, you can eat with us."

Zanuark shrugged, unsure of what to expect.

A Poochyena approached the side of the arena. Kaisa and Zanuark stood on opposite sides. "Three, two, one, begin!" The Poochyena shouted.

It seemed everyone had come to see the fight. They all began counting up. Kaisa immediately leaped at Zanuark. He instinctively jumped up above Kaisa.

She was shocked that he could jump that high, but leapt after him. She bit onto his tail and used her weight to pull him down against the ground hard.

"Ooo!" The crowd shouted, then continued to count.

Zanuark was picked up by the tail and was being carried over to the edge of the circle. He used his hind legs to buck Kaisa in the jaw, causing her to drop him. She shook her head and looked at him angrily. She bared her teeth and once more charged at him. The young Eevee ran fast and slid under her, to which he jumped up, smashing his head into her stomach. She gasped for air and fell over.

"Boo!" The crowd yelled.

Zanuark stood in a stance ready for attack, Kaisa would jump up to her feet.

"One hundred." The crowd shouted. Kaisa realized she was wasting time.

She once more charged at him and jumped at the last moment. Landing behind Zanuark, she bucked her hind legs out throwing him across the Arena. He landed just at the edge of the smooth stone. Zanuark on his back, knew it would be over if he tried to get up and run. The Mightyena leapt to throw him out once and for all, to which he buckled his hind legs and kicked up, into her chest. The Mightyena continued to go through the air until she fell out of the Arena.

The room fell silent, followed by loud cheering.

The Mightyena walked over with a scorn in her eyes to Zanuark. "Well kid, you bested the best in this room. Way to go. You're lucky you're cute." Her scorn turned into a smile and she licked the side of his face kindly. He blushed, unsure what to think. As everyone went back to the seats they sat at. Zanuark was hailed for his feat and ate well that night, and went to sleep with a full belly. He couldn't say the same for his sisters who didn't get much, but they shared the same nest that Kaisa handed over at her loss. It was decorated with feathers and warm coals that kept him warm. The four fell asleep letting the night sink in.

Chapter Three

Traditional Greetings

An Elite's Beginning

Zanuark, Cali, Celina, and Cora all woke up to being pelted with snow. They gasped awake shivering. Kaisa and a few other Poochyena were standing up. "Snipe hunt" Kaisa said.

"Snipe what?" Zan asked.

"Snipe hunt, all the newbies have to go through it, its tradition with us Privates." A Poochyena answered.

"I heard dad talk about it." Celina told Zanuark. "It's a bunch of pranking on the new comer that usually lasts a week to a moon, which is also called bastardization."

A Poochyena ran over and covered Celina's mouth, "Shush, don't use that word. If you get caught, you're given extremely awful chores."

"It can't be any worse than taking care of the "business" area." Cora said.

"It is." Another Poochyena said.

A long howl sounded outside their quarters, and the others began to file out. The siblings walks out shivering, shaking the snow off their fur. Jerome was standing outside at the top of High Fang. The new comers all filed into an array between their quarters and High Rock. The same with the four other groups.

"We have four new people to join our ranks! Cali, Celina, Cora, and Zanuark all step forward and stand before High Fang." Jerome commanded.

The four made their way to the side of their group and began walking to the middle. A tail drifted out in their path and caused Cali to trip. Zanuark stuck a claw in it making whoever's tail recede back to their owner. They continued down and stood before the five groups.

"Your first rank is Private. However, Zanuark has proven elite status, besting Private Kaisa who is in advanced training. Zanuark's feat will leave him in advanced training as well. Private Cali, Celina, and Cora, you will be reporting to First Lieutenant Tyr along with every other private for basic combat training. Zanuark, you will be reporting to First Lieutenant Sebasten. I expect one of you to show these new comers to their classes." He said.

"Now, onto order of business, you four head back to your group." The four siblings trotted to the back of the array. "Same as usual, except a storm is coming. Classes will end at sun high instead today, then fall into High Fang sub level one. We'll have a few friendly competitions. At ease."

The groups began to split up and go about their day, a Poochyena met up with Cali, Celina and Cora and guided them off to a field about a half a mile away where basic combat training was held. Kaisa would run up to Zanuark. "Come on, advanced combat training is held on top of New Fang." She told him.

"Where?" He asked.

"Above our quarters." She answered.

The two trotted off towards their quarters. Kaisa suddenly jumped and the ground gave way under Zanuark not a moment sooner. Zanuark fell down the hole, and struggled to climb up, out of the hole. He gasped for air when he finally got out, Kaisa was snickering. "I'm not getting out of this any time soon am I?" He asked.

"It's just a week." She chuckled.

They once more went to their quarters but Kaisa stopped just short and went right. She began to climb the wall which seemed very steep, but there was small platforms jutting out from under. "Watch your step, you slip and fall, could break something." She warned.

Zanuark heeded the warning, making sure his foot was planted before getting to the next platform. Soon reaching the top, Kaisa fell in with a group of about 20 others. The few Mightyena he saw the night before were all there, but Poochyena outnumbered them four to one. Zan sat down at the back of the group with Kaisa.

"So, what are you?" She asked.

"What?" Zanuark wondered aloud, unsure what she meant.

"Your fur, it's nothing like Mightyena, and not much like a Poochyena at that." She told him.

He looked down at his thick chest fur and his fluffy pointed tail, she was right. Zanuark never thought about it before, but he wasn't either one of those. He shrugged, not knowing what he was, maybe whenever he goes back home, he could ask his mother. _Was Pheobe my mother?_

"You, in the back, stand up." Sebasten called. "I want to know what you know about advanced fighting so far, do you know what this course entails?"

"No sir." Zanuark answered.

"This course entails instead of just fighting moves, how to use your surroundings to your advantage. Not every private gets to do this, and only when he beats one in this class or Lieutenant Tyr, do they get the right to be in here." He informed Zanuark. "Sit back down, we're going to be going over storms, because we won't be ending early like the rest."

Zanuark sat back down.

Sebasten talked about how Storms help to disguise one's scent and where they are, if they act accordingly. How to use mud, rain, and wind to their advantage. A few hours passed and the wind began to pick up.

Sebasten spoke up. "So, the storm will be upon is in about ten minutes, get to the bottom of the mountain now and we'll continue there." The Mightyena and Poochyena went to the edge and slid down the mountain, Zanuark was hesitant at first, but slid out his claws and did the same.

Upon reaching the bottom, Zanuark went straight into the snow being buried at his head. Kaisa walked over and helped him out by grabbing the scruff of his neck in her muzzle and picking him up. She spat out white fur when she put him down. "I didn't even have to get you that time."

Sebasten spoke up, "Kaisa and Peter, you will be team leaders. Teams are picked classroom style. We're going to be playing a "friendly" game of capture the flag." Use this storm to your advantage because it gets very dark here. Sebasten walked away for a few minutes and came back holding a ruby rod in his mouth and a sapphire rod in his tail, they both glowed and shimmered brightly like the crystals back in the cave Zanuark lived in for a while.

He threw them and they pierced the ground. Kaisa went by the red and another Mightyena to the blue. Zanuark assumed that was Peter.

"Ladies first." Peter told her, gesturing for her to pick first.

"Zanuark." She called out. Zanuark trotted forward standing by her. Everyone gave each other questioning looks on her decision. Peter started calling names along with Kaisa, and soon two distinctive teams were set up.

"I'll be monitoring from here, go set up at fort alpha and bravo, when the first lightning strike comes, you will begin."

Kaisa lead the way to their fort where they placed the flag inside the fort hidden away, then they met up at the main entrance. "Alright, you know how this works, you get pinned down, and you're out of the game." Kaisa started. "I don't want this round lasting more than twenty minutes, I'm staying behind, Hyperion, you will lead unit b to their base and take the flag, Zanuark and Madora will accompany you. The rest of us will hold down the fort. I'll be last defense, with one other person. Decide among yourselves who it'd be, then divide up for the three entrances. That's the end of the briefing."

A mixture of Yes-sir and yes-ma'am filled the area. Soon everyone broke off and a Poochyena and Mightyena approached Zanuark. "I'm Hyperion," the Poochyena started. "Take a moment to go around and learn the fort through, they are the exact same."

Zanuark nodded and took off to explore the placed and brush his tail up against every wall. "Why is he rubbing his tail on every wall?" Hyperion asked Kaisa. She shrugged and got in position.

About a half hour later, lightning began to jump from cloud to cloud. Suddenly, lightning pierced the air hitting the ground. Hyperion lead the charge with Zanuark and Madora at his side, he halted quickly with his ears perked. Madora asked why they stopped.

"Hunting party, four people, Quick, bury yourself in snow and wait till you hear me burst out." He ordered. Zanuark and Madora did as he instructed.

The hunting party's paw steps could be heard approaching rapidly but they stopped nearby. "I thought I heard an incoming party." A voice wondered aloud.

"Can't smell anything, liar." Another taunted.

"I wasn't lying!" The first snapped.

Zanuark heard something burst and he would jump out next. He was met by two Mightyena which quickly leapt at him. He charged head on brushing between the two and used his thighs to knock them off balance as he went through. Zanuark took the opportunity and pressed his paws to one of the Mightyena. "Pinned" He said proudly.

A set of heavy paws knocked him down quickly. He gasped for air when he saw the other one jump at him. He wouldn't have time to get away or do what he did with Kaisa. Hyperion bashed his head into the other Mightyena knocking him down, both Zanuark and Hyperion leapt on him.

"Pinned, you're all out." Hyperion declared.

"Only thanks to thunder hips hear." One of the Mightyena taunted at Zanuark.

"What?" Zanuark asked.

Hyperion chuckled and continued his charge, Madora and Zanuark quickly falling in, stopping at the fort. A blue glow came from inside. That is where the flag would be, the full storm has taken effect and it's made it very dark. "Let's take the east entrance, there are two weak people there that I recognize." Hyperion commanded.

"Do we have to take the entrances?" Zanuark asked.

"No, but how are we supposed to get in there otherwise?" Madora questioned.

"The western side has a hollow wall that can easily be dug through silently within a minute or two." Zanuark informed.

"How do you know this?" The other two asked in unison.

"My tail, I could feel it in the last fort, if they are the exact same, we can exploit this weakness." He continued to explain.

They shrugged and followed Zanuark to the hollow wall, where the three began to dig into the wall. Just as Zanuark said, the wall soon gave way to a hall. Hyperion pointed with his ear to Zanuark and in another direction, and Madora to follow him. The group split, and Zanuark used the illuminating light to make his way to the flag. Zanuark soon found the flag where he twisted his head and grabbed it in his muzzle and picked it up. He turned his head and a loud ringing went through the fort. A Mightyena was on his side shouting painfully.

"Oops." He said muffled.

"Zanuark, get the hell out of here!" Hyperion shouted at Zanuark getting chased by two others. Zanuark turned and hit a Poochyena who was doing the same. He took off running, out the main entrance. As he ran, the two guards at the entrance got hit knocking them down and causing Zanuark to get flipped. He landed on his feet shrugging and then took off again.

"Hey, someone's got the flag!" Someone shouted from the fort as Zanuark charged in. Kaisa came out.

"Where's Hyperion and Madora?" She asked.

"Pinned."

Lieutenant Sebasten approached, he was laughing his ass off. He pressed his paw on Zanuark's side. "Oh, my Arceus, this has to be the luckiest person I've ever seen." Everybody's ears perked curious. "When he picked up the flag, he turned around to leave, and he wound up knocking out someone. Well, not knocking them out but hitting them hard enough to knock them down for the rest of the round. He did it twice!"

The others chuckled a little imagining it, but not laughing as much as the Lieutenant. Everyone met up at high fang hall and grabbed their meal after the fact. Zanuark choked on a stone, because someone put stone in his food. Kaisa wound up having to stomp on his stomach to force it out. It was painful for him.

Chapter Four

Seventh Moon at Camp High Fang

See You on the Other Side Zan

Zanuark was sharing beds with Kaisa. The two have grown close together over the past few moons, forming a life-long bond with each other. In the midst of the night, Kaisa woke up and trotted off to the door. Zanuark shivered, feeling the warmth drop a little suddenly, causing him to wake as well.

He trotted over to Kaisa. "What's wrong Kaisa?"

"Oh Zanuark. Did I wake you?" Kaisa asked.

"No, well, yes but, what's wrong?"

"I'm an advanced Private, and I'll be here for thirteen moons by the morning, and you know what that means?"

"You, go home?"

"No, well, I can, but I'm staying for further training. That's beside the point. I'll become Private First Class and be moved to Waxed Fang."

"And? Oh, okay. I see where this is going, you don't want to leave."

"Yea…"

"Just wait for me, I'll see you in six moons."

He rubbed his nose to hers. "You can do that, can't you?" Zanuark asked.

"I can, doesn't mean I will runt." Kaisa joked.

"Aright princess." Zanuark snipped back.

"Aww, our brother is in love." A voice came from their side.

Zanuark turned to see Cali, Celina and Cora watching.

"Shut up." He growled.

Zanuark sighed sitting down in front of Kaisa. She leaned over and they pressed their heads' together, their fur shining in the moonlight. Hours went by with them remaining silent. Jerome's howl called the five groups together. Kaisa and Hyperion stood together. Since Zanuark started, Hyperion evolved into a Mightyena.

"Two of our students have been here for their first year. Private Kaisa and Private Hyperion, step forward." Jerome commanded. "As customary, they have completed a year, now, will you stay or return home? Kaisa, I ask this of you first."

"I'll stay!" She yelled.

"Hyperion, I ask this of you now."

"I'll stay!" He yelled.

"Then you are no longer Corporals, you are promoted to Sergeant, and now make you home in the Waxing Fang, and eat on level two of High Rock."

Kaisa looked at Zanuark, who gave her a nod with a smile. She nodded back and would fall in with the PFCs of Waxing Fang. Six people were present in front of Moon Fang who would move to Advanced Combat Training. Zanuark's sisters included. "As you all know, the last moon of the year is approaching, and you all get to go home to your families for that moon. Say your goodbyes, escorts will guide you through the Articuno Caves and Moltress Caves back to the different colonies and cities tomorrow. Dismissed."

Zanuark trotted off to Kaisa. "Hey Kaisa, are you excited to go home?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Orphaned." She answered.

He fell silent. Feeling as though he hit a sensitive wound. "W-would you like to come home with me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Would your parents even want to be involved with me?" She asked.

"They would love two." He'd assured.

"They'd want to meet his girlfriend." Cali whispered.

Zanuark nodded in agreement. "That two. No, wait, what?"

"We're?" Kaisa started.

"Well, I thought we were, I, just, sorry…" Zanuark blushed, embarrassed, feeling his fur grow hot at his cheeks.

"No no, that's okay. I'd like that." Kaisa told him.

"R-really?"

Kaisa nodded pressing her head to his. The next day came quickly and Zanuark, his sisters, Kaisa, and some others were escorted through Moltress cavern back to the cavern that lurks on the Northern border of the nation of the Great Plains, where most Eevee villages settled.

Chapter Five

Vacation Part 1

You're my Mother

Pheobe's ears perked hearing footsteps coming from the entrance to the Moltress cavern. She looked up and saw many figures approaching. The first she could make out was one with a silvery tuft of fur at their chest. Zanuark, and Cali, Celina, and Cora. Other Mightyena and Poochyena she recognized, she recognized all of them. But the one walking by Zanuark.

"Mom!" Three high pitch voices called. Pheobe was knocked out of her thoughts when her youngest daughters tackled her. "Cali, Celina, Cora, you've all grown so big!" She exclaimed.

"That's what she said!" Someone yelled, followed by a loud slap. The girls giggled and Pheobe lied her head back. Zanuark was staring down at her with a smile. And, someone next to him.

"Zanuark, you've grown so much also, a lot more." Pheobe thought aloud, she rolled over, pushing her daughters off her, standing up. They rubbed their heads together affectionately. Zanuark sighed, embracing the motherly warmth he hadn't felt in ages. When Pheobe stood up fully, Zanuark was about half the size of her. When he was first found, he was just about twice the size of her paw, and a quarter of the size of her daughters. Now her daughters are about half the size of him.

"You must be Pheobe." The Mightyena next to Zanuark said.

"I am, what of it?" She asked.

"Mom, this is Kaisa. She's a PFC, six moons ahead of me." Zanuark informed her.

"Well, why is she here then?"

"She, doesn't have a family to return to for the moon, and I invited her to join me."

"Lady Killer…" Dorian whispered down Pheobe's ear.

Zanuark blushed shyly, turning his head, covering his reddening fur with his ears.

"Don't be ashamed Zan." Kaisa started. "I'm here after all because of you." She teased him a little more by licking the side of his face. He batted her face gently with his tail.

Zenobe soon walked in with a hunting party of three other Mightyena.

"Augh, little brother, haven't seen you since a while before you left!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Zenobe, you're going to teach me to hunt later, aren't you? You promised after all." Zanuark recalled.

"Yea, a promise is a promise. Is this your lady friend?" He asked turning to Kaisa.

"Oh, this is Kaisa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you General Sir." She bowed respectfully.

He shook his head slightly, "Please, call me Zenobe, or Zen if you want."

"So, how'd you two meet?" Dorian asked.

Zan was about to speak but Kaisa cut him off first, "He introduced himself as your brother. So I challenged him to get to sit with the elite of the new comers. He won."

"Yea…" Zan blushed again.

"Come on, I just brought in food. A pidgeot and furret. All the people coming back from camp half fang get first dibs." Zenobe told the two.

"Alright, Pidgeotto!" Cried the three siblings who rushed off to get their first cut. Zanuark and Kaisa were to follow afterward, getting a piece of the wing for themselves. The two shared amongst each other, taking turns taking bites. The two finished eating and went over to the furret that hadn't been skinned yet. Zanuark unsheathed a claw and delicately sliced the skin, removing the fur. Kaisa was looking around for a soft patch in the ground and dug into it. Meaning to make it like a small indent, but a bowl after trying to even the side out after a while. Zanuark walked over, and placed the Furret's coat into the hole gently to make a bed, placing stones on the ends to keep it from sinking in. Kaisa lied down inside, immediately rolling over to her side. "Wake me up at dinner." She yawned.

"I'm sure one of our stomachs will let us know." Zanuark said before squeezing in next to her. Zanuark sighed restfully falling into sleep.

Pheobe padded over sitting down next to their shared bed. Dorian sat down next to her and pulled Pheobe close to his side with his tail. "Do you think the trainees there gave him a hard time?" Pheobe asked.

"Snipe hunt, every new comer goes through it." He answered.

"No, because he isn't a Poochyena like his sisters"

Dorian nodded his head slowly in his response. "At least someone loves him outside the fact he's an Eevee." Pheobe nodded in agreement, and walked over to her daughters, they were exhausted greatly.

As Zanuark fell into sleep, the birth mark on his fore head glowed slightly, but not noticeably. The world of his dreams began to materialize. He found himself standing outside the caves, in the Great Plains. He wondered around, and came across many bushes and trees clustered together, like they were used to form buildings. Then he noticed some were dead and scorched, like the ground under the occasional fire that was used to keep warm in the colder moons. He was curious of this.

"Zanuark?" someone called behind him.

He turned around to see himself facing Kaisa. Seeing her in true sunlight made her seem different. Her black fur was more a navy blue, and the grey was more of a faded sky, like what he could see in the distance.

"Is this a dream?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Are, you real?" He asked.

She shrugged as well, not sure if she was dreaming. Zanuark walked over to her slowly, Kaisa stepped back a little as he did. Zanuark jumped and tackled her, pinning Kaisa down.

"Zan, what the hell?" She shouted.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were real. Are we sharing the same dream?" He apologized.

"We'll find out when we wake up, where are we? Have you been here before?"

He shook his head. Zanuark wondered where he was, he knew he was near the cave, but where? He walked around the village, it was blank. Night started flashing. "Did you see that Kaisa?"

"Yea, did the sky suddenly turn dark and back to light?" She asked.

He nodded, and it happened again, except, there was fire across the village, and a few corpses here and there. It happened a few more times until a golden figure appeared, it looked like Zanuark, in terms of their form. It nodded at him and Zan woke up, Kaisa no sooner than he.

"Did you see it?" He asked.

She nodded. Zanuark wiggled trying to get out but was unable with how the bed caved into the ground like a bowl. "I'm stuck."

"Use your tail." Kaisa recommended.

Zanuark pushed his tail into the ground and was able to lever his way out. Kaisa then rolled over onto her paws and crawled out. Zenobe was walking over towards them. "Good timing, I and Dorian are going hunting, come on Zanuark." He called.

"You want to come?" Zanuark offered to Kaisa. She shook her head in response and he nodded back, following Zenobe out the cave. It was sun set when they left. A chilly wind nipped the air.

"Alright, here's a basic over view of hunting." Zenobe started. "First, tracking. You have to be able to find what you're looking for. Close your eyes, and use your scent to find dad."

Zanuark immediately did that, sniffing the air, closing his eyes. He picked up Zenobe's scent, and searched more and more, after a moment, he picked up another scent, and he'd assume it was his Father. He then used his ears to listen for breathing, to which he immediately found Dorian and pointed with his ears.

"Good, you can open your eyes now." Zenobe complimented. Zanuark opened his eyes and listened more. "Stalking, what good is a hunter if he can't get close to his prey?" Zenobe dropped down into a crouch, where he hovered his body just above the ground, but kept it close to the ground. "Get in a position like so and walk forward a few feet, be mindful of your footing."

Zanuark began to do so as instructed, and walked slowly, and then he stepped on a dried leaf.

"You stepped on a dried leaf, alerting your prey you're stalking and they fly away." Dorian told him.

"Well, anyway, when you're in close enough proximity, leap, and take the kill. Pounce them and put a claw somewhere in the spine and break it. Cleanest way to kill" Zenobe told him. "Come on, we haven't hunted near the abandoned village in a few days, there should be some decent kill there."

Zanuark followed along until they came to the same place Zanuark was in his dream. "This place, I know it." He said.

Zenobe and Dorian shushed him, and he pointed his ear towards a bush. Zanuark listened and he could hear something on the other side of the bush. Another Pidgeotto, female. "Leave it." Zenobe whispered. "Males only."

Zenobe and Dorian got into a stalking stance and went into two different directions. He could smell another bird nearby. It wasn't quite the smell of a Pidgey, but something else he ate before, back at High Fang. Fearow. Zanuark crawled closer and noticed that Zenobe and Dorian were also stalking it. They made gestures to stay and climb a nearby tree, and he did quietly, being extra careful this time to not break anything.

Zenobe and Dorian nodded at each other and sprang shouting a loud battle cry. The Startled Fearow took off towards Zanuark's direction. He jumped out of the tree and grabbed it by its breast with his teeth, causing it to fall down and hit the ground hard with him under it. The bird kept flapping trying to get free, bashing Zanuark's head off and on the ground over and over again until it finally went limped.

The Fearow was rolled over and Zanuark was helped up. Zanuark stumbled a little and walked a few steps before throwing up. "What's wrong with him?" Dorian asked.

"He probably had his head rattled by the Fearow. Stay with him, I'm going to go catch something myself real quick so everyone can eat tonight." Zenobe told him before bounding away.

"Dad, where are we?" Zanuark spoke after regaining his composure.

"Old abandoned village." He answered.

"I and Kaisa had a dream earlier. It sounds weird, but we had the same dream. We saw this place, parts of it were on fire, like the tree I climbed." He explained.

"I don't know anything about that, I just know this was abandoned about the time you were born." Dorian explained himself.

Zanuark knew it'd be useless to continue to probe him. He wouldn't be the one that he should ask this other question in mind.

Zenobe came back a while later with a Pidgey. Zanuark and Dorian carried the Fearow back.

After everyone ate, Zanuark pulled Pheobe over to the side. "What is it Zanuark?" She asked.

"Are, you my mother?" He asked.

"What? Of course I am." She answered.

"No, my, birth mom."

She froze up, a few tears welling up in her eyes. Dorian noticed her crying and came over to Pheobe. Putting a leg around her.

"What did you say to her?" He scorned.

"I, I-"Zanuark wasn't sure how to answer but Kaisa spoke up.

"He didn't do anything wrong. He just asked who his birth mother was."

Dorian narrowed his eyes looking down to Pheobe. "If you know the answer, why would you ask that?" He scorned.

"No." Pheobe started, sniffling a little. "He's right, he deserves to know what I remember. There is a village outside of the caves, not too far away that's abandoned. It wasn't that way when I found you."

"I don't know why, but our leader, decided it was time to venture out of this cave, and no longer be kept hidden away from the world, to take but what was ours. And so, a campaign was launched at any Eevee village within a distance of any cave entrance."

"It was our final raid, me, Zenobe, Darynn, and your oldest sisters carried out the raid. We broke through their defense easily and were in the village, we agreed to not kill any children, and leave them for dead, but none were found. Except for you, only after I realized what I've done."

"Your mother, fought to defend you. I didn't know at the time, but I would have spared her if I knew."

"She fought hard, but I subdued her. No hostage. I cut open her stomach, and turned my head to walk away. With her last breath, she said, "Wait, in my chest fur, my s-…" Then she died." I remember it clear as the night sky."

"I looked in her chest tuft to find a note. It read, " _If another Eevee is to see this, I pray my son is still alive. Raise him, I beg of you, for there is not much time, and the Mightyena will be upon my home soon. Take care of Zanuark._ " Which is when I found you."

"Darynn wanted to kill you, and have you as a snack. I told him no. He ignored me and began to crush you under his paw, and then, your brother, Zenobe stopped him."

"I took you in and raised you with your sisters, Cali, Celina and Cora. Over time, your fur darkened, maybe it was the lack of sunlight, or maybe it was my milk. I don't know."

"Thank you mom, even if you didn't give birth to me, you're still my mother." Zanuark pressed his head to her chest, just under her muzzle. She smiled gently.

Chapter 6

Vacation Part 2

Moonlit Romance

Zanuark woke up, Kaisa wasn't here. A day has passed since he came home and things already seem to be getting boring. He wondered out of the cave silently, nodding to the guards as he passed. He sniffed the air for Kaisa's scent. He picked up a faint trail and followed it. He soon saw her, at the shore of the lake that leads to the Great Volcano territory. She was staring down at the water, the moon glittered in her eyes. Zanuark approached gently.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked.

Kaisa spun around quickly, tensed but relaxed seeing who it was. "Yea, I've just, never been out the cavern. I come from the Suicune Mountains far north, and, I never knew a place to be warm, it's wonderful."

"Yea, it is." He pressed his head to hers.

"So, where are we exactly?" She asked.

"This is the Great Bay. Beyond here in front of us is the Rainbow Mountains, where it's said Ho-Oh resides, and past that is the Grand Sea where Lugia is said to reside, and then the Holy Mountains, where Arceus is said to reside."

"Why are these called the Rainbow Mountains?" Kaisa asked.

"You'll see at dawn." He answered.

"How long is that?"

"Judging by the position of the sun and moon, I'd say thirty minutes at the most." He told Kaisa.

"What?"

"It's a joke, but within thirty minutes, since the sky is becoming a gray."

"The sky is never bright blue where I come from, only black and dark blue." She sighed.

He nodded and looked up as the sky became orange. The sun broke the surface of the mountains a few minutes later and the mountains glittered as rods of sunlight poked out the sides. It was a beautiful rainbow color. Kaisa's eyes lit up at the sight. Zanuark smiled pressing his head to her shoulder.

"Maybe, maybe I don't need to go home." Kaisa started. "Or maybe, home is here. I'll go wherever you do Zan, I hope you know that."

Zanuark nodded. "Together until death do we part, and in heaven or hell, or if nothing is there, we will still be together. Hey, see that cave in the north?" Zanuark pointed with his tail to the north. A sharp cliff jutted out the ground, with a straight hole that went on for miles. But on the other side was the path to the White Valley, which went on for more miles to the Suicune Mountains. "Meet me there, tonight, at sun down."

Kaisa nodded.

"Come on, let's head back to the cave before people get worried."

"There they are!" Celina called.

"We woke up and found you gone," Zora, Pheobe's first-born daughter started, "We thought you went off and well."

Zenia, the baby of her litter, just after Zenobe, finished her sister's sentence. "Fucked."

Pheobe yelled at her, "Zenia! Language!"

Zenia smiled, "No regrets."

Zanuark and Kaisa looked at each other. "We don't know what that means." Zan spoke up.

Kaisa finished his thought, "I heard it a lot with the PFC's but, don't know what that means."

Cali walked over and whispered into their ear.

"Oh." They blushed avoiding looking at each other.

Kaisa trotted back to their shared bed and lied down falling asleep. Zanuark didn't join her. He walked over to his sisters and they talked about their experiences back at Moon Fang. Cali spoke of how she was named punching bag because she could take the most hits. Celina kept missing meals because she had difficulty staying awake and often woke up under a few inches of snow. Cora was already using her ability of powers, which you don't learn until you make it to Waxing Fang. Zanuark told about his luck in Capture the Flag. Explaining what happened by using a branch to harmlessly demonstrate what happened. Then he accidentally demonstrated on Zenobe knocking him square on his rear.

Cali, Celina, and Cora started laughing while Zan stared wide eyed as Zenobe got back up and shook his head. Another Mightyena that was in Zanuark's class in advanced combat training padded up. He was one of the Mightyena he accidentally hit, he has black fur around his eyes instead of gray. He graduated out of Dull Fang about a moon after Zanuark and his sister arrived. He was above Kaisa as a Master class. "Told you it happened." The Mightyena said.

"Shut up Ladon." Zenobe told the Mightyena.

Ladon nudged his head into Zanuark. "Nice one man."

"Personally, I'd put you on your tail, but your face after that is good enough." Zenobe told him.

Zanuark sighed relaxing and his littermates finally calmed down. He found Cali gently hitting him with the branch, teasing him.

The sun began to set, and Zanuark waited patiently for Kaisa. Kaisa soon approached and Zan flicked his ears to follow him. The two walked for a few minutes until they came across the cavern Zanuark talked about. He'd only been all the way through it once, it was a straight path, with a perfect arch all the way through, running a hundred miles.

Zanuark picked up a branch and wrapped it in dried out skin. He'd then wedge two stones between his claws and banged them together creating sparks until the makeshift torch lit up. He quickly picked it up with his mouth and began walking in, Kaisa running to catch up. They were walking for a while when they finally came across a small hole in the side. Zanuark handed the torch to Kaisa, taking it in her muzzle. She crawled in slowly after him.

They came into a dome shaped room. At the center of the dome, at the top ceiling, was a shaft that ran to the top of the plateau this cave goes through. Just under the shaft was a pool of water, its borders made a perfect circle, more like a fountain. At the center of the pool was a pedestal, a perfect glass sphere could be seen in the little moonlight that reached the cave.

Kaisa approached the pool and looked in. Multiple Lillie flower floated at the surface. And just barely able to be seen was a bunch of soft ferns and flower beds. She wondered how they were able to grow in a place like this.

Zanuark approached Kaisa from behind and then jumped at her. The two both fell into the fountain. Kaisa gasped for air at the surface caught off guard and coughed a little. Zanuark appeared next to break the surface.

Standing on paws, it only came up to a few inches under his neck. Kaisa looked at him angrily, a look he only received when she was more than pissed with him. It broke into her sticking his tongue out at him. She tackled him sending him into the water once more and they playfully splashed and wrestled each other for a while until they became tired. Soon Kaisa grew tired and crawled out of the water. Zanuark was pulled out by gently biting onto her tail and being towed out. The two lied on their side.

The moon rested on it highest position and the sky, and it directly hit the orb in the center. The cave soon lit up, the lilies and flower beds all glowed silver, and the water was crystal clear, like it wasn't there. The two looked into each other's eyes. Kaisa after a while would work up the strength to once more tackle Zanuark, rolling over a few times until she was on her back with Zanuark on top of her. He blushed rubbing their nose together. But it was then, in perfect unison, they broke off from each other.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" They shouted. "What? You're not? But. Wait."

"Can we wait?" Kaisa asked.

Zanuark nodded. "We're in the same mind."

"When we graduate from the core fangs, let's look at it again." She continued.

Zanuark licked her face and smiled as the moon began to come out of alignment, and orb stopped its glow. The two left the cave exhausted and wet. Freezing when they got out of the warmth that was insulated inside the cave.

Chapter 7

Vacation Part 3

Stories of Old

Zanuark and Kaisa sat next to each other by a bond fire. All his siblings but a few including Zenobe were there, along with Pheobe, but not Dorian. Pheobe, "So tomorrow you set off?"

"Yea." Zanuark sighed, knowing this meant separation from Kaisa for the next few moons. Cali, Celina, and Cora were more excited in their response and Kaisa didn't respond. She sat with her eyes closed, shielding them from the heat of the fire that Zanuark and his siblings were fond of.

"Well, how about some old ghost stories and legends?" Cali suggest. It was something they did often back when Zanuark was about three moons old. Every night in the colder moons, they sat by a fire and told fables, tall tales, legends, and other harmless stories.

"I'll start off." Kaisa suggested. "Back where I come from, there is a tale passed down through each generation of the first Mightyena."

Long ago, at the dawn of time, when Eevee and Mightyena lived together. They all lived in the Great Plains. But as time went on, their numbers grew, and they need more room to live. So they expanded. North went the great people to a cold place! West went the great people to a hot place! East went the great people to a dry place! But there is one place in the North, said to have been inhabited by savage cannibal natives that feasted on their young just for the taste! War was waged to take their land, but the cannibalistic natives were no match for the superiority of the great united people. But, the chieftain of their people, would curse them with their last breath! May the spirits of the ice come to life, and seek you out! May they plague your generation with death to all who wonder alone! With these last words, the leader executed him, and the territory was theirs. Little did they know the stone and ice is where the victims of cannibals resided, and it is said, every night, the ice comes to life to seek out prey for their next meal.

"And all who roam alone, are gone with the only clue of a bloody paw print."

Cali, Celina and Cora were shaking. "Lame!" Someone called behind the triplets. Zenobe walked over and sat between them.

"Think you can do better than that general?" Kaisa challenged.

"You know I can." He accepted the challenge.

"Long ago, when the Mightyena first retreated to this dark desolate caverns, they found the caverns of Moltress and Caverns of Articuno. At the end, was where they opened up what is present day Camp Moon Fang."

Moon Fang wasn't always a snowy wasteland. It was at first the home of a lush rain forest, with three mountains at the center, higher than they are today. Mightyena came to call this place home. But there was one particular Mightyena, which was the most sinister of all. Judas the shredder, a vile murderer. He claimed a new victim every night, and the people were scared. They prayed for Arceus to come save them from this evil. He heard their plea, but was displeased that such mortals can't resolve such petty issues. He sent a gale of winds into the lush tropics, killings plants, animals, and Mightyena alike. The scream of agonizing pain filled the valley, as everyone froze to death, except for one, who laughed. Standing at the top of what is believed to be High Fang, was Judas, who laughed until his body froze and shattered. To this day, trainees and trainers alike still complain of hearing painful screams and wicked laughter every night, but everyone who hears it, dies a week later. No one knows why. So if you hear screaming, pray to Arceus that it is a fellow trainee, and not the soul of the dead. Otherwise, you'll go mad and scale high fang, then jump.

"Lame." Cali said.

"Yea, seriously bro, that was weak." Celina added in.

Pheobe chuckled grinning at her son.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Surprise you didn't speak of the Eye of Death, that's all." She answered.

Everyone present but Darion, Pheobe, and Zenobe looked at each other wondering what the Eye of Death was.

Pheobe started the story. "Guess I'll be the one telling this story."

Here in our cavern, lurks a sacred treasure we hold dear. The Black Heart. A perfect black orb. It is said to house the soul of Darkrai inside. A tradition of all Mightyena who make it to high fang must journey to this cave. On the uppermost floor rests the Black Heart. There, they place their paw to the orb for just a moment. It is however prophesized, the Harbinger of Destruction, will be awakened by the Black Heart. A power, greater than Arceus himself, and everyone will be powerless against him.

"News flash, I'm here." Darion butted in. "That's why your mother is my mate. She couldn't resist."

Pheobe gently slapped her paw against his face playfully. The crowd chuckling slightly.

"Crap, I forgot the rest." Pheobe sighed.

"Oh well, its late anyway, I'm ready to go to bed." Zenobe yawned. "Oh, heads up, I'm your escort tomorrow because I have to go to the capital anyway tomorrow."

"Where is the capital?" Cali asked.

He answered with a long yawn. "Zapdos cave, only accessed through Moon Fang valley."

Everyone filed out on their own time, Kaisa and Zanuark last. "Alright, I'm tired and need sleep." Kaisa told him drowsily, trotting off to their bed. "You coming?"

"Yea, just a moment." He called out. He stared at the dying fire a few moments longer till it became glowing chars. He walked away tired. He crawled in next to Kaisa, knowing it would be five moons till they met up again. Or was it six? He wondered if this moon off counted towards time. "I'll find out later." he sighed.

Chapter 8

Four Years Forward

Zanuark parted ways with Kaisa, only meeting once a day after supper chow. The next few weeks seemed cold, he wound up sharing his bed with his sisters again. Soon he was the oldest person in advanced combat training, and he still had three moons until graduation. His sisters all evolved into Mightyena, and he was yet to evolve, into whatever he would evolve to. His sisters were once more much taller than him. Zanuark ate primarily on his own, joined by others every now and then, and found himself isolating himself from others.

Another moon went by and he was beginning to learn how to use his own abilities. Learning to shoot star-shaped rays of light from his tail, influencing others with his body, and becoming generally better at kicking someone's ass when they annoyed him enough.

Another moon, another sun, another moon, graduation has come.

Zanuark and his sisters all stood together before everyone. Jerome gave the drill, his speech of their graduation and first asked Cali if she shall stay.

"No sir! I wish to go home sir!" She shouted.

"Then you will be escorted home tomorrow! Celina!"

"I will stay!" She shouted.

"Cora!"

"I will stay!" She also shouted.

"Zanuark!"

"I will stay sir!" He shouted.

"Then, Celina, Cora, Zanuark, you are now promoted to the rank of Private First Class! You will now be in ability development class. However, Cora, proven her advanced use of her abilities described by Lieutenant Sebasten, she will be moved to advanced ability craft. Meet your new peers." Zanuark bounded off fastest searching for Kaisa. He skidded to a halt seeing her step out of the array. The two immediately began talking. His sisters fell in with him.

The groups broke up to fall into their classes. Kaisa sadly had to leave to go to advanced ability craft. Zanuark and Celina trotted off to their class. More moons passed and Zanuark was once again with Kaisa for a moon and then she moved onto the next one. Vacation came and gone. A few moons later, Zanuark was in Sharp Fang. Here he learned how to build structures, and every day soldier life. Then to Sharpened Fang, here, Celina dropped out and it was just him and Cora. Here he learned yielding weapons with his jaw and tail and its proper uses. More moons passed and he graduated to Razor Fang. Here he learned basic life outside of being a warrior. The classes were pretty laid back compared to everything else. Kaisa managed to convince Jerome to allow her and Zanuark to graduate at the same time.

Graduation day came, and Zanuark looked around. He was baffled, there was only ten people in this unit, including him Kaisa and Cora. Then he became even more baffled at the living conditions. It was freezing unless you were huddled together at Waxing Fang. Now, there's always a fire running in Razor Fang. And the food was always just caught in level five at High Fang. Cora, Kaisa, and Zanuark were told the same run down, if they would continue their training, to become officers, or return home, where they can become an artisan or warrior. Either way, they'd have return home for at least five years before they can receive additional training.

"Kaisa, will you finish your training here, or continue to become an officer?" Colonel Jerome asked.

She looked at Zanuark, looking for an answer from him. He shrugged, not sure what he wanted to do himself. Kaisa sighed unsure herself.

"Well?" He probed.

"I'll continue to become an officer!" She shouted finally.

"Cora, will you finish your training here, or continue to become an officer?" Colonel Jerome asked.

"I will finish my training here!" She shouted, much quicker in response time.

"Zanuark, will you finish your training here, or continue to become an officer?" Jerome finally asked Zanuark.

"I will continue to become an officer, sir!" He shouted.

"Then you will all set off for home immediately! Kaisa and Zanuark, five years from today, you will return. Understood?" Jerome ordered.

"Yes sir!" The two shouted in perfect unison.

The three began their exit, being cheered on as they left by the other trainees, leaving at the rank of First Sergeant.

Chapter 9

First Raid

First Enemy

Zanuark Cora and Kaisa finally made it home. Pheobe ran up to Zanuark and Cora, greeting them first and calling the others that they were here.

"So, First Sergeant?" Dorian started.

"Yea, and we're going up for officer training in five years." Zanuark added in.

Pheobe frowned. "You just can't wait to leave your mother can't you?"

"I want to make a witty come back, I got nothing." He answered with a sigh.

Kaisa butted in, "How about, "It's just my sisters I'm worried about.""

Dorian added in his own comment, "Since your training, whenever Zenobe comes around again, you won't have a choice where you get to go. You'll be put on the front lines."

Pheobe sighed. "And he'll be around tomorrow for you two, since we're expanding territory and taking over places now."

"Next week." Dorian corrected.

"Really? Why has it been moved?" She asked.

"Ambush, it left some warriors badly wounded so they are taking their time getting here."

Zanuark shrugged and padded on and went to see any of the newborn Poochyena and converse with some of the mothers. After a while he played with a few that were old enough to play fight. When Kaisa approached, he stopped, nudging the little ones along.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Did, did you choose to stay because of me, or, did you do it for yourself?" Kaisa asked.

"I wanted to stay and train further, I want to be able to lead us to victory, did you not want to?" He asked her.

She slowly shook her head.

"I tell you what, six more years, we can leave the fighting seen behind, you and me, and we can settle down ourselves. I don't think we have a choice either way at this point." He sighed.

"Well, I'll start thinking of our kids names then, and how many we'll have." She grinned.

Zanuark gently batted her with his paw and she returned the gentle blow. Zan leaped onto her and they rolled a little before falling into their bed that they haven't been in for the longest time. "Ow!" Kaisa shouted.

Zan quickly crawled out and helped her out. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Do you need help?" He quickly asked her.

"No, I just need to stretch." She assured him. With that, she leaned forward and arched her back down, until a loud crack could be heard, and she stood erect. "Ah, that's better." She then lied down in the bed again with Zan atop of her. She weighed five times as much as him, and he was extremely light to her considered she had to carry Mightyena twice as heavy as her in advanced combat training years ago. The bed was at this point too small for them both to fit in, so Kaisa was on the bottom.

"So, do you know when you'll evolve?" She asked him finally.

He shook his head, he was Six, and still not evolved. Then he began to wonder if he would need some sort of stone to evolve, maybe he'll find out. Maybe he'll die an Eevee.

A week came and gone, and Zanuark and Kaisa waited nervously for Zenobe's return. Cora approached them, worried. "Do you think Celina is okay?" She asked.

"She's fine, you are her and the sister of one of the highest Generals in our forces." Kaisa insisted.

"Yea, your right." She agreed, her facial expression becoming more confident, but she was still worried nonetheless. Zanuark wondered if Kaisa was right. Celina and Cali both went into the front lines when they left Moon Fang. Cali didn't really like it so she went to Obsidian City to learn to specialize in something, instead of risking her life in their forces. Celina however, said she preferred the thrill of combat and stayed there.

About an hour passed, and at high sun, figures appeared in the distance. "Mom! Zenobe's approaching!" Zanuark shouted before bounding toward his step brother, he met them just short of the abandoned village. He noticed that there were Mightyena staying put here, and that a farming situation has been set up. "Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Yes, go assist Haemon here, he's struggling holding it." Zenobe ordered.

Zanuark wondered what "it" was until he turned around and saw a corpse of a fallen Mightyena being carried on an injured Mightyena's back. He was hopping on his front left paw, leaving Zanuark amazed he even managed to carry him, until he noticed how masculine this Mightyena was. He walked over and asked for Haemon to roll the corpse onto Zanuark. He hesitated for a moment looking down at Zanuark, considering his size. Haemon nodded his head and rolled the corpse over onto Zanuark. He fell at first from the recoil, but quickly got up.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Sergeant Gregos. Though he is our only fatality, his mother, Aunt Penelope will be by his side through the night until he can be buried." Zenobe answered.

Zanuark then realized who he was carrying. Gregos was only a year a few moons older than Zanuark. They played for about a moon before he was sent off to Camp High Fang.

They trotted on until they reached the cave, where the party happy to see the returning warriors quickly fell silent, seeing who Zanuark was carrying. Penelope ran forward, pushing the crowd aside as she took Gregos off him, mourning her loss and pressed her muzzle to a large patch of matted dark red fur. His only littermate, Gina, followed by his only older sibling, Akil. The rest of the crowd surrounding the four in a circle, making silent comments towards his departure. That night, his body would later be put to rest, buried outside the cave again the mountain.

A few hours passed before Zenobe's voice was heard. "All those, brothers in our cause, gather here for the briefing!"

Thirty warriors gathered up including Cora and Celina who sat next to each other, and Zanuark and Kaisa.

"Tomorrow, we set off to the desert once more, and we're taking the stronghold located on the border, this will allow us to go from village to village around the main city, and cut off any supply lines and trade route. Remember, Women and Children will not be harmed. The only exception be it that Women are in the main force, which we are yet to encounter, but we have not taken a strong hold. If men are to surrender, leave them, if they attack after, kill them."

"Now, onto the order of our plan, we will be divided up into two squads, one of twenty four and one of six. While the main twenty four draw their forces, new comer, First Sergeant Kaisa will lead a team of her selection around and locate where their women and Children are. We will use this to black mail a forced surrender. That's the end of the briefing. Kaisa, pick your team, we set off at dawn." Zenobe finished his briefing and padded off to Pheobe, where they talked and occasionally, a laugh could be heard.

Kaisa picked out Zanuark of course and Heaman. She also picked up three of the smaller Mightyena due to the fact they'd be able to sneak more easily. They discussed their plan of entry and soon went to sleep.

It was a clear sun set, and the forces stood on the border of the plains and desert. "Come on, let's go!" Zenobe ordered, to which the first squad charged head on howling, drawing the attention. They were quickly met by multiple Jolteon and Eevee forces. Kaisa stood waiting until the sun went down further before the squad ran. Zanuark took a last glance at Zenobe who was charging through, ripping at the counter forces with his claws easily.

Zanuark was brushing his tail up against the wall until he stopped. "Here, it's hallow." He informed them.

Kaisa used her Shadow Ball in order to blast the hallow piece of wall open. It was just large enough for her to be able to fit her haunches through. Loosing quite a clump of fur. Zanuark sniffed the air, smelling for the scent of milk. Then he found it. "Kaisa, do you smell that?"

"Milk?" she asked.

He nodded, and the group quickly went for the scent, where it split up. Zanuark lead Haemon and another Mightyena while Kaisa took on two others. Zanuark had the wind knocked out of him when he found the hole that was acting like a doorway to a place where the mothers and their litter were hiding. He looked up to see another Mightyena snarling in his face. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"No, damn, way." A familiar voice said. "That runt from years ago, I don't know what the hell you did, then, but I'm going to make you pay." Zanuark looked around quickly, and saw that his squad mates were fighting off two guards. The Mightyena in his face snarled closely, and snapped his jaws open to bite into him. He smashed his head instinctively into the Mightyena's jaw, forcing him to be thrown back a bit. In the light of torch, Zanuark saw it. Darynn. He had stone and steel prosthetics for his back legs.

"Retreat!" Zanuark shouted, and his squad mates pushed away their attackers and followed Zanuark as he ran down a street. "Turn on three, use shadow ball." Zanuark looked behind to find the guards and Darynn pursuing. One, two, three!"

The Mightyena and Zanuark pivoted on one leg turning in unison, and fire a Shadow Ball at the pursuers hot on their tails. The guards were caught off guard and sent rolling into the ground hard, where they struggled to get up, tripping over their own legs. Darynn continued to pursue.

"He's mine." Zanuark ordered. "We have unfinished business."

The two fighters looked at each other then back at Zanuark nodding.

Darynn charged head on at Zanuark, Zanuark returning the movement. They crashed their heads into each other, knocking each other down. Darynn immediately got up, but Zanuark's small size was faster, and he quickly slashed at his face, putting a gash in muzzle where blood dripped. Darynn snarled and once again leaped at Zanuark. Zanuark tried to jump up and tried to land on Darynn, but he was faster this time, biting down on Zanuark legs. Zanuark grunted, feeling Darynn crunching on bone, before being slammed to the ground.

Darynn once more leapt for his neck, grabbing Zan and picking him up. Zanuark used shadow ball and the recoil bashed him into Darynn harder, allowing him to break free. The two charged at each other once more, and Zan slid down, with his claws out, tearing through Darynn's for-right leg, tearing muscle.

Darynn collapsed, hardly able to stand with his right leg limp. Zanuark knocked him down and put his claws to his neck. "Surrender." He ordered.

"Not to a runt. Not ever to you!" Darynn growled.

"Stop, don't hurt him!" A feminine voice pleaded. The Mightyena growled at a Jolteon, who was begging for them to spare him.

"Don't harm her, she's pregnant if you two can't tell!" Zanuark barked. "Is this your mate?" He asked.

"No, you monster." Darynn gritted through his teeth.

"Unlike you, I'm not going to harm a mother, rapist. But, if she doesn't round up the other mother tending their young ones, I will make sure she doesn't have any living birth." Zanuark informed him.

"I'll never-!" The Jolteon started.

"Do it Lilly! I don't want any harm brought to you!" Darynn order through grit teeth.

She slowly nodded and led the way to where the others were hiding, the two warriors following behind her.

"STOP!" Zenobe's voice echoed over the battle field. The fighting fell to a stop. "We have every last one of your precious mothers'! Look to your Strong Hold!" The opposing side stopped and turned their head, he was right. The small squad was holding them with their forepaws to their neck, claws out and ready to kill.

"Surrender now, and no harm will be brought, however, if even a single one of you doesn't, we will kill all of them!" The Jolteon and Eevee forces all stopped, lying down to show their surrender. One didn't. "Well?!"

"He's narcoleptic." Someone shouted. A Mightyena approached the standing Jolteon and confirmed he was asleep.

"Well then, this is now under the control of the Mightyena, as for your fighting forces, two options. Integrate into specialized jobs, or become part of us in our forces. Garrison squads will be here tomorrow, so make up your decision then. For now, you can return to the Strong Hold. Zanuark, follow them and assist them with anything they need." He nodded to the mothers and they filed back slowly to their homes. Zanuark followed, assisting Lilly to her home. "As for the rest of you, you'll be spending the cold night out here, Squad Main and Sub, stand between them and the Strong Hold." The two forces split up. They both huddled for warmth, finding the night increasingly cold. The tension dissolved and the two sides ended up huddling together and falling asleep.

Zanuark was fetching water for the Jolteons and grown Eevees for a while until they stopped asking and were satisfied. Then the pregnant Jolteon approached him, "Why do you betray your own kind?" she asked.

"Why do you mother the young of a rapist?" He countered.

"It's rude to ask a question when one is given." She told him.

"It does not make up for the fact you harbor a rapist." Zanuark told her.

"Yea, I don't get that." She sighed.

"He tried to rape my mother." Zanuark explained shortly.

"An Eevee?" She asked.

"A Mightyena." He answered. "My birth mother is true, an Eevee, but my true mother is the one who raised me. She, is the one he attempted to rape."

"But still, you know you're an-"

"No, I'm not. I'm different, not Mightyena, not an Eevee, but a bit of both."

She shook her head and trotted off to a bed and lied down. Zanuark padded over to her and lied his head down on her belly. "I'm sorry if I got off on the wrong foot." He apologized.

"No, I'm sorry for questioning you like this." She apologized back. "Don't shoot the messenger."

"I'm Zanuark." He introduced himself.

"Lilly." The pregnant Jolteon introduced as well.

Chapter 9

Sins Forgiven

I Won't Kill You

Zanuark woke up to a bunch of kits on top of him. He stood up slowly not to hurt any of the young Eevee. "The monster is awake, run!" A high pitch voice yelled before all of the small ones jumped off and ran behind their mothers, waking up the ones who weren't already awake.

Kaisa was standing at the door way watching. She was grinning at him. "Guess I'm the monster's only friend." She reached down to touch noses. "Come on, Zenobe is extremely pi-" She stopped seeing the young Eevees watching. "Extremely mad. Extremely mad." Zanuark nodded following her out. Zenobe was walking around Darynn, asking the other warriors what they should do with him.

"Kill him!"

"Break him again and leave him for dead!"

"Feed him to the Fearows!"

"Lay down your burdens and forgive his sins." Zanuark suggested.

Everyone turned to him. "Zan, this is the one who tried to rape Pheobe! Our Mother!" Zenobe said through gritted teeth.

"And what would we be taking away the father of those not even born." Zanuark asked.

Zenobe sighed. "You're more like mom than I could ever be."

Zanuark smiled and approached Darynn.

"Why, are you showing pity on me?" Darynn asked.

Zanuark chuckled. "Come on, let's get you to your mate. Kaisa!"

Kaisa trotted over and lied down by Darynn, just under him with Zanuark. The two picked him up, carrying him carefully back to Lilly's home. They set him down by Lilly. "I'll be here for the next week to help out with Darynn, if you need me to do anything, just let me know, you two Darynn." Zanuark told Lilly.

"But we're supposed to ship off when the Garrison gets here." Kaisa told him.

"I'm staying ultimately for a week, you can head home where I'll join you, or stay with me." He nuzzled himself to her chest. "I'll see you either way."

Kaisa sat on her haunches and placed her paws to his shoulder blades. "I'll see you at the next village we take then."

Zanuark stood at the eastern gate of the strong hold watching Kaisa leave that evening. "I'll miss you!" He shouted to her.

He wasn't sure if she heard him or not because she didn't acknowledge his shout. He sighed. And turned around

The next week was filled with changing Darynn's bandages and helping him to walk on three legs for the time being. Playing around with some of the kits every now and then. The end of the week was approaching. Zanuark was preparing to meet up.

"Hey, Zanuark, is it?" He heard Darynn asked. It was the first time he didn't hear him call him runt.

"Listen, please, tell Pheobe I'm sorry, and nothing I could ever do can make up for what I did. I was always jealous of my brother, and it finally got the best of me that fateful night. Please, tell her I love her…" He began to cry. Zanuark padded over, sitting by him. "She'll always be my first love, and the victim of my biggest regret, and it will never leave me, to anywhere I go."

Zanuark looked down. "I won't, but when this is all over, you can tell it to her yourself." He told Darynn.

Zanuark sighed leaving, he bounded off as the sun was setting, his time was up, and he would meet up by morning.

As the morning sun began to rise, the smell of blood heavily hit him, making him feel nauseated. As he approached, corpses of Eevees were stacked on top of each other in a large pile. He noticed that there were about three females alive, and about two dozen kits. "What, happened?" He asked himself.

"They wouldn't surrender, not even the mothers when their own were threatened. Only a paw full decided to be smart…" He heard Kaisa say. She was limping with a gash in her side.

Tears filled Zanuark's eyes and he ran to Kaisa. She grunted feeling his embrace on her good side, but quickly relaxed, putting a leg around his neck. Zanuark looked up at her.

"I'm alright, really." Kaisa told him. "You're going to need to help get the kits to the last strong hold. We can't leave them here, and we're setting off right away. Since you're not Mightyena, we thought the ones scared of us will accept you more."

Zanuark nodded, and Kaisa would pick up as many kits as they could and let them ride on their back. The ones old enough to walk long distances would be herded by the only Jolteon left in the town. The two Eevees that survived would be making sure that the kits stayed on the two's back.

They made great time, making it by high noon. They were greeted quickly and ushered to Lilly's home, which had plenty of room and a lack of occupants besides her sisters. The next day they set off, and the next few years found themselves waging war across the Raikou desert. A winning battle closing into the territory's capital.

The last battle was at hand to take the territory. The capital was heavily fortified, and the Mightyena's forces were outnumbered one to ten.

"Alright, I'm open to ideas here." Zenobe sounded.

"Climb?" Kaisa suggested.

"Where?" Zanuark asked.

"There's a mountain, climb there to the back of the wall and figure out from there."

"Sounds like a plan, let's move." Zenobe ordered, and they began their long journey around the city, climbing the mountains behind it, and getting onto the wall, it took them all day and they decided to rest for a few hours. They woke hours later at the moon's high.

"What's our objective here?" Zanuark asked.

"Take out the leader and force the city to surrender." Zenobe told him. "Oh, that's right. So, we're going to need to surround the palace. Zanuark, and Kaisa, you work well together, you'll be assassinating the leader. Meanwhile, we'll be stationed just outside the palace hidden from sight. However, we have leniency for a peaceful surrender."

The two nodded and went off. They slid down the wall onto a building and would go from roof to roof to the palace at the center of the city. They stopped just short and looked around for a way to sneak in. Kaisa nudged Zanuark and pointed to an overlooking window at the top of the palace, and then to a sentry tower on one of the corners.

The two would climb up the sentry tower quickly and made their way to the overlooking window. Zanuark looked around inside, and flicked her tail for Kaisa to follow. The room was a bedroom chamber. Zanuark noticed that it was empty, and tensed hearing footsteps coming. He ushered Kaisa to a dark corner that they could blend in to. The doors of the chamber opened, and a much older Jolteon with multiple Female Jolteon's followed in.

"He's a devious one isn't he?" Kaisa whispered. Multiple Eevees followed into the room. Maybe thirty shortly after she said this.

They piled up on top of the old Jolteon and he laughed. "You're going to give your father a heart attack like this!"

"Come along now, it's time for bed kids." One of the females said.

The old Jolteon would walk over to a huge bed. It was massive to say the least. The females would surround him followed by the kits piling on top and around. Zanuark waited till they were all asleep. "I have an idea." He whispered. "Follow me."

The two slowly crept out, and checked no guards were near. "Hide." He whispered. He then shouted, "Sir, sorry to disturb you late at night, but it is urgent!"

A few murmurs were heard in the room. Followed by approaching paw steps. Zanuark would tackle him and cover his mouth the moment he steps out. He tried to struggle, but didn't. "Shush, I'm not going to kill you, not unless you make it necessary." The old Jolteon calmed down under him.

Kaisa approached. "If you surrender this city, and all of the nation, and form union with the Mightyena, and we can spare you. Otherwise, we'll kill your wives and children and leave you for dead."

His eyes widened, "Please, leave them alone."

"Then come with us." Zanuark told him. "You'll be escorted to our capital, Obsidian City, where you will let our ruler know you surrender personally."

"Let me say good bye to my wife and kids at least." He asked. Kaisa and Zanuark looked at each other then nodded. He walked inside and came out a few moments later. "Well, let's get going." The three padded out the palace and the Mightyena sprung out.

"WAIT! PS! PS!" Zanuark shouted.

"Oh okay." Someone said, then Zenobe approached. "Let's get going, where are his escorts?"

"What?" the old Jolteon asked.

"Oh right, get four guards." Zanuark told him. He didn't have to say anything and four Buff Jolteon guards with shiny platinum armor surrounded him.

They immediately set off out of the kingdom, being watched as they went.

Chapter 10

Surrender

Zanuark walked into the cave next to Kaisa and Zenobe. Pheobe quickly ran to meet the three, but Zenobe gave her a glare. Pheobe stopped and nodded, stepping back, letting them walk through.

The unit worked its way through the Moltress Caverns, coming out to the harsh cold condition of Camp Moon Fang. They slowed down for the Jolteon's, they were shivering heavily. Zenobe began walking north east. Then they followed him. Soon a cave was shown in the distance, and they walked to it.

"Hey, Kaisa, Zanuark, this is your first time here, right?" Zenobe asked.

Zanuark and Kaisa nodded. "Well, these are the Zapdos caves, up ahead is the Obsidian City."

They trotted on and it opened up to a large opening. As far as the eye could see, buildings of stone and obsidian could be seen. The place was bustling about, with Mightyena and Poochyena going here and there, but it stopped on Zenobe's approached. A path was made to a large building made of emerald and other green and blue crystals at the center of the city.

They looked up as they entered the large building, fallowing a long stair case up. Zanuark was panting at the top, when they came across a throne room. A Mightyena in black cloak sat at the end.

"Gerald, how nice. A king of fertile wastelands, a commander of storms. Come to surrender your land?" The Mightyena asked.

"If it means preventing further bloodshed, then yes." The old Jolteon said.

"Walk forward." The Mightyena commanded.

Gerald nodded at his guards and they stayed put where they were. Zenobe flicked his ear at Zanuark and Kaisa, ordering them to follow. The four trotted up to the end of the throne room looking at the caped Mightyena.

"You know what this entails I presume, correct?" The caped Mightyena asked.

"I surrender my land, you leave everyone alone." Gerald answered.

The caped Mightyena began to laugh and walked around the old Jolteon once. Zanuark and Kaisa looked at each other confused as he did this.

After a moment, the Mightyena stopped laughing. "You die, and the rest of your people are executed."

"What?!" Zanuark shouted. "When was this part of the contract? Zenobe?" Zanuark looked at his step brother for answers, but he shook his head slowly.

"This is wrong, and I won't let you." Zanuark growled.

"And who are you to tell me this? Last time I checked your ju- Gah!" The caped Mightyena was cut off as claws were stuck into the Mightyena neck.

The Leader's guards started making haste towards Zanuark.

"Stop where you are, if I remove my claws, he'll choke on blood long before he gets help!" Zanuark barked.

Zenobe was staring wide eyed at Zanuark, never seeing anything bold like this treason before.

"Now, what are you going to do to? Gerald is it?" Zanuark asked. "Don't answer incorrectly."

The caped figure coughed but was able to get out words, having a hard time breathing, but enough to live. "L-let, him go home, b-but we t-t-t-take over."

"Good. Can somebody hurry up and go find a healer?" Zanuark asked. "It's going to take a few hours to get my claws out without killing him."

The Mightyena Guards bolted for help out of the throne room, returning a long while later.

The healers slowly eased Zanuark's claws out while using their ability of heal pulse to heal the wound as he pulled his claws out. It was night when it finally happened, and the crew was exhausted.

"Alright, get out of my sight." The Mightyena gasped, needing to be carried away from his exhaustion.

Zenobe looked at Zanuark, and just had a dumb look like he wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say. Kaisa just sat blinking.

"Alright, we're going to stay at the barracks and set off for the cave connected to the Great Plains tomorrow. Come along now." Zenobe ordered. The old Jolteon trotted on strong, followed by his guards, Zanuark, Zenobe, and the rest of the unit that invaded the Raikou Desert.

"Why did you save me?" Gerald asked Zanuark.

Zanuark thought about it for a while. "I don't really know. Maybe it was a promise I made, or the thought of being the one to cause the death of so many innocent. I just didn't want to see blood split tonight."

Kaisa brushed up against Zanuark's side. "Five years is approaching next moon." She told him.

"What?" Zanuark didn't get it at first, but then realized what she meant. "Oh, right, right. I know what you mean now, we have to go back to Camp Moon Fang." He sighed. "I'm sorry for putting you through something you don't want to do."

The group reached the barracks and split off. Zenobe, Gerald, and other Mightyena officers he didn't recognize went off to the Gold Barracks. They weren't really gold, but just called that since they were very nice on the inside.

Zanuark and Kaisa wouldn't go to sleep that night, being in the city, they went to go explore.

Even though the moon was at its highest by now, the city was still lit up. A mysterious green crystal at the center of the city, high above the throne room, illuminated the entire place. Zanuark and Kaisa found themselves eating exotic fruits and berries most of the night. They visited the arms market where they looked at different muzzle and tail wielded swords and daggers. Kaisa wound up buying a very shiny dagger that was like a mirror to look into on the wide side. Then they ended up in the armor market.

"Zanuark!" The two thought they heard. They looked around as the name got louder and louder in all the chatting and commotion around them. Until finally Zanuark got slapped in the face. He looked up to find Cali staring down at him. "Sis!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, follow me, it'll be easier to talk elsewhere." Cali instructed. Zanuark tugged gently on Kaisa's tail and the two followed Cali behind a kiosk, inside a small hut. It was definitely more quiet in here than outside, the difference could be noticed immediately.

"I haven't seen you two in forever!" Cali exclaimed.

"It's been what, seven years?" Zanuark asked.

"You are so much taller than I remember." Kaisa said.

"I know, I'm taller than you now." Cali pointed out chuckling.

"Remember when I was taller than you?" Zanuark asked.

She nodded chuckling.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I make and sell armor." She answered. Zanuark felt dumb considering there was just armor all around them.

"How's business?" Kaisa asked.

"It's actually pretty good. It keeps me well fed." She answered. Zanuark was confused but she explained the currency system they use, using cubes made of emerald, ruby, amethyst, etc.

"How do you know what time it is here?" Zanuark asked.

"The Crystal lights up brighter during the day. I'd say it's about sunrise." Cali informed.

The two looked at each other, "Oh, we got to go." They told her.

"Bye, tell mom I said hello." Cali told him.

"I will." Zanuark and Kaisa bounded off through the crowds to the barracks.

"There they are." Gerald's voice said.

The two approached and Zenobe asked where they had been. "No, wait, let me guess, exploring this alien world?" They nodded and he shrugged. "Eh, can't blame you, we're missing two others and if they aren't here in an hour we're setting off without them."

Zanuark and Kaisa lied down in a corner to take a nap, they were instantly out of it.

They woke up an hour later when Gerald was pawing their side. They got up and followed Zenobe as he led the way out of the city. The crowd's parting to let him go by.

Chapter 11

Dark Orb

Awaken Prophecy

Zanuark and Kaisa were finally becoming officers, and they stood inside an ancient carved temple. Statues of different unrecognizable Pokémon decorated the hall. They all had resemblance to certain mythical Pokémon Zanuark heard about growing up. He wondered what they were, until he heard the voice of Jerome penetrate his thoughts. "Zanuark, Kaisa, step forward."

Zanuark and Kaisa stepped forward, approaching the black orb with a strange glow at the end of the hallway.

Colonel Jerome spoke up again, "As is tradition. You will place your paw to the Black Orb, said to house the soul of Darkrai. You will see a vision, which you are not allowed to discuss with anyone who is not an officer. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Zanuark and Kaisa chanted in unison.

"Kaisa. Step forward and place your paw upon the orb first." The Colonel instructed.

Kaisa stepped forward and place her paw on the orb, she closed her eyes for a moment and stopped moving, as if in a trance like state. A few moments later she woke up from this state and stepped back. Then Zanuark was ordered to do so, and he did.

Upon placing his paw on the orb, his body began to glow white and changed, making him taller and heavier. But in his mind, he was completely unaware of this. His vision went to black and slowly, something appeared in the distance, he ran to it. An eye was looking at him. The Iris was red. It stared at him for another moment and then he found himself, standing in a field. It was empty, and seemed to go on forever. He continued running, and it never ended. Until a Sylveon appeared in front of him, did he stop running. Then, he awoke from his trance.

Zanuark found Kaisa staring at him, but instead of looking down, they were looking at each other level.

"Zanuark, you've evolved!" Kaisa exclaimed.

"What?" He looked to Jerome, and he nodded to him.

"I expect you two at High Fang tomorrow on level six after falling in." Jerome told them before leaving. Zanuark exited the temple, being greeted by his family, who all stared mesmerized. He became slightly uncomfortable with all the staring and lack of words.

"Can you not treat me as a complete stranger? It's very creepy to me." He asked.

There was the small apology here and there. Pheobe approached him. "Do you know what you look like?" He shook his head.

Pheobe would lead him over to another room in the cave he's never been in. It had many stalagmites and stalactites made of crystals. Zanuark approached a column of silver, it was like a mirror, with a carved flat surface. He finally saw himself. His fur was still black as night. But his chest tuft was gone, and his fur wasn't fluffy anymore. He had become an Umbreon. His forehead had a purple star instead of a golden ring. Everywhere the ring was supposed to appear, a purple star. But, under his eye were red markings. An outline of his left eye that followed to his muzzle, with three triangles streaking the underside of the eye. He stared in aw for a moment. Kaisa joined him, her eyes glittering with the crystals inside the room. She pressed her muzzle to Zanuark's.

"Shall we get going?" She asked him.

"I guess." Zanuark sighed.

"One more year." Kaisa told him as she started walking towards Moltress cavern's entrance. She was caught off guard when Zanuark slid underneath her and lifted up, leaving her dangling on his back.

"I'm tall enough now that you don't tower over me." He cheered

"Yay, now carry me." Kaisa commanded.

Zanuark began to run quickly, having Kaisa to dig her claws into his side to keep from bouncing off. He cut the long walk into just over an hour, even then he kept running all the way up until he scaled High Fang making it to level six. There was only two levels above him, they were so close to the peak. He padded in with Kaisa still on his back.

"You can open your eyes now." Zanuark told her. She slowly opened her eyes and slid off onto her side.

An unfamiliar Mightyena walked up to the two. "Zanuark and Kaisa, is it?"

The two nodded their head. "How did you get here before Jerome?" He asked.

Zanuark and Kaisa turned as Jerome walked in. "How the hell did you get past me? I didn't even see you."

"I ran all the way here, she was on my back, how we didn't see each other, I don't know." Zanuark answered.

"On your back?" Jerome questioned.

"She was on her back holding on for dear life when they came in." The unknown Mightyena informed.

"Well then, I see that evolving has done you good." Jerome commented, gently batting his side. "I'll show you to your quarters." Jerome led the way to the other side of level six and up a ramp which lead another story up. They came upon a circular corridor. The inner wall was nonexistent. Instead it was just an open area. The outer wall had many doors, twenty total.

Jerome took them to two doors that were open. "Here are your rooms." He told them. "Get comfy."

Zanuark and Kaisa looked at each other and walked into a room prodding the bed in there. It was very soft, under it was cushion of many feather stuffed into a sack. Zanuark looked at Kaisa and lied down on it, Kaisa following, it was a perfect fit for both of them. Zanuark dragged the bed out of the room with Kaisa still on top of it. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Your room." He muffled. "Alright, stand up."

Kaisa stood up and Zanuark placed the bed on top of the one in this room. Then he lied down on it and Kaisa did next. They lied down staring at each other's eyes for a long time.

"This is awkward." Kaisa whispered.

"Yea…" He agreed.

Eventually they got up crawled out of bed together when the scent of food lifted their nostrils. They padded down to level six where the smell was coming from, and the officers were chatting amongst themselves, the fresh kill untouched.

"Why hasn't the food been touched?" Zanuark asked.

"Colonel Jerome says prayer before we eat." A Mightyena answered.

Colonel Jerome soon walked in. "Please bow your heads." He asked.

Zanuark and Kaisa saw everyone bow their heads and the two did so as well.

Colonel Jerome began to speak, "Dear Arceus, we thank you for each and every day you've brought us. We thank you for our victories, for our triumphs. Thank you for the two pupils who join us, and we ask that you show us in your divine leadership. Bless this meal that it will nourish us in days to come. In your name we pray to you our creator."

The rest of the room chanted in unison. "In your name we pray, shape us in your strength."

Jerome spoke up. "Alright boys, food is getting cold, dig in." Zanuark and Kaisa waited till everyone else got their share to join in, being their own status of new. They shared their meal as usual, and introduced themselves. The night went on and they went to sleep.

Zanuark that night, he found himself once again in the field, gazing upon the Sylveon. "Zanuark." It started. "I have awakened you, but you are weak. I may release you in full glory, but for now, you are my servant."

"Who are you, where am I?" Zanuark asked.

"You are in the black moon." She answered. "Zanuark, awaken!"

"Zanuark, wake up!"

"Is he normally like this?"

"No."

Zanuark finally came to his senses and gasped for air.

Two figures stood in front of him. Kaisa and the Mightyena he met first yesterday stared down with worried looks.

"Zanuark, can you hear me." Kaisa asked.

"Yea." He grunted, standing up. "What time is it?"

"You missed lunch." She informed. "Are you alright?"

Zanuark shrugged. "Weird dream."

"Come on, your both late." The Mightyena said. Zanuark followed Kaisa and the unknown one out to the room, and found everyone else in the empty part of the corridor.

"Alright, there they are." Jerome spoke up. "I'll talk about this later, but for now, join in." Kaisa and Zanuark fell in with the group watching.

"So to review, in rocky areas that are similar to a maze, how many squads do you need?" He asked.

"Three" someone said.

"What for?"

"Ambushing, Flushing, Trapping."

"Good."

"How do we trap them?"

"Flush squad goes to a dead end, trap squad comes from behind."

"Alright, dismissed till dinner. Zanuark, I need to speak with you."

The groups dispelled falling to their room or downstairs. Zanuark sat where he was with Kaisa. Jerome approached. "Rough night?" He asked.

"Very." Zanuark answered.

"What did you dream of?" He continued.

"The vision I saw with the orb, it was continued there." Zanuark continued to answer.

"Describe it."

"I'm running through a field, and this Pokémon I don't recognize with pink and blue fur. It had a bow on its chest and fore head. They just appeared, and told me something about a Black Moon." Jerome closed his eyes wondering about this.

"Look, just make sure your up by breakfast next time, otherwise I am going to have to start punishing you to make sure the others are kept in check." Jerome informed him before turning away.

Zanuark watched him walk away and then look to Kaisa. She was staring at a wall blankly, not paying any attention to what Jerome told Zanuark.

He shrugged and headed down stairs to see what the other officers in training were doing.

Chapter 12

Yawn

Zanuark and Kaisa sat listening to Jerome babble on about battle tactics. Well, Zanuark was at least when he felt pressure continuously getting heavier and heavier on his side. Looking to his right, Kaisa was asleep on his side. He smiled wrapping his tail around her body and continued to listen. He continued to grow bored and had difficulty focusing. He eventually found himself dosing off. Jerome went on with battle strategy and suddenly stopped talking. He began to walk around silently to the back of the group where Zanuark and Kaisa sat.

Zanuark began to squeeze Kaisa's side with his tail. He whispered in her ear. "Jerome, five o'clock." Jerome got into a hunters crouch and everybody turned their head to watch if they could.

He jumped silently and Kaisa dropped dead to the floor. Jerome ended up rolling over with Zanuark. Kaisa stood grinning over the two.

"Naughty gay boys." She joked.

The other Mightyena in the room laughed as the two slowly got to their paws. Jerome sighed. "Thought someone would be sleeping with the noobs tonight. Very well, moving on, disciplining "naught gay boys", as Second Lieutenant Kaisa stated."

"Depending on how you act around your men, will determine how you will punish your troops and keep them in line. The nicer you act, the harsher you punish them. Avoid corporal punishment unless all else fails."

Zanuark yawned getting bored at listening.

"Zanuark!" Jerome shouted. "Run back what I just said to me."

"The nicer you are, the harsher your punishment. Avoid beating them unless every punishment you think of fails." He told him.

He then called on two others who were whispering to each other. "Leander, Jirkar, what did we just say?'

They looked at each other and froze.

"Ironic isn't it? You'll be eating at level one with all the new comers tonight and sleep with them." Jerome smirked.

The two sighed with their heads down.

"I'm kidding, goes to show that sizing up the big guys with the little guys works. Remember this when you leave this camp to go lead your own units on the field." The two relaxed apologizing for their disobedience.

Then someone yawned. And then another until the room had a chorus of yawning.

"Okay, we are all very tired. I feel like a nap, anyone else?" Jerome asked.

The room had multiple agreements. "We'll pick up tonight where we leave off here during supper." Jerome told them. He walked down the ramp and disappeared, everybody fell out, and go to sleep in their rooms.

Zanuark yawned again and followed Kaisa to bed. Zanuark once more found himself in the field. The Sylveon continued to stare him down. "What is going on?" He asked.

"You will learn in time, if the child's book is true, you will be my ultimate weapon." She answered.

"Book? What are you talking about?" He continued to probe.

"I will tell you everything you need to know in time." She answered.

A golden figure lit up in the sky suddenly, causing the two to flinch. It descending and the glowing ceased. The figure before him was powerful. Gold streaking its body everywhere, with adorned ornaments all about. Power could be seen rippling through every muscle.

"Do not be afraid Zanuark." It said.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Press forward into the future." He commanded. Then the landscape began to fade to black, along with the two figures before Zanuark.

Zanuark found the landscape changing. He found himself outside the long cave. Zanuark walked in and turned the corner to the lit up place. He found himself staring at himself, with another pregnant Mightyena.

"Kaisa?" He wondered.

The figure popped her head up staring at Zanuark. She blushed looking back at the Zanuark spooning her and the one staring at her.

"Um, what's with the other me?" Zanuark asked.

The dream Zanuark responded, "Crap…" Shortly after he disappeared. Zanuark trotted over and lied down taking the apparition's place.

She was blushing, lifting her head up meet his.

"How often do you dream of this?" He asked.

"Often." Kaisa sighed.

"I wish I got to share dreams more often with you." He said, pressing his muzzle to her belly. They two continued to cuddle in their dream, talking away, until suddenly, a black figure with a red band around its neck appeared. It had a white flowing hair coming off its head. "I've seen that before."

"Me too." Kaisa put in.

Zanuark looked at her for a sec and spoke up. "Hey, you, why do you keep coming into our dreams?"

The figure looked at them. "I have no idea how I even got here. Are you even pregnant?"

Kaisa shook her head.

"Weirdo…" The figure murmured. A black rift opened near it and it grabbed onto a nearby boulder. The rift began to suck in the figure amused and the two love birds watched amused as it began slipping and went into the rift. "Not again!" It shouted.

"Well, any other interruptions?" Zanuark asked.

A Pidgey fell from the ceiling and face planted, its head going into the ground with body sticking out.

"Right, I'm done here." Zanuark said, then he bit down into Kaisa's neck.

The two woke up instantly. Kaisa shook her head. "My dreams get unstable sometimes."

One of the Mightyena walked by, outside the room, yawning. Zanuark and Kaisa found each other yawning next.

Chapter 13

City Part 1

Highs and Lows

Jerome spoke up, "Alright, as you all know, the vacation is coming up and I'll be heading to the city to retire into a luxury. Getting to the chase, I offer to all you Lieutenants the opportunity in joining me, or you can go home as usual."

Zanuark and Kaisa looked at each other, then nodded.

"We'll be leaving in two days for the High District. And tomorrow is when everyone goes home. You can try and go home and tell your families, but likeliness is, you won't be here by morning if you do. Except Zanuark, he is extremely fast. G'night." Jerome finished trotting out of the chow hall. Everyone fell out and Zanuark went to sleep with Kaisa. He'd return in the morning home. He stayed for a while and told Pheobe about his plans. She wasn't very pleased, upset he was not staying for long, but glad to be able to see him for a little.

Zanuark would talk with his older siblings that weren't off patrolling the desert for rebellions. Hours passed and soon he was eating dinner. He said his goodbyes and would make his way back to High Fang. He arrived to find only two of the eleven lieutenants there, including Kaisa. Jerome was talking about how nice the place is, rather quiet compared to the rest of the city, where the upper class reside. He talked about the different places there, the different things to do.

Zanuark listened intently, hearing of different things he'd never done. Kaisa rested against Zanuark yawning. Jerome then nodded at Kaisa and Zanuark.

"There is also a few places I'd point you two towards while we're there. I'm sure it'll be nice for a pair." He commented.

Kaisa was sleeping by the time he said this, Zanuark whispered to him, "Thanks, but try not to wake the baby." Jerome smirked and would nod.

"Well then, I'll be going to bed, see you in the morning." Jerome whispered walking off. Zanuark got low so Kaisa would fall on top of him, careful not to wake her. He crawled slowly to their room and rolled her into bed where she would wake up a little. She quickly went back to sleep and Zanuark would lie with her.

The crowds were hustling and bustling as they entered Obsidian City. As they made their way through the residential areas, the palace where Zanuark assaulted the Emperor came into view. Soon they were passing by its sides through a gate. The homes here were much more spread out with a large plot of land with grass and ponds surrounding them Instead of obsidian, it was made of a more gray polished stone, and carved out to be more cubic like the villages and cities in the Desert. In a cave, Zanuark wondered how the grass would be able to grow to a brilliant emerald green. They continued down the line where the homes grew, they stopped at a larger home, which was extremely wide. There was an opening in the front covered by strands of beads.

They walked inside where they were greeted by a female Mightyena. "Hello Mr. Jerome." She greeted.

"Afternoon Krystal." Jerome greeted back.

"Welcome back Felix." She nodded to the only other Mightyena that tagged along.

"Hey Krystal, how's your husband?" He asked.

"He's been ill lately, but he's been improving and started walking again last week." Krystal informed.

"I'm sorry to hear, my best regards to him, but shouldn't you be with him?" Felix asked.

"My sister is tending to him."

Jerome spoke up waving his paw in front of the two. "Krystal, this is lieutenant Kaisa and Zanuark. You two, this is my house tenant Krystal. She stays here for a moon and a week out of the year tending to the home and helping out when needed."

Kaisa nodded. "Pleasure to meet you."

Krystal noticed the Umbreon before her and was silent staring at him. Zanuark became uncomfortable and shifted a little turning his head, but glancing back at her.

"Krystal!" Jerome's shouting knocked Krystal out of her thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry, I just got lost in thought for a moment." Krystal apologized.

"He isn't a Mightyena, that's true, but-" Jerome started.

Kaisa cut him off, "But he's a damn good soldier who sticks up for what I and Zenobe didn't."

Krystal's ears perked up, "You were the one to slit the Emperor's throat?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'm just glad I could save a life without taking any."

Krystal shook her head. An awkward silence assumed with Zanuark's ears slowly lowering feeling shameful for his actions that day for the first time. Jerome finally broke the silence. "Krystal, can you arrange a couple's room for Kaisa and Zanuark?"

"Yes sir." Krystal complied and would walk off to a room.

"Now that we're here, I'll go out to get lunch and then come back." He suggested. "I know a good place where there is really good meats you two have never had."

"Pink Pearl Imports?" Felix asked.

He nodded. "I'll be back in an hour."

Jerome would head back for the door and grabbed a satchel on the wall. He grabbed it and swung it over his back and pulled it tight. He walked out the door and the beaded door would sound like heavy rain hitting the mountains for a brief moment.

Zanuark and Kaisa would follow Felix into the main room. It was a cylindrical shape. The room was filled with circular spots that rose slightly off the ground. They looked like small beds. In the center was a pedestal with something shiny on it. A few tables were here and there in the room. The far wall had a wooden circle on it. It was divided into two with a Sun on one side and a moon on the other. Zanuark realized after about twenty minutes that it was rotating. "What is that circle thing?" He asked.

"A clock, it tells you what time of day it is." Felix answered him. Kaisa was looking down at a large, smooth, amethyst stone. It was rounded to be a dome shape. Zanuark followed her gaze and looked at it.

"Nothing happening with it yet." Felix told them. The two looked up. "Whenever it glows, press your paw on it and you see an image of whatever it will show appear. Typically you'll see battles in the arena. But there is sometimes announcements and such."

About an hour went by and Jerome came back in. "Krystal!" He called.

Krystal came out of a room and took the satchel from Jerome. "How do you want this?" She asked.

He thought for a moment and shrugged. "Surprise me."

Jerome walked over and Zanuark and Kaisa sat bored on the chairs. The amethyst gem started to glow and Jerome pressed his paw on it. The room became dark and a purple projection filled the dome. Two Mightyena appeared, both purple with the rest of the projection. They began fighting and the four in the room watched. The fight went on for a while until finally, one Mightyena collapsed from exhaustion. Cheering could be heard in the back ground and the projection faded. The room lit up again. Krystal came in with a tray on her back. She set it down on one of the tables. The smell of fish filled Zanuark and Kaisa's nostrils. "Grilled Magicarp. Nicely done. Thank you Krystal." Jerome thanked.

Jerome walked over and cut the fish into pieces and placed one on a wooden plate with his claws, then carried the plate over to a table with his teeth.

Felix, Zanuark, and Kaisa did the same and joined him at the same table. Zanuark ate it quickly. Jerome was right, he never had anything like that and it was amazing to him. Kaisa took her time, and after a while pushed the plate aside. The three men looked at her.

"I can't, I really don't like it." She told them.

Felix swiped at her plate taking what was left, Jerome slamming his paw on wood. Jerome sighed with his ears drooping for a moment. "Oh well, you three want to go see a play?" He asked the three.

Zanuark and Kaisa shrugged not knowing what it was. Felix nodded excitedly.

The four went off to a theater. Red crystals lit up the inside. Zanuark and Kaisa would sit not knowing what to expect towards the front. The play was about a rebellion to their empire. Part way through the beginning, Zanuark and Kaisa became bored through the beginning, finding it hard to stay awake.

"Are you bored?" Zanuark whispered.

"Yea." She answered. They were shushed by a few of the Mightyena and Poochyena around them.

"Let's bail." He whispered. The two slowly crawled out away from Jerome and Felix who watched more intently.

Judging by where they were, this was the middle class district. Zanuark pointed his ear towards the lower class district. Kaisa nodded and would follow him to it. They raced through the street dodging around people to the lower class district. They came across a sign for a tavern somewhere in the district, they weren't sure where they are at this point. They walked in and heard the music of a chorus of Mightyena singing together at one end. Mightyena mixed and mingled with the occasional bar fight. Zanuark and Kaisa walked forward, when three Mightyena approached. "This isn't a place for a delicate flower such as yourself." The one in the middle said.

"Excuse me?" Kaisa asked, gritting her teeth with a scowl.

"Ya' heard me. Get outta here while we let you, or maybe we'll have a little pleasurable fun." The middle continued.

Kaisa walked up and smashed her paw into the side of his face. The leader sprawled backwards landing on the floor awkwardly. He stood up and wiped blood off his muzzle. "Get them!" He shouted. Four others approached standing beside the two accompanying the leader of the gang. They snarled at her.

"It's a fight you want lets have it!" Kaisa shouted.

The first one leaped at Kaisa. Zanuark would bite down on his neck and jerked his head. The Mightyena was sent hard into the floor yelping.

The other four came as one and Zanuark and Kaisa moved out of the way, to which they would begin charging shadow ball. As the Mightyena landed, they were bashed from the side with Shadow Ball. No one seemed to bat an eye at what just happened and carried on with their business. Zanuark walked over to a bar looking around.

"I see this is your first time here." A Mightyena on the other side commented. The two nodded. "Them over there is the Black Gang. They beat up anyone who disagrees with them. Tell me, where'd ya learn to fight like that?"

"We're both Lieutenants." Kaisa told them and the tavern fell silent. You could somewhat hear the commotion outside.

"We don't appreciate your kind here." The Tavern keeper told them.

"Why not?" Zanuark asked.

"We hate how the mid and high class live such better lives than us there. We keep away." The bar tender answered.

They looked at each other. "We find the so called entertainment bland. We were wondering around since we're only here for a moon." Zanuark informed.

"Well then, I guess you're going to be bored out of your mind." The bar tender smirked.

"Come on Zan, let's go…" Kaisa sighed.

"Zan, as in the one who attacked the Emperor?" The tavern keeper asked.

They nodded. "Hey, come on, let me get you two a drink!" The keeper shouted. He pulled out two bowls and a stone bottle. The keeper opened the bottle with his claw and grabbed the bottle in his muzzle, pouring a little into the bowls and putting it back on the table. The two leaned their heads down and lapped up the liquid in the bowl and stood back, coughing from the bitter taste.

"Never drink before?" The keeper asked. Kaisa nodded, and Zanuark wasn't sure what he meant. "Drink it all up. Make ya feel better."

They shrugged and Kaisa continued to lap it up. Zanuark held the edge of the bowl in his mouth and tilted his head up. He began chucking it down and the buzz hit him, becoming slightly light headed.

"Aeson! Show these two around our part of the city, make sure they have a good time." The keeper shouted.

Zanuark and Kaisa went through this part of the city playing games, cheering, listening to singing, and having a blast.

Chapter 14

City part 2

Assassination Failed

Zanuark and Kaisa returned home. Jerome approached angrily. "And what have you two been doing this evening?" He asked.

"Are you mad we bailed out of that, play?" Zanuark asked.

"No, of-"Jerome stopped talking for a moment. He was sniffing the air. "A drunken bar fight? Are you serious?! You two are officers!" Jerome shouted.

The two looked at each other confused. Felix approached. "There was a report that you assaulted seven lower class people. Is this not true?"

They nodded. "But," Zanuark started. "They threatened to rape her, and knowing full well what happened with my mother, I attacked them while Kaisa kept yelling at me it's stupid. I take full responsibility sir." Kaisa was going to speak up but Zanuark's tail brushed over her mouth. She knew he was just taking the fall.

"Well then, you'll be here for the next two days, no food, no drink, if Krystal finds out you snuck out, I will personally drag you myself to the nearest prison and turn you in." Jerome told him.

"Yes sir." Zanuark said.

Jerome padded off with Felix standing there. "Why?" Felix asked.

Zanuark looked up. "Why what?"

"Why'd you lie about what happened?"

Zanuark shook his head, "If you find the one, you'll do the same one day."

Felix padded off. Zanuark and Kaisa followed into the main room. The gem in the center was on fire, it wasn't an illusion.

Zanuark and Kaisa sat near, together. She closed her eyes pressing her muzzle to his side, her tail drooping, guilty for not saying anything about Zanuark taking the fall. "It's alright love. I'll be fine." Zanuark assured her.

Another hour passed and Jerome and Felix went to bed. Zanuark would go to bed. Kaisa said she'd stay up a little longer. She wasn't tired enough to fall asleep yet. Zanuark would go to the room Krystal arrange. The bed was big enough for a few people, the scent of roses filled the room. Zanuark lied down on the bed and felt tired, sleep quickly overcoming him, but stopped. He heard the beaded door swish a few times. Then he heard something muffled in the main room.

He got up and padded out quietly, dropping to a crouching stance. He peered through, the room was dark, but he could make out Kaisa by her scent, and used that to find her. She was trying to shout, but something was keeping her mouth closed. Zanuark could make out voices whispering in the room.

"Find him, check the rooms quietly."

"Kill him?"

"No, we have our orders."

"The Emperor wants to torture him first."

Kaisa finally managed to get her muzzle free for a brief second. "Za-!" She was quickly hushed.

"Kill her, we can't risk it, Arceus help us if someone heard her."

"You kill her I will personally rip all of you to shreds." Zanuark growled.

One of the unknown figures placed their paw on the pedestal gem, and the room lit up dimly like the theater. Ten unfamiliar Mightyena were in the room, they wore some sort of garb or armor on them. One nodded at the one holding down Kaisa. They would unsheathe their claws and bring their leg around her, and slit her throat, and she slid onto the ground bleeding out and choking on blood, unable to speak.

Zanuark tensed, his eyes glowed blue. The star on Zanuark's forehead began to glow brightly. Something was happening with his body. His body began to grow, his fur going from black to jet black. His fur became more matted at places, rough and rigid. His claws and teeth grew, becoming more demonic by the second. His eyes became black. A purple aura surrounded him, and the Mightyena stood back in horror at the transformation. He leapt at the one who killed Kaisa first, with one slash, he was torn in two, yelling in agonizing pain as he quickly died.

The rest of the attackers tried to bolt, but he was faster than anything the assassins have encountered. They froze in horror. Zanuark opened his mouth, a white ball formed at it. With a loud shout, the ball went forward and expanded into a blast, destroying all but one attacker leaving no trace of the ones whom disappeared. Zanuark walked forward standing before him, looking down. He spoke, his voice deep and echoing.

"If you try to run, I will torture you until you die, and bring you back every time, and torture you, for the rest of your wretched life." He warned. The Mightyena was shaking in fear. Zanuark walked over to the one cut in half, he was crying from the pain, still bleeding out. Zanuark pressed his paw to the one dying's head. A mist flowed out of the Mightyena. The Mightyena cried out in pain followed by a loud crunch noise. Zanuark lifted his paw and the head was now a crushed mess. He placed the same paw over Kaisa. Blood from the crushed slowly trickled into a single drop. When it hit Kaisa, the mist would flow into her. The gash in her neck would heal and she slowly opened her eyes.

She looked up to Zanuark, her vision slowly focusing. "Z-Zanuark?"

Zanuark lied down and Kaisa would try to stand, but was too weak. Zanuark pulled her close, and began to cry. His form slowly gave way and he returned to his natural form. They cried into each other for what felt to be an eternity. They eventually calmed down.

Paws at the top of his vision made Zanuark look up. Jerome stared, not in fear or excitement, but just stared. Looking on, Krystal was standing behind Felix. She was shaking scared.

"Who are they?" Jerome finally asked.

Kaisa stood up. "Assassins sent to kill Zanuark."

"From who?" Jerome asked.

"The Emperor. They said something about handing Zanuark over alive."

Zanuark stood up. "Then we'll give him what he wants." Zanuark smiled. They looked at him funny. "Mrs. Krystal, could you please wash the garb and patch it up a little?" She nodded. Zanuark then turned to his new hostage. "You'll be getting us in."

"Us?" Kaisa asked.

"Felix, you'll take the garb once it's done." Zanuark informed. "We'll set of by morning, but I'd like to enjoy that bed now."

Zanuark helped Kaisa walk back to their room where they lied down together.

Chapter 15

City part 3

Piss Off

Zanuark walked head down, tail drooping across the floor. The blood of the crushed covered his body. He walked with a limp and staggered every time the Mightyena at his side shoved him along. As he walked across the throne room, the Emperor would walk forward. Felix and the other one would look. "What has happened to the rest of your unit?" He asked.

"They went into hiding. One person bolted out the door and escaped into the city, we assumed to get help." The other said.

The Emperor sighed. "Take him to Sector Zero." He ordered. "I can't leave yet but we'll have fun tonight. I'm sure you won't mind the waiting if you don't want to suffer his fate."

"In the night do we prowl." Felix and the other Mightyena said.

The Emperor nodded them off and they would walk out of the throne room and the palace, go around, and head into the dungeon. The dungeon was a prison with five sectors, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon. Alpha housing the worst of the worst, Zanuark wondered where Zero was. The group came across a wall, the hostage walked right into it. Zanuark and Felix would follow.

The place they enter was a large chamber with many torture devices across the room.

"He won't be in for a few hours." The hostage said lying down.

"Alright, start practicing." Felix ordered.

Zanuark focused himself, trying to turn back into his demonic form. The star on his forehead glowed but to no success, he fell down tired. Zanuark continued in an attempt to do it for the next hour until Felix approached him. "You are such a failure." He snarled.

Zanuark sighed. "I know…"

Felix shook his head, "You're going to die now, and because of you, Kaisa will either kill herself with nothing to live for or probably get attacked by more assassins, better yet, tortured and taken advantaged of for the rest of her life! She, will, die with nothing to live for!" He snarled.

Zanuark's eyes widened.

Zanuark woke up yawning. Kaisa tried to get up but she was still too weak. "Lie down, you don't need to get up." Zanuark told her.

Kaisa tried to get up and grunted, "But, I need to help you. Grr, agh!" She yelped falling down. Zanuark ran to her side.

"Please, if you want to help me, stay in bed." Zanuark pleaded.

Tears began to run down Kaisa's face. "I can't lose you. I'll have no one to go to, no place to call home. No one to love. No reason to live…"

Zanuark lied down by Kaisa. "I'll be alright, you want to know why?" He asked.

Kaisa looked up and asked how. He grinned, "We still haven't named our kids."

Kaisa smiled and batted his face gently. "We need to get going." A voice from the door sounded.

Felix was standing at the doorway, the garb having a few tears in it, but not all the way through, which was perfect for them. Zanuark nodded and stood up, giving Kaisa a lick across her muzzle and standing up. "See you soon."

 _Nothing to live for._ The phrase kept repeating in Zanuark's head. He growled and the star on his forehead began to glow. His form once more took place into his demonic form. "It's seems his feelings towards his loved one triggers this from." The hostage stated.

"Yea, no duh Captain Obvious." Felix added sarcastically.

Zanuark changed back to his normal form. The hostage trotted over with a metal collar with a chain attached to it. He placed it onto Zanuark's neck. He nodded and heard footsteps coming. Zanuark dropped to the ground. The Emperor was accompanied by many guards and, Zenobe?

Zenobe and the Emperor approached Zanuark. Zenobe's eyes were heavy and full of regret. Zanuark looked at him.

"Now, kill him and prove you are loyal to me." The Emperor ordered.

Zenobe stood and walked forward, sliding his claws out. He lifted his paw turning his head and closes his eyes. His paw swung down and Zanuark braced, shocked he would go through with this. Zanuark slowly opened his eyes, seeing the paw just in front.

"I can't, I can't be the one." Zenobe ranted.

The Emperor smacked him to the ground. "Kill him, and his family. There is no room for weaklings in my army. After Zenobe, bring them here to be executed in front of Zanuark, start with that low class bitch that stayed with him.

 _I can't lose you. I'll have no one to go to, no place to call home. No one to love. No reason to live…_

The star on Zanuark's forehead glowed, his demonic form quickly took place. The Emperor raised his paw to kill Zenobe, but stopped when the sound of chains shattering made him turn his head. Zanuark stood above him. "I gave you a chance to leave us alone, and you didn't take it. One more chance, take it."

The Emperor stood glaring. "Or what?"

Zanuark turned to a guard, making an example out of one, he dashed forward, slashing him in half just as the night before.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" The Emperor questioned.

"Arrest him." Zanuark ordered the guards.

They were hesitant but did as he said. Four would pin the Emperor down and drag him out. "This is your new emperor." Zanuark proclaimed pointing to Zenobe.

"Hail Emperor Zenobe!" The remaining guards shouted.

Zanuark would turn back into his normal form. He stumbled over. The collar stayed on. "So, what now?" Felix asked removing the garb.

"I'm going to see Kaisa." Zanuark said bounding off. Zenobe looked at the hostage Mightyena. "You."

He looked scared for a moment. "Want to be my assistant for a while?" Zenobe asked.

The hostage shrugged, "Sure why not?"

Zanuark made it home, Kaisa greeted him. Jerome and Krystal went out to get stuff. "How'd it go?" she asked.

Zanuark nodded. "Good."

Kaisa turned her head. "What's on your neck?"

"Oh, did the collar not come off, can you take it off?"

Kaisa nodded and Zanuark trotted over leaning under her. "There, it's off."

"Want to try it on?" Zanuark asked.

"Sure why not." Zanuark put the collar on Kaisa's neck, it fit perfectly.

"Wow."

"Is it bad?"

"No, no, no, I like it. The silver really goes great with you."

Kaisa smiled, "Maybe I'll keep it." A moment of silence passed, and Kaisa grinned at Zanuark, then leapt at him. He was surprised and knocked back. They playfully began to fight like they did years ago. Soon Kaisa was under him, looking up at Zan.

"I'm ready this time." Kaisa said licking the end of his muzzle.

"Can you wait till you're done with your training here?" Jerome's voice rang.

The two stumbled up. "Captain Jerome sir!"

"Look, it's just against regulations for females to have fun while in service, to prevent pregnancy." Jerome stated. "Personally, you want to do to it, be my guest, but not in here. I don't think any of us would want to walk in on this."

"I would." Felix spoke up behind Jerome. "What? I'm lonely, I only have one brother and he's somewhere I don't know since my parents passed."

Chapter 16

Forest part 1

324th Reconnaissance

Zanuark and Kaisa have returned home after their year of schooling for military tactics. Zanuark and Kaisa were conflicted on what to do. Zanuark wanted to stay in the military but Kaisa wanted to settle down. After a while, they decided Zanuark would remain in the military and Kaisa would be a farmer at the colony established at Zanuark's birth place. Zanuark would be there just for the time being. Barracks were established nearby and two units were stationed there, reserve and reconnaissance. Zanuark and Kaisa would try multiple times to have kids, but after a few moons of no success, they both got checked out. They found out Kaisa was barren. A few weeks would go by afterward when Zanuark finally received orders.

Zanuark would be assigned to a Reconnaissance unit. He was welcome with open ears. He found that even a few Jolteon were in the unit. Since Zenobe took over moons ago, he ordered desegregation of units to accompany the new nation that made an empire.

"Charybdis sir! New orders from Zenobe to ship out to the Celebi Forest. We'll be accompanied by cartographer Krill from the Raikou Desert. Also, I brought this guy, he just got out of Lieutenant training."

Zanuark and a Jolteon approached the Mightyena officer.

"Alright then. Thank you Angel." The officer dismissed the messenger who ran off. "Which one of you is Zanuark?"

Zanuark spoke up. "I am sir."

"Alright then, I've never been there myself, and I heard Zenobe comes from that general area. What do you know of the Celebi Forest?" He asked.

"It is accessed through the Great Bay, but you must swim there." He informed.

"Alright, Lieutenant go toward the colony's barracks and gather everyone there." Charybdis ordered.

Zanuark first went to Kaisa.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked first.

"Two to four moons. I'll be back soon." Zanuark assured.

"Right. Come back safe." She said her goodbye pressing her muzzle to his chest.

Zanuark would bound off shouting to her as he left, "I love you!" Kaisa would return the proclamation.

Zanuark would meet with Charybdis and the rest of the unit at sun set where they were supposed to meet.

"Alright, let's get swimming, our target is that narrow pass there." Charybdis pointed. "Get their before we lose all the day light, move! Move! Move!"

The unit would jump in and begin to swim quickly, Zanuark taking the lead easily. He'd help tow the slackers to the end, and then race back to the swimming group, assisting four out of thirty people. He crawled out the water later dragging himself across the sand. Before them was a pass that lead to the forest they needed to go to.

Charybdis was already asleep by now with others falling asleep when they could. It didn't take long for Zanuark since he worked the hardest swimming the way he did.

Morning came and sunlight woke everyone up. The unit made their way through the pass till they came across the beginning of the forest. Zanuark would scamper up a tree to try and get a better look.

"What do you two see?" Charybdis asked.

"I can't see well sir." A Mightyena answered.

"There's a taller tree, north west of here, much taller, I'll be back." Zanuark answered.

Zanuark began leaping from tree to tree towards the larger tree. He stopped when he heard voices. He ducked below to see what was going on. He spotted two Leafeon standing around chattering. Going slightly lower, he could make out many huts in tree tops and under trees. There were some extravagant works here in the building designs. Zanuark would head towards the larger tree, he soon came to realize it wasn't a tree, but a castle.

Zanuark looked around and would look for a way to the top. He used a branch leaning onto a roof of part of the castle to get on. From there he found a window to sneak in. He sneaked his way slowly to the top, navigating his way towards the top.

"Freeze!" A voice shouted.

Zanuark froze unsure what to do and slowly turned his head.

Two guards were standing there. "Is that an Umbreon?" One asked the other.

"Nah man, it has stars, it must be a Jarachi or some shit." The second answered.

"How high are you?" the first asked.

"Yes." The second answered before falling over passed out. The first guard would lean down picking up his high friend, and looking up found Zanuark to be gone. He shrugged and went off to the infirmary.

Zanuark made his way to the top where he would go out an open window. Climbing high than that to the tip, he could see the forest more clearly. There were a lot of castles like this, but the one that caught his interest was a massive tree in the horizon. It looked as if there was a city on top of it. Zanuark would make his way back, hunting along the way for a quick snack.

"What did you see?" his CO asked.

"That large tree was actually a castle, there are multiple castles. When I got to the top, I could see a massive tree, it looked to be fifty miles out. It looked like a city was on top of it." Zanuark reported.

The CO barked orders for two others fighting to stop and then closed his eyes. "So, I suppose we'll need to get a view of that place. Alright, let's raid a village and set up base camp there. We'll find out what we'll do then, let's move out."

The unit would meet up and move out heading north bound. They traveled to the sun set and long into the night. As they traveled, Zanuark made out what he thought was a black Leafeon but shrugged it off. _There's no such thing as a black Leafeon, right?_ As the sun began to rise, the unit came upon a village. There was no sound, not even any stirring. Zanuark and a few others went from hut to hut looking for any signs of life, but the only thing they found was furniture.

The CO walked around, "How peculiar, there's no life here. Hmmm, guess that's convenient for us. Alright, settle down, where's the cartographer?"

"I'm right here sir!" A Jolteon spoke up.

"What's your name son?" The CO asked.

"Jordan." He answered.

"Alright, Jordan, talk with Zanuark here and at least three others here. I want them all to know how to create a map of this place."

The Jolteon surveyed everyone asking different questions until he had what he was looking for. A squad was finally formed and Jordan would approach with his new squad.

"Alright, you five will head to the tree with a city place Zanuark here described. I want you to pass on everything you know Jordan, to these four on map making. I expect you all back in three weeks, meanwhile, we'll explore the area, but today, get some rest." Charybdis ordered.

Zanuark would head into a hut and lie down on the furniture. Sleep would soon overcome him leaving him passed out.

Chapter 17

Forest part 2

Wisps and Leaves

Zanuark would wake to the sound of whispers, multiple whispers that surrounded him.

"Wake up." They all seemed to say.

Zanuark would get up slowly and crawl out of the hut. A black and red wisp would be looking at him. He was curious to what this was. He approached it and it disappeared. Another one would appear farther off.

"Zanuark." Someone called. He turned to see Jordan. "What are you doing?"

"Can you not see it?" He pointed his tail toward the wisp.

"No, I can't, oh you mean the fruit?" Jordan asked if that was what he meant.

Zanuark looked beyond the wisp and through for a moment. "Yea, I'm just hungry, I'm going to go out and see what I can find."

"Don't get caught, we need you apparently."

"Will do." Zanuark began to trot off toward the wisps. He was wondering why Jordan couldn't see it. Zanuark continued trotting along the path of wisps. He crossed a few rivers and continued beyond that.

Finally he came to a clearing where the wisps stopped altogether. In the distance, a black white and red figure appeared. Zanuark trotted up to it, it was the same thing he thought he saw before.

"It is you, the Eye of Death." It said.

"What?" Zanuark asked.

"The Eye of Death. The one he has spoken to me about." The black figure said.

"Who is your master?" Zanuark questioned.

"The dark one whom I have abandoned, and the light one who has prophesized you're coming. Delivered by Fenrir and Lightning."

"You're not making any sense."

"Behold Eye of Death, you will be feared by thousands, though you will do nothing but great things for this world. Even your kin will betray you." The dark figure foretold.

"Who are you?" Zanuark demanded.

"I have no names, but locals who catch glimpses of me have deemed me the Dark Leaf. Now go, we will meet again Eye of Death." The dark figure told.

Zanuark could see the sun coming up and knew he had to make it back soon or he would get in trouble with Charybdis. He didn't want to set off on the wrong foot so early, and took off.

Chapter 18

Forest part 3

The Living Mountain

Zanuark, Jordan, and the rest of the squad set off for the place Zanuark described. They took off on a long trek. They were following the path it seemed that Zanuark took this morning, following the wisps. They came upon the clearing and would see the huge tree in the distance. It was a long ways away.

The squad would go on its trek for about four days where they finally reached the foot of this tree. A small town lied at the foot of the tree. A large spiraling path lead to the top. The path had a few guards at the mouth. The five approached the guards.

"Halt! What is your business atop the Living Mountain?" A guard shouted.

Jordan spoke up, "We are lost and were hoping to get our bearings far up on the tree."

The guard's looked at each other. After a few murmurs they parted leaving a path for the five to travel through.

"Thank you sirs, have a good day." Jordan said walking on. The four followed and began journeying up the tree. The sun began to set and they decided to take the rest of the night off, going to sleep.

They began walking at the crack of dawn far up. They finally reached the city. The ground wasn't bark here, Zanuark could guess why it was called the Living Mountain to the fact that there were bushes trees and flowers everywhere you looked.

Zanuark looked around, "Let's find a place to stay while we're here." They began walking around, Zanuark at the lead looking for places they may be able to bribe for a stay. Zanuark saw a civilian getting robbed, she tried to hold onto a satchel with her teeth but it got taken from her by an Eevee who was smaller but much leaner. The Eevee took off with the civilian hot on their trail. Soon the Leafeon slowed down unable to keep up. Zanuark sprung forward away from the group.

"Zanuark, where are you going?!" Jordan shouted.

Zanuark ignored him and kept running. He ran past the civilian in seconds. The Eevee noticed he was being pursued again and ran faster trying to get away. Zanuark was too fast, claws unsheathed, he pounced onto the Eevee grabbing him by the haunches, pulling him down. The thief yelped painfully and fell. "Hand it over now, or I'll drag you to the edge and throw you off." He growled down the thief's ear. The Eevee was quick to comply, giving it to Zanuark. Zanuark let go and the Eevee took off running. With the satchel in his mouth, he head back to the civilian and handed their property back.

The Leafeon stood up looking at Zanuark. A Female Leafeon. "Thank you." She smiled. "Is there anything I can do for you real quick?"

"Well, not exactly right now, but me and my friends here need a place to crash for maybe three days." Zanuark informed.

She looked around for a moment like she was looking for the approval of someone. "Follow me, I was just on my way home."

The five thanked the Leafeon and followed her. She led them into a decent sized hut. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" She shouted.

Another Leafeon came in the room and squinted her eyes at the new company she had. "Who are they?" she asked harshly. The familiar tone struck Zanuark hard, seeing it seems he is questioned by the way he looks everywhere he goes.

"Well, somebody tried stealing the thing, and the purple starred one stopped them." She informed.

"Julia, you can't just bring someone home just because they help you." The mother said, scowling at her child.

"But Mom, he-"Julia tried to stick up for herself but her mom cut her off quickly.

"No buts." She growled.

"Mom! Please." Julia pleaded.

Her mother unsheathed her claws and swung up at her daughter. Instead of meeting the soft beige fur, rough black fur she could hardly get her claws through stopped her.

Zanuark glared at her. "Do you have a court system here?"

Julia spoke up, "Yes, why?"

"How long does Assault charges last?" He asked.

"Two to eight years." Julia answered.

He smiled looking at the mother, "Would you rather provide housing for three days or go to prison for assaulting me and attempted assault of your daughter?"

She glared at him and walked into another room.

Julia would look up at Zanuark, her eyes were lit up. "Thank you so much! No one has ever stuck up for me like that." She giggled, "You're kind of cute at that."

"I have a mate." Zanuark informed.

She shrugged, "Oh well, settling down with kids while having a restricting mother won't leave room for settling down."

"Thank you for this opportunity." Jordan spoke up walking forward.

"Your welcome, you'll have to make yourself comfortable here since we don't have any spare rooms." Julia told him.

They nodded and settled down. "Alright then," Jordan spoke up, "let's go over the plan for tomorrow."

The rest of the evening was spent discussing where they would go and start mapping out the place. Zanuark asked Julia for paper and a candle, she gave them a few vials of tar. The next day they would head up to the palace at the heart of the city. From there they could see for miles. From the Raikou Desert, the Suicune mountains, and some marsh far off in the distance. The group would map out the city and provide a rough map of the different castles similar to where Zanuark went. In total, they spotted six others.

The next day, Zanuark thanked Julia for her help and prepared to disembark back to base camp.

"Wait!" Julia shouted. She looked at her mother who was standing in a door way glaring at her. "Can you come help me with my chores today at least before you go, I have to get a lot today at the market." Zanuark looked at his squad who was shaking their head.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you at the bottom of the mountain." Zanuark told his squad. "Sure, I got time."

The squad soon left and Zanuark and Julia headed for the market. She waited till she was sure her mother wasn't able to hear her, and even then went another ten minutes without speaking.

"Take me with you." She spoke up.

Zanuark looked at her raising a brow. "Pardon?"

"Take me with you, I hate my mother and can't stand her. She is cruel and beats me regularly, she even killed my dad." Julia said frantically.

"But, didn't you shout to your dad you were home?" Zanuark asked.

"I do that because I'm scared she'll kill me if she finds out I know what happened." She answered.

"Alright, come on, let's hurry up and head for that ramp. We'll have to speak to my CO about having you come along." He told her.

Julia looked confused for a moment. "I thought you were here on a pilgrimage."

He shook his head. "Just come on, let's go." Julia led the way running ahead of Zanuark.

It didn't take long for them to catch up with Zanuark's squad, they didn't even get to the first check point.

"Why is she here?" Jordan asked.

"The chores thing was an excuse to run away." Zanuark informed.

"Does she even know why we're here?" Jordan asked. Zanuark shook his head. "Well, what will Charybdis say?"

"He won't have much of a choice." They began their trek down the mountain. Reaching the bottom by sun set.

"Who is she?" One of the previous guards asked.

"She's leading us to a river that apparently flows out to the Great Bay." Jordan answered.

"Is this true?" The guard asked Julia. She nodded and the guards let them pass once more. The trek on the way back was a six day trek, being slowed down by Julia.

"Who is this?" Charybdis asked.

"She's with me sir!" Zanuark informed.

"Don't you already have a mate?" The CO continued to question.

"Yes sir, she requested to follow. Given the circumstances of her abusive mother, I personally elected myself to take responsibility for this action." Zanuark answered.

The CO shook his head. "This is a child with no military training, why would you bring her to this unit? Above all this unit. One where stealth is key for the most part."

Julia's ears slowly dropped with his words. "Mr. Zan, will I have to go home?"

"Of course not, your part of the Mightyena now." Zanuark told her.

Her eyes widened. "Mightyena?" She looked around at the wolf like Pokémon.

"Aww, monster's want friends two." Zanuark joked around with her. "We're not evil, well, I don't think most of us are."

She relaxed laughing a little.

"Well, if you are going to be staying with us, you will have to prove your usefulness while we are stationed here." Charybdis told her.

"You will be required to at least be able to hunt, I can't see any use elsewhere that you may possess." Charybdis sighed.

"I'll teach you." Zanuark assured her.

The next two moons was a series of going to each of the major castles, mapping out their defenses, paths, and flaws and weakness. Julia proved to be a great hunter, by the end of their mission, being able to hunt enough to be able to feed the entire unit on her own.

Chapter 19

Offers

Zanuark returned home, being greeted by Kaisa quickly who playfully tackled him licking him on the face. Then she spotted Julia. "Who is she?" Kaisa asked.

"I ran away from home, and followed Mr. Zanuark." Julia answered.

"Mr.? Oh good. For a second I thought you bagged a second mate." Kaisa sighed with relief. "Well, why is she here though? Does she have no where she can go to?"

He shook her head. "I offered her a place to stay for the time being. Since I've been discharged from my unit until I get new orders."

Kaisa shrugged, "Alright, she'll need to make her own bed though."

Julia, "Don't worry about that. Mr. Zanuark taught me how to hunt and skin prey."

Kaisa nodded. Julia would go off searching for prey to make her bedding out of. Zanuark looked at Kaisa and she shook her head at him. "I wasn't about to let her down. You know I don't like turning down someone in need."

Kaisa sighed, "It's like Zenobe said, your more like your mother than he is."

Zanuark spent the rest of day helping with Kaisa at the farm she worked on. It was the first time he was actually gathering up something that wasn't meat, so he'd accidentally explode a few berries on himself, leaving his black paws light blue by the end of the day. They'd go home as the sun began to set. Their home was dug into the ground like a burrow. He found himself licking his paw repeatedly not only to get the stains out but that it had a very sweet taste to it.

"You've been going at it for over an hour now, why don't you go to the stream nearby and wash it off?" Kaisa asked.

"It's actually really good, lick it." Zanuark offered out his paw.

"No." Kaisa declined.

"C'mon."

"No."

"Kaisa."

"No."

"Suit yourself then." Zanuark went back to licking at his paw. Kaisa watched for a few moments and then padded over. Zanuark once more offered his paw to her and she cave it a single lick. She scrunched up her muzzle, and stuck her tongue out disgusted.

"Thatsss, way to sssweet." She spat.

Zanuark and Julia laughed. Zanuark finally walked out to the wash stream to clean off his paw. Coming back home, Kaisa and Julia was already asleep. Zanuark sat and lay by Kaisa's side. Falling asleep.

The next moon was the same every day except when it rained. Kaisa and Julia became closer as time went on and they began working as a farm hand together.

"Hey, Julia." Kaisa called.

"Mom?" Julia looked up.

"Mom?" Kaisa questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Kaisa, it slipped." Julia apologized.

Kaisa smiled lightly, "Its okay. I was just going to ask what home was like for you, well, the place you come from, not necessarily home."

Julia straightened up, "The view was breath taking. We lived atop a high mountain that flourished with life. Bushes trees and flowers as far as the eye could see. From the top of the mountain, we could see everywhere. Including the Raikou desert."

"I should go there whenever it's been conquered." Kaisa commented looking up. "The best view we get here is in the morning, at the Rainbow Mountains to the west."

Julia nodded.

"Also, you've been around for a long time. I was wondering, did you want to be, officially adopted?" Kaisa finally asked.

Julia looked at her, her eyes were lit up. She nodded bouncing slightly at her paws. "Really?"

She nodded. "I'm barren, so I have no hope for any kids. So, I wouldn't really have anyone to look after."

"I'm adopted two, so, you know." Zanuark added in. The two females looked at him.

Zanuark would continue to explain, "I'm not a Mightyena if it wasn't obvious, but I was raised like one."

"Thank you." Julia thanked, pressing her head into Kaisa's chest.

"Just a question, how old are you?" Kaisa asked.

"Three Mrs." Julia answered.

Chapter 20

Celebi Regiment

Beginners Luck

Zanuark woke up and yawned. He walked outside and a Mightyena was sleeping sitting up at his home's entrance. "Umm, hello?" He asked.

The Mightyena woke up. "Oh, Lieutenant Sir. My apologies for falling asleep. I was sent with orders from Zenobe to return to the capital for a meeting concerning the Celebi Forest territory. The meeting will be called upon the full moon."

"Thank you, did you happen to catch the moon last night?" Zanuark asked.

"Yes sir." The Mightyena answered. "Three days till the full moon."

"Dismissed." Zanuark said. The Mightyena bounded off for Charybdis at the local barracks. Zanuark went to Kaisa and informed her of what was going on. She sighed and licked him across the face.

"Opt out if you can." She asked of him.

"I will." He assured her.

Zanuark would set off bounding for the Great Plain's cave. Pheobe greeted him pressed her muzzle to his chest. "Zanuark! It's been to long!" She exclaimed.

"Hey mom." Zanuark greeted.

Pheobe looked behind Zanuark curiously. "Where's Kaisa?" She asked. "Did you finally have your first litter?" She asked hopefully.

"No, she's barren sadly." Zanuark informed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear." Pheobe said.

Zanuark lifted her head a little, "But I did adopt a Leafeon recently, she begged for me to take her with me, that her mother was cruel."

Pheobe smiled, "Oh my Arceus, you are a lot like me."

Zanuark laughed at her and batter her face gently. Zanuark ended up staying the night and set off for Obsidian City the next day. He stayed with his sister in the city for a day and would attend to the meeting the next day.

"Greetings Lieutenant." Zenobe greeted.

"Emperor." Zanuark acknowledged.

"Where's Kaisa?" He asked.

"Home." Zanuark answered. The same run down with Pheobe two days prior went on. Zanuark situated on one part of the throne room and Zenobe stood at the center.

"All those, brothers in for the Cave's Cause, gather here for the briefing!" Zenobe shouted, the room fell silent.

"Though I am the new Emperor, I am the predecessor of the last, and I will continue his work to unite the land! Our next target is the Celebi Forest. General Zevulun, step forward!" He commanded.

A Mightyena in a scratched and banged up armor set stepped forward. "This will be your leader, officers, this is now the commander of Celebi Regiment. Select ten senior officers." Zenobe ordered.

Zevulun walked around picking out ten officers. Three Jolteon, seven Mightyena.

Zenobe once more spoke up. "These are the commanding officers of the platoons. Each platoon will have five units, how squads divide up is up to you."

"Platoon Alpha, headed by Brigadier Xeno." Zenobe called. The officer stepped forward, and Zenobe went on down the line to platoon Iota. "Platoon Iota, headed by Captain Hyperion."

Zanuark listened and tried to think back to where he heard that name. After a moment he remember taking the advanced combat training with him.

"Select your officers!" Zenobe called out. The ten officers began selecting five officers each. Zanuark became a little fidgety, hoping he wouldn't be called, he closed his eyes.

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

He looked up to Hyperion. "It's Zanuark."

Hyperion jumped a little at his paws. "Zanuark, from advanced combat training? It's been forever since I've seen you. Wait a minute, where's Kaisa?"

Zanuark then explained for the third time the situation with Kaisa and Julia.

"Alright, I'm selecting you." Hyperion informed.

Zanuark gave a fake smile a nodded, sighing with his ears hanging when Hyperion walked away.

Zanuark stood in the middle of the throne room along with sixty other officers. He sighed as the briefing was given. The regiment filed out and headed for the barracks. The regiment received one thousand soldiers and they all headed out to the Great Plains cavern. As they passed, all the onlookers cheered, Zanuark kept his head low.

"What's wrong?" Hyperion asked.

"I didn't want to be selected, I wanted to be able to go home to Kaisa and Julia." Zanuark answered.

Hyperion had a larger frown on his face. "Oh… Wow, I screwed up."

"Yea, you did." Zanuark agreed.

The regiment continued its march toward the forest. Arriving at the great bay and diving in. The regiment finally got settled down where they would sleep on the shore.

Zanuark was woken up to Zevulun calling a meeting for the briefing involving enlisted and officers alike.

Zevulun waited for silence and began to speak. "Charybdis, according to the map your squad put together, the nearest hold is about 40 miles north north west from here. Is that correct?"

Charybdis stepped forward. "Yes sir! It was also reported most guards there are unable to hold their own being intoxicated by unidentified substances."

Zevulun nodded. "Thank you, that'll be our first objective, we'll travel to five miles out where we'll settle there at night, we'll ambush them from all directions creating a forced surrender immediately, bloodshed is unnecessary for this hold. Is that understood? Don't shout also, we don't need them to know of our presence by a choir of yes sir."

As Zevulun ordered, there was a quiet choir of yes sir. They would set out immediately for the nearest hold. Zanuark was trotting on listening to the sounds of the woods and looking around, that was until he saw Julia. He froze and dragged her into a nearby patch of brush.

"What are you doing here?" He grit his teeth.

"It's not just me." She answered.

Kaisa stepped into the brush.

"How, what?" Zanuark shook his head feeling as if he was asleep.

"Julia and I made it to the barracks in Obsidian City, we got selected for the regiment in the process." Kaisa answered his question.

Zanuark shook his head. "Julia, you need to remain hidden, as far as everyone knows, there is no Leafeon in the empire's army."

"Will do dad." She said.

"Come on, catch up, you two, Julia, can you go from tree to tree?" Zanuark asked.

She nodded and jumped up the nearest tree. Zanuark and Kaisa followed till they made it to the group, jumping down and blending back in with the group.

Sunset came and they finally made it to their destination. The castle and city was in sight. Zanuark sighed waiting for the signal. A shadow ball streak the sky and a series of howls echoed through the air.

Zanuark sprung out with the rest of the regiment. Everyone in the city ran for what they could but froze when there was Mightyena and Jolteon threatening them at every turn. A much younger darker Leafeon came out of the castle.

Zevulun approached the Leafeon. "Your, younger than I expected."

"Well, figured someone jealous of me living in a castle." The Leafeon sighed.

"What?" Zevulun asked.

"He's high!" Zanuark shouted.

"Are you?" Zevulun asked.

"Thirteen." The Leafeon answered.

Another Leafeon stepped forward, much older but also dark. "I'm responsible for him, though he is rightfully the lord of this place, as his advisor, I pretty much pull the strings on this puppet."

"Yay, an adult. I'm here for your surrender and to make this our base of operations. None of your citizens here will not be allowed to leave the castle until our operation has been completed." Zevulun informed.

The Leafeon nodded, "It's all yours sir as long as we are unharmed. May I offer you some fine wine while you're here?" He offered.

Zevulun twisted his head. "It's an alcoholic beverage from fermented grapes."

He nodded. "Thank you, I'd be happy to go ahead and discuss diplomatic relations with you. We'll get along just fine. Oh, at ease everybody, make yourself at home."

Zanuark Kaisa and Julia met up after a while. The Mightyena Jolteon and Leafeon were already mixing and mingling and conversing. Zanuark wondered if this regiment was even necessary. The three would sleep outside lying up together. Julia slept on top of Kaisa and Zanuark.

The next morning, a meeting of officers was held with a few people of the hold they took.

"You took us easily, that's because you see that field up there?" The older Leafeon from the previous night asked, pointing to the sky. "That is the field in which we grow our fucks."

"There's nothing there." Someone pointed out.

"Exactly, so we have none to give, but our neighbors, they grow it down there." The Leafeon then pointed down at the forest. "As you see, it is ripe and ample."

The room filled with a little chuckling.

The Leafeon raised his paw signaling for silence. "Now then, our neighbors typically seem to have a similar pattern of guards. You'll need to storm the castle and hold the leader in there hostage. Give it enough time till they exhaust their guard's, and they'll surrender. There are six other holds besides us you'll want to take, capture all of them and you'll find an advantage amongst taking the Living Mountain. That's the end of what I know and what I can give. Zevulun."

"Right, so, the officers who were made leaders of platoons, gather up your officers, and go pick out your fighters. Platoon Beta, Epsilon, and Theta will remain here, the rest of your platoons will be charged with taking a hold within the next moon. When you are finished, bring the leader of each hold here where we will begin. Officers, select your soldiers and move out by high sun." Zevulun ordered.

Everyone started filing out. Zanuark rushed out a window and jumped down from whatever he could find, hitting the ground a little hard and walking awkwardly for a moment. He rushed off to meet Kaisa and Julia to make sure they were part of his squad, then went off to find others to include in his squad.

They waited for Hyperion to approach. They would be taking the hold farthest away from this hold with Alpha, then they were to meet up with other squads if they have not finished. A signal would be given of a flaming shadow ball being shot across the sky once they've been captured.

The two platoons set off immediately north for the Living Mountain, using that as a waypoint to their destination that was about a hundred miles north. Julia would be ahead of them going to their destination before the platoons. Making her bedding better and better as time went on. Zevulun would be escorted by the older Leafeon to the Living Mountain. Using his clearance to give the Mightyena a tour of the inside of the palace there.

Chapter 21

Forest Part 4

Hundred Miles, Hundred Hours

Zanuark climbed down from the tree reporting to Hyperion. "It's about a quarter mile out sir."

Hyperion nodded. "Thank you Zanuark, now who here has the map?"

A Jolteon walked forward holding a rolled up map in his muzzle. He dipped his head walking away. The six officers crowded around the map.

Hyperion pointed to a blacked out square in the map. "This is our objective, there are only a few ways in. There are multiple windows and then the main entrance. The main entrance is guarded by four to eight people at all times, is that correct Zanuark?"

"Yes sir. There is also a short hollowed out area from under bridge they stand on, a few well power shadow balls to the underside would cause it to fall. If we get a running start, we could easily enter." Zanuark informed

Hyperion nodded thankful for the input. "Right. So, we'll be in charge of storming through the main gate. Zanuark, since you're good at storming bases and forts and all that, you'll be leading a squad inside with Alpha. How many guards are inside the castle?"

A Jolteon stepped forward. "About forty." The voice was of Jordan's. Zanuark didn't realize he would be accompanying the platoon.

"Right, One hundred twenty should be good enough to over throw them. Eighty will be outside if you didn't do the math, I'll be inside. Now, go speak with your squadrons and explain the situation. We start tomorrow morning at dawn." Hyperion finished.

Zanuark trotted off and called out for his squadron to gather.

"What is it?" A male Mightyena asked.

"We got out orders, we'll be leading the charge inside with the rest of Alpha. Alpha will be coming in about half a day after us with supplies to sustain us for the next few days. Lucky for us, we won't have to be switched with the other squadrons who will be outside warding off incoming guards from other villages. We move at dawn." Zanuark informed.

Hyperion walked over, looking around the squad. "Kaisa?"

Kaisa looked over to Hyperion. "Oh, hey Hyperion."

"What happened to her being at the colony?" He asked Zan.

"I knew he'd be gone for a few moons, and I didn't want to be way from him for that long." Kaisa answered.

"What about your adopted daughter?"

"She's at the hold we're going to right now." Zanuark told him.

He shook his head. "You're lucky we're friends." Hyperion laughed nudging Kaisa on the side. "Alright, I'm going to pretend you aren't here and check on the other squads." Hyperion walked away and Kaisa sighed. She went off to go rendezvous with Julia and tell her about the plan tomorrow. Zanuark would climb a tree once more looking at the castle, seeing a few lit up windows in the carved mountain. He admired the fact it looked like a tree, and he would have never known what it was until he got a closer look the first time. He turned his head to see a silhouette of something staring at him. Its blank white eyes showed no mistaking it. Dark Leaf was once more watching him. Zanuark would climb down and found Kaisa lying down, Zanuark would lie down with Kaisa, resting his muzzle on her neck. Drifting into sleep.

He awoke the next morning to murmurs and whispers. Hyperion would help Zanuark to his paws and order him to gather his squad and wait in position. He waited until a loud bang came from the bridge. He looked and there was a few guards trying to scramble their way out of where they've fallen. Zanuark nodded to his patrol and began running. He would push any guards that manage to get up and got out of the way as his patrol would run and jump into the castle. Zanuark would follow, falling slightly into the pit at the entrance, landing on a guard, and jumping on them to the entrance.

Zanuark turned and saw the other squads form a circle around the castle. He turned and ran after his squad. They were met with heavy resistance. These guards inside wore armor of a thick smooth bark, that would make claws get stuck. Zanuark saw Kaisa biting down on the edges of the armor and ripping it off.

"Pivot the armor off!" Zanuark shouted. His squad began ripping the armor off and claws at the guards. There were too many on them. He turned to find Kaisa being ripped off her paws and slammed onto the ground. His eyes began to glow a brilliant blue, and he left off a howl, it echoed through the air tossing everyone, enemy and ally to the side. The armor on the guards would shatter. "Fall in on me, form a circle!" Zanuark shouted.

His squad was quick to their feet and got around Zanuark. "SB, ThreeS!" He shouted.

His squad would launch a Shadow Ball three times over in different direction, at least hitting once on each guard. The guards would be knocked out. "We aren't done here, Kaisa, count up the guards." Kaisa walked around counting up how many guards were knocked out.

"Twenty five!" She reported.

"There are more then. Split up, Kaisa and Hyperion, lead a separate unit." Zanuark ordered. "Kaisa, make sure no one leaves, Hyperion, locate the leader here, my squad will run draw attention."

The three squads split up, Zanuark went off shouting to draw attention, and it wasn't long until they met with another patch of guards.

It took three hours of going room to room but Hyperion found the leader sitting in a dark room, lit by a fire at one end. His mate sat by his side. Their fur was a dark brown like the leader before. Zanuark and his squad would walk in a short while later panting where they collapsed on the floor.

Hyperion approached. "You can either surrender to us now or we'll wait till you have no other option."

He shook his head. "The other villages will be upon us within two days with reinforcement."

Hyperion smiled, "That's cute, we'll have another one hundred tomorrow, and then eight hundred by the end of the week. Every castle is being raided except for the Living Mountain."

A series of howls came from outside the window from a mile out.

Hyperion smirked, "There's our reinforcements, earlier than expected."

The Leafeon shook their head, "My mate and I would gladly die before surrendering to the likes of you."

Zanuark stood up and stumbled forward. "Please just surrender, I don't want any blood on my paws."

"Why would I surrender to you?" He scowled.

"There are hundreds and thousands of innocents who live in this forest. Those with children, and it was that same theology I am here today, and that Jolteon's haven't been eradicated from our world."

The Leafeon shook his head. "No."

Zanuark sighed, "Then you don't have your own, do you?"

The female shook their head. "Barren."

"Like my mate, Kaisa." Zanuark related. "But, a Leafeon-"Zanuark began to cough for a moment then continued to speak. "Her name is Julia. She ran away from an abusive mother, and begged and pleaded to me to take her with me, and so I did. Gave her food and drink, and a home to lie in. I would do anything for them, and you should realize, your people, are your children."

"It is your duty to raise them, as if they were your own, to protect them, to give everything up just to see them become better than you. Please, don't surrender for us, surrender for your people, before we have to start making an example out of one." Zanuark begged.

The two began to whisper between one another. Zanuark staring intently.

"Hold this castle for one hundred hours, and we'll surrender." The leader finally challenged.

"Thank you." Zanuark dipped his head and fell over from exhaustion.

The Leafeon began to laugh at him. "You're never going to hold up."

Xeno walked into the room next. "I'm here, I'm not queer, and I think I have a concussion, because everything looks like it's underwater."

"What happened?" Hyperion asked.

"Part of the ceiling fell on my head." He answered.

The female trotted over and pressed her nose to his. Xeno tried backing away but she held him there. Her leaf like ears began to glow bright green, a strange aura falling onto him. He stepped back and blinked a few times. "Thanks."

The female nodded and returned to the leader's side.

"What's your name?" Hyperion asked the two.

"I'm Tyler, and my mate here is Elizabeth." The leader said.

Kaisa walked into the room collapsing on top of Zanuark.

"Is that Kaisa?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am, what of it?" Kaisa asked.

"How's Julia?"

Kaisa would look down at Zanuark, he smiled up at her. "She's fine, she should be safe somewhere."

"Bring her here, I wish to speak with her." Elizabeth ordered.

Kaisa shrugged, "Not tonight, I am tired and need my rest."

"Fair enough."

Zanuark spoke up, "Kaisa, be a dear and go find the others from our squad, bring them here to rest. Hyperion, wake me up in four to six hours."

Zanuark settled down going lightly into sleep.

Chapter 22

Forest part 5

The Battle Won

The third day began, fighting could still be heard outside as guards valiantly assaulted the many Mightyena and Jolteons standing guard. A loud bang could be heard from the distance. Zanuark looked out a window to see what it was. A flaming black orb was streaking across the sky, two in fact. It exploded into a red cloud that burned brightly to disappear after a moment.

The raiders cheered, with a sense of victory and pushed on. They fought more viciously then they have in the past three days. Though outnumbered, the guards were overwhelmed and chased out of the city. Zanuark watched with a smile. Kaisa walked up to Zanuark, sitting by his side. Julia was watching from another room. Hyperion and Xeno sat talking under diplomatic terms with Elizabeth and Tyler.

"I'm getting bored stuck up in here." Zanuark sighed. "Hey, Hyperion!"

Hyperion looked up. "What is it Zan?"

"Order a squad to swap out with mine, we're going to go stretch our legs." Zanuark demanded.

Hyperion nodded and got up walking for the door. Zanuark and Kaisa would follow, the rest of his squad following. They ran and jumped out the entrance into the fight. Zanuark could see some others heading back into the castle. Zanuark and Kaisa would stay together. Looking around looking for a fight to join or loose stragglers. Kaisa nudged Zanuark on the side. She pointed to a few armored Leafeon crawling up the side of the castle. The two would rush off to follow on the other side.

Climbing up faster, Zanuark and Kaisa waited. Zanuark could see the last of them walking into a window. Kaisa grabbed the last one by the tail and threw them out, letting them plummet down. "Kaisa!" Zanuark hissed through gritted teeth. Kaisa pointed with her tail to the ground. The Leafeon was rolling out of a bush, limping. The two then went into the window. The Leafeon that made it in split up, so the two did the same, trailing them and picking the Leafeon off one by one.

They once more went outside to continue to fight until the sun began to set. Tyler was looking out the window shaking their head seeing that not a single guard was left fighting, and the squadrons outside were sleeping restfully except for a few stragglers.

He sighed. "Alright, seeing as though all the local barracks are exhausted of their resources, you win." Xeno grabbed a torched from the wall and Hyperion would follow him to the roof. The red cloud would be seen on fire above them from the window and burn up.

"Kaisa, go fetch Julia, Elizabeth, Tyler, we're going for a walk." Zanuark ordered.

"To where?" Elizabeth asked.

"A one hundred mile trek back to our base camp." Kaisa told them.

"Wow, seriously?" Elizabeth wondered if he was being serious.

"Yes, come on, let's go." Zanuark once more ordered.

They began their trek back which took about two weeks. They were met by Zevulun who greeted the platoon commanders. The platoon commanders and the leaders of each hold were the only ones allowed inside. Zanuark Kaisa and Julia were all conversing. A Mightyena walked up to Julia and started flirting with her.

Zanuark and Kaisa fell silent watching.

"This one isn't take, is she?" The Mightyena asked looking at Zanuark. He shook his head slowly.

"Go away, I don't even know you." Julia growled.

"Oh hush, no one will care about you." The Mightyena said.

"I will." Zanuark butted in.

"And what are you?" The Mightyena taunted.

Kaisa stepped in, "Her father, and I'm her mother, and if you think I'm going to let you treat her like a slave, you got another thing coming."

He smirked, "And what are you going to do about?"

Zanuark spoke up. "Well, we both are lieutenants. We are both obligated to punish you, what are you?"

"Private First Class." The Mightyena answered.

"Oh wow, one year and you're already causing trouble. Do you have any idea what it means to be part of this army?" Zanuark asked, he didn't even give him a chance. "We aren't barbaric conquerors who kill anyone who resists and enslaves the rest. We are here to unite the land, and frankly, you are not showing the honor you should have display at all times. Want to know something else, I am the Emperor's brother."

A crowd began to gather around them.

"I'm conflicted on how to punish you right now. But it is obviously necessary to make an example out of one." He continued. "I know, you're to remain here while the rest of us go to the Living Mountain and finish taking this place. While you're here, you'll be in charge of helping any mother here who needs any assistance at all with their kids and the elderly, and if you harm a single Eevee, I will personally hunt you down, and throw you off the edge of the city at the Living Mountain. Do I need to tell you my orders again, or are you good?"

The Mightyena looked like he saw a ghost for a moment and then nodded his head slowly.

"Are you good?"

"Yes sir!" The Mightyena shouted.

There was a mix of ooo and other taunts from the crowd that gathered as the Mightyena walked away humiliated.

Julia stood between Kaisa and Zanuark. He wrapped his tail around her.

"Let this be a lesson for all of you who thinks you can do what you want to these innocent people! I will come after you if you violate them, or any way harm them just because you're a soldier, and you think you are better than anyone else." Zanuark growled.

The crowds went on with their business and Zanuark and Kaisa surrounded Julia. She pressed into their fur accepting the warmth and security. Zanuark continued to look out across, seeing if there was any more incidents going on.

Kaisa rested her head on Julia's keeping close. She felt Julia's heart beat slow down, slower and slower until she finally relaxed. Kaisa would lie down on her side closing her eyes to take a nap. Julia lied down, resting her head on Kaisa's side. Zanuark lied down keeping watch as a lion scopes out its pride. Soon Zevulun could be seen at a window overlooking everyone. He let out a howl where the city would fall silent.

"We set off tomorrow! When we arrive, we will send up a squad one by one every hour until all twenty five are on top! From there we will storm the city, storm the grand palace, and take the Celebi forest! Get your rest, you'll need it, especially if you're travelling at night. Charybdis, you'll have four extra people from Gamma joining you." Zevulun briefed. "Dismissed."

Zanuark looked at Kaisa, then to Julia. He wondered what would be the best place for her. "Kaisa, Julia, wake up." He woke them up.

"What is it Zan?" Kaisa asked.

He whispered down their ear, "I can't have you two here, and I'm afraid for Julia the most right now. Please, tonight when everyone is asleep, Julia, take her to the base during reconnaissance, I'll come back for you on our march back."

Kaisa opened her muzzle to protest but thought about what Zanuark just did. Kaisa then closed her muzzle and nodded.

It was bright and early, Zanuark looked around for Kaisa and Julia. He smiled seeing as they left. The regiment began their march to the Living Tree. Zanuark could see it becoming larger on the horizon. He can almost go home.

Chapter 23

Forest part 6

Snake Venom

The Mightyena forces gathered on roofs, listening to Zevulun give his orders in silence. There are supposed two hundred guards insides and four hundred outside at all times. Two platoons were to remain at the entrance of the city to prevent reinforcements. Three would head inside to capture the facility, and the rest would remain outside as the last defense for incoming reinforcements.

Of course, Iota was charged with storming the castle with Alpha and Theta. The twenty-five squads would go from roof to roof, towards the palace. Zanuark and his squad would head around back and climb into a window. He was to find the leader and make sure he didn't get away.

As howling could be heard outside multiple guards would rush through the halls, Zanuark and his squad kept silent, waiting for the guards to pass. He flicked his ear and the squad moved silently and low to the ground.

"Come on, this way." A voice said. As the voice grew closer, the squad hid in the shadows. A silver Leafeon ran down the hall past them, three females, and one was his age, followed after him, along with some guards. The Leafeon came to a halt and faced a wall pressing his paws to it. The wall began to open up. Zanuark admired brilliantly at how effective they were at hiding this chamber. The four Leafeon and four guards went into this chamber. The others would close the door and began running farther down.

Zanuark waited and then signaled for his squad to come help him open the chamber. It took a moment but they finally thrust open the secret door. To his despair, a long stair case as far as he could see going downwards could be seen. Zanuark shook his head, and shouted, "Come on! Keep up and if you can't, catch up!" Zanuark began a furious descent almost tripping a few times. Leaping and skipping a few steps at a time, he continued down quickly at a dangerous pace, only three others could match him, the rest were quickly left out of sight.

They finally reached the bottom of the stair case after a long while of running, where they came across a long spiraling downward hallway. Zanuark sighed and would this time bolt at full speed, losing the rest of his squad. He was going fast to the point he was not able to turn fast enough, and found himself running on the wall part of the time. Zanuark continued to run till eight figures appeared, they turned and the guards stood in the way.

"Ah, shit." Zanuark panted before crashing into the guards, sending them flying out of the way as he rammed into the silver Leafeon stumbling down for a few moments then stopping.

"Get off me, you, what even are you?" The silver one shouted.

Zanuark got up and shook his head. "I'm the one who is not going to let you get away from this siege, and telling you to march yourself back to that palace, castle, thing."

The silver one looked puzzled. You, are going to make me go back, when there are four of my most elite, me, and my mate, and sisters who have gone through the toughest training, who are all among the strongest in this forest, all go back?

"Yes." Zanuark answered.

The group began to laugh at him, their laughter echoing through the winding hall way. The silver one unsheathed his claws and swiped at Zanuark without warning. Zanuark would bat his paw away shaking his head.

"You couldn't have resolved this peacefully and create allegiance to the empire I am helping to forge…" Zanuark sighed.

He leapt at the leader, extending his claws and digging into his sides. He yelped at this and rolled down slightly and kicked Zanuark off. Zanuark got up quickly and was back. The leader this time would leap expecting Zanuark to do so himself. Zanuark stood where he was and head butt himself into the leader, causing him to stumble back. The silver Leafeon growled looking at his guards.

"Don't just stand there!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

The guards would start their run for Zanuark but were quickly met with strong blasts knocking them down. The rest of Zanuark's squad ran over surrounding the last four. Zanuark trotted over and grabbed the leader by the back of his neck with his teeth. "C'mon ladies, field trip is over." He said through grit teeth. Zanuark began to walk upwards dragging the silver Leafeon who continued to struggle freedom. Zanuark continued to drag him till the leader finally gave up.

"Alright, walk the rest of the way, we want to hear your statement of unconditional surrender." Zanuark ordered. They began their long walk, and Zanuark found himself herding everyone up as they grew tired. Zanuark continued to walk where he saw Zevulun at the top of the stairs. He had three squads to accompany him. Zanuark nodded to Zevulun who took over. Zanuark lied down in a shaded cold corner drifting into sleep. He welcomed it, feeling his muscles ache from walking up the incline for a long time.

His squad would drift into sleep with him. Managing to block out the noise from outside somehow. Zanuark's star began to glow in his sleep, in his dream, everything was a shade of red. He wasn't sure what he was looking at. He thought he saw Kaisa for a moment, she was staring at something, something Zanuark couldn't make out. His weird vision was cut short by somebody prodding his side.

"Your turn, get up and go outside. It's a beautiful day out." Somebody was telling him. He shook his head and got to his paws.

Zanuark yawned, "Alright boys, let's get a move on." The Mightyena and Jolteon got to their feet and padded to Zanuark and they began their walk out. Zanuark remained at the entrance a moment longer before charging in with his squad. They continued to fight all day, to which squads were constantly breaking off for food and rest. Zanuark's squad abandoned him to go in to rest when night came. Zanuark continued to fight, all the way till dawn. Fire would streak across the sky, exploding brilliant with a burning red cloud. It was over. The empire forces cheered loudly at their victory as the guards stood down. Everyone began walking away and in this battle, there actually was death. Zanuark counted up the corpses, counting eight Jolteon and nineteen Mightyena. He looked around at the Leafeon soldiers, thirty perhaps. He saw one broken down mourning at a body.

Zanuark approached, sitting by the mourning Leafeon. It was a female, likely the mate of the one who lied limp before him. "What do you want you damned murderer?" She growled.

Zanuark shook his head and spoke up, "This is wrong. This fighting, I'm sorry for your loss, and I can only offer you my sorrows as well, though I may not have lost someone close to me in this battle, I'm afraid I'll be losing many with age."

The Leafeon shoved Zanuark away with her paws, scowling at him. Zanuark nodded. "I'll leave you then, I have to help with our fallen."

Zanuark began walking over and dragging his fallen allies into the palace. He'd help out with the guards dragging their own to their families. He finished and snuck off to begin his trek early back to the base camp. He reached the bottom where he fell asleep again taking another rest. Once more, he dreamed of a red vision, he saw Kaisa and Julia this time, this time, Julia was wrapped up in the coils of some rope like creature. Her shouting in pain would wake Zanuark out of his sleep.

Zanuark took off running the forty, fifty mile trek. Faster than he had ever been. Crashing through bushes and thicket leaving thorns all over his body. He continued to run, not stopping to think of his own condition. The sun began to rise and the first castle came into sight. He ran past the castle to which he was greeted by a few Leafeon, who asked where he was going, how was he, is it over, and where the rest of the army was. He ignored the questions and kept running. He could smell Kaisa and Julia as he approached. He saw them, Julia was wrapped up in the long winding tail of an Arbok. It was playing with its food, running its tongue up the Leafeon's body over and over. He saw Kaisa under it, struggling to get out but was unable with its weight.

"Get off them!" Zanuark shouted, crashing into the creature. Kaisa and Julia stumbled getting free and moved away. The Arbok coiled itself up looking at Zanuark, sizing him up. It sprung from its coil, snapping its fangs at him. It sprung once more, and Zanuark dodged. Zanuark quickly sprung at the Arbok, slashing at its side, ripping scales and drawing blood. It once more hissed at Zanuark and leaped at him before he could land. Zanuark unprepared, got caught in its bite, its fangs ripping flesh and bighting bone.

He screamed in agonizing pain, scaring off many of the uncivilized Pokémon away. Zanuark reached down and bit into the Arbok's head, where its throat would be. He bit down and tore out part of its esophagus. The Arbok let go and would hiss, whipping its body to the ground rapidly until it finally went limp.

Kaisa and Julia rushed over to Zanuark's side. He slowly got up gritting his teeth. "Don't worry, I'll be-…" Zanuark didn't finish his sentence when he fell over. The world began to become blurry, and the last thing he saw was Kaisa frantically shouting and Julia horrified. His eyes slowly shut and the world fell to silence.

Chapter 24

Kaisa's Remedy part 1

Kaisa and Julia ran into the city with Zanuark on her back hysterical. "Help! Someone, help him, please!" Kaisa shouted.

The old brown Leafeon approached. "What happened?" He asked.

"He got bit by a large rope like creature." She informed.

"Describe it." He told her.

"Well, it was purple, and just under its head, it spread out flat like a plate."

His eyes widened. "This one is strong, which is good, but he won't live for more than four moons, five if Arceus grants him luck. One of you will have to journey to the Grand Sea, the Black Well, and the Crystal Marsh. There, you will find ingredients. I'll explain more, come with me." The old one ordered.

They nodded and brought Zanuark into the castle. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Lincoln. Lie him down here." He pointed the two to a bed at the side of a chamber, it was submerged in a light green water.

"Won't he drown?" Kaisa asked.

Julia spoke up, "No. It's a special fluid that we are capable of breathing in, it's used to help preserve bodies, but it can also help slow down the rate of somebody dying so long they are in it, slowing their heart beat to less than one beat's per minute."

She nodded and gently rolled Zanuark off her and into the submerged bed. "Now tell me more about these ingredients." Lincoln nodded and sat down in the middle of the chamber.

"For the longest time, we have been facing with Arboks, Ekans, and other rope like creatures as far as our written history can date." He began. "We have perfected our fighting style against these venomous and foul creatures, but before that, we had an antidote created. From exotic ingredients across the continent. You'll need to gather up the ingredients and bring them to me. The total distance will be about eight hundred miles, but if you care for your mate enough, I'm sure you'll be able to gather the ingredients before he expires."

"But, these ingredients aren't free, and I'm sure you haven't the currency for it. But, lucky for you, I have many friends everywhere, even with your Mightyena kind, even before you came here. When asking for the ingredients, say "I have an honest discount." The vendors and merchants will know I sent you."

Kaisa nodded, "I'll set off immediately. Julia, do you wish to come along?" She shook her head.

"I'll stay here and watch over Dad." She told her. Kaisa would nod.

"I'll miss you two." Kaisa told her, brushing up against Julia for a moment and setting off on her journey. Lincoln sent Kaisa off in direction of a cave system that lead to the Grand Sea.

"I'll come home soon Zanuark. I won't fail you as you hadn't failed me or our daughter."

Chapter 25

Kaisa's Remedy part 2

Grand Sea

Kaisa came across the cave Lincoln pointed her toward. It was lit up like the Moltress Caverns. The Rainbow Mountains were volcanic if she recalled correctly. She began her journey through the cave system. For the most part, the cave was straight, running at a slow incline. Every now and then, the room opened up into a wide chamber.

She became aware after a while she wasn't alone, something was following her. She kept walking, not acknowledging whatever was following her, and its presence. She turned off as soon as she saw an opening in the cave's wall. She quickly turned and waited for the presence to walk in front of her. Just as she hoped, the figure came in front of her and she leaped at it. She rolled over and pinned it down. When she finally got a clearer look, it was a Flareon, male.

"Hi, didn't think you would notice me." The Flareon said.

"What are you doing following me?" Kaisa growled.

"What are you doing here? You weren't born an Eevee." The Flareon questioned back.

"I'm looking for a remedy for my mate." She informed. "Now answer me."

"I was hoping you were single." He answered.

She blushed and got off and continued walking. The Flareon caught up and walked by her side. "A remedy for what exactly?"

"An Arbok's bite."

"Ooo, that sucks. You're headed to the grand sea then?"

Kaisa nodded.

"It's a two week trip through this cave. You know that, right?" The Flareon asked.

"Why are you still following me?" Kaisa stopped looking at him.

"I'm, bored, and lonely." The Flareon answered.

"You're not going away, are you?" Kaisa asked. The Flareon shook their head. "What's your name then?"

"Macintosh, like the apple. You can call me Mac though." The Flareon told.

"Kaisa."

"Nice to meet you then Kaisa."

"You two." The pair once more began to walk. "So, two weeks?" She asked. He nodded in response. "What do we do for food and drink then?"

"You hunt, and for water, there are springs every now and then. You'll usually encounter them once or twice a day." Mac told her. After a while. Kaisa and Mac came across the first spring. The water was a hot spring, and took a moment for Kaisa to be able to start drinking the spring. The Flareon would go in relaxing in the hot steaming water. After a moment, Kaisa began walking once more.

"Wait, you're not going to relax?" Mac asked.

"No, I need to keep moving." She answered.

He sighed and got out, shaking water out of his fur. The two continued walking, where they could hear some shrieking in the distance. "What's that?" She asked.

"Food." He answered.

She squinted her eyes trying to see what was coming. Zubat, many of them. "Get down!" Mac ordered her.

"What?" She wondered what he was going to do.

"Do it!" He shouted. Kaisa got low in the corner as the Zubats approached. They're screech was ear piercing hurting Kaisa's ears. She looked up at Mac and he waited until he was surrounded. He let out a howl and flames ejected out of his pelt in all directions. It torched them causing them to fall limp onto the ground. The flames would die out as fast as they came. Kaisa got up and looked at her side, seeing her fur was barely burnt gave her a little relief.

Mac would unsheathe his claws and cut into the burnt skin of the Zubats. He peeled off the skin exposing a decently cooked inside. Kaisa did the same and began to eat at the inside. She ate two and then waited for Mac to finish eating. The Flareon packed as many Zubats as he could into his thick chest pelt and they began walking again. Every now and then Kaisa would catch Mac staring at her.

"So, what exactly did you mean when you said you were lonely?" She asked him.

He looked forward, "I've seen very few people in my life. I fell off the mountains when I was little. No one ever came after me, and I was left on my own to survive. I came across a fire stone one day and used it to evolve, so every now and then I go through the caves and back. I live in the forest."

Kaisa then wondered something else, "So, how do you know about the Grand Sea?" She asked.

"It's just beyond this cave." He answered.

The next two weeks came and gone. The end of the tunnel was seen, and the sound of waves crashing against a beach could be heard. The two came out to see an amazing view. The water was crystal clear. Kaisa was amazed and walked over and gave the water a few licks. She jumped back spitting out water and gagging. "What is with the water?" She spat.

Mac was laughing at her. "It's called salt water, the sea tastes like that."

Kaisa sighed. "Have any more Zubat's?"

The Flareon searched his pelt and pulled out another burnt Zubat. It was stale but she welcomed the taste, getting the salt water out of her mouth. Kaisa looked around and pointed out a fishing village in the distance. Mac nodded and they began their hike.

They reached it by sun down and were given funny looks by the locals. The village had many Vaporeons but there was a Leafeon here and there.

"What's a Flareon and, what are you exactly?" A local asked.

"Mightyena." Kaisa answered.

The locals around them fell silent at the mention of the species.

"Mightyena? As in the savage beasts that we were at war with in ancient times?" The local further questioned.

"Do I look like a beast?" She asked.

The local turned their head and shrugged.

Kaisa shook her head, "Well, I'm here for, ugh, a Garydos Shard, is there anyone here who sells them?" Kaisa asked.

The same local who questioned them nodded, "Yes, that'll be me, but seeing you, you don't have any resources or money…"

"I have an honest discount." She said.

He looked at her for a moment raising an eye brow. "Lincoln?" She nodded. "Damn it, guess this is his way of cashing in a bet. Come with me."

Kaisa was lead to a hut which had many trophies decorating the wall, skulls, shiny scales, and other things. He went over to a collection of blue scales and put one into a satchel and gave it to Kaisa. Kaisa put the satchel onto her side and nodded. "Thank you sir, my mate will really appreciate this."

"Why?" The local asked.

"He got bit by an Arbok." She answered.

The Vaporeon grit his teeth frowning. "Ouch, well, now that you got what you need, get out."

Mac nodded and turned to leave the hut until Kaisa spoke up. "There is one more thing I need, I need transport to the Crystal Marsh."

The Vaporeon looked down, "You'll have to travel past the gulf. So, if you stick around for two days, I'm delivering a shipment of Seaking horns to a village on the other side of the gulf. That'll be as far as I can take you, from there, you'll need to go past the Ancient Nation till you reach the Crystal Marsh."

"Hey, what's your name?" Kaisa asked.

"Mark."

"Well, I'm Kaisa, and this is Mac, who guided me here." She informed. "If there is anything I can help with over the next two days, I'll be happy to help."

Kaisa spent the next two days loading a sail boat with supplies and crates of Seaking horns. Mark and Kaisa and a few other Vaporeon would board the ship. Kaisa soon realized Mac wasn't onboard and ran to the edge. "Mac, aren't you coming?" Kaisa asked.

"I've done my part, figured you didn't want me around." He answered.

"I never said that, plus I'll need you to get back to the forest."

Mac shrugged and jumped on board.

A Vaporeon unlatched a rope and the boat began to move. Kaisa sat with her back paws , her fore paws dangling over the edge of the boat. She watched as everything began to become distant and small. She lied down in a corner looking up at the sky, watching the clouds. They shook left to right as the boat moved. She wondered how Zanuark was doing, as she found herself drifting into sleep.

Julia was watching her adopted dad sleep in his coma like state. Lincoln walked up to her looking down at Zanuark. "You alright?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Come on, let's go for a walk, you haven't left this room in three weeks except to answer nature's call." Lincoln said.

Julia shook her head. "I need to watch over him."

"He's okay, his condition is stable and he won't suddenly die in this fluid. You said it yourself."

Julia paused for a moment and nodded. "Your right Mr. Lincoln. Lead the way."

Lincoln smiled at her and nodded. "Come on, let's go." The two walked out of the chamber leaving Zanuark alone in his coma. 

Zanuark awoke to the sight he was becoming familiar with, a vast open grassy plane, a light blue sky, and mountains in the distance that never shrunk or grew no matter how much he moved away or toward them. Kaisa. Julia. Those two names ran in his head. He stared at the sky, each minute seeming like an eternity. Tears weld up in his eyes, growing insane as time went on. Kaisa. Kaisa.. Kaisa…

"Kaisa!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, knowing in vain no one would hear him.

Kaisa found herself having another dream that kept occurring to her. She kept dreaming of the snake, getting her every night in her sleep. The guilt of Zanuark falling into a coma eating at her in this recurring nightmare. "Kaisa." An echo she could hear. It was Zanuark's voice.

The snake attacking her disappeared, and the entire landscape changed, she found herself sitting in a grassy field. "Kaisa." The echo said once more. "Zanuark? Zanuark!"

She shouted, bounding as fast as she could to the echo. It grew, and a figure appeared in the distance. "Zanuark! Zanuark over here!" She shouted.

"Kaisa!" The figure shouted at the top of its lungs.

Do as she must, no matter how long she ran, the figure wasn't growing any larger. Kaisa found herself waking up suddenly to another day. In the distance, a mountain could be seen.

"What's that?" Kaisa asked.

Mark approached. "It's Breeze City. The heart of the nation of the Grand Sea." He answered.

Kaisa sighed, taking note of it, knowing it'll show up sooner or later.

Chapter 26

Kaisa's Remedy Part 3

Ancient Nation

"Good luck Kaisa and Mac. I hope you are able to save your mate." Mark bid them.

As he set off, Kaisa would begin walking toward the Ancient Nation, west of the village. Mac followed behind her looking around as they walked. They were given strange faces as they left and Kaisa stopped when she got hit in the side with a stone.

She turned her head growling, and a villager walked forward scowling at her. "Freaks like you don't deserve to live. Your one of the Mightyena, aren't you?"

"What of it?" She growled.

"Then I'm going to kill you, your ancestors were beasts who deserve to die, all of you." The villager said. Other villagers began to crowd them as and support him. Mac backed away.

"Fine, come at me then." Kaisa challenged.

The Vaporeon didn't hesitate to leap at her, claws unsheathed. He bashed into her and fell over. A heavy paw would press on his back, keeping him down. "Wow, you're a real runt, aren't ya?" Kaisa giggled. The crowd stood grabbing what they could getting ready to throw anything to come to the villager's defense.

"Stay back!" She growled, and unsheathed her claws. "I don't want any harm but I'll kill him first second you attack me."

The villager struggled, trying to get to her paws but failed miserably. "What, are you?"

"A Mightyena, but I'm a lieutenant in our empire's army. Even if you were strong, I could have held a paw up and you would have had your chest torn up by claws." She answered and let go.

The Vaporeon got up to his paws. "Just get out." He growled.

"Answer me this, why do you think, after we have formed union with the Jolteons of the Raikou Desert, and the Leafeons of the Celebi Forest, we are beasts, having rather peaceful terms in inviting them to our empire, that we are beasts?" She asked.

The Vaporeon hesitated and just walked away. Kaisa gave a quick "hmm" and walked off.

Mac hesitated to follow but went anyway, not sure what she would do if she didn't. After an awkward silence, Mac finally spoke up, "So, that was pretty scary back there."

"Not really." Kaisa argued. "I wasn't lying when I said I could easily kill him if I wanted to. But I don't, I don't want to kill anyone."

Mac then asked, "Then why did you learn to fight?"

Kaisa looked up at the clear blue sky. "Well, all Mightyena are required to do at least one year of military training when they are nine moons old. They can choose to stay from then on, or go home and join the army or learn a trade. I stayed for five years with my mate, well, he was behind me all the way but we both graduated together there."

Mac nodded and kept walking on. "So, what of this empire?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly peaceful, we went from village to village to city and hold, capturing establishing a route to the main hold. The Raikou Desert was an easy catch, considering it only took capturing the leader Gerald, who bless his heart, has many wives but many more kids he cares for. There was a few massacres here and there for some who wouldn't surrender. Then the Celebi forest, we managed to capture everything but the Living Mountain without difficulty, well, death rather."

Mac nodded, wanting to find more conversation topic but got nothing. They approached old ruins of a city. It looked like the only ones who'd go through here were merchants on trade. The sun going down, Kaisa decided it'd be best to stay here for the night. They walked into a small home looking around. Kaisa opened a jar. "Nice, I found some food." She tipped over the jar and multiple dried vegetables and preserved meats fell out.

"Ooo, fancy." Mac remarked.

Kaisa chuckled and picked up a piece of meat and some dried out vegetables. The meat quickly dried out her mouth and she needed water. "Hey Mac, do you see any water?"

Mac looked around and saw another jaw, he took the lid off and sniffed the water inside. "It's a little rank with a sixty percent chance of death."

She sighed and poured out the rest of the food from the jar. "I'm going to go find some water then, I'll be back."

Kaisa walked off out with the jar in her mouth. After a while, she heard rocks scuffling on the ground behind her. She turned and saw nothing. She looked back a moment later. She turned around to continue, but saw a figure standing in front of her. It quickly knocked her out before she could identify it and she dropped the jar. Its impact on the ground shattered loudly, alerting Mac and he came running to the source, only to find the remains of the jar.

Kaisa slowly woke up, hearing voices around her, everything was blurry at first.

"We bagged us an ugly one."

"Yea, it might be bad on the outside but she may be useful on the inside."

Her vision finally kicked in, and she could see before her three Umbreons, and two Espeons. Kaisa struggled to get to her paws but they were tied together.

"Finally you're awake, about time." An Umbreon said.

"Who are you, what do you plan to do with me?" Kaisa demanded.

An Espeon walked forward and crouched pressing her muzzle to hers. "We're bandits, we haven't seen any women before around here, be nice to get in one." He grinned. She snapped her jaws at him, he quickly got out of the way chuckling. "Feisty, aren't ya?"

The first Umbreon smirked, "I hear a feisty one is an adventure."

She closed her eyes, screaming in her mind. _Zanuark, why can't you be here?! Where are you when I need you?!_

 _Kaisa?_ A voice echoed in her head. _Kaisa, it's me Zanuark, can you hear me? I can hear you._

 _Yes, Zan, please, help me!_ She begged.

 _I can't help you from here, please, I'll try and give you my strength._

Kaisa kept her eyes closed as she could feel some press their paw on her muzzle, keeping her from moving her head. "Who's first?" One said.

Kaisa felt a sudden raging darkness overcome it. It was amazing, yet horrific to her. She could feel herself growing hot, and the rope becoming tighter, until it suddenly stopped putting pressure. She opened her eyes and found the bandits staring at her. They were horrified. _Thank you_. She thought to herself. Kaisa let out a roar, and it echoed scaring the bandits off. She wouldn't let them, she'd crash through the wall, out the building and saw them running for a gate. She used Shadow ball, launching it to one side of the gate, and it fell down, crushing the bandits underneath. The brief power she inherited quickly drained from her body, and she returned to her normal state, and fell back down asleep.

She woke to find her head buried in Mac's chest fur. He was asleep. "You didn't do anything to me, did you?"

Mac woke up and squinted his eyes at her. Kaisa would repeat her question. "Oh, no no no no no no no. You were just cold, even after I brought you back. So I lied up against you to keep you warm." He explained. Kaisa sighed with relief hearing this. "What happened to you last night?"

Kaisa fell silent, trying to remember. "I, can't remember any of it…"

"Nothing at all?" Mac asked.

"Nothing…" She sighed.

Zanuark stood looking up at the sky, he was smiling. She made it. Kaisa was alive, but it was just hearing her, knowing what had happened, that allowed Zanuark to be hopeful. His chest began to feel like it was burning, and it was a pain that wouldn't go away. Just to hear her sweet voice left him at ease. He lied on his back closing his eyes. "I'll see you when you get home love." He said closing his eyes. He imagined being with Kaisa, growing old with her. Imagining the long life they had with each other. This made him rest easy in his coma.

Julia and Lincoln watched Zanuark in the fluid.

"Will he be all right?" Julia asked.

Lincoln shrugged.

Julia sighed staring at him. Lincoln watched with solemn vigil. Zanuark was tensed in the tank, he was gritting his teeth as if in pain. The poison was beginning to affect him. But, it just suddenly stopped, and he seemed calm as ever. Like he was sleeping, a slight smile over his face.

"What happened? Did he die?!" Julia panicked.

Lincoln shushed her, pulling her to his side. "No child, he's quite alright. There are air bubbles still flowing out, so he's fine. Maybe Arceus is showing his divine mercy on him."

Julia smiled, "I hope mom gets here soon."

"As do I." Lincoln agreed.

Chapter 27

Kaisa's Remedy Part 4

Crystal Marsh

Kaisa and Mac walked into the night, leaving the old ruined cities behind him. Kaisa looked. A radiant beam shot into the sky in the distance, brilliantly guiding them closer.

"We're nearing out next stop." Kaisa said bouncing. It's been six weeks since she departed. Mac nodded giving her a smile and continued walking. The sun began to rise and everything could be seen clearly around them. The beam in the sky became a purple as the sky changed to blue. The grass was now many shades of purple. There was many bushes and trees. Each either bore fruit, or grew gems out of them.

In the distance, buildings could be seen, and Kaisa rushed towards the village. Mac followed, falling behind quickly. "Wait for me!" He shouted.

Kaisa rushed into the village and came to a halt, being greeted by an Espeon, female. "Hello Mrs. What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for a..." Kaisa thought for a moment. "Shiny stone."

"Oh, we don't have any here, you could try our capital though. I'm sure someone somewhere will carry them." She informed.

Kaisa frowned, "I need it fast, because I have to travel far away, and my mate's life depends on it. Are you sure there is none here? I have an honest discount."

The Espeon froze up, "Lincoln?" Kaisa nodded. The Espeon sighed. "Henry!" She shouted. A male Espeon approached. "She has an honest discount, and she's looking for a shiny stone."

The Espeon sighed. "Come with me." The male Espeon brought her with him. Mac caught up finally panting.

The Male Espeon brought her to a case and opened it, there were five slots and each one was empty. "They're gone!" He exclaimed.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Kaisa asked.

"Someone stole them." He said bashing his head into the case.

"No!" Kaisa whined. "I got caught by an Arbok. He fended it off but got bit. Now he's in a coma, and now he's going to die and this is all my fault!" Kaisa yelled rapidly, breaking down crying.

Mac walked to her, bringing her body against his. "We'll figure out something… Won't we?" Mac looked up at the male expectantly. The female who greeted them walked in.

"What happened?" she asked. "Why is she crying?"

Henry told her, "Someone stole the shiny stones and now her mate is going to die because she needs it to cure the Arbok bite." Kaisa cried harder at this.

"We'll catch them. Henry, go find Silver Rain." She told Henry.

Henry nodded and walked out.

"Who's Silver Rain?" Mac asked.

"We believe she is one of the chosen seven, but she is a vigilante. The authorities don't dare question her." She informed.

"Well, I'm Mac, and this is Kaisa." Mac introduced himself.

"Sophia." The female introduced also.

Mac smiled and Kaisa slowly got to her paws. Kaisa took a deep breathe in, and let it out. "Who are the chosen seven?" She asked.

Sophia looked up for a moment and closed her eyes. "Long ago, it was foretold that a destroyer of worlds would appear, awakened by darkness, branded with the mark which has been come to be known as the Eye of Death. There are seven who will stop them, each awoken by a legendary. We believe Silver Rain to be one because she claims to have been trained by the god of time, Dialga."

"Hmmm, I wonder…" Kaisa trailed off.

"Wonder what?" Sophia asked.

"Oh nothing, it isn't important." She lied.

Two figures walked in, one was Henry, and the other was a female Sylveon. She wore a spiked silver helmet, with an amazing chest piece and armor set. There was spines jutting out her back like armor plating. She wore gauntlets with spikes over her claws, like small swords. A blue sapphire gem was in the chest piece, it shined brilliantly.

"What is it Sophia?" She asked.

"Someone stole our Shiny Stones, and her husband's life is on the line." Sophia answered, nodded her head toward Kaisa.

"Well then, let's get started." Silver said.

Her eyes glowed blue, her gem in her chest glowed brightly. She lets out a loud roar, blue waves echoed out her muzzle. Kaisa watched in awe, and blue figures appeared where everyone stood. They began going backward quickly, Henry and Silver's blue figure ran out backwards and disappeared. You could see Kaisa's break down and Henry opening the case. It kept going for a while and the room was empty of blue figures. Another one walked in, an Eevee, female. Not an adult obviously. She placed the gems back in and Silver froze it there.

Silver walked forward, and closed her eyes. "Alright, I know who did this." She said. "Follow me."

Silver walked out, and Kaisa followed. They went across the village. Silver stood outside a door and knocked. A face soon appeared opening the door. "Miss. Silver Rain, how are you?" An Espeon asked.

"I'm well Beth, do you mind if me and my company walk in?" Silver asked.

"Not at all, please, please, do come in." Beth beckoned.

Silver looked at Henry and nodded, the five went inside and sat down in the main room. "So what business do I have to offer you?" Beth asked.

"You'll see, but first, where's the rest of your family?" Silver asked.

"Well, my daughters are at school, and John is out in the diamond fields. They both should be home soon." Beth informed.

They waited a while in awkward silence until two girls came in through the door. "Mom, we're home!" They shouted in unison. They ran up to Beth and pressed themselves against her.

"Carly, and Isabelle." Silver started approaching the two. "Stayed out of trouble at school?"

They both nodded to her. "Yes Miss Silver." They said in unison.

"Good, that's a nice shiny stone." Silver pointed out. The Older Eevee had a shiny stone necklace on. "Come to think of it, I thought the only ones here to have them were Henry and Sophia." The older Eevee's ear and tail fell. "Where'd you get that?"

Beth looked at her daughter, "Isabelle?"

She began to cry, scared and shaking. Silver then spoke in a compassioned motherly voice, "It's alright, and you're not in trouble. But please, return them to their rightful owner."

Isabella nodded and would dip her head. The necklace fell off her and she walked to her room. She came back with a sack, and poured out the shiny stones. Henry walked over and put them back in the sack and picked it up in his mouth, nodding to Silver. "Thank you for being honest." Silver said.

Isabelle didn't say anything. "Henry wait." Sophia spoke up. Henry dropped the sack. Sophia pulled out the necklace and placed it back on Isabelle. She looked up at Sophia. "Here, you can keep it."

Her eyes lit up and she buried her face in Sophia's chest. "Thank you Mrs. Sophia." Silver smiled and made her leave, Kaisa and Mac followed silently. Henry and Sophia followed out after a moment had passed. Sophia gave a shiny stone to Kaisa, to which she placed it in her satchel.

"This is a nice little place." Kaisa commented. Mac agreed. "Alright, I need to start heading back, we have to make it to the Black Well and back to the Celebi forest in the next two moons."

Silver spoke up, "That's impossible, it'll take three at the least. What in the world would you need to do in that limited amount of time?" She asked.

Kaisa spoke up, "Then, this whole journey was for nothing…"

Mac picked up, "Her mate got bit by an Arbok and we need to go there for an ingredient to an antidote."

"What else do you need then?" Silver asked.

"Reaper cloth." Kaisa answered.

"Oh that's it, we have somebody else who owes Lincoln a favor."

"Does anyone not owe him a favor?" Kaisa asked.

"Kids, that's pretty much it." Henry answered.

Kaisa would follow Henry to someone else's place where Kaisa got her reaper cloth. She stayed overnight with Henry and Sophia. Mac and Kaisa would set off the next morning. They went through the ancient nation and made it back to the village where Kaisa was assaulted by the Vaporeon. She called in a favor with a random person fixing to part to a village on the other side of the gulf. From there, they made their way back to the cave and finally came out with only three and a half moons since they left. Kaisa and Mac rushed back to the city and into the castle.

Chapter 28

Kaisa's Remedy Part 5

Wake up

Kaisa rushed into the chamber, Julia ran to Kaisa seeing her entry. Lincoln would pad over behind her. "Mom, did you get the ingredients?" Julia asked. Kaisa nodded and gave the Satchel.

"Wow, you actually got the Reaper cloth, I'm surprised no one told you that's not an ingredient. I just really wanted it." Lincoln said.

"Say what?" Kaisa asked.

Lincoln nodded, "Yea. Oh well, you already paid off your debt to me, good job to you."

He took the satchel and left the room.

Kaisa rushed over to where Zanuark lied. He was in pain, he grit his teeth, his eyes were shut forcefully, and he seemed rigid and stiff in the fluid. "How long as he been like this?" Kaisa asked.

"Quite a while." Julia answered. Kaisa sighed, closing her eyes praying Lincoln would be done soon.

Not much later, Lincoln came inside with a jug in his mouth. The liquid inside looked like a sparkling blood. He poured it into the tank and color consumed Zanuark till he could no longer be seen. Kaisa and Julia stared intently for the next half hour, not blinking, fidgeting, or talking.

Zanuark burst out of the water gasping for air.

"Zanuark!" Kaisa exclaimed. She dug her claws into his fur and dragged him out of the red water and on top of her.

Julia lied down next to them rubbing her nose to the two.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Kaisa sighed with relief.

"I'm glad to be back, and glad to be with you." He said.

Lincoln left the room to give them time.

"Now, can we go home?" He asked.

"Yes, lets." Kaisa said, pushing him off of her.

"I mean the cave." He specified.

Kaisa nodded, "I just want to leave."

"What about me?" Mac spoke up.

Zan looked at Kaisa raising an eye. "Who is he?" He asked.

"Zanuark, this is Macintosh. Mac helped me out and he is still following me for whatever reason. Mac, this is Zanuark, my mate." Kaisa explained.

The two greeted each other. Then Mac asked, "Can I come with you guys? Kaisa is the first person I spoken with in years and I don't want to go back to being alone."

Kaisa nodded. The four began their walk to the cave, having difficulties along the way since Mac did not know how to swim. He had to be towed by Zanuark all the way to shore.

"You're alive?" A familiar voice asked.

Zanuark ran up to Pheobe and playfully tackled her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been gone for moons. You weren't at Obsidian City for debriefing, and when I went to your home, Kaisa and Julia weren't there. We thought you were murdered!" She exclaimed.

"Me murdered?" Zanuark questioned.

"Yea, I guess that was silly…" Pheobe thought back to Zanuark's phantom figure.

"He's been in a coma." Mac told her.

"What?!" Pheobe shouted with the echo of some of Zanuark's siblings.

Zanuark scowled at him for a moment. "Yea…"

Kaisa nodded. "I had to gather ingredients from the Grand Sea and Crystal Marsh. This here is Macintosh, and he helped me through it."

"Well, nice to meet you Macintosh. I'm Zanuark's mother, Pheobe." Pheobe introduced.

"You are...?" Mac looked confused.

"He's adopted." Kaisa and Pheobe said in unison.

"Oh, okay then."

"You should probably go see your brother in obsidian city and have your official debriefing, you're supposed to have your funeral services in about three weeks."

Zanuark sighed. "I really do not want to be involved in another conquest."

Pheobe sighed, "Oh, and if you haven't heard, I'm pregnant."

Zanuark bounced lightly, "Really? Do you know how many?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Three or Four I think, that's how may I normally have in a litter." Zanuark thought of being an older brother, wondering what it was like. He then wondered why his mother would decide after so many years she would want another litter. "Well, you four should get going."

Zanuark nodded. "Bye mom, hey, when are you expecting?"

"Two moons." She answered.

Zanuark stood back, looking at Pheobe's figure. She was very swollen bellied when he thought about it.

"Bye grandma!" Julia called. Kaisa and Mac both left saying, "Goodbye Mrs. Pheobe." The four began walking through the Moltress cavern. Zanuark ended up carrying Julia for the most part due to the extreme conditions for her quickly tiring Julia out. They traveled out and made it to Moon Fang Valley where Julia lied on Mac to keep warm. They finally made it to Zapdos caverns where she could finally walk again, feeling better in the mild climate cave.

They made it to obsidian city where they entered the throne room. "Zanuark!" Zenobe shouted. "Where the hell have you been?!" He demanded.

Zenobe ran to meet Zanuark. "As a family member, I'm glad to see you. As the Emperor, you're in deep trouble for going AWOL."

Zanuark's eye twitched. "I've been! In! A! Damn! Coma!" Zanuark shouted.

Kaisa nodded, "It's true, he got bit by an Arbok and fell into a coma, Julia has been watching him with one of the city leaders, and I've been out collecting ingredients."

Mac and Julia nodded in agreement.

Zenobe sighed, "Fine, you'll need to join in with the conquest right now at the Suicune Mountains."

Zanuark shook his head. "No. I'm done with the fighting scene for now, I want to spend time with Kaisa, Julia, and don't exactly care what happens to that guy." He pointed to Mac.

Zenobe shook his head. "Just, just do it and you can leave the fighting scene permanently. If I send you off free, people are going to have more issues with me than what I already have. Plus, you are ultimately considered AWOL, and you know how that goes, especially since that is beyond my power."

Zanuark sighed. "Fine, see to it that Kaisa and the others are okay."

Kaisa shook her head, "I'm coming with."

Mac butted in, "I got nothing better to do."

Julia said, "I'm fine with being here, I don't think I'll be much help out in the ice."

Zanuark sighed. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Zanuark ran off with Kaisa and Mac behind them. They made their way out of the city and headed back through Obsidian City. Made their way through Moon Fang Valley, and went through Articuno cavern. They finally came out to a random cave village that no one knew about and left. The sun was out, and clouds peppered the sky.

Zanuark and Kaisa looked around while Mac slowly sank into the snow. "Do you hear any fighting going on?" Kaisa asked.

Zanuark nodded his head and continued to look around. After a few minutes of pin pointing the location, he took off with Kaisa and Mac at his tail. Zanuark arrived to find a city being taken. The Glaceon forces guarding an ice palace at the center of the city were holding their own well. Keeping the Mightyena and Jolteon at bay. No Leafeon though, it didn't surprise him much. Julia admitted she would be no help in the ice cold weather.

"Come on, let's get right to the chase and take this place." Zanuark said. He ran around the city avoiding guard's detection with Kaisa and Mac behind him. They finally made it to the ice palace around back. "I don't suppose we can climb, any ideas?"

"Hey, Mac." Kaisa began. "Do that thing you did in the cave to get food."

He nodded. Kaisa placed her paw on Zanuark's head, signaling for him to get low. They lied on their belly and felt the snow burn and nip at their underside. Mac began to glow and flames ejected from his pelt in all directions once more. It melted a large hole open in the side of the building. Kaisa nodded to Mac and he fell back in with the three. They ran into the palace, the floor was padded and it didn't leave room for slipping.

Zanuark kept walking till he found the throne room to which he flicked his ears toward. Kaisa and Mac took a look for themselves. "So, what's the plan?" Kaisa asked.

"Go in, Shadow Ball the two guards at his side, force surrender." Kaisa nodded.

Zanuark and Kaisa would stand at the door way and used shadow ball like planned. The two guards were knocked down quickly. The three ran up to the leader who was an old, old man who was sleeping, even through the blast of the shadow ball. Zanuark nudged him a few times until he woke up.

"Huh, what?" The old man started. "Did those Mightyena go away?"

"No, we're still outside fighting." Kaisa answered. "We were just smart and went around. So blah blah blah surrender the city."

"Why would I do that?" The old Glaceon asked.

"Because, I am very tired, and I want to go to my nice home that is far away from here on a nice plain that is warm and lush all the time." Zanuark said.

"I would like to go to bed two, fair enough." The old Glaceon said. "Guard, there, get up and go call off the fight so we can go to bed."

One of the knocked out guards slowly got up and walked out.

"A nap sounds nice right now." Mac yawned.

Zanuark and Kaisa found themselves yawning and the old Glaceon still asleep.

Hyperion soon walked in panting. "How did you convince him to surrender the nation?" He asked.

"The nation, isn't this just a city?" Kaisa asked.

He shook his head, "This is the strong hold."

Zanuark chuckled, "He said he wanted some sleep."

Hyperion shook his head. "No, seriously, how did you convince him?"

Zanuark once again said the same thing.

Hyperion, "Wake him up so we can get him to the city."

A guard walked in. "Just pick up the throne, its light enough for four to carry it."

Zanuark nodded and grabbed a bar in his mouth, Mac and Kaisa did the same thing, and the guard walked over grabbed the last. They picked it up and walked the sleeping Glaceon out.

They arrived in Obsidian City two days later where Zanuark was dismissed and he headed home. Mac ended up moving into the small family's home. Helping out with the farm.

Chapter 29

Rainbow Mountains

Firestar

Zanuark woke up on another peaceful morning. Clouds covered the sky raining lightly, creating a soft mist. Kaisa was already outside working on a flower bed she'd been occupied with in her free time for three moons now. Zanuark personally didn't think she would follow through with it, but Kaisa proved him wrong.

Zanuark lied down in the flower bed, careful not to crush any of the budding plants. He said, "Three moons without having any trouble or war. This is nice." Kaisa nodded in agreement.

"I'm a little worried about Mac though." Kaisa stated.

Zanuark turned his head, "Why?"

"Well, he just hasn't found his calling card yet. He hasn't really done anything over the past few moons, and he doesn't help out on the farm since that one incident."

Zanuark recalled when he set one of the bushes on fire when picking out berries. "Right…"

"I don't know what to do." She sighed.

"Well, he sure as hell can cook." Zanuark added in.

"Yea, there is that."

She sighed and finished watering the flower bed, placing the stone watering tin down. Zanuark looked up and saw a few yellow figures in the distance. "Hey, there are people coming." Zanuark pointed out.

Kaisa went inside and put down her watering tin and then came back out. "Let's go greet them then." Zanuark nodded and trotted off with Kaisa to the approaching figures. "Zanuark! It's been so long!" An old voice shouted.

"Gerald! How have you been?" Zanuark shouted back.

"Great, my kids you saved are all doing well." Gerald informed.

"That's great, what brings you here?" Kaisa asked.

"A messenger told me to go meet in Obsidian City in the throne room. Zenobe is calling a meeting." He answered.

"And you have no escorts?" Zanuark asked.

"Why would I need that?" Gerald asked back.

"It's a shady place at the entrance of Obsidian City. I'm sure there are people still mad at the new changes and the union formed. I'll come with." Zanuark declared.

Kaisa looked at him. "I thought you were done with the fighting scene."

"I am." He said. "I'm not fighting, just escorting. I'll be back, you know this."

Kaisa nodded. "Don't get bit again snake bait."

Gerald looked confused. Zanuark explained the details of his coma to him as they walked toward the cave.

Pheobe was on the ground with a few other mothers, she was on her side grunting. Zanuark rushed to her side.

"Stand back, she's in labor." One of the mothers ordered. He nodded and sat watching.

Gerald stood with a smile on his face watching. Zanuark and Gerald waited until it was over, and Pheobe lied out of it. "All girls Pheobe, again."

Pheobe smiled weakly. "They won't be as bad as Zanuark or Zenobe then." She chuckled, unaware of Zanuark's presence.

Dorian walked over to Zanuark. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long." Zanuark answered.

Pheobe looked over hearing Dorian, and saw Zanuark. "Oh, hey son, didn't know you would be here for your new sisters' birth."

Zanuark padded over, the new litter, three, was already nursing. "What are their names?" He asked.

Pheobe pressed her tail on the smallest one, "Krystal." The largest one was named Kalonice and runner up Kyra.

Zanuark smiled and lied down next to Pheobe. Gerald smiled, "Birth is one of the beautiful little things in life you can experience. Raising them is an adventure, and seeing them leave the nest will be heart breaking. But you will know, you have lived a full life when the day comes."

Pheobe nodded in agreement, her vision becoming blurry as she drifted into sleep, tired from the procedure.

Zanuark gently got up careful not to disturb her, and jerked his head towards the Moltress cavern. Gerald nodded and the two padded off.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I'd like to discuss how we are going to be taking the rest of the land. There are a few more places to take, the Rainbow Mountains, Arceus Peak, the land in the sky, the Grand Sea, and the Crystal Marsh. I'm think that since my army has taken all of your territories, it would be good enough to offer a peaceful treaty and union with the five remaining nations."

"I'd like to go on a diplomatic mission to each place with all of you to each capital and discuss said union. Are all of you willing to make the trip? Gerald?" Gerald nodded. "Briar?" The Leafeon from the Celebi Forest nodded. "Cal?" The old Glaceon shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I'm too old for this, I have to be assisted walking everywhere I go." Cal said.

Zenobe nodded. "Well then, I propose we start with the Rainbow Mountains and head toward the Crystal Marsh. We'll hit up Arceus Peak on the way back, because that and the Sky World are pretty much connected. Are you two in agreement?" Zenobe asked.

The Leafeon and Jolteon nodded. "Alright, we'll set off tomorrow. Zan, I'm sure you want to return to Kaisa." Zenobe insisted.

Zanuark nodded, "Well, sadly, I'd like you to be a guard, considering your, "abilities"."

Zanuark murmured bitch under his breath.

Zenobe would order, "Get your rest, we're going to take the new cave route that leads to the other side of the Great Bay tomorrow."

"Shame." Zanuark murmured.

"What is?" Zenobe asked.

"Mom gave birth today, Kyra, Krystal, and Kalonice." He answered.

Zenobe sighed, "Now I'm regretting putting in that route. None the less, we set out tomorrow, we'll be taking the Moltress Caverns as such."

Zenobe nodded them off and he walked away to his chamber behind the throne. Zanuark sighed, walking off with Gerald. They would talk about how their lives have been and catch up. Morning came and along with two squads, set off for the Rainbow Mountains.

They were joined by two squads when leaving the tunnel. Charybdis was among them. "Captain." Zenobe acknowledged.

"Emperor Sir, we've mapped out our route, it'll be a three day trek." Charybdis announced. Zanuark groaned hearing three day trek. But, he carried on.

"Halt!" Two voices shouted. Looking up and around, Gerald pointed to the voices. "There."

Two Flareon in armor bounded down a hill and landed in front of the unit. "What is your business here?" They demanded.

Zenobe stepped forward weaving through the squads. "We wish to speak with the leader of this nation."

"What business do you have with him?" They demanded.

"Well, as the leader of an empire, Gerald and Cal here are the leader of the Raikou Desert and Celebi Forest. We are here to discuss furthering our grasp." Zenobe informed. The two Flareon guards looked at each other and nodded, leaping up the hill they came through in fast bounds.

"Those guys must do serious squats." Gerald whispered. Zanuark nodded in agreement.

The unit began walking again. Zanuark looked up at the sky. As night approached, they came across a village. "Right on time." Charybdis complimented himself.

Cal would take the lead and head toward an inn. He used his influence to get everyone a room for the night. Zanuark shared a room with Charybdis, Gerald, Cal, and Zenobe. The squads were split up among the remaining four rooms after that. Zanuark fell asleep first out of everyone.

He found himself approaching Kaisa in his sleep. She was getting chased by an oversized Arbok. Zanuark wondered why exactly, then wondered if she still felt guilty for the events that took place. Zanuark ran past Kaisa, she stopped and skid to a halt and turned, around. Zanuark would crash head on into the creature and it shattered. Zanuark turned to her and Kaisa ran up to him. "Are you always having these dreams?" He asked.

Kaisa turned her head, "You're real?"

He nodded, "You still feel guilty about what happened?"

Kaisa nodded. Zanuark sighed, "You saved my life, and you made up for what happened. Please don't torture yourself over this. You don't owe me anything. I owe you so much more just for sticking around for me!"

Kaisa smiled gently, pressing her muzzle to his chest. "You're so annoying sometimes." She sighed.

"Well, not enough to scare you away." Zanuark began to laugh. "Mom gave birth today."

Kaisa smiled, "I'll pay her a visit tomorrow. What are their names?"

"Kalonice, Krystal, and Kyra."

She looked around for a moment. "So, where are you?"

"I'm in the Rainbow Mountains. Zenobe made me a guard due to my "ability" for the leaders. They are trying to negotiate a union with the remaining nations."

Kaisa sighed, "You should have let Gerald go on his own."

"Yea, I should of." He agreed. "Then I would have missed the birth of my sisters."

The sky started to become white and the landscape black. "I guess this is good bye." Kaisa sighed.

They quickly started have distance appear between them, growing farther apart. "I love you!" He shouted before waking up.

The next two days were day long treks on scorching hot rock, leaving most sore from the long hot walk. They approached a volcano, smoke occasionally puffed out from the peak. At the foot was a long staircase where more guards would stop and question them.

"We've already been through a patrol of you guys." Zenobe stated. "We are here to discuss peaceful terms with your leader Firestar."

The guards looked at each other for a moment. After some murmuring, they stepped aside leaving a path for a Flareon, clad in black armor to approach. "We will let you though." The black one started, "but you will have twice that many of you accompany you. We will not allow any chance of death."

"And there won't be." Zenobe insisted.

The Flareon turned his head and nodded to the guard. The guard scrambled off to a building carved into the mountain, many more Flareon followed out shortly afterward. They surrounded the unit and the Flareon commander started walking up the steps. The guards at the foot of the mountain parting to let the large group through. It was an hour long trip, and everyone but the Flareons had to stop for a moment to rest, their muscles sore.

The commander was rambling on to another guard about something. Then they laughed for a moment and sighed. "Can we get moving?" The commander asked.

Zenobe stood up nodding his head, and the rest followed. They were lead to a castle, which overlooked the volcano on a cliff. Zanuark was uneasy about the fact, but continued going. Some of the Mightyena exchanged nervous glances as they walked inside.

They entered a throne chamber, where an off looking Flareon sat. He had an uncanny resemblance to Reshiram. "Gerald, is that you ya old pedophile?" The Flareon on the throne asked.

Gerald stepped forward, "As long as you're that tall fag I am."

The soldiers and guards were cracking up at what they just witnessed, unfamiliar with two high people going at each other like this. "How are your wives?" The Flareon asked.

"Great, I've had my 14th litter two moons ago." Gerald announced proudly.

"That's great, I'm happy for ya." The Flareon said.

"Gerald, I'd ask that you keep this professional until after we have finished our business here." Zenobe advised.

"Yes, yes of course. Sorry Firestar." Gerald apologized.

"Zanuark, Charybdis, Cal, Gerald, step forward with me." Zenobe commanded. The four walked out of the group and sat with Gerald.

"So, what business-"Firestar cut off staring at Zanuark. Mainly his eyes.

"The six scorches, the red seas, the eyes of death walk between…" Firestar whispered to himself.

"Umm, Fire, why are you reciting old legends?" Gerald asked.

Firestar shook his head focusing again. "Sorry, what was that, what are we doing?"

Zenobe shuffled his paws getting uncomfortably. "Right, now I remember, what brings you all here?"

Zenobe started, "I have conquered three lands with my army so far."

Gerald spoke second, "Mine." Briar next, "Mine." Then Zenobe stated, "And Cal's, Suicune Mountains. He opted not to come because he was quote "too old"."

"I would like to finish forging the empire peacefully to unite the continent. We will come here if you refuse, but I advised you don't. Zanuark…" Zenobe turned toward Zanuark nodding to him.

Zanuark shook his head, "Wait, what? You decided to bring me along as an insurance policy, instead of letting me go home? Screw you jackass." Zanuark walked out of the throne room.

Zenobe sighed. "Just, he gets really, really terrifying with his hidden ability, I'd advise you just form union so we don't have to do anything."

Firestar nodded. "Sure, I don't really like fighting either. I'd rather not have death on my paws, since I was raised under that theology. But, is that guy going to be okay?"

Zenobe shrugged, "He's my brother, so I'm going to have to make sure he is."

Firestar nodded. "I'll go check on him. I suggest you and your friends here make yourself comfortable."

Firestar stood up and leaned forward, spreading out broad wings. Zenobe, and the rest of the Mightyena sat in awe. Firestar jumped into the air and then flapped his wings quickly. He would be launched forward out of the throne room. "The hell was that?" Zenobe asked.

"He's from the sky islands. All Eevee born there have a pair of wings." Gerald answered.

"How do you know this person?" Zenobe asked next.

"I was his care taker at one point back when I first went out across the land. I found him with the legendary Reshiram! I freaked out at first but then realized that she, he, it? Was raising him."

Zenobe raised an eye brow starting to wonder if he was insane, but then just remember the fact a Flareon with wings that looked like Reshiram, flew out of the room.

Zanuark sat near the stair case that lead into the city looking down. Pawsteps told him Zenobe was coming to apologize. Zanuark turned his head to see Firestar. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm pissed he lied to me. I knew he didn't need me for this." Zanuark sighed.

"Who's your family?" he asked.

"Well, I was adopted for as long as I can remember by my mother Pheobe. I became the mate of another Mightyena named Kaisa, and we found out after about a year of trying she was barren. But, we adopted a daughter who ran away from her abusive family back at the Celebi Forest. Then I got bit by an Arbok, and Kaisa had assistance from a Flareon named mac, we didn't adopt him since he's a little too old but he's staying with us, well Kaisa since I'm here."

Firestar looked on nodding his head. "I can't complain about that, I lost my family long ago when I fell out of the Sky World. Lost a bet. Tried to fly before I was ready by jumping off the edge of the school's island. Thought I was going to die when I realized I had stopped falling. When I looked up, I saw my adopted mother Reshiram staring down at me. I was in her paw, and she didn't kill me."

"Were you scared?" Zanuark asked.

"Of course I was! One foot tall Eevee, forty foot legend, one foot tall Eevee, forty foot legend. Put two and two together."

Zanuark chuckled. "Yea, guess that was a dumb question. Still doesn't make up for the fact he thought he could lie to me and I not do anything about it."

"That's where he was wrong. Zanuark, I believe you have incredible, unlimited power. And the only one who could control that is you, and no one else."

Zanuark raised an eye, "What makes you say that?"

"That's not important. What is important, is that you remain true to yourself and your loved ones, and don't let someone like your adopted brother walk over you."

"You aren't helping…"

"Figured… Come on, don't be a depressed douchebag about it."

Zanuark let out a long, long sigh. "Alright, let's go."

"Want to ride on my back?" Firestar offered.

"What?" Zanuark looked confused.

Firestar spread out his wings and Zanuark didn't hesitate to jump on.

He stood up and took off flying. It didn't take long for them to make it back at this speed, and Firestar crashed into the throne room. Zanuark rolled off at the sudden stop, into a wall.

Zanuark stood up. Zenobe approached like he was about to say something but Zanuark cut him off. "Stuff it." Zenobe sighed not saying anything to him.

He turned around and then asked Firestar, "Do you have any lodging for us?"

He nodded and began walking. The group followed, a guard leaded the Mightyena to the barracks with the exception of Zenobe and Charybdis. They were escorted to the castle's guest quarters.

"Hey, why did Gerald call you a fag?" Zanuark asked Firestar.

"My mate is a guy." He answered.

Zanuark cringed wondering if they've ever actually mated and continued walking. Then he wondered if Gerald was actually a pedophile. Zanuark was lead into the guest quarters where he lied down on a bed, drifting back into sleep.

Chapter 30

Grand Sea

Crystal

Zanuark woke up. He crawled out of his bed yawning. He was the last one awake and his chamber was empty. Zanuark walked out to go find the others. He found the others eating in the throne room. He didn't join in, not feeling hungry for once in his life.

"Hey, you coming to eat?" Briar asked. Zanuark shook his head. "Suit yourself."

Zanuark watched dully for a while and found himself going back into sleep as he stood. He was woken back up by Firestar. "Hey, come on, we're leaving."

"Hmmm?" Zanuark stirred. "Oh, okay."

When they reached the foot of the mountain, Firestar took the lead. "I'm going to fly ahead and secure a transport to Breeze City."

"I'll meet you at the hold at the border of our territory, you'll be there by sun set if you keep walking." He said before jumping into the sky. Flames would eject from his tail allowing him to fly at an extreme speed.

"Damn that guy is fast." Briar commented.

Zanuark nodded and they began their trek throughout the day. Passing another village carved into the mountains every now and then. As the sun began to set, a figure stood on a ledge in front of them. It glowed scarlet every now and then. "It's Fire's tail." Gerald announced.

Firestar bounded down towards them. "Alright, who's ready for dinner?" Firestar asked.

"Me, I didn't eat this morning." Zanuark blurted out.

"Why not?" Firestar asked.

"Wasn't hungry, kind of dreaded eating." Zanuark recounted.

"Alright then, there is food inside, follow me." Firestar ordered, his tail lit up like a torch and he walked toward the ledge. He climbed up the ledge and waited for everyone to join him up on the ledge. Zanuark climbed up to find a town of tents down below him.

"Where are we?" Zenobe asked.

"Tent Town." Firestar answered.

"How clever." Briar murmured.

Firestar nodded. "This is where our army trains. Come on, let's go to the chow hall." Firestar lead the way to the only solid building in the vicinity. Inside, there were many tables with guards in training sitting everywhere eating. There was a table in the middle with many different meats, berries and fruits. Zanuark walked up and took a berry he never seen before and ate it.

The Flareon around him were staring wide eyed. Zanuark wondered why they were staring. Zenobe walked over and tried one. Zenobe began panting and fanning his muzzle, speaking in a high pitch squeaky voice. "Oh my Arceus this is hot. I need something, water, milk, please!" He shouted.

Firestar rushed over and cut up an orange from the table and stuffed a slice into Zenobe's muzzle. Zenobe sighed with relief when he calmed down. "Only fire types can eat those, well we thought only we could, but I guess you're an exception. Go on back to eating everybody!" Firestar explained.

Zanuark ate and went to sleep with a full belly, he went to sleep instead tonight with the other Mightyena. For the first time in a long time, he shared barracks with fellow soldiers, unlike the officers. It was nice, except for the intense body heat that radiated off the Flareons in the room, leaving it muggy.

Zanuark woke up to Charybdis prodding his side. "Come on, breakfast then we're setting off for the Grand Sea." Zanuark nodded and got to his paws and followed Charybdis out. There were a few units in the building, but less than last night. They didn't waste time and hit the road shortly after they arrived.

After a few hours the hard rock turned into a mixture of soft dirt and sand. Zanuark's paws were tingling walking through them, feeling odd from the sudden switch to hard terrain to soft terrain. The ground around Firestar turned to a solid glass as he walked. Zanuark stared in awe when he noticed. They came across a port city where Firestar lead the way. They went to the docks where everyone began to board a ship. Zanuark bumped into a female Vaporeon on his way. "Oh, sorry." Zanuark apologized.

"It's alright. So long I make the fairy to Breeze City." She said. Zanuark upon closer inspection, found that she was white instead of blue, her eyes resembled Lugia, and her belly was the typical Vaporeon blue.

"I'm heading there now, this is the boat." Zanuark pointed.

She nodded and walked ahead of Zanuark hopping aboard. Zanuark followed on board. He sat down and immediately began to feel dizzy from the rock of the boat. He leaned over the side, the fur at his cheeks becoming gray. He felt sick and about ready to throw up. He looked worse as the ship continued on. The Vaporeon from earlier padded back onto the deck looking at Zanuark. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Zanuark nodded and turned back over the deck, only to throw up after this. She padded over and sat on her hind legs, putting her front paws on her face. She stared into his eyes and placed her muzzle against him. Zanuark tried to pull away but felt too sick to do so. She pumped water into him, and stopped briefly after a moment. "Feeling better?" She asked.

He was about to yell at her but realized he didn't feel sick anymore. "Umm, yea, thanks." He looked back over. "Who are you?" Zanuark finally asked.

"I'm the King's Daughter. Crystal." She answered.

"So, a princess?"

She nodded.

"Is your dad like you, or, are you, well, original." Zanuark asked, hesitating a few times careful to word himself.

"Yes, I was raised partly by Lugia. From as far as I can remember, I was kidnapped in my early years and he rescued me. I was brought to an underwater temple I can no longer find and raised inside." She informed.

Zanuark nodded. "I've met three people now raised by legendaries, Firestar, Dark Leaf, and now you."

She raised an eye and then remember the story of the Chosen seven and the eye of death. Looking at Zanuark, she felt uneasy, wondering if he was the eye of death. "So, how are you?" She asked.

"Well." He said.

"I think I might swim ahead, want to come with?" She asked.

"How?" Crystal looked around for loose rope and held it in her mouth.

"Grab on." She said. Zanuark did as she instructed and she leapt off the boat. Zanuark was dragged off and she began to swim at jet like speeds. Zanuark held on but found he was able to lie down and skid along the top of the water. She was unbelievably fast in the water, and soon Breeze City came into view. It wasn't as amazing as the Living Mountain, but still beautiful to say the least. The buildings were made of quartz and lapis.

Crystal slowed down rapidly a little ways out and Zanuark didn't know how to break with her. He began spinning forward on the water like a skipping stone until he finally stopped going down. He dragged himself to shore where Crystal would meet up.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you what to do when I stop." Crystal kept apologizing.

"It's alright, that was fun actually." He assured he was alright.

After he caught his breath, Crystal beckoned him to follow. She was greeted into the city well. People parting for her on their way to the palace at the center of the city. It was grand as well. Sapphire decorated its walls allowing it to shine in the sunlight. At the top was a large crystal, its spikes stuck out evenly in all directions.

She walked into a palace where a male Vaporeon, much tougher than what he has seen for the most part in other Vaporeon he passed. "My lady, welcome home." He greeted. "How has your trip been?"

"Boring really, there's more excitement in watching the clouds than the trip across the sea to give a lecture." She told.

The Vaporeon nodded. Crystal began walking with Zanuark behind her, the male following them. They walked into a throne room. "Ah, Crystal my dear, welcome home." Another male said. He was older but not Gerald or Cal old. "And who might this be? A boyfriend I presume." He added with some sort of resent looking at Zanuark.

She shook her head. Zanuark spoke up, "My name is Zanuark sir. Second Lieutenant in the Mightyena army."

"Mightyena?" He asked harshly, Crystal turned around at him scared slightly.

"Yes sir. I am here serving as a body guard but went ahead with your daughter here to the city. Emperor Zenobe will be here tomorrow with the leader of the Rainbow Mountains, Firestar, Raikou Desert, Gerald, and Celebi Forest, Briar. The leader of the Suicune mountains could not attend, due to his age, he opted he would hold us back in our travel. They will be here to negotiate peaceful terms and invite you into the empire." Zanuark informed.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure if you know our history with Mightyena, it is written in our earliest history, they chased us from the land into the sea, where we came upon this island where our city stands."

"And you still hold the resentment of your ancestors? How petty." Zanuark taunted.

"Excuse me?!" The Vaporeon exclaimed. "Guards, get him out of here, make sure they never reach shore!" He commanded.

Guards approached Zanuark quickly and he just stood there, observing. Time seemed to slow down for him. He closed his eyes waiting patiently. When he opened his eyes, time resumed normal, and he was piled on by the guards. He let out a roar and the guards were sent off him in all directions like before.

When he looked up Crystal was looking down at him, standing by her father on the throne. "Petty, now call it off or I'll take action." Zanuark demanded. "You have a very pretty daughter, it would be sad if your ancestral arrogance killed her."

The King did nothing, just sat there staring with a scowl on his head for the longest time. Finally he nodded and Zanuark sat back down. Crystal walked up to him, "Would you really hurt me over his actions?" She asked.

"It was an empty threat, but I would have brought down the palace instead." He answered in whispers. Crystal nodded and walked out of the throne room, accompanied by the Vaporeon who greeted them. Zanuark would walk out himself, and go to the docks where he'd fall asleep for the night.

Morning came and Zanuark slowly awoke with the boat coming to view. He sat patiently and became aware of how hungry he was. Hopefully there would be some food he could snag somewhere around here. "Zanuark, how the hell did you get here?" Zenobe asked when he got off the boat.

"The princess gave him a ride." Firestar answered.

Zenobe shrugged it off, knowing Zanuark, he was strange to begin with. They began walking toward the palace. It was strange through, crowds were already parted for them. It made the unit feel uneasy as they moved.

They moved into the palace where there were no guards in sight, no one to greet them, and Crystal wasn't there. They entered the throne room where they were ambushed by an onslaught of guards.

Zanuark tensed and jumped out of the fighting easily. He turned to see Crystal sitting with her head turned next to the King. He turned and saw Gerald, Briar, and Firestar pulled out of the group where the rest assaulted the Mightyena. He growled and closed his eyes, focusing. Remembering the bad times, remembering his reason to live, in danger. Her death.

His eyes opened and the star on his forehead glowed. His beast took form, where the fighting stopped, and all eyes were on him. Zenobe limped forward nodded with a smile on his face. "This is why I needed you…" He said, coughing a little. Zanuark turned his head and glared at the king.

He was scared, and Crystal backed into a corner. Zanuark began to move slowly toward, him, his intimidation increasing with every step. He raised his paw looking down at the Vaporeon. He closed his eyes as Zanuark's paw swept down.

He opened his eyes when he realized he was not dead. Zanuark's paw was held out. His scowl had not left. "I know you guys didn't come willingly. What did he do to you?" The king asked the three leaders before him.

"Actually, he saved my life, and every Jolteon under my nation." Gerald spoke up. "He stuck his claws into the former emperor when he was going to execute me."

Briar added in. "We didn't really have peaceful terms, but they won a war in a fair fight, I respect those with honor."

Zenobe added in, "Cal said something about wanting a nap."

Then Firestar spoke up, "I just didn't want a fight."

The Vaporeon turned his head looking at Zanuark. "I'm not joining freely, but my nation does need something. We need land outside the coast for actual farming, the population is growing too big for just fishing all the time."

"We have colonies all across the Great Plains." Zenobe started. "Farming colonies, though there is a bit of bloody history from the emperor I replaced, we have trade set up with the Celebi forest and Raikou Desert already. We're working on Articuno Mountains currently, and we'll begin an agreement with Firestar, and you if you're willing to come with us to our next few destinations."

"Alright, I'll agree to these terms, but I cannot go currently, customs forbid. But my daughter, Crystal, she can go in my place, if that is alright with her." The Vaporeon looked at Crystal.

She nodded standing up.

"Alright, I guess that's it. I'll head for the Crystal Marsh and go arrange a meeting with Fiona. Bye Luke!" Firestar shouted rushing out the door, taking off into the sky. Zanuark watched him run off.

"Bye Fire!" The Vaporeon shouted. "I guess you all will be staying the night. Alfred!"

The muscular Vaporeon walked in. "Sir." He called.

"Go show our guests to their quarters for the night."

"Yes sir." Alfred obeyed and beckoned for everyone to follow him to the upper levels of the palace. Zanuark shared a room with a few other soldiers. He sat down at the window looking out. "I wonder what it's like to be from the Sky World. Being able to fly freely at high speeds on a daily basis." Zanuark wondered aloud.

The Mightyena were already talking and looking around, slap fighting with their paws and hanging around. Zanuark looked at them, and come to wonder how different he was from the others. Where he would rather lie with Kaisa peacefully undisturbed, then to play around and fight like these guys. He felt old thinking of it, looking back out.

He was snapped out of thoughts when two others rolled into him. They stood up apologizing, while Zanuark scowled at them. He caught them off guard and leaped at them. He was broken off easily with the power of the two and pinned. "I thought you were one of those peace freaks." One said.

"I don't care for harmless fighting like that, but death is never an answer." Zanuark said getting up.

"But I'd much rather be at home with my mate." He added.

They nodded and lied down. "What's it like?" One asked.

"What's what like?" Zanuark wondered.

"Mating, getting inside another." Another clarified. "Is it amazing like you hear some say?"

"Well, I couldn't really find the pleasure in it, but-"Zanuark stopped, his fur growing hot. "Okay, change the subject." He shook his head.

"Sorry sir." The two apologized.

"Call me Zanuark, or Zan, either one'd work."

The other two introduced themselves. Alfred came in a moment later and Alfred brought in a meal and made his way out, coming in thirty minutes later to retrieve what was left.

Zanuark continued looking out on the view of the ocean. The city bustling with life underneath them. The Mightyena left the room leaving Zanuark to himself. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He shouted.

Crystal came in. "Hey, you alright? Alfred said you were the only one to not leave the palace to go look around the city."

Zanuark nodded. "Just missing home, as usual." Crystal sat by him looking on.

"I'd really want to travel the continent myself, and visit the Sky World. To be able to see the world from the clouds, it's amazing just to think about it." She told him.

Zanuark nodded in agreement. "I guess that would be nice."

Crystal looked on for another moment and left the room.

Zanuark lied down and slowly slipped into sleep.

Chapter 31

Ruby City part 1

Unexpected

Zanuark padded into the changing grass, it slowly became purple as they walked. They saw a few trees on fire and something over the fire. "Crystal, can you extinguish the flames?" Zanuark asked.

She nodded and ran ahead. Water began to appear around her and rushed into the burning trees, extinguishing them. Fire star fluttered down. "Sorry, I accidentally set the trees on fire."

Zanuark laughed remembering when Mac set the bush on fire. "I know someone who can relate."

Another figure approached from the trees, she was drenched. "I told you to give me a minute!" She shouted. "Great, now I got to clean and dry off this, it's not like I can take the armor off."

"Sorry Silvie." Fire apologized. "Hey guys, this is Silver Rain. I call her Silvie because I just do."

"So, the Mightyena have come, is Kaisa in you ranks?" She asked.

Zanuark walked forward asking, "How do you know her?"

"So you must been the mate she traveled out here to save." Silver explained the events quickly. As Zanuark approached she got a better view of his eye, and began to whisper to herself. "Red as blood, black as night, destruction arise, lies entice."

"Why do you people keep quoting these old legends?" Zanuark asked.

Firestar looked at the group. "All of you continue on, Crystal, Silver, Zan, stay here, we should talk."

Firestar waited until the rest of the group was out of sight. "Alright, Zanuark, I think the reason you hear us quoting these legends is, well, we think we all are part of it, but, we're questioning it now."

The sky began to darken as he spoke, clouds rolling over, blocking out the sun. A black shroud formed between the four, and it grew, until a figure took place and it faded. Dark Leaf appeared. "It has been foretold, from Arceus, he has spoken with me. Even I question him as I watch you."

Zanuark tilted his head, wondering what exactly the legend entails. "So, I don't get it, what exactly does the legend talk about? I've never heard all of it." He admitted.

Dark Leaf spoke, "There will be a destroyer, known as the Eye of Death. The markings upon your forehead and eye, all are described in the legends. There will be seven who will stop the Eye of Death's terror. Each raised by a legend, I was raised by Darkrai."

Firestar spoke, "Reshiram." Crystal next, "Lugia." Finally Silver Rain, "Dialga."

Then Firestar continued. "Seeing you though, you are a faithful person, staying with Kaisa, even when being away from her for a long time. You push for peace before fighting, and always want to help someone when they need it most."

Crystal finished, "It's like, how can someone like you truly be the Eye of Death? You have no harmful intentions, not pure of heart, but better than most of us. Please, do not refrain from this. I wish to not fight you."

Zanuark sat looking at his paws. Could he really be the one to destroy everything, the one to kill his family, his loved ones, Kaisa? He sat silent for a long time. Dark Leaf taking the opportunity to introduce himself before disappearing. Zanuark sat in silence and closed his eyes. "It is wrong then. The legends are wrong, Arceus is wrong. I am not the Eye of Death. I am Zanuark. Not some demonic killer. You say so yourself, and it will never go away from that." Zanuark stated firmly.

The three nodded smiling at him. "Let's go then." Firestar ordered. The four got up and bounded for the group. "Hey, keep this between us for now, got it?" The three nodded. After a hour or so of running, they made it to the first village where they found the others taking a break for lunch.

The group set off for the heart of this land, Ruby City. "We'll be there tomorrow night." Silver Rain informed.

After a while, Zanuark looked up at Silver Rain. "What's your story?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, how did you get where you are today?" He asked.

"Well, I was born in a small hunting village far from here, east I believe. One night, we got raided by bandits. My front left leg was cut off, and from the pain since I was still little, I guess I passed out. Arceus blessed me. I was found by Dialga, what he was doing here, I'm not sure. He took me in and raised me. I evolved into an Espeon, and took on his shape. Though this looks like armor, it really isn't. It's part of my body. And this piece in my chest, it amplifies my psychic ability, and allows me to manipulate time. I used this ability to go back in time and not allow my leg to be cut off, but knocked myself out so I'd still be found and not cause a paradox."

"A what?"

"Paradox, let's say I went back in time and killed my mother before I was born. My mother would be dead, but I would not exist, which means I could not have killed my mother, which means I would be born, so on and so forth."

Zanuark nodded getting it finally. "Must be neat." She nodded.

Zanuark continued walking on wondering about time travel himself, wondering if it would be possible for others to time travel with a creation of a device. Zanuark looked up to see the rest of Ruby City come into view. At the top was a large ruby. It was huge, and a beam shot from the sky out of it constantly. The rest were just polished stone but they looked like ruby from the beam shooting into the sky.

As they padded on, Firestar and Silver Rain were greeted extensively. The rest being the occasional greeting from others. Zanuark was glad to see that there was no negative feelings around him as he went on, no resentment toward Mightyena, even after a few people questioned what they were.

Silver Rain was nodded off by two guards as she walked inside, and they allowed the rest of the group. "Queen Diamond, I bring with us guests that you wanted to meet."

An Espeon with a diamond on her forehead instead of a ruby sat up from her throne. "Yes, thank your Silver Rain." Silver Rain dipped her head and stepped to the side of the throne room.

"So, which one of you is Zenobe?" Diamond asked.

Zenobe stepped forward. "I am."

Diamond observed him for a moment in her eyes. "Not exactly as I expected, but I did not know what to expect hearing a word that has always haunted us as children when our mothers told stories of them dragging us to their cave and eating us alive."

Zenobe chuckled, "Funny how it was the other way around for us."

She laughed slightly, more like a snob than anything. "Yes, yes of course. Two opposite worlds. But you need to prove to me why I should consider joining the empire, and don't tell me brute force, that is very barbaric."

Zenobe stated, "We want to create a unified system where Eeveelution and Mightyena can coexist and live together once more as our ancestors did. A society united will advance faster than a continent divided. Think of the possibilities, imagine how much use the gems here can be used in the Raikou desert. Imagine the Sky World unlocking the secret of flight in us flightless birds. Imagine the possibilities!"

She nodded in agreement, "How do I know these are your intentions, that this is truly peaceful?" She then questioned.

Zenobe looked at her in the eye, "You don't. That is how society works, we don't know if the other will hold their end of the bargain. However, we trust each other enough to do it anyway. The previous emperor wanted blood spilt, and now he is rotting in a cell under the Emerald palace at the heart of our empire. However, I don't know what I want, but my mother knows what she wants. A united continent, where the worst fights are only the law catching up to the ultimately unruly ones."

She smiled. "You do not lie. I can tell in the way you speak, and the fact you dare look me in the eye. So be it, I hope to be able to meet your mother one day."

Zenobe nodded, "One day, but tomorrow, we set off for Arceus Peak, where we will figure out how to arrange a union with the Sky World." Diamond walked forward through the crowd, and approached Zanuark.

She stared at him for a moment. Zanuark became uneasy from the stare. She nodded to him with a smile on her face and padded off with Silver Rain.

Zanuark wasn't able to fall asleep, the city was too beautiful. He snuck off to go and explore the city. He returned in the morning to find everyone standing in a circle. Tension was sparking in the air. Silver Rain stood over a body. Zenobe was dead.

Chapter 32

Ruby City Part 2

Insurgency

"Zenobe!" Zanuark shouted pushing people aside. "What happened to him?!"

Silver Rain shook her head. "The terrorists, they struck again. They must have thought it was Diamond." She explained.

Zanuark lied down, crying into his dead brother's pelt. "You can time travel can't you?"

"Once a year, it will be another four moons before my gem will reach enough charge." She informed.

"And we can't track who did it, they were clever enough to use a fabric that is unable to be seen by the Pendulum's eye." Firestar added.

He cried into his brother's shoulder. "He just wanted peace, and then someone had to go kill him in cold blood, accident or not. Why?!" He shouted. "Mom is going to be devastated, her only birth son dead…"

Silver Rain approached, "You can get revenge, only if you stay."

Zanuark looked up. "How?"

Silver Rain, "We have an investigating unit trying to find this Insurgency. We placed a massive fake bounty on Queen Diamond. It must have pushed them over the edge in attempt. Right now, she and the leaders except Firestar and Crystal were sent off to a retreat."

"We could use your added help, for all they know, Diamond is dead. And we'll be delivering the body tonight. But we'll need your alleged power that Firestar claims you have."

Zanuark took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. "Let's do it."

Silver Rain nodded. "Alright, here's the plan then. A random guard will be outside with a stash of gems worth the most in this kingdom. Zanuark, you'll need to use that ability thing Firestar told me about. It's all you. Me, Firestar and Crystal will stay put and make sure no one escapes who goes in. Oh, and when some passes, say "Nice day we're having." If they say, "beautiful, smells like blood." It's them."

Zanuark nodded. "I'd like to see this form for myself though, would you mind showing me?" Silver asked.

Zanuark shook his head. "It takes awful memories to form. I hope you can at least understand that."

Silver Rain fell silent briefly. "Alright, I have a fake funeral to attend in a bit. Time to make some people cry." Silver Rain walked off.

"I guess I'm the CO for now…" Zanuark sighed.

"Wrong." Someone spoke up. Charybdis stepped forward. "That would be me."

Zanuark nodded. "Help me carry Zenobe off at least, we need him out of the picture until tonight. Oh, that reminds me. Bring Zenobe tonight, don't ask." He ordered.

Zanuark and Charybdis carried Zenobe's body up. He lied down by the cold body and fell asleep, the star on his forehead glowed slightly.

Zanuark found himself in the cave, people were talking and going on about their business. He saw Pheobe with her pups, Dorian by her side, feeding her water from a leaf. She was exhausted. Zanuark padded forward and she looked up. "Zanuark?" She wondered aloud.

"Hmmm?" Dorian was wondering why she said that suddenly.

Pheobe leaned her head up. "Zanuark, is that you?"

Dorian looked confused. "Pheobe, are you feeling alright?"

Zanuark looked at his dad for a moment. "He can't see me, I'm not sure why. I'm asleep right now, well, I think, I am, at the Crystal Marsh. Tell dad just to wait, even if he doesn't believe me, I'll come by and prove I was here. I'm not exactly sure why I'm here, but we're making great progress. We'll be heading for the Sky World soon."

"That's great." Kaisa acknowledged.

"Who are you talking to?" Dorian asked.

"Look, he'll be here, and prove you wrong when he's done." Pheobe smirked.

Dorian shrugged and padded off.

"I hope to be leaving soon though, we've run into a problem at Ruby City and can't leave until it has been resolved." Zanuark explained.

Pheobe looked up at him, "What problem?"

Zanuark shook his head, "I can't explain right now, I hope to see you soon."

Pheobe nodded. "And I you. Did you happen to tell Kaisa about the pups? She somehow managed to know their names."

"Same way we're talking now."

Pheobe nodded. Zanuark suddenly disappeared from Pheobe's sight. "Zanuark?"

Zanuark woke up seeing Charybdis prod his side. "It's time." He told him.

Zanuark nodded and got up. "Get Zenobe's body to the site. I'm going ahead to meet with the others." Charybdis nodded and Zanuark bounded off.

Zanuark bounded off into the night to his location where he sat and waited patiently. A few hours went by and he was beginning to doubt anyone would appear. The night would soon fade into day, and there would be no chance of bringing Zenobe back for four months. Zanuark stood up after he finally gave up waiting. He stopped when he heard paw steps coming. Many paw steps.

A few figures appeared, and then a few more. "A nice day we're having." The guard said.

"Beautiful, smells like blood." The figure up front said.

The guard tossed a heavy sac to the group. The front picked up the sac and looked inside. "What is this?!" He exclaimed. "There is nothing but rocks in here! It's a trap, scatter!" He shouted. The group turned to run but Zanuark stepped in front of them.

"You aren't going anywhere, you dirty brother killers…" Zanuark growled.

They were laughing at him. Zanuark growled, his form being visible in the faint light of street lights outside the alley he stood in.

His star glowed once more, and the beast came out, roaring loudly across the city. The insurgency ran in the other direction of the alley. They were stopped by Crystal, Silver Rain, and Firestar. Firestar erupted into flames and kept them back.

Zanuark's heavy footsteps let the insurgents know he was upon them. He pushed the insurgents to the side and stuck his paw on the leader. He'd fall on his side and Zanuark held him down by his head. "Zenobe, bring him now." Charybdis would come around the corner dragging the corpse of his brother.

Zanuark began to put pressure on the leader's head. He screamed in agony. "What are you-?!" His head being smashed in caused everyone to stare wide eyed. How easily Zanuark just crushed his head. Crystal turned around to throw up.

The mist rose from the leader's body and flowed into Zenobe, his wounds sealing and soon causing him to wake. Zanuark's form faded and he looked down at Zenobe. The insurgents ran, and Silver Rain and Firestar stood horrified. Crystal ran off to the palace.

"Zanuark, is that you?" He asked. His vison was still blurry.

Zanuark looked up. "I need to go, I need to be by myself." Zanuark ran off. Zenobe tried to get to his paws but collapsed immediately.

"Zanuark wait!" He shouted. The sun began to rise and light filtered into the alley. Zenobe turned to find the blood splattered head on the ground.

Firestar landed beside Zanuark. Firestar spoke up. "That was some seriously scary shit back there." Zanuark remained silent. "Do you want to talk?" He asked. Zanuark remained silent. "You're scared, scared of loss. Scared of losing some dear to you. Kaisa. Is that here name?"

He hit the hammer on the nail. Zanuark began to cry into his shoulder. Firestar's wing extended out and around Zanuark. "I don't want to lose her, I don't want to kill anyone, and I don't want to fight someone in cold intention." He cried.

Firestar looked at him. "I have a respect for you, and it's hard for people to do that. It's easy to be my friend, but hard to earn my respect. I can tell you never wanted to kill the insurgent, but you needed to bring back Zenobe. It's an honest love, even to the ones you aren't related to. A strong sealed bond that won't be broken. I'm going to head back, come if you wish, but I'll visit every day till we set off." Firestar lifted his wing and walked away.

Zanuark stood looking on. The thought of permanently losing Kaisa scared him, tormented him, every waking moment of not being able to keep her safe terrorized him. He was vulnerable, scared. His one true weakness was not being able to aid his beloved. It had gotten the best of him before. The Arbok bite that left him in a coma. Devastated, unable to see Kaisa, slipping into madness.

Zanuark saw the unit approaching. Silver Rain was escorting Diamond. Zanuark ran to the group. "Hey guys." He noticed Crystal more towards the back. "Hey, Crystal, are you alright?" She turned her head avoiding eye contact. "Anyone…" Zanuark fell silent and stopped walking. After a moment, Zenobe noticed Zanuark wasn't following.

"Zanuark, come on, let's get a move on!" He shouted.

Zanuark slowly began to catch up. He felt abandoned finally.

Chapter 33

Project WINX

Soar High

They approached Arceus Peak, the highest mountain in Reveira. Zanuark bounded on ahead of the group, as they approached, figures flying in the distance could be seen. A squad of three approached and landed on the ground. Two Jolteon and a Flareon. "Halt, you have no business in a land you cannot reach." One stated. "Leave now."

Firestar walked forward. "What about project WINX? Are there no prototype models available?"

"How do you know about project WINX?" A Jolteon asked.

A fourth figure landed, a pulse of lightning riddled the air. Before them was an Umbreon, with an uncanny resemblance to Zekrom. "Because, he's my brother."

"Skylar!" Firestar exclaimed. He leaped moving fast into her where the two tumbled a few hundred feet. They flew back quickly laughing. "Guys, this is Skylar, my sister, ironic how we both were taken in by two lesbians, yet never saw each other until we returned to the Sky World."

Everyone tilted their head. "Reshiram and Zekrom are both female, they went for each other." Firestar explained. Fire looked up as the sand they sat on became pink.

Skylar looked up as well and to the group. "There is a research camp not far from here, lets hurry while we still have day light before we lose our bearings."

"What about the star charts in school?" Firestar asked.

"No one ever learns that crap." Skylar told him.

"I memorized it, every single star and constellation." He stated proudly.

Skylar shook her head. "Nerd!"

Firestar smashed into Skylar knocking her down. "Dodge!"

The others watched amused until finally they began walking. Zanuark wondered what project WINX was. A half hour after the sun went down, they came upon a small village. There was a large dome building in the center. Skylar lead the way inside. It was a mess hall, and there were winged Eeveelutions everywhere.

The group all grabbed a bite to eat and sat down at the same table. Zanuark finally looked over and asked what project WINX was. He told Zanuark he would explain tomorrow morning. Zanuark nodded and continued eating. He had nothing to eat in days, and went through a hefty portion of the buffet before calling it quits.

They were lead to another building, which would be their quarters for the time being.

Zanuark met with Firestar, Skylar, and Silver Rain in a large open room, with one wall open, leading out to the Grand Sea. "So, why am I here?" Zanuark asked.

"You did ask about Project WINX, no?" Skylar asked. Zanuark nodded.

"Well, this is an operation that is trying to grant the ability to fly for you flightless birds. Problem is, we have nothing to test them on." Skylar filled in.

"This doesn't sound safe for him to do." Silver commented.

Firestar nodded, "And that's why you and, wait, where is Crystal? Oh well, we're just going to have to find her. Anyway, you two will make sure, if he starts falling out of the sky too fast, you'll stop him from dying. Zanuark, are you in?" He asked.

Zanuark nodded, really excited to try this.

Firestar waved his tail at Zan, "let's go find you a harness."

Zanuark followed Firestar out of the room where he would get fitted for whatever he would be using. Firestar got out a series of leather straps and would put them on his legs. He then mounted a saddle on his back.

"Alright, how does that feel?" Firestar asked.

"Tight." Zanuark answered.

"Are you constricted?"

Zanuark shook his head.

"Good. We should have you ready to try the experiment later. For now we'll have to find the coordinator Paul so he can give you a rundown" Firestar lead him out, where a winged Umbreon would approach him.

"This him?" The Umbreon asked. Firestarr nodded.

"Go easy on him. It's his first." Firestar laughed. He padded forward and gave the Umbreon a lick on the cheek and walked off. Zanuark figured this was his mate.

The Umbreon walked around Zanuark a few times. Then ran his tail across his cheek. Zanuark began to felt uneasy when he walked out of the room. Paul came back in and put something heavy on Zanuark's back. "Alright, that'll be good." He said.

As the two walked back outside, Paul gave a rundown of how it was going to work and how to control it with his front paws. Firestar approached and jumped on top of Zanuark with his wings spread. "Ready?" He asked. Zanuark let out a long deep breath and nodded.

Firestar wrapped his legs around Zan and jet up into the sky quickly, until they were just under the clouds, and let go. Zanuark began to fall quickly. He felt a sudden rush and his fall stopped, and he began to glide. Firestar flew down next to him. "The wings went out this time. That's good." He shouted.

"What do you mean this time?" Zanuark asked.

Firestar assured him to not worry about it. Zanuark looked left and he finally could see what was keeping him in the air. Wooden thin sheets with a metal bat-like frame. It was breath taking to say the least, looking down, everyone looked so tiny.

"See that cloud up ahead? Try and land on it." Firestar ordered. He flew ahead and landed on the cloud. Zanuark followed but didn't land, he just kept going. Firestar caught up looking at his paws. "Damn, we forgot to get the shoes for your paws. Oh well, start descending and try to land in the sand."

Zanuark put his paws in to his chest and he began to lean forward, descending quickly. On his way down, a stray Pidgey bashed into him, leaving him spiraling for a moment. He tried to resume gliding but found he was still falling. Looking to his left, the wing was damaged and part of it fell off.

Zanuark closed his eyes, hoping someone would come to his aid. When he opened his eyes, he was on the ground with Silver Rain, Firestar, and Crystal. They were panting heavily. "What happened?" Firestar asked.

"Pidgey crashed into me." He answered. The wings were unattached from his back and Zanuark just lied on his side, letting his body come to terms that he was alive. He finally got up and walked back. "So, when do we visit whoever leads the Sky World?"

Firestar shook his head. "Can't, he has to come to us, he'll be here in three days, but I figured, WINX needs test subjects and you would be a prime subject. We'll try again in a few hours."

Zanuark nodded. The next two days was filled with crashing repeatedly with failed models until finally one worked flawlessly, even when it took a heavy hit from Firestar's flame thrower.

"So, what now?" Zanuark asked.

"We need a power source that will allow it to fly and not just fall." Firestar answered. "Since you can't flap your wings to gain speed, you need some sort of thing to thrust you forward, we're hoping that the Raikou Desert has something that can interact with crystals from the Crystal Marsh. Come on, get some rest test dummy."

Zanuark nodded and went to go eat. For the rest of the day he relaxed at the shore. Letting warmth over take him, while he sat lazily in the sand on his own. He watched as the sun began to set in the distance. It was beautiful along the ocean, a brilliant gradient reflected in the water from the sky. When the sun was set, and the sky was now a gradient purple and black. He turned back, and headed for the village, retiring to his quarters skipping dinner.

Seven winged Eeveelutions fell. Each a different one. At the front was an Umbreon who walked forward. "So, these flightless ones are the ones who want to make union with us. What do you-" The Umbreon was quickly cut off.

"Access to technology all across the continent to further your research and developments you desire. I know you are working on this project WINX. Don't know what else you have but with researchers from the different places, I'm sure you would like the help, seeing how advanced you are." Zenobe answered with a smug look.

The Umbreon shook his head. "First, drop the smug look, second, rude for interrupting, third, you already fit our demands I guess, so we'll join you." The Umbreon answered. "I'll come with you. Cinder, manage the Sky World till I get back."

Zenobe let out a long sigh. "Alright, mission accomplished, hit a few road blocks but it's time for us to head back to Obsidian City. There we'll arrange all our agreements, and decide what to do with the Great Plains, considering there are only colonies there that are just sitting, with vast expanse of land. Let's move out." He ordered.

Skylar padded up to Firestar where they began talking. Zanuark took the lead reflecting on the past few weeks. He was ready to return home.

Chapter 34

Temple of Legends

The unit reached the Rainbow Mountains. They were resting from their walk. They would be nearing the Great Bay soon, by the evening if they continued at the rate in which they moved. Zanuark sat by himself, keeping distant of the others. He was lying down taking a nap.

He was awoken to a tremor. The vibrations snapping him awake. The others were freaking out. Firestar and Skylar took off into the sky to see if they could find what was causing it. The ground soon gave way under Zanuark and the shaking stopped.

"Zanuark!" Zenobe shouted running towards him. Looking down there was a hole that faded to black quickly. "Zanuark!" He shouted once more.

Zanuark groaned, unsure where he was. "I'm alive!" He shouted. His voice echoed out of the tunnel.

"Where are you?! Can you see a way out?!" Zenobe asked.

"I don't know! Looks like some old temple!" Zanuark answered.

"Hold up! We'll get you out of there!"

Firestar landed by Zenobe. "Let me see something. Zanuark! Move out of the way!"

Firestar dropped a rock down the hole. He waited till he could hear it land. "One, two, four, eight-"He stopped counting when the rock made a clunk at the bottom. "That's a sixty foot drop about, it's too narrow for me or Skylar to hover down, it's too risky, we'll just have to stay put and wait for Zanuark."

Zenobe nodded. "Zanuark! You'll need to find a way out! We can't reach you from here, we'll think of something but leave a trail to find you!"

Zanuark sighed, looking up. He looking around to finally get a look at where he was. He was in a hall way, columns running along every wall. Some sort of pictorial writing decorated the wall. Chipped paintings and sculptures of legends stood on the walls and pedestals everywhere. Torches down here burned a golden light. Zanuark was curious wondering how this was possible. He dug out his claws and began to stomp into the ground. It was soft enough to leave tracks.

Zanuark thankfully nodded at nothing, and then began walking. The walls were amazing still. He was in a temple, unsure of himself where he was exactly though. But, something was off. As he continued to walk, he noticed multiple cubby holes in the wall, with something in them. Upon closer examination, it was some pile of rags.

He pressed his claws to one and tore off some. He jumped back freaking out slightly. It was a mummified Mightyena. He went a little farther down and tore it off, it was either a Flareon or Eevee. "This dates back to when the two races were united as one… How could it be buried like this inside the mountain range?" He wondered aloud.

Zanuark continued to walk down, gagging slightly at the thought of all the dead bodies. As he continued to walk, he came along a wide circular corridor with an open center, much like level six at Moon Fang. At the center was a spiraling stair case leading both up and down. Instead of trying to go up, he went around, something was calling to him. Beckoning him.

He went to the opposite side, and there was an open doorway. There was a path in the center, and to the left and right were pits of lava. The room boiled and made him feel he was on fire, but walked anyway. He went across the path. His paws burned on the stone underneath, but he had to go see what was calling him.

He entered a long black hallway. After a long time of walking, a light appeared on the other end. He left the cool blackness into the light. There was an altar in the shape of Arceus in the center of the new chamber. To Zanuark, it was the white and gold figure from the vision long ago. "It's you…" He murmured. Around the chamber was a life sized statue of every legendary. At the top of the room was a hole that lead straight up, if it went anywhere, he couldn't tell.

Zanuark walked around, looking at each of the statues curiously. It was very odd to him entirely. He kept wondering where he was, but decided it would be time to leave. In the corner, right outside the doorway, he noticed there was a golden egg. It was in a convenient spot that he was unable to see the egg walking in. Walking towards it, it shook, and began to crack. Zanuark stood back, wondering if it would be something he could eat. He realized how hungry he was now that it was on his mind.

The egg's top finally cracked open, two white paws began to crawl out. A dragon poked its head out. Its scales were silvery with velvet iris. Red scales decorated its head like short hair. He wondered if this was one of the fabled Charizard, but shook his head. The paintings he saw of them in the Celebi Forest looked nothing like it. Zanuark approached the figure slowly. It spotted him and took off running through the black wall. He would never see it again.

Zanuark was going to follow down the black hall, but something was calling to him. He turned his head slowly. Something was calling to him.

He turned his head toward the Arceus shaped altar. On its forehead was a golden orb, it was just low enough for Zanuark to be able to touch. His pupils dilated looking at the orb. Everything around him seemed to fade as he approached. Zanuark stood on his hind legs and placed a paw to the orb.

His vision cut to black. In the distance, a blue flame appeared in his vision. It grew quickly until the darkness was consumed. He saw the mountains, where he grew up should have been. They were leveled and destroyed. On the ground, bodies scattered, so much death. He looked up and saw a silhouette at the sun.

"Zanuark!" Firestar's shout woke him up. "What happened? I thought you were dying."

Zanuark sat up confused. "What?"

"You were screaming at the top of your lungs when I finally managed to get into this place. It stopped when I entered that dark hall. Turns out that under my castle was an entry way to this place."

"What about the dragon? Did you see it?"

Firestar looked at him confused. "Dragon?" He asked.

"Never mind, let's just leave, this place is screwing with my head I guess."

Firestar agreed and lead the way out. Zanuark remembered what he had witnessed for a while longer but decided to drop it.

Chapter 35

Unification

Establishment of Reveira

The eight leaders finally met in the Emerald Palace.

"So, we are here today to discuss the terms of our new empire. We will start with our needs, please keep it down to three." Zenobe started. "We'll go in order of conquest. That mean's Gerald, your first."

Gerald stood up. "I have no needs right now, but I speak for all of us when I say we need a trade route that will lead to all the main cities. It is up to the individual nation to connect that main road to their own sub cities and mark them. Secondly, a fully unified army. We only have my Jolteon and your Mightyena in it. All of you need to contribute your share. That is all I have."

Briar stood next. "That means it's my turn. I agree with Gerald entirely, but as for my needs, we are relatively barbaric in technology. I'd like improvements to our systems of technology. And, I was thinking about this earlier, we need to have a stockpile of resources in case something happens, and leaves a city or even entire nation lacking something essential such as water. So, my suggestion, we need an emergency aid system. Those are my two cents."

Cal stood up next. "Instead of containing mostly Jolteon in one region, mostly Glaceon in one region, we need to mix up the stew and add in a bunch of different vegetables and perhaps fruits. A plain stew is very bland, and leaves little opportunity for improvement. I also need land, the frozen arctic of the Suicune Mountains is not fit for farming most crops that keep you all moving. That is it for me."

Firestar then stood. "I request land as well. Or maybe a solution to make the mountains fertile enough for food. We also need a way to keep our structures better, such as using wood to help keep our village's buildings stable enough for support. I ask that those of you who perfected your carpentry send those masters to manage our villages building until they are good to withstand earthquakes. Zanuark fell victim to one the other day and the ground collapsed underneath him."

Crystal stood up. "My dad requests a solution for farming as well. We'd also like something that could allow our boats to move faster. I may be able to swim the entire Grand Sea, but that doesn't mean others can. Lastly, we need better tools for our fishing. That is it for me."

Queen Diamond stood up. "We do wish to expand our resources, and I am willing to send out our mined resources. Flareons would be very beneficial as they can generate their own light and can break down ore naturally. I'd also ask for an entire unit dedicated to eradicating the insurgents in my city. Bringing them to justice. Lastly, we are researching teleporting, but we aren't sure how to manage power, considering, we know nothing of electricity. So, Gerald, we could use your nation's expertise."

The winged Umbreon stood up. "I haven't actually introduced myself have I? Timothy. Anyway, I need test subjects for our WINX project as you're all aware. We need power and thrust. We have the gliding part down, but not the lift part. That covers us."

Zenobe stepped forward. "So here is what I want, and you will hand over. As we have an army already, and we've conquered the unit. I want everyone in charge of law and order in each nation to come here to discuss a force separate of the army that handles enforcement. I also want roads and bridges constructed to every capital. We will expand the colonies in the Great Plains and other fertile areas to make them agricultural settlements. Considering you Sky World dwellers are by far the fastest. You will create a message system between the leaders. A Personal messenger if you would. As the mixing pot was suggested, I'd also ask that you see if anyone wants to go elsewhere, assistance be provided with your forces helping. I suggest also, aside from the capital's we create trade cities along the borders of each nation."

"Now, it is of my understanding prophets have appeared. I suggest a place for them to meet. For what we know, three have been discovered. Firestar, I will give you a plot of land for you to set up a place to meet or live. I will give you the resources, but I ask that you discuss this magical stuff there. I don't want anyone freaking out, especially over my brother. Do not go bragging to your people about the events that transpired or formed. I hope you can agree that it will have negative consequences, which could lead to our separation again."

"Last order of business, we need a name."

The leaders began to discuss with each other names and suggestions. Crystal finally stood up. "Reveira."

The room fell silent for a moment and looked at her.

"Reveira, my mother's name. She died sadly giving birth to me. Father said, she spoke of Arceus descending upon her, promising a land, to which would be tribute to her." Crystal stated. She take a deep breath in. "I believe this land should be named Reveira."

Zenobe looked at her for a moment and nodded. "All in agreement, continue to stand." Everyone in the room remained standing. "Then it is decided. Our land is now Reveira. Long live our new empire."

"But before we all take off, and go about business. I order that a city be built in the heart of the Great Plains, for the development of a united place, built by every nation that displays culturally diffused architecture, and shows we are unified. Bring your best planners and architects to the small farming colony just outside the Great Plains cavern in three moons. In five, construction will begin."

The leaders all began to fall out and leave the throne room, going their own separate ways. They said their goodbyes and headed home. Zenobe and Zanuark took off for the Great Plains Cave.

Zanuark would be greeted by his mother Pheobe and Dorian. The two were herding the small siblings like sheep. Using their tails to entice them.

"Hey dad, mom isn't crazy. I was here a few weeks ago." Zanuark started.

Dorian raised and eye brow looking at Pheobe.

She grinned, "Told you so. But, how did it go?"

Zenobe was playing with his little sisters, not hearing the question. "It went well. The empire is now known as Reveira. Named after the princess of the Grand Sea's deceased mother." Zanuark answered.

She gave a slight aww and sighed. "My mother died giving birth to me. I was the only one in my litter to make it. My brother died of complications later on, and my sister never made it out of the womb."

"Her mother died as well giving birth to her." Zanuark added in. He became to feel depressed, recalling the old legend. "I'm going to go home now, I love you."

Pheobe sighed, knowing he missed his mate. "I love you two." She saw him off before returning to her own to attend to.

Authors Note 2

The Previous was mostly made up, with few parts of it relating to roleplay years ago. The next part of this story however, will have more ground and basis of actual Roleplay. So, through all the references, and what seems to be ripped off from something, it did have grounds in Roleplay. Upon my completion of this story, I will have a last note explaining what was true, what isn't, and what was added.

Chapter 36

Chance Encounters

Who's Doctor?

Julia was beginning to grow up and venture more and more. She had been getting along especially well with Mac lately. Zanuark and Kaisa remained together working the farm. Everything seemed right. Every now and then, Firestar visited Zanuark to see how he was doing and report progress on project WINX. He said it should be ready for everyone in about ten years. Zanuark was excited to see it come true.

It was another restful morning. Kaisa was watering the orchard. She once again proved Zanuark wrong by growing a new garden. A strange humming noise could be heard and the ground shook softly. Zanuark and Kaisa rushed off to the source, but only to find an Eevee, who was completely baffled and mumbling something.

"Hey, you alright?" Zanuark asked.

"You, what year is it?" The Eevee demanded.

"What?" Zanuark was confused. "It's 3247 I think."

"Impossible, this place is way too barbaric looking to be the future of modern time." The Eevee rambled on. He turned his head and widened his eyes in surprise. "Did you say that?"

Kaisa looked at Zanuark for a moment. "Should we get help?"

"Brilliant." The Eevee said walking forward and falling over. "What, what happened to my body? I have four legs now? Where's my tool?"

Zanuark shrugged. "What's your name?"

The Eevee stood up and patted their chest fur down. "I'm The Doctor."

"Who's doctor?" Kaisa asked.

"No, just, The Doctor." He corrected. "My ship is missing. Hmmm… Say, have you seen my ship? It's a blue telephone booth. Can't miss it around here."

Zanuark shook his head with Kaisa. "You mean, like a boat? That kind of ship."

"No, I- Hmmm, I guess you haven't then. Anything out of the ordinary been happening here?" The Eevee questioned.

"You appear talking about nonsense, that's about it." Kaisa answered.

"I suppose I do have an effect on the time stream, but what could be unstable for me to be sent here and turned into, this…" He wondered aloud.

Zanuark shrugged. "Yea, we might need to get someone, but who?" Kaisa shrugged.

"I am perfectly fine I have you know. I am not sure where I am currently, but I have gotten here somehow, and I will figure this dilemma out." The Eevee stated. "But I am hungry right now… What is there to eat around here?"

"Fruit, veg, and caught wild animals." Kaisa informed.

"Though I caught her, she isn't food." Zanuark chuckled.

Kaisa bat his face with her paw gently. "Anyway, come with me, I'll get something for you." Kaisa lead the strange Eevee into their home. Mac would prepare a meal for them and they all sat to eat. The strange Eevee was struggling to eat and was mimicking how the others ate like how a child learns to do new things.

"So, where are you from?" Kaisa asked.

"Not where but when. For some reason, my logs have nothing of this time, as if before the great time war." The Eevee answered.

"Time war, like Dialga?" Mac asked.

"Dialga? What's a Dialga?" The strange Eevee asked.

"Dialga, the god of time." Julia said.

"What?" He was extremely confused by this point. "Well, let me explain who I am. I travel through time and universes to fix problems in the time flow. For some reason, every dimension seems to flow into here though, like the seed of a tree. It grows out. Peculiar really. I arrive in places where there is a problem."

"You should talk with Silver Rain. But she's all the way across the continent, but, she should be stopping by any day now." Zanuark suggested.

Kaisa nodded. "Your welcome to stay but you'll have to pull your own weight and help out on the farm."

The Eevee dipped his head. "Thank you Ma'am. I'm afraid I haven't gotten your names yet."

Zanuark introduced himself and the others, "I'm Zanuark. This is my mate Kaisa. The small Leafeon is my daughter Julia. And the Flareon here is Macintosh, be we call him Mac. He hangs around since he really doesn't have a home, and invited him to stay with us. Great cook whenever we can get our hands on meat."

The Eevee looked at the people and wondered what exactly Flareon and Leafeon meant. "So, were they born different?"

Zanuark shook his head. "We were born as what you are right now. Except Kaisa. She was born Poochyena."

The Eevee closed his eyes for a moment. "Right, so I will be off looking for my ship and be back by night fall."

Zanuark shook his head. "Bad idea friend. Storm's rolling in. Can you not feel it?"

The Eevee shook his head. "Alright then, I'll stay in here for the night."

The rest of the night, Julia kept asking the strange Eevee questions. Zanuark and Kaisa looked out the door way watching rain batting the ground. Mac was already asleep after dinner. The rest retired much later.

"Hey Zanuark. Kaisa, Mac. Is this Julia?" Silver rain asked looking at the Eevee.

Zanuark shook his head. "Julia is the Leafeon, she is inside asleep."

"And you must be Silver Rain, I've heard you are capable of manipulating time." The Eevee spoke up.

"You've heard correct, yes." She answered.

"I'm The Doctor."

Silver Rain turned her head toward Zanuark. "Who is he?"

"He kept rambling something about a fluctuation in time, something about universes, dimensions, I don't know." He answered.

"I was hoping, you would be able to help." The Eevee began. "I arrived on my ship because something was wrong in time. What exactly I'm doing here, I'm not sure. I just know something is wrong."

Silver Rain turned her head. "There is something wrong, I think. I didn't see Dialga the other day when I travelled to the Reverse World. Perhaps something happened to him?"

The Doctor nodded. "Then that is where we must go. How do we get there?"

"Just do it." She answered. "Zanuark, you or anyone else want to come along?"

Zanuark nodded. Kaisa stepped forward as well. "Sounds like fun, Julia, Mac?"

Julia and Mac stayed back shaking their head. Silver closed her eyes and ordered, "Place your paw on me, I will transport us there now." The three did as she ordered. The gem on her forehead and chest began to glow. Instantly, in a blue flash, they disappeared.

They arrived on a pedestal. Before them was a series of platforms leading to a palace in the distance. "Follow me and stay close, try not to fall." She ordered. The four began to make their way across the floating platforms. Kaisa looked down shivering. There was nothing below them. The four after a few minutes of jumping finally made it to the palace. The doors at the front were huge. It made them look so tiny standing at the door.

Silver Rain pressed her paws to the door and it lit up blue. The doors slowly swung open and they walked in. At the end of the room was an altar.

"Once a month, I come back here." Silver Rain started. "I visit with Dialga and talk with him. Report on my training and other little things. I always find him on the altar asleep when I arrive. For some reason, I couldn't find him. I searched the palace until…" She fell silent.

The Doctor looked up, "Until?"

Silver Rain's tail shushed him. She pointed her ears in the direction of a strange purple and white figure.

"Who's that?" Zanuark whispered.

"Uncle Palkia…" She sighed.

The figure teleported above them and scooped up Silver Rain. "Silvie, how's my brother's apprentice?"

"She's fine uncle." Silver Rain answered.

Palkia looked down. "And you brought guests with you? You know you can't bring guests."

Zanuark, Kaisa, and The Doctor began to float up into Palkia's palm. "Who are they anyway?" He asked.

"This is Zanuark, Kaisa, and The Doctor, as the Eevee calls himself. He claims he travels through time to fix things. And coincidentally, Dialga is missing when he shows up." She answered.

"And what do you know about Dialga?" Palkia asked The Doctor.

"That he has something to do with time. That's about it. Actually, that is it." The Doctor answered. Palkia let the four down and teleported to a chair at the other end of the room.

"Hmmm, I've been looking for him as well. Can't manage to find anything strange though." Palkia informed. He stared at a statue of Dialga for a moment. "Why would he get a statue of himself?"

Silver Rain twisted her head. "Statue, what statue?" Silver Rain looked up to see the Statue. "Was he turned to stone?"

The Doctor ran forward across the room and sat on his hind legs and padded through his chest fur. "Where is it, where is it…"

Silver Rain approached. "Where is what?" She asked.

"My screwdriver... it should be on me. Ah-ha! Here it is." A strange cylindrical device fell out of the Eevee's fur. It was mostly brown with some shiny metal claw and emerald in the claw's grip.

He kept trying to pick it up with his paw. Silver Rain leaned over and grabbed it in her teeth, handing it to him. "Thanks." He picked up the strange cylinder and walked around a few times. He came across a black glowing crack, and pressed the device to it.

The crack began to grow and grow until finally, cracks were all over the statue. It shattered off leaving the freed Dialga panting. "What the hell, how did he escape?" Dialga murmured.

"Who?" Palkia asked.

"Darkrai, he came in and froze me in stone." Dialga growled. "I'm going to teach him a lesson." Dialga ran out the palace with Palkia flying behind him.

The Doctor approached the door where Zanuark and Kaisa sat talking amongst themselves, with Silver Rain right behind him. "I wonder if that was it." He thought aloud.

A small hum followed by a repetitive roar sounded behind them. The four turned, and just as the Doctor had said, the blue box ship appeared before them. "Ah, this must be my goodbye. Thank you Miss Silver Rain for your help. And thank you for the stay, but I must be off."

The Doctor walked into the blue box and it soon began to roar and fade.

Silver Rain shrugged. "Alright, let's get out of here. If Dialga realized I brought you two in here, he'll be mighty pissed." Zanuark nodded and pressed her paw to Silver Rain's side, Kaisa doing the same.

With a blue flash, they were gone.

Chapter 37

Arceus City

Grand Children

Zanuark woke up, hearing someone walk in. He quickly leaped at the intruder, pinning them down. "Sorry to intrude, but there was nothing to knock on." Pheobe's voice rang.

Zanuark stood up. "Mom, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've received word construction of the city made by all the architects has finished. I'm headed there now with Dorian, he's outside. I figured why not bring you along?"

Kaisa walked forward. "I could use a break from farming. Maybe go to a tavern. Julia, Mac, you staying here or coming with?"

"I'll come." Julia announced. Mac stepped forward next to Julia nodding.

"Alright then, it's settled." Pheobe announced. "Let's go ahead and set off."

Outside was Dorian and Zenobe with a few generals. "Alright, I see your all coming. Let's get a move on." Zenobe ordered. The few began walking off.

"Where's Krystal and the other two?" Kaisa asked.

"Penelope is watching over them." Pheobe answered.

"Why did you decide to have another after so long?" Kaisa then asked.

"I don't know. I just haven't really done that much with Dorian lately, and thought maybe pushing for one more would help keep us close. It has, but my last ripped me. I won't be able to have any more." She informed. Kaisa fell silent looking away. "I'm getting too old anyway. I only have a decade or two left in me."

Kaisa frowned. "I don't like thinking about mortality, since one incident. A few really."

Pheobe looked at her wondering what these events were. "I understand, how's Julia been?"

Kaisa nodded. "She's been great." She turned her head to see her and Mac walking side by side. "I think those two will mate soon."

"Mom!" Julia shouted, her fur at her cheeks turning red. Mac walked away shaking his head embarrassed.

Kaisa frowned. "I'm sorry." She stepped back next to Julia. Pheobe was laughing. Zanuark asked what was going on and she informed him. He began laughing as well.

After the tension fell, the group pushed on in silence. A tall structure appeared in the distance. It looked like an ice tree. The leaves were purple, and on fire like a beacon. As they approached, more buildings could be seen on the base. It was amazing. A true architectural masterpiece combining the eight nations. They walked in and headed for the tall building at the center of the tree.

The streets were already filled with people interacting. The city was separated into districts. Each district was a band around the central structure. The upper class district, entertainment district. Middle class district. The business district ran through the center of the middle class district. Then there was an entire district made for the children. It had eight parks modeled after the different territories. Then the lower class district.

The streets were full with people already. Everyone seemed like they had lived here all their life.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful." A voice came from inside.

The first floor was one room. It had eight entrances. There was a statue of each nation's leader all around the hall. At the center was a statue of Arceus. Under the Arceus statue was a map of Reveira. It showed the natural land mass without cities on it. However, half way between the center of the room and wall were eight small statues of each nation's capital. A small scale map. Around the paws of Arceus was a spiral stair case leading up.

Zanuark looked around curious, observing the detail. Leaders of the other nation began walking in with their own military commanders, and a few other officials. Zanuark sat looking at the statue of Zenobe. Kaisa approached and sat next to him.

"You see it two?" Kaisa asked.

"Yep. His fore-left paw is white." Zanuark answered. Pheobe approached next.

"They screwed up his paw." Pheobe stated.

Zanuark and Kaisa gave themselves a face paw. "So, mom, do you plan on moving here?" Zanuark asked.

Pheobe shook her head. "No. I like it nice and quiet. The cave I raised you in, it's like a retirement home of sorts. A place man and woman can settle down at without the worries of city life."

Zanuark nodded. "Which is why we live at the small farming colony."

Kaisa turned her head. "Isn't that cave supposed to become part of the road system? Since, it does lead straight for Obsidian City."

Pheobe looked down wondering. "I'm not sure. All I know about the road plans is what has been spread through word of mouth. If it does become a trade route, I suppose it would be a good idea to look for some other place to move. Mine and Dorian's family has lived there for generations." She sighed wondering what Zenobe's plans were.

Zanuark turned around and he saw Zenobe and the other leaders placing little wooden flags on the map of the nation. Where an establishment's location roughly was. Zanuark padded over. "So, what is going on here?" Zanuark asked.

"We're planning out the trade routes." Zenobe answered. His claw was over where the Great Plains cave. "So, we'll have a trade route headed through here, through Moltress caverns." Zanuark could see Pheobe's tail slowly lower down.

"That's a dumb idea." Zanuark stated. The other leader's looked at Zanuark like he was an arrogant brat. "What? It's true. Leafeon can't head through Moltress Cavern, Moon Fang Valley, or Articuno Cavern. Vaporeon would be just as susceptible in Moon Fang Valley and Articuno Cavern."

The others agreed.

"Then we'll create insulated walkways through the tunnel. That simple." Firestar stated.

"Alright, then it's settled." Zenobe announced.

Zanuark shook his head. "Zenobe, can we talk?"

Zenobe looked at him. "Brother, I know you have all your input suggestions, but it will need to wait."

Zanuark growled. "This isn't about me." He stepped to the side, showing a clear view of Kaisa and Pheobe. "It's about history and family…"

Zenobe looked at him for a moment. He turned his head. "Hmmm, that's another issue, messengers!" One of each Eeveelution padded into the door, except Umbreon, to which there was two. "All of you return to your nation, and go to every official establishment. Survey if they want to be included on the trade route, we'll figure out something from there."

Pheobe padded over and nuzzled her head to Zanuark. "Thank you."

Kaisa stood beside Zanuark and leaned on him. "So, what now?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to go see if there is a tavern. I know you want to come." Zanuark answered.

Pheobe turned her head. "As in alcohol?" Zanuark and Kaisa nodded. "I've never had it, what's it like?"

Kaisa would answer this. "It's very bitter, almost like a mild vinegar. But you feel amazing afterward."

Pheobe looked at her. "I'll come with. Hey, speaking of coming with, where's Julia and Mac?" The three looked around. "I'm sure she'll turn up soon, especially at night."

Zanuark nodded. "In that case I'll stay here. Go on ahead."

Kaisa rubbed her nose to Zan's. "I'll be back soon." She whispered.

Pheobe and Kaisa went off to go find a tavern and drink. Zanuark sat patiently for Julia and Mac's return. Zenobe and the leaders continued to discuss well into the night their plans. Calling it a night much later on.

Pheobe and Kaisa finally returned, they were giggling, and weren't exactly sure who Zan was. He helped them to an empty room where he would silently leave and return to waiting.

It was moon high, when Julia and Mac finally walked into the main building. Julia's tail was dragging. And Mac looked more than exhausted, like he had just finished a 72 hour drill back at Moon Fang. Zanuark approached. "And where have you two been?"

Julia looked up but turned her head. Mac spoke up hesitantly. "Exploring the city!"

Zanuark raised an eye brow. "Honey, what's wrong?" He asked. Julia still remained distant.

Mac walked to her side. "We're fine, just, tired. That's probably it."

Zanuark narrowed his eyes and smelt the air. He approached the two slowly, making sure he was smelling what he thought he could smell. He growled and bash a paw in Mac knocking him sideways. "What did you do to her?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Mac shouted, surprised.

"Don't lie to me!" Zan growled slashing at his side. "What did you do to her?!"

"Dad stop!" Julia shouted. "I came onto him!"

Zanuark stopped and looked at Julia. "He, didn't, force you?"

She shook her head and ran to Mac's side, repeatedly apologizing to him. Zanuark ran to his side and pressed his body against the bleeding side of Mac. "Go wake Zenobe. I'll talk with you later." He scowled.

Julia nodded and ran upstairs. Coming down shortly with a messenger and Zenobe. The Messenger took off quickly to go get help. Zenobe talked with Zan about this and what happened. Then with Julia, hearing what she had to say.

Medical help came and they treated him on the spot. Mac was moved upstairs to the room Kaisa and Pheobe were in. Dorian came in at one point, Zanuark wasn't sure when. Kaisa and Pheobe were too out of it. Through the night, Zanuark and Dorian took turns in shifts watching over Mac while Julia got her rest.

"So, let me get this straight, how long have you two been doing this?" Kaisa asked.

"About once a week. I think after last night, I may be, pregnant…" Julia trailed off.

Kaisa's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so proud of you." Julia padded forward and pressed her muzzle to Kaisa's.

Mac limped over. Zanuark with his head turned to the side.

"Why did dad completely go off on him last night?" She asked.

Kaisa looked at him for a moment then back to Julia. "I think it's just, he really loves you, as a father would to defend their young. It's like the Mightyena back at Celebi forest who was trying to get you alone. He was ready to kill him instantly, no matter the punishment. If Mac actually did take advantage of you, he would have done the same as he would do to that Mightyena had he not protested. I'm glad you didn't keep quiet and actually said something."

Zanuark sighed, hearing them talk about last night made him feel worse. He remembered his promise to Darynn some ten, fifteen years ago. He realized it had not been fulfilled. Then he remembered Lilly, how he begged Zanuark not to kill Darynn. The images flashed together. Lilly and Julia merged together. Darynn and Mac at his mercy. Zanuark closed his eyes. He realized how hypocritical he was. Maybe he does deserve to die at the hands of the Chosen seven. But the more he thought on this, the more he cried, and none of it he realized.

"I'm sorry Lilly… I'm sorry Darynn…" He murmured.

Kaisa slowly approached pressing her paw to his side. "Lilly? Darynn?"

Zanuark frowned in his tears. They made his fur dark and yet more lustrous. "F-from the d-d-desert."

Kaisa closed her eyes trying to remember the names but couldn't. He fell over, wrapping her legs around Kaisa and crying into her. Kaisa was taken by surprise and fell back. Unsure what to do.

Julia watched with Mac. She didn't say anything, still upset with last night's events. Mac could still barely see from blood loss what was going on. He could hear but not think straight yet.

Zenobe walked down the spiraling stair case with the leaders but came to a halt, raising his tail. The group would step back giving them their time.

It went on for a few minutes before he finally calmed down. Zanuark snuck out while no one was paying attention to get away from the scene. He felt he needed to get away. He'd run to the Park, Forest district and hide up amongst the canopy. There he'd lie all day alone except for the occasional passing of another through the trees.

As night closed in, the familiar scent of Julia filled his nostrils. He poked his head out to see where she was. She was looking for him. Tracking him, as the skilled hunter she is. She strained her eyes and followed an imaginary trail up a tree. Zanuark hid back into the canopy, wanting to be left alone.

"Dad. I know you're up there." She shouted. "Mom's worried about you, please come back."

Zanuark held his eyes shut and used his senses to track her. She knew where he was, yet pretended to not know where exactly. Eventually, she sighed and walked off toward the center of the city.

Zanuark climbed to the top of the canopy, looking at the starry sky above. He had flashbacks to the vision in the ancient ruins. He shook looking up at the sky. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stand. He fell out of the tree and hit the ground hard. Yowling from the impact.

A few Eevee's walked forward with a Glaceon and Leafeon, curious to see what had happened. The Glaceon and Leafeon rushed to get help with Zanuark lying there, his vision becoming blurry. The night descended upon him, the stars becoming dark from what could be seen through the trees. Welcoming the familiar hell.

Zanuark awoke, he found himself barely able to move. It took him a moment to realize he was taken elsewhere. He felt stiff, but was able to move. Standing up, something heavy weighed against him and he fell over shouting in pain.

An Espeon ran into the room and his eyes glowed. Zanuark was levitated back into the bed he lied in. "Please try not to get up, your back is broken and it will take a few weeks to heal." The Espeon informed.

"Who are you?" Zanuark asked.

"Greg. I'm your personal care taker for the time being. Seeing you, tried to kill yourself, as the Glaceon put it." He introduced himself.

Zanuark growled, "I'm not suicidal. I just remember, those visions came back, and, then I hit the ground and everything went dark."

Greg nodded like he understood, but really was just doing his job. "So, do you remember your name?"

Zanuark nodded. "Yes, Zanuark."

Greg then would ask, "Do you have anyone in the city I can contact?"

Zanuark slowly shrugged. "My mate Kaisa, my daughter Julia, but they may have left already. Is Zenobe still in the city?"

Greg nodded, "Yes, he is in a very important meeting and I won't be able to disturb him."

Zanuark chuckled. "I'm his brother. He'll listen."

Greg dipped his head. "Then I will go find him immediately." Greg left the room closing the door.

Zanuark sighed. He didn't want to face the drama that would ensue but he guessed he had no choice. After this stunt, he was going to have to face something. Whether it be their scorn, rejection, he would have no choice to face it.

A few hours passed and he became hungry, looking around to see if there was something to eat. To his dissatisfaction, there was not any.

Zanuark lied there, closing his eyes trying to rest more. His false rest was interrupted by the doors opening. It was just Pheobe and Dorian. "Where's, Kaisa?" He'd ask.

"They thought maybe you went home." Dorian answered.

"How long have I been "gone"?" He then asked.

Pheobe looked at him. "Two weeks. Are you alright?"

Zanuark sighed lowering his head once more. Pheobe lied down and raised his head like a pillow onto her belly. Dorian lied down with her. "The last time I was a pillow was just before moon fang, wasn't it?" She asked.

Zanuark slowly nodded. Dorian looked up. "You'll need to be here for another moon before you can leave, and me and Pheobe need to leave tomorrow."

Zanuark figured that would be the case and nodded.

Another moon went by and Zanuark's back healed enough for him to begin moving freely again. He had to wear a padded metal and stone brace when he left. He slowly made his way home, unable to run. Making it home after about four days. He was quickly greeted by Kaisa and Julia. Mac was asleep in the back, still recovering.

Chapter 37

Viper's Exile

In the southern reach of the Raikou Desert, a strange Jolteon lived. He had a resemblance to Palkia, including wings, orbs on shoulder guards, and a helmet. He returned to the project he was exiled for moons ago. About seven moons ago, when the nations were united;

Viper awoke to the sun beaming into his face. He shuddered and slowly got up. Glowing the window shutters to block out the sunlight. He'd look around his house for something to eat, and found he had only one loaf of bread left.

He scarfed it down and left. Picking up his satchel and headed for a large metal dome at the reach of the colony. The colony was established for travel research. Being so far out from any other towns, it was barely known about, and perfect for conducting experiment. Viper was the lead of his own project. Here, he'd spend most of his time researching teleportation and quantum physics. He modeled his study after the beliefs of Palkia.

"Good morning Mr. Viper." He was greeted.

"Jewel, I thought today was your day off." Viper said to an Espeon.

"It is, but we're so close, I can't wait to see the test." The Espeon bounced.

"Well, today is the day we put our work to use." Viper declared.

He walked into the metal dome. At opposite sides of the dome were two columns side by side, connected at the top to make a triangle with the ground. Espeons were going through and checking the columns. They would shine brilliantly and blindingly if allowed to sit in the sunlight.

Viper walked up to one who was supervising, "Are we ready?"

The Espeon turned his head and nodded. "We're ready. We're just checking for the eighth time that there is no abnormalities."

Viper chuckled, "Never can be too careful." He stood up upon a pedestal and spoke up, projecting his voice. "Finish your check, we will be commencing the test in five minutes! Clear the area, so we can test this."

Five minutes went by and only a few researchers were inside the room with Viper, including Jewel. Viper stood in front of one of the triangles. He nodded to Jewel, whose eyes would glow blue. Two columns were pulled down from the ceiling and inserted into the vertex of each triangle. It lit up blue as energy whirled inside, powering it up. Purple lightning strikes went in between, and a portal slowly opened.

Viper was bouncing at his feet and picked up a cubic weight. He whipped his head tossing the weight into one portal and it came out the other. The researchers were cheering at their feat. "Alright, shut it down." He ordered.

Jewel nodded, and the columns began to be pulled out of the machine. The room suddenly became unstable, and the portals started to spike in energy. A lightning strike shot out of the portal and into Viper, and began dragging him in.

"Viper!" Jewel shouted.

Through the pain, Viper remained firm, and ordered, "Don't come closer, close the portal! Continue the research!"

Jewel was hesitated and nodded. As the columns finally became disconnected, the portal quickly shrunk. Viper's screams could be heard as he was dragged into the portal.

Jewel ran forward, looking for any sign of Viper. On the ground was a metal locket in a bolt shape. She held it up and used her power to open it. It was a small intricate painting of her and Viper. It depicted them together when they were kids. She remembered this. This was the day when back in school, Viper had a bet to lick his crush. And he chose her. She sat, heart broken. She didn't realize that even though through their work, he kept his feeling hidden in his professional standpoint.

Viper woke up, shaking his head. Looking around, he wasn't sure where he was. He was on a small platform, floating in some sort of space that was all around him. Platforms everywhere, as if unaffected by gravity.

"Hello!" He shouted. "Anybody?!"

After a few minutes of shouting, he realized he was going to die here from thirst. He was exiled, doomed to be alone for all eternity. He looked down in his hopelessness. "At least I'll die of dehydration in a few days…"

He looked at his surroundings, and admired the beauty of it. He saw though, something growing, something blue and something purple. They were heading straight for him. Viper freaked out and looked around. He would do his best to hide in a crevice just large enough to fit him.

The two blue and purple objects hovered nearby. Dialga and Palkia. Viper looked at the giants, scared. "I swear, something opened up here. It was brief, but somebody opened a portal here."

Dialga shook his head. "That's just silly, you know those little Eevee things can't perform such actions." Palkia opened his mouth to object but Dialga got right to it. "Palkia shut up and just admit you're wrong."

"By the gods…" Viper whispered to himself. Palkia's eyes turned and they met with Viper. He froze, unsure if he was actually spotted. The two figures finally flew away and Viper sighed with relief. A moment later, a blast from under would shatter the platform he was on, sending him flying.

He screamed, scared for his life, when a giant hand clasped him. He stared at Palkia, shaking.

"I knew it…" Palkia murmured. Then he spoke clearly in a deeper voice. "I'm impressed small one. What is your name?" He asked.

"V-v-viper. Sir." Viper stuttered.

Palkia nodded. "Tell me, how did you get here?" Palkia asked.

Viper thought about it for a moment, whether he should lie or tell the truth, then looked back up at Palkia. "Well, I was researching quantum physics, to establish fast travel across Reveira, as ordered by emperor Zenobe."

"Reveira?" Palkia wondered aloud.

"Yes sir, Reveira. The continent has been unified for the greater good. As I was saying, we were researching quantum physics and tried creating a portal. It went good, up until we shut them down. They became unstable and I got sucked into one."

Palkia looked up as if he was deciding something. Viper wondered what, and prayed it wasn't his death. Palkia then looked down at Viper staring into his eyes. Instantly, everything went black.

Viper woke up. This time, he was standing in a field. Above him, it was just like the plains where stray boulders and platforms floated in the air. Slowly moving with no real gravity. He looked around and found Palkia asleep. Palkia had a slight snore, but woke up whenever he choked on something, likely drool. He looked down at Viper, blinking a few times, as if he wasn't sure where he was either, but snapped awake after a minute. "Oh, you're awake. Anyway, this will be your first test, for the next, "moon", as you call your time units. Survive. Everything you need for survival is located in this one mile sphere."

Viper looked up, and realized there was no sky. The walls round up evenly to the ceiling in a perfect sphere. At the center was some sort of crystal that illuminated light. Palkia leaned over and pressed his finger to Viper's chest. An amulet appeared at his chest. The charm looked like one of Palkia's shoulder blades.

Without any further explaining, Palkia disappeared. Viper looked around and began walking. He looked at the platforms above and saw food and water. He wasn't sure how to reach it. He tried jumping and to his surprise, he started moving quickly. Farther and farther and missing a platform. He kept moving in that direction till he smashed into a different part of the sphere. He was amazed he didn't even get hurt upon impact.

Viper looked up and smiled. He was going to make the most while he was here.

A moon passed and Palkia reappeared. Viper came back to greet him. Palkia nodded. "I see you're still alive. Let's move on to your true training." Palkia reached down and pressed the charm against Viper's chest.

He could feel his body changing. His body felt like it was on fire, his body changed and morphed. The necklace disappeared quickly as his body morphed. Soon the burning sensation stopped and he felt better. Stronger, more powerful than anything in the universe. "What, did you do to me?"

Palkia's shoulder blades glowed and he swiped up. A column that was like a perfect mirror rose from the ground. Looking in it. Viper could see himself now. He had the shoulder blades and wings of palkia on his shoulders. His head had a helmet in the shape of Palkia's head. His eyes were the last new feature. Around his white pupils were a purple iris. It shimmered like amethyst almost.

Viper looked up at Palkia ready to begin training.

Many moons passed and Viper had finally completed his training with Palkia. There was nothing more for him to teach. Palkia created a portal back to the Reveira. Viper said his goodbyes and parted ways with his master.

Zanuark was in a tree shaking down the fruit, when the sky lit up brilliantly purple for a brief moment. A purple orb streaked across the sky at Mach speed. It headed for the Raikou desert where it would disappeared. Zanuark hopped down and helped Kaisa gather the fruits that fell on the ground, returning to his business.

"I wonder how Firestar is doing." He wondered aloud.

Viper streaked across the sky, seeing the facility in the distance. He noticed it was nearly abandoned, except for a few others who remained sitting around. Viper landed, and others backed away in fear, not sure what they were seeing. "Jewel!" He called out.

There was no answer, and the laid off workers were looking at each other, wondering how this one knew her name. "Jewel!" He once more called out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, give me a moment." A feminine voice yelled from inside a small home. The Espeon walked out and looked at Viper, stepping back almost horrified.

"H-how do you know my name?" She demanded hesitantly.

"You don't recognize your overseer?" Viper asked.

"But I am,-"She paused reluctantly, thinking on what was just said quickly. "Viper..?" She ran forward and pressed herself against him. Viper welcomed the alien embrace, not caring if this compromised his professional standpoint. Show up looking like Palkia would be enough anyway.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

Viper smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He teased. "But same goes to what happened here. What did happen here?"

Jewel sighed. "Well, shortly after your sudden departure, Zenobe found out about the accident and shut us down. A few clusters of us returned and operate here under secrecy, but it's going well so far."

Viper nodded. "I'd give you the ending but spoilers aren't that much fun." He told her.

Chapter 38

Suicune's Temple

Spiritually Reunited

Zanuark was working the farm when he could hear something land nearby. He turned his head to see Firestar. He dipped his head acknowledging Firestar's presence. Zanuark finished his patch and walked over to Firestar.

"So, what brings you here?" Zanuark asked.

"Cal passed yesterday. I just received word. His grandchild is inheriting the throne. I met with Zenobe earlier this morning, and opted someone should serve as a personal guard." Firestar informed.

Zanuark scowled, "Really? You know why I don't like these summons."

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "Zan, shut the hell up. You are still part of the Mightyena's army, and not officially retired. Do your job already." Zanuark narrowed his eyes and tensed as if ready to tare Firestar up, but remained still. Firestar turned around and got a running start before taking off flying.

Zanuark sighed and carried his fruit to the silo and returned home. Pheobe was here, staying with Julia while she was pregnant. It's been about three weeks and she was already experiencing motion sickness. Mac was out helping on the farm. Since there was Vaporeon around, he was able to work again knowing full well they could extinguish flames quickly. Kaisa was still out as well. "Hey, mom, I need to head off for the Suicune mountains. Please tell Kaisa I said goodbye. I'll see you soon Julia." Zanuark bid farewell.

Pheobe nodded. Julia said goodbye and Zanuark took off. As he was walking, Firestar came down and scooped Zanuark in his legs. He took off immediately heading for the Suicune mountains. They arrived after a half hour where Zanuark would be dropped off. It was mostly Glaceons with a few different Eeveelutions here and there. Mightyena was the second most abundant.

Zanuark headed for the ice mountain at the end of the city, where guards would stop him.

"Halt! None is allowed inside the castle until tension has calmed!" One of the guards shouted.

Zanuark dipped his head. "I've been sent here to watch over Cal's grandchild by Zenobe."

A guard stepped forward and turned his head. "Sure, sure, and that must mean you're his brother."

"I am. Zanuark. His mother is Pheobe and dad is Dorian. Would you like me to bring him here myself to have you let me in or are you going to stop wasting my damn time." Zanuark growled.

The guards looked at each other and parted way letting Zanuark through. As he walked in, he heard sobbing echo down the icy hall. As he approached the sobbing, he could see an Eevee and a Glaceon in the throne room, surrounding a body lied down on an altar. Cal.

Zanuark approached slowly. Trying to pick out which one was the heir. A Glaceon broke off and padded toward Zanuark. Female, and very old like Cal. "You must be Sapphire's personal guard."

Zanuark looked over at the Eevee. Getting a better observation, she was a teen, ready to evolve any day now. Turning back to the old Glaceon, he nodded.

"She knows well, and has been taught from her small youth, and is ready for this position, but people do not know that." The old Glaceon said.

Zanuark twisted his head. "What about her parents?"

The old Glaceon's face was grim. "Died. The spirits took them, all that was left was two bloody paw prints."

Zanuark recalled the legend Kaisa spoke of when they first came to the cavern. "I see…" He sighed.

"How long do you suppose I'll be here? My daughter conceived and she'll give birth in about two, three moons, and I refuse to not be with her when it happens." He stated firmly.

She shrugged. "Long enough until she can prove she is a firm leader. They don't realize it, but she's been running the kingdom for five years now, as her grandfather is an unfit leader now with his age."

Zanuark nodded. "Really? How old is she?"

The old Glaceon closed her eyes like she was trying to think of an answer. "Eleven. I believe, I can't remember too well anymore. I'm afraid I'll be passing any week now."

Zanuark looked out as another Eevee walked in. It was male, about Sapphire's age. "Sapphire! Are you alright?" The young Eevee ran up to Sapphire.

"Yes, how did the guards let you in?" She asked.

"They just let me in." He answered.

"That is wrong, though I know you, I'm okay with you being let in, but not having my consent to let you in a stupid decision. Please wait here, body guard, come with." She ordered.

"I like her." Zan whispered, seeing how dominant she was, at a young age really showed her potential. Zanuark walked back to the castle gate where the guards were standing put.

"Guards, who here is in charge?" Sapphire demanded.

A guard in darker armor stepped forward. "I am Ma'am. What are your orders?"

Sapphire scowled at him. "Do not let people through without my permission. I can understand, Leonard is a friend, and see why you let him in. But him, my body guard. He had no proof he was who he says he was, and yet you let him in. Firestar told me that he would be coming but you let him in without any proof. I do not want one more person to leave or enter Suicune's Crest without my direct order. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir!" The leading guard shouted.

Sapphire scowled at the other guards. "Do you understand me?!"

"Yes Sir!" The rest shouted.

She give a quick "Hmm" and trotted back toward the inside.

Zanuark walked with her back toward the inside of the palace. "Suicune's Crest?" He asked.

She nodded. "That's what this palace is called. Whenever it isn't raining or snowing outside, you can see that the palace is composed of three sections, North and South wing, and the center. It was modeled after Suicune's crest in shape."

"So, a," Zanuark coughed for a moment. "Never mind…" Sapphire was giggling.

They made it back into the throne room and Leonard was sitting by the altar. The old Glaceon went back into mourning and Sapphire joined her. Zanuark sat at the doorway and lied down. He wondered what Cal was like in his prime.

After a few minutes of silence, a Mightyena guard walked into the room. "My Lady, the preparations for the burial are ready. Shall we open it to the public or remain private?"

Sapphire looked up. "No, but open up Suicune's Temple open to the public forty eight hours after my departure, then close it again."

"Yes Sir." The guard nodded and waved his tail. Four Glaceon dressed in red robes walked in. Their face was covered from the Robe's hood.

"Mr. Zanuark please come with me." Sapphire ordered.

Zanuark followed, and the old Glaceon and Leonard followed to another room. It was a bedroom by the looks of it. The Old Glaceon padded to a door and opened it. There were many outfits, robes, and sets of armor in the room. Sapphire grabbed a white robe and put it on. The old Glaceon and Leonard did the same.

She then pulled out a black cloak with a red eye on it. Zanuark felt uneasy looking at it, considering the marks he bore on his eyes. Sapphire threw it over Zanuark and clipped the Cloak's collar together.

"Why am I wearing this black robe?" He asked.

"It is traditional for the guardian of the Royal family to wear this robe. We haven't had a true guardian in ages though. Just one to stay with us in hectic times." The old Glaceon answered.

"Say, I never got your name Mrs." Zanuark stated.

"My name is Chloe." The old Glaceon introduced.

"Zanuark." He'd introduce as well.

Sapphire stood by the door. "Could we get a move on? I'd like to be able to move on from this shortly."

Zanuark nodded and headed out the door with the others. The red robed Glaceons picked up Cal from the altar and carried him off. Zanuark stood behind them with the other three behind him. They walked out of Suicune's Crest and headed south toward higher mountains. They were accompanied by a squad of Mightyena. The snow really began to pick up, and it became hard to see. Zanuark continued to walk, keeping the red robed ones in sight.

He'd turn his head to a yowl behind him. "A child is unfit to be a ruler!" One shouted.

Zanuark turned and another Glaceon managed to get past the Mightyena, likely using snow to their advantage. The squad ran at the unknown Glaceon but Zanuark signaled him to stand down. Zanuark picked the Glaceon up easily and began to carry him like a child.

"Let me go you retched runt!" The Glaceon barked.

"Let's keep moving before the snow gets worse." Zanuark opted.

The group once more began moving.

A statue of Articuno appeared about twenty feet away from Zanuark's vision. Walking on, beyond that was a barrack where the Mightyena went. Zanuark dropped off the Glaceon with them and headed back to the group. A black hole appeared in the distance, with two more Glaceon wearing robes at its entrance. Light was coming from inside. An outline of a Suicune Statue could be seen inside.

The group walked in where the temple would be closed. The two new Glaceons would escort the group deeper into the temple. The hall eventually opened up to a large room from its side. Only the base was visible, and however high up it went, Zanuark couldn't tell. It was pitch black. At the end of the room was an altar. Above the altar was a statue of Suicune. At its nose was a light blue orb.

The sound of chants and prayers were heard all around as many other Glaceon surrounded the altar. Zanuark stayed put while Sapphire walked forward with the escorting four. Cal's body would be lied on the altar. Sapphire crouched down low dipping her head and stepped to the side. Chloe and Leonard did the same, being right next to Sapphire. Zanuark was beckoned by one of the Glaceon to stand by Sapphire. He stayed standing and watched over the room. A golden robed Glaceon walked into the room and stood at the altar, the room fell silent. Sapphire swiped at Zanuark's head putting the hood on.

The Golden robe stood in front of the Altar and turned around, staring opposite the altar. A strange circular ornament adorned the wall. It was huge and looked to be ten feet from bottom to top. The Golden robe began to chant and the marking on the circle lit up from the center and spread out. It then became more fluid, until it looked like the surface of water.

A blue paw step forward, and another. A head poked forth, matching the statue. Suicune. The figure walked in. Zanuark thought he looked amazing, and was just as majestic as the statue depicted. Suicune walked farther forward, and realized it was not a he, but a she, by the body's curve.

"I have been summoned by you again, to escort this royal spirit to my realm, where he will live in harmony with all the rulers of this great land." Suicune spoke up. Her voice was melodic, giving Zanuark a sense of peace again. Something he hadn't felt since his Coma. "What is this, why do you stand before me?" Suicune asked looking at Zanuark.

He stuttered for a moment. "What is this? Someone not a Glaceon in my temple? Hmm. It's been so long, but that is not my business here."

Suicune approached the altar and pressed her nose to Cal. A gold light lit up at the body's chest. A golden figure appeared over the body, it was Cal. Cal nodded to Suicune and hopped off the altar, following her through the watery portal. Suicune halted at the portal and looked at Zanuark. Her eyes narrowed. "You there, come with me."

Zanuark hesitated taking a step back. The Golden robe approached him. "Your Highest has given you an order."

Zanuark hesitated and rushed to Suicune. She beckoned him inside the portal and he went in. Everything turned blurry for a moment but then became visible. He came across a strange world. Unlike his or the Reverse world. It was all endless sky. There was golden figures everywhere, like Cal.

Two beings landed in front of him, one brown and one gold.

"Sister, why have you brought one of the living here?" The brown one asked.

"Ho-Oh will be angry when he finds out." The golden one spoke.

"Stop speaking so formal already. No one here buys it. Also, Arceus won't find out, if you two keep your mouth shut. And I suggest you do, or he'll be even more furious with you for what you've done." Suicune smirked.

Zanuark looked up. He heard the occasional tale of these three legends, but, didn't expect them to be talking like this.

The brown one's eyes narrowed. "Then why is he here?"

Suicune looked down at Zanuark. "I'm just confused on why an Umbreon was in my temple." Her tail would move over and remove the hood off Zanuark. The three legends then stood staring at Zanuark.

"Entei, you see this, right?" Suicune asked.

The brown one nodded. "Yea, the Eye of Death."

"Could it be?" Another female voice penetrated the tension. A golden figure, an Eevee was approaching Zanuark. Entei put his foot down blocking her path. "Let me through!" She shouted.

Entei jumped back. Raikou and Suicune were laughing. The golden figure pressed her paw against his cheek. "I can't believe it. I thought you never made it here, but you've been alive all this time."

Zanuark raised an eye confused. "Your eye though, no wonder we are still apart. Perhaps we'll be united another day, but I cannot explain because you cannot stay." The Eevee stated.

Suicune pressed her paw to Zanuark's side. "Peace, be delivered by death." She said. "It is time for you to leave." Suicune beckoned her head to the portal. Zanuark would walk back into the portal. Here, he would be greeted by the Golden robe, and escorted out of the temple.

Chapter 39

Howls of Ice

Sapphire would ask Zanuark repeatedly what he had witness, but he refused to say anything. He was still caught up on the golden Eevee figure. She was familiar, but, he didn't know how. Sapphire eventually gave up and returned to her quarters. Chloe showed Zanuark to where he would be sleeping for the night and trotted off leaving him alone.

Zanuark wondered on it more, and the more he tried to remember, the more distorted the true memory of her in his past became. Zanuark finally gave up and sighed. He padded over to the window of his chamber. The snow had stopped and the clouds lightened up slightly. Little moonlight, but enough to see the ground, filtered to the ground.

Zanuark became curious as he realized there was no one outside. He looked around for any movement. He began to wonder why and would go off searching for Chloe. "Chloe!" He'd be shouting.

As he walked down a hallway, a door opened up and the old Glaceon padded out. "What is it child?" She shouted.

"I'm just a bit curious right now, why is no body outside?" Zanuark asked.

She froze up and looked him in the eye. For a moment, there was silence. "No one goes out in the dark, very few are seen if they leave the shelter of home at night."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Stay out of it." Chloe ordered. "I don't know if you care much about my granddaughter, but I sure as hell won't let her body guard disappear and leave her vulnerable."

Zanuark scowled. "I don't even want to be here, much less cared for Cal or your daughter. Don't tell me what not to get involved with, especially if anything that poses any sort of threat to Sapphire. Got it?" Zanuark growled.

Chloe was taking a few steps back, now fearing her own life. Zanuark could hear the clattering of armor, signaling guards. Zanuark turned and walked past them while they checked on Chloe, asking if she was alright with the yelling.

Zanuark returned to his room and lied down. Darkness soon overtook him, and he was out asleep.

He dreamed of flying through the sky, as if Project WINX was finally complete. He flew over the Suicune mountains when something from the clouds blasted his wing. He fell out of the sky uncontrollably. Landing hard in the snow, his legs were broke immediately, and he couldn't move. Zanuark looked up and around, he screamed for help but nothing came.

He thought he saw a small building nearby, and used his tail and what was left of his mounted wings to drag himself there. To his despair, it was just a large ice crystal. Jutting out the ground.

The ground began to shake and the giant ice crystal stood up and slowly turned. It stared at him, with seven yellow eyes. Soon, it began to fade into nothing, and Zanuark was once more alone.

He woke up in the morning and headed for the throne room. Sapphire was talking with another Glaceon he didn't recognize. He padded up and sat down next to the throne. Sapphire stopped and looked at Zanuark. "Good morning Mr. Zanuark."

"Morning." He acknowledge.

The Glaceon just nodded to Zanuark and Sapphire and the Glaceon continued to converse over politics. Chloe would pass the throne room doing something he wasn't sure. Zanuark slowly began to slip back into sleep.

The next few days became routine. Waking up, sitting by the throne, going out every now and then throughout the day for other matters.

It was the night of his eleventh day there. Zanuark was looking out the window into the night. The sky cleared up for once, and the full moon shown. He stared into the night, when he started hearing Chloe shouting for Sapphire. Zanuark walked out in curiosity to see what was going on.

Chloe became more frantic the closer Zanuark got. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sapphire, she's gone. I can't find her anywhere!" She exclaimed.

"How many entrances are there to this palace?" Zanuark asked.

Sapphire looked in the direction of the main entrance and then to Sapphire's room. "Two."

"Then where's the second entrance?"

"In her room, it's more of an exit."

"Did any guards see her leave the main entrance?"

Chloe shook her head no.

"Then there will be fresh tracks, it hasn't snowed in two days. Her paw prints will be visible."

"In this night?"

Zanuark nodded. "Now lead me to this other entrance."

Chloe did as Zanuark instructed and they walked into Sapphire's room.

Chloe went to one side of the room and pushed on a wall. It began to slide open. Just like the Celebi Forest, Briar would have never been caught had he not seen where they went. It was a small spiraling stair case with a few crystals keeping it lit. Zanuark walked down the steps, and then came upon a long passageway. On the far end was the way out. Chloe followed closely behind.

Zanuark looked back, he could see the city from here, faintly though. Howls could be heard in the distance and Chloe brushed up to Zanuark. She was scared, and Zanuark wasn't sure how to comfort her. He began to sniff at the ground and could smell Sapphire. The tracks weren't old, almost fresh. "She came through here about an hour ago." Zanuark announced.

He pressed his paws into the small paw prints of Sapphire. They widened as he pressed down, and began padding into each step. Chloe and Zanuark walked on in the moonlight. Eventually, Zanuark stopped, there was only one paw print left, and it was a crimson red.

Chloe broke down crying at the paw step, but Zanuark shoved her away. "Stop! It's not blood!" He shouted.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "It's a bloody paw print. Can't you tell?"

Zanuark shook his head. "It is not blood, trust me, I can tell. Smell the snow under you and then smell the paw print." He ordered.

She sniffed the snow and the paw print and it was the same.

Zanuark began to look around for any traces. Any tracks or scent trails. Howling once more heard in the distance. Zanuark continued to sniff the air until he found a faint trail. "Go back and get help. Bring the help here, and I'll bring Sapphire here."

Zanuark broke into a sprint following the trail. Eventually, he could see someone in the snow, lying in the ground. She was at the foot of an ice covered mound of rock. "Sapphire!" He shouted. There was no answer. He feared the worst and approached. She was just knocked out.

Zanuark looked around, and could feel things getting closer. He heard whispers in a language he had never heard before. The only word he understood was "curse".

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Zanuark shouted.

There was no answer, but many figures approaching. Froslass. They continued to approach, the whispers getting louder. "Get back!" He shouted. He growled. They continued to approach until he could see their blue eyes.

"Eye of Death." They began to murmur.

A chunk of ice came at his side knocking him down and then they began to approach, continuing to chant "Eye of Death".

He growled, "I will not die here. I promised to see my daughter give birth, and I refuse to let you destroy me!" He roared. The star on his forehead glowed brightly, and his demonic form once more came out. This one was different. He had a purple glowing outline at his body. They were brightest his claws and fangs.

He growled and opened his mouth. A black orb formed at his mouth. It shot out a red beam and he turned his head destroying the Froslass that attacked him quickly. Zanuark turned his head, Sapphire began to wake up. She looked up at Zanuark horrified and screamed.

Zanuark just sat down, looking down at her. Eventually she calmed down and realized who she was screaming at. Looking at the mark on his eye, she finally calmed down. "Zanuark?"

Zanuark dipped his head.

"Oh… Can, we, can you take-" She was cut off as the ground began to shake.

The mound of ice began to rise out of the ground and turned its body. It was the being from before. "Regice!" Sapphire shouted.

Zanuark looked at her. "Regice! The ancient golem, created to banish the Mightyena from long ago. I had no idea that he was real." She explained.

It looked at Zanuark and held its arm out to him. A blue aura sphere appeared in its hand and it fired an ice beam at Zanuark. It knocked Zanuark on his side, and he struggled to quickly get up. Regice came forward at Mach speed knocking Zanuark back. Zanuark tried to get up but it was already on top of him. It's sharp foot piercing him, almost making a hole in him.

His roar of agonizing pain echoed through the mountains. A red, flashing orb appeared in front of Regice looking down at Zanuark. He closed his eyes.

"Stop!" Sapphire ordered. The Regice stopped and looked at the Glaceon. "Go back into hibernation! You are a useless piece of scrap with no use! Leave!"

Regice began to float away and Zanuark slowly got up. Sapphire leaped up onto Zanuark. "Let's get a move on." She said.

Zanuark began taking off at a fast speed running toward the rendezvous point. He met Chloe and the guards who stood horrified. Sapphire jumped off his back and ran to Chloe, pressed her head into her grandmother's chest.

Zanuark transformed back into his true form. "Sorry to break up the sweet moment, but Sapphire, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Chloe scowled at him, "How dare you talk to a princess like that?"

Zanuark's upper eye lid lowered half way. "Did you already forget our chat? I will gladly leave if my presence is not needed here."

Chloe nodded. "Then leave."

Sapphire backed up from Chloe. "No. Not until Firestar has brought what I asked. Stop questioning him. Though you are my grandmother, I am your ruler, and you will listen to him first. That is my order to you."

Chloe scowled at Zanuark and walked back, the guards following her.

"How long will I be here?" Zanuark asked.

Sapphire thought on it for a moment, "Three. Five at the most."

Just as Sapphire said, Firestar arrived in three days. He arrived with one person from each of the regions. They were to serve as her permanent guard. Zanuark was dismissed and Firestar flew him home.

Chapter 40

Pheobe's Illness

Feared Cure

Kaisa was working on her garden when he arrived. "Zanuark!" She exclaimed and ran to him.

Zanuark ran up to Kaisa and playfully tackled her. Julia and Pheobe slowly walked out. Kaisa was on top of Zanuark by now. Her muzzle rested on Zanuark's chest. Zanuark back to see Julia and Pheobe. Julia's belly was slightly larger, but not if you were paying attention. "Where's Mac?" He asked.

"Farm." Julia answered.

Pheobe looked down at him. Zanuark noticed she didn't look well, beyond her age.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He asked.

Pheobe tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"

He sniffed the air and gently pushed Kaisa off and rolled over. He gently sniffed at Pheobe's belly. "Your milk, it's, sour almost. You're, dying, from sickness. How have Krystal, Kyra, and Kalonice been feeding?"

Pheobe looked down and stepped away. "Zenia has been taking care of the kits. I was afraid if they fed off me, they may become sick as well."

Zanuark thought for a moment. "What have you been feeling?" He asked.

"Well, my stomach constantly hurts, every now and then I throw up. And, sometimes when I go, it comes out a little bloody." She informed. "I've been shedding my fur more than normal as well."

Zanuark looked at Kaisa. "I'm going to Lincoln. I'm sorry I'm leaving after I just got back. But I can't sit by and let her die."

Kaisa shook her head. "I'm coming with you."

Zanuark protested. "What about Julia and Pheobe?"

Julia spoke up. "I can take care of myself. Mac is always here if I need help."

Zanuark sighed. "Please stay close then, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kaisa assured him, "It won't happen. Believe me."

Zanuark put his muzzle on top of her. "I know. You are strong. You traveled many miles to bring me back to life."

Kaisa nodded. "Then let's get a move on."

Zanuark looked at Pheobe. "Please be okay."

Pheobe smiled weakly. "Of course I will."

Kaisa began running, Zanuark hesitated but followed. "May Arceus show his divine mercy upon thee." He murdered as they ran.

They reached the city by noon of the next day. Lincoln greeted Kaisa and Zanuark with open paws. "Ah, Mrs. Kaisa, Mr. Zanuark, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My mother is sick. We were hoping you or someone you know could use your expertise and heal her." Zanuark informed.

Kaisa nodded. "Please sir."

Lincoln dipped his head. "Of course, we'll set off tomorrow morning. Please, can I treat you two to some wine?"

Zanuark shook his head but Kaisa accepted, dipping her head. "Alright then Mrs. Kaisa, I'll send a hand maiden to fetch you a drink. Please, come with me, I want you two to relax. Zanuark, you seem most tense."

Zanuark nodded in agreement. "Please, come with me." Lincoln asked. The others followed him and he led them up the castle. They were lead off into a room on one of the tips of a "branch". There, a female Leafeon, Flareon, Espeon, and Vaporeon stood.

Zanuark looked at Lincoln with a raised eye. "Who are they?" Zanuark asked.

"My personal beauty therapists. When you're the most known politician and hustler, you need time to relax." Lincoln informed. Kaisa felt uncomfortable and gave the women a glare.

"We have mates you know…" The Flareon informed. Kaisa looked down, hiding her irritation.

A paw lifted her chin up and she stared into the Espeon's eyes. She didn't know what it was, but it was like magic. She quickly felt easy. The four beckoned Zanuark and Kaisa in, and Lincoln left.

The Espeon began to use psychic to take four stones and gave the sensation of their back being massaged. The Flareon, Vaporeon, and Leafeon all worked together in create a relaxing bath for the two.

Zanuark closed his eyes growing tired from the sensation. He couldn't remember the last time he actually relaxed. Kaisa was trying to remember the same wondering if she's ever relaxed herself.

They opened their eyes feeling the Espeon stop. They sat up and noticed that the bath was ready. The water was so clear that it looked as if there was nothing there. The Flareon and Vaporeon assisted the two into the bath. It was amazing for them. Zanuark could feel his tense muscles finally relax completely. The Flareon lit a few candles and left the two on their own. A few moments later, another Leafeon walked in with a bowl of wine for Kaisa and left.

A few hours passed of relaxing silence passed and Lincoln walked in. "Have you two enjoyed yourself?"

Kaisa simply nodded in reply while Zanuark remained silent.

"Mr. Zanuark?" Lincoln said. He looked at Kaisa and she pressed her paw on his muzzle. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hmmm?" He was obviously a bit blissful and unaware of where he was.

"I'll take that as a yes, but I advise you get out. You aren't supposed to be in there for more than two hours." Lincoln advised.

Kaisa slowly got out, dripping, her fur almost slimy from the water. Zanuark slowly followed out. Lincoln led them to the end of the room by the window. The floor here was hot and almost burned Kaisa's paws.

"Take it slowly, and lie down." Lincoln instructed. The two did as he said and their fur quickly dried up after a few minutes.

Kaisa stood back up and stretched. Zanuark took a look at her coat and it looked more lustrous than ever. He took a look at himself and it seemed the same happened to him. He looked much younger as well.

Morning came and they set off for home. They arrived after two days where Pheobe had gone from just being sick to dying. Lincoln walked by her side and they began to talk. Zanuark, Kaisa, and Julia stayed on the other side of the home watching anxiously.

About twenty minutes passed and Lincoln gave her multiple herbs and assured her she'll be better in a week. He trotted over to Zanuark and Kaisa and beckoned them to follow him. They walked back outside and far away from the home where no one would hear them.

"I lied to your mother." Lincoln started. "She's on her death bed. I'm afraid she only has two days to live, maybe not even that."

Zanuark widened his eyes. Time seemed to stop. He began to remember all that he could of his mother, his siblings, and what they knew about this. Memories rushing before him, as if his sixteen years of existence all took place in one minute. Soon he realized, no one was moving, the breeze stopped, and the few clouds in the sky haven't budged.

"Kaisa? Lincoln? Are you two alright?" Zanuark asked nudging them.

"They won't hear you." A voice said from behind.

He turned around. Dark Leaf stood before him. "What have you done?" Zanuark asked.

"What will you do?" Dark Leaf asked back.

Zanuark growled. Dark Leaf smirked. "I have been sent to test your power today. I can cure your mother, if you best me in battle."

Zanuark narrowed his eyes getting into fighting stance. He looked at Zanuark.

The ground began to shake and Zanuark jumped. A pillar of black vines shot out of the ground. He put his paws together and leaped off an oversized thorn, and took off running as more pillars began to spring out of the ground. One shot up in front of him and he began running up the thorns. Leaping off and performing a back flip. He shot off three shadow balls at Dark Leaf who swiftly dodged the assault.

Zanuark landed and took off after Dark Leaf. Two columns sprung up at Dark Leaf's side and spinning rapidly. Thorns began spinning quickly and shoot off at him. Zanuark swiftly dodged each one. Getting close to Dark Leaf, he grabbed one of the giant thorns with his tail. Using the momentum, he spun it around back at Dark Leaf. It caught him off guard scraping the side of his body. Fur was torn off and a little blood trickled out.

Dark Leaf narrowed his eyes and another pillar ejected from his feet. Zanuark jumped back. Dark Leaf blocked out the sunlight, and used it to his advantage. Dark Leaf came down fangs bared. Zanuark swiftly jumped up and smashed into Dark Leaf, stabbing his side into a thorn and fall back down.

Dark Leaf hissed and pillars shout out of the ground around Zanuark. They began to shoot tearing him up. A roar from inside the pillars made Dark Leaf flinch. The pillar collapsed and Zanuark came running out. Dark Leaf tried to leap out of his path, but alas, a giant paw came down on him, and flung Dark Leaf to the ground. Zanuark held Dark Leaf down, fangs bared. His stare piercing.

His grip though, softened and went limp. Zanuark slowly turned, two columns impaled him in an "X". The pillars retreated into the ground and disappeared, and Zanuark fell heavily onto his side. His form gave way and he looked up at Dark Leaf.

Dark Leaf shook his head. "You are weak. Reckless. Even in Harbinger, you are still pathetic."

Dark Leaf's blank eyes glowed green. Zanuark could feel his wounds heal. Zanuark stayed lying down, looking at the soil. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't fight for my own selfish desire… I fight to keep the ones I love alive. For anyone innocent, and I have failed them all…"

"I failed them…" He repeated. His eyes going black. "I will not fail them!" He shouted. Black aura sprung up around him, his body radiating the black energy. Dark Leaf stood back. Dark Leaf merely blinked and he was flung back. Zanuark was tearing at his body, even without his dark form. He ruthlessly destroyed Dark Leaf to the point of death, when a golden light flung him off.

Arceus descended down by Dark Leaf. He looked at Zanuark and he found himself blacking out.

Zanuark awoke to see Dark Leaf staring at him. He also saw Kaisa and Lincoln looking down. "What, happened? I just remember hearing you say Pheobe was doomed." Zanuark said, confused and forgetting of what has transpired.

Dark Leaf looked at him. "I think you just fainted upon the shock. But Pheobe is alright, and far from her death bed." Zanuark stood up. Pheobe was with Mac, helping prepare a meal.

"Mom?" Zanuark asked, not sure if she was Pheobe.

Pheobe turned around. She was healthy, but, young. He looked as if no time has passed between now and when he first opened his eyes. It was amazing. "How?" Was all he could ask.

"Just as Lincoln said, I got better in three days." She answered.

"But he said you had at the most two days to live!" Zanuark looked at Lincoln.

Lincoln shrugged. "I just gave her a narcotic to ease the pain." Zanuark sighed and looked at Dark Leaf.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We think we located the next person in the seven at Raikou Desert." Dark Leaf explained. "I thought maybe I'd stop by."

"Can't you just wait until night and just teleport there or something?" Zanuark asked.

Dark Leaf just walked out afterward. Zanuark shrugged. He found himself rubbing Pheobe's fur.

"So silky." He whispered.

Pheobe was giving him a "you're too old for this" look. Zanuark backed up awkwardly and remained silent.

Chapter 41

Sons of Entei

Rebellion

Zanuark woke up shaking his head somebody was pounding their paws on the entrance of his home. Zanuark walked outside to find Darynn, Lilly, and a mix of Eevee and Poochyena. "Excuse me sir, I've been told the person named Zanuark lives here."

"This is he." Zanuark answered.

Lilly looked up twisting her head and then shook it. "Listen, please let me in, I need to talk with you."

Zanuark walked in with the others. Pheobe stared at Darynn and growled. His ears were down at the growl and he looked away.

"Darynn, you promised." Zanuark told him.

"What promise?" He asked.

Zanuark stared into his eyes and he recalled the promise almost ten years ago. Darynn looked down and his tail drooping and approached Pheobe slowly. Pheobe lashed out knocking Darynn on his side. Lilly tried to run to him but Zanuark stopped her, staring her down.

Pheobe growled into his ear, "What gives you the right to think you can show your face after the stunt you pulled?"

Darynn closed his eyes. "I don't. I would rather be dead than face my ghosts. That would be what I'd say if I haven't moved on. But I have, and have a mate, and she has bored me our second litter together."

Pheobe held him down, her scowl stood firm. It loosened when tears ran down his face. "I've always been jealous of Dorian. He won the girl, but the worst part of it. You never even acknowledged what I did for you growing up."

She pulled off. "The silver moon cave, I showed it to you, you loved it. It was my own little world, but I wanted to share it with you. You didn't, you took it and shared it with Dorian. Mist Falls, you did the same. Every time I tried to show you something, that I cared for you, you never acknowledged it." He explained.

He stood up. "If you don't care, Fine! But I'm not here for you! I'm here so Lilly and my youngest can be safe!"

Kaisa tilted her head and looked at Pheobe. Pheobe turned her head saying nothing more. Then Darynn turned his head. "Alright, Lilly, could you please explain this for me? I don't want to talk anymore."

Lilly nodded. She nudged her litter over to Darynn where he'd play with them, calming down. Lilly looked up. "A vigilante group of sorts sprung up. But they aren't exacting justice, but have been murdering innocents for a while now. People who are unhappy with the peace between Mightyena and Eeveelution has apparently been deemed unfit to live together. They've been killing Mightyena and Poochyena, and I'm scared for my son." Lilly looked over to the small Poochyena. "I hope you can understand."

Zanuark looked down. He wondered about this more. "Coming here was a bad idea. I'll need to go see an old friend and teacher of mine. Kaisa, I'd opt you come with me. Mac, take everyone back to the Great Plains Cave. Afterwards, Mac, come back here and go to the nearby barracks. Tell Charybdis the situation, and tell him to set up recon across the nearby colonies that will evacuate Mightyena if necessary." He ordered. "Any objections?" No one answered. "Good. We'll leave tomorrow, please, get some rest."

Morning came and gone and Zanuark and Kaisa set off through the Moltress Cavern. They came into Moon Fang valley where Zanuark continued walking straight.

"Who are we going to ask for help?" Kaisa asked.

"Jerome." Zanuark answered.

"What can he do?"

"Provide protection."

Zanuark continued padding onto to High Fang. He walked up the mountain to level six.

"Ah, First Lieutenant, Second Kaisa. How many years has it been?" Jerome asked.

"Four years. And since then I traveled the continent and brought it together. Adopted a daughter, and will be a grandfather in a few moons. That's beside the point. I need you to come with me to Obsidian City and speak with Zenobe. There has been some occurrence coming along, of vigilante, putting most of your kind in harm's way."

Jerome looked at Zanuark for a moment then back to his student. "I see. Explain more to me along the way. Fredrick, you're in charge of the camp while I'm gone." Jerome turned and dipped his head to Zanuark.

The three headed for the capital. Along the way, Zanuark explained to Jerome about what he did first after being stationed with the conquest. Ten years later, after finally making peace, a revolt is building up. Jerome looked down wondering about something. The Zapdos cavern appeared in the distance. They walked through and came into Obsidian City.

The three entered the throne room where Zenobe was discussing something with an advisor. He became silent seeing Zanuark and Kaisa. He nodded his advisor away and they were alone.

"You brought Jerome here, I'm guessing this is bad." Zenobe guessed.

Zanuark nodded. "Revolt and murder."

Kaisa spoke up. "It seems there have been many Mightyena and Poochyena in the Raikou Desert killed. This could be the same anywhere else."

He looked down. "I was afraid of this."

Kaisa spoke up. "We believe this revolt is preparing for a full scale massacre across the Great Plains."

Jerome looked at him. "I suggest rallying the students at Camp Moon Fang to the Great Plains. They are more than capable of outlasting a mediocre revolt, even the private in the basic combat training."

Zanuark shook his head. "No, Charybdis has scouts and spies in the Raikou Desert hopefully by tomorrow. I suggest getting more recon units sitting around here into each region, comprised of Eeveelution to spy on. Give each commanding officer a messenger and if something big is about to happen, then we rally the students."

Zenobe nodded. "I agree mostly, but these students aren't prepared for having to hunt for themselves. Add in a curriculum in Basic Combat Training for hunting, teach your current lieutenants to hunt, then they teach each of the other schools, then when that's done, keep it to the privates."

Zanuark looked to Jerome. Jerome nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled." Zenobe declared.

"Alright, Kaisa, let's go home then." Zanuark said.

"Yea, we should go. I'm scared leaving Julia alone with this stuff, especially when she is pregnant." Kaisa said.

Zanuark nodded and the two padded off. They arrived a few hours later tired and exhausted. Zanuark and Kaisa lied down in their old bed, for the first time in ten years. Zanuark for the first time in his life was on the bottom. He embraced the warmth of his living blanket.

Zanuark awoke to multiple paw steps from outside the Cave. Charybdis arrived with more than just his recon unit. They entered the cave. Zanuark and Kaisa walked outside the cave and met with Charybdis. On the horizon, smoke flared into the sky.

Charybdis looked down. "I'm afraid we're delaying the inevitable. They're on their way here. They call themselves the Sons of Entei. From what I can find out, Entei appeared to an Espeon, and commanded him to rally an army to wipe out Mightyena once and for all."

Zanuark turned his head and began walking towards the smoke, not saying a word. Kaisa ran to his side. Zanuark whipped his head to her. "Don't follow me! You know what will happen if they refuse."

Kaisa nodded. "I know, but I won't let you go alone. We began this together fifteen years ago. Either we continue this together, or end it together. Not apart."

Zanuark looked down. "I'm sorry…"

Kaisa looked at him funny. "Sorry for what?"

Zanuark's head whipped up, his eyes flashed a brilliant velvet. Kaisa immediately fell down to her side, unconscious. "Charybdis take Kaisa inside. There's a messenger in the cave. Send him to Firestar, with the message, "Peace be delivered by death.""

Zanuark broke into a sprint and headed toward the fire. Not too much later, blurs of different colors appeared in the distance. Zanuark stood waiting for them to come closer. The mass became larger and larger. They howled seeing Zanuark.

"STOP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The mass stopped. Zanuark slowly surveyed the group. A thousand at least, maybe two.

An Espeon walked forth out of the group. "Your one of them. A dirty sympathizer to the pests, aren't you." He asked.

"Sympathizer? Hardly, I was raised by them." Zanuark answered.

"Then you deserve to die." The Espeon growled.

"Really, you want to fight a being, who scares the gods himself?" Zanuark questioned, taking a step forward.

The Espeon laughed hard at this. "Oh, okay. I'm supposed to fear you?" The Espeon twisted his body as he said this mockingly. "And what sort of power is this?" He asked.

Zanuark stood proudly with his muzzle up. "I am the Eye of Death!" Zanuark shouted.

The whole mass began to laugh at him. The Espeon approached Zanuark laughing himself. "Oh, yea, sure, sure, and I suppose your best buddies with the chosen seven."

"Your damn right he is!" A harsh voice shouted, followed by two heavy crashes at Zanuark's side.

Firestar and Skylar landed.

An amethyst portal opened up and Viper walked through. A sapphire portal opened up and Silver Rain walked through it. Dark Leaf appeared with Crystal at his side.

Firestar stepped forward.

"Is this some sort of stunt?" The Espeon demanded. "Look at it, this is just makeup from flowers." The Espeon rubbed Zanuark's eye. Zanuark bashed his head into Espeon knocking him back.

"I am not fake, but a goddess, Suicune told me, peace be delivered by death, then so be it. I will destroy all of you to protect the empire I worked too damn hard to forge!" Zanuark shouted at the top of his lungs. The star on his fore head glowed, and he transformed, in all his fearsome glory.

He spoke up in a demonic voice. "You will all either die here, or surrender peacefully!"

A few people in the group took off running but Skylar herded the stragglers back.

"We are an ar-." The Espeon spoke up but was silenced quickly as Zanuark smashes his paw into the Espeon's side.

"Who gave you the right to slaughter the innocent?!" Zanuark demanded.

"We are the Sons of Entei!" A straggler shouted.

"We are only doing his bidding!" Another had added in.

Something brilliant lit up across the sky. It drew everyone's attention toward it. It crashed into the ground knocking some people back. Zanuark and the other six remained in place. As the dust began to settle, two beaming red eyes pierced the cloud.

Entei stood before the group. Everyone but Zanuark found himself bowing. "Garnet! Step forward!" He shouted.

The Espeon limped forward. "Your highest, I had no idea you would bless me-"

"Silence fool!" Entei shouted. The Espeon fell back by the force of his shout. "You dare massacre the innocent, what were you planning on doing in that cave?! That is a place that is known to be a laid back life style for mothers to give birth to their young and fathers hunt for their family."

"I was just going to get rid of the filthy-"

"Filthy?!" Zanuark shouted. "You dare call my mate, my mother, and my entire family filthy?!" Zanuark bounded forward. Entei got in front of Zanuark, but he rammed straight into Entei. Entei was sent onto his side gasping for air.

The Espeon stared at Zanuark shaking. Zanuark knocked him on his side with ease and bit down on the Espeon's limbs. Using his claw to hold the body still, he ripped Garnet's legs clean off. He shouted in pain crying, begging for mercy. "You beg for mercy, after you killed how many kids again? You there! How many Poochyena have been slaughtered?" Zanuark demanded.

A Flareon spoke up. "One hundred thirty-seven."

Zanuark looked down on him. "One hundred thirty-seven. One hundred thirty-seven?!" Zanuark picked up the Espeon by the neck and began to spin around rapidly and released. The Espeon shot through the sky, never to be seen again. If he didn't die from his neck snapping, the shear speed would burn his body up, and if that didn't do it, his impact would cause him to go everywhere. Zanuark wondered this watching him off.

Entei slowly got up and approached Zanuark. "How dare you attack?"

Zanuark just glared at Entei. Entei stared Zanuark in the eyes for a moment and left in a blazing pillar of fire. Zanuark then turned to the mass. "Leave, before my anger returns."

The mass scattered going in all directions, but none to the Great Plains Cave. Zanuark turned his head. He grabbed crystal and tossed her onto his back, to which he broke into a sprint. Zanuark arrived at the farm a few moments later, the Orchard section of the farm was on fire, but that was it. Crystal leaped into the air and spat out a massive water gun, extinguishing the flames.

Zanuark dipped his head to Crystal in thanks. Firestar flew down to take Crystal home and Zanuark bounded off for the cave.

He transformed just outside the cave back and was welcomed home. He wondered if the Espeon had family, or where he got the idea to spread blasphemy of Entei's orders.

Chapter 42

Prophecy and Morality

Zanuark woke up, two days passed since the Sons of Entei was scared off. Zanuark rested uneasy, and Kaisa woke up him multiple times throughout the nights. He had been crying in his sleep, as his ghosts began crying.

After the third night, Kaisa finally sat in front of him when he was eating in the morning. "Please let me help you." She said.

Zanuark looked down. He lost his appetite and sighed slowly shaking his head. "Zan, please! I don't like seeing you this way. Where is my guardian, my savior, my soldier that would not falter? Where did he go?" She asked.

Zanuark looked up at her. "He ran away when the ghosts haunted him."

"Ghosts?" She wondered aloud.

Zanuark nodded. "Their screams, every one I've killed, I can hear them. Their families crying. The brutal and painful deaths… They are coming back." Kaisa looked down, unsure what to say. "I'm scared, what if I am doomed to be separated from you for all eternity?"

Kaisa looked back up. Zanuark's tears welled up in his eyes. "What if I am doomed to be sealed? All the chosen seven are appearing, and there is only one more to appear!"

Kaisa looked him in the eyes. "Don't say that, ever. You will never leave me, until death do we part."

Zanuark looked at her and wish he could reason with her, but he was unable to. He was scared, afraid, and vulnerable. He turned his head and closed his eyes.

Kaisa turned and padded off sobbing. Zanuark could feel her pain, feeling heavy, his chest hurt. He felt heavier than stone and fell to his side. He disappointed Kaisa. "I betrayed her." He kept mumbling to himself.

Dorian approached Zanuark and tried to get him up but failed miserably. Pheobe approached next. Pheobe looked down pressing her paw to his fore head. "Leave him alone."

Dorian looked at Pheobe, "Are you sure, he seems-" Pheobe looked at Dorian. Her facial expression reassured him that it was alright.

Zanuark eventually fell into sleep. Closing his eyes and drifting into sleep. In his dream, he saw a blue figure that stood on two legs instead of four. It looked at Zanuark, its eyes were a light blue blaze. A strange aura radiated off the figure, dark and light blue orbs drifted off shrinking and disappearing.

It walked closer to Zanuark, and Zanuark began to move backwards. The figure seemed to grow as it grew closer. Zanuark watched as it grew larger, until finally its body consumed him. The blue became a sky and a field appeared. The landscape was devastated. Great mountains were reduced to hills. The Great Plains was reduced from a fertile landscape to a muddy and dead marsh. Bodies littered the ground, uninflected by wounds, but dead. Blood drawn from their muzzles.

Zanuark walked around, wondering where he was, if this was even home. Soon, night began to fall on the sky and his dream faded. He woke up, it was night. He looked around the cave for Kaisa, but she was gone. Zanuark padded out and looked into the sky. Moon high was yet to appear. Zanuark hurried off for the moonlit cave.

He padded inside, and just as he thought, Kaisa was inside staring down at the water. She was alerted of his presence by paw steps. She turned his head to him briefly and backed to the pool. He sat down and waited, not coming any closer.

Kaisa turned her head briefly every now and then to Zanuark to see if he moved. Eventually she spoke up, "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry…" Zanuark apologized.

"For what?" Kaisa snarled.

Her face pierced Zanuark more heavily than Kaisa would ever know. His ears lower and his tail down. "For being an ass. For disappointing you, hurting myself more than I thought possible…"

Kaisa sighed and turned back to the pool. "I don't care about what you said. It's the fact you were hell driven that we'll be separated permanently. You couldn't at least have any hope. That it was wrong, after the fact you have proven you aren't driven to use your power for bloodlust, but to protect. To end war. To see it through, that we can coexist with Eeveelutions. Our daughter is a Leafeon for Arceus sake. You will be a grandfather in a moon or two."

Zanuark looked down at his paws. "I'm scared. I live every day with the fear of losing you, or my family for good. I can't live like this. Knowing any day could be the last time I see you."

A paw was placed under his chin and rose it up. Kaisa looked down at him. "Then stop it."

"How?"

"Just stop it. Stop fearing what is to come, and focus on now. You live here, not next. Can you do this?"

Zanuark slowly nodded. Kaisa smiled and dropped her paw to the floor. She headed back to the pool and looked at the orb. Zanuark sat next to her and she leaned over on his side.

The moon moved into position and the cave lit up brightly again. Zanuark could feel the memories of the first part of his life come to mind. He sighed wondering where his littermates were, and where all his siblings he never met were. He knew where Celina was, but Cali and Cora, he had no idea where they were. Neither did Pheobe, and only the daughters of her first litter remained in the cave. Zanuark then looked at Kaisa for a moment, knowing her parents were gone but unsure of any siblings. After a few moments he finally woke up the courage to ask her on the touchy subject, "Kaisa, I never knew if you had any siblings."

She nodded. "I did, but, they disappeared with my parents."

Zanuark looked down. "Then, that legend, you talked about years ago."

Kaisa once more nodded. "Yea…"

Zanuark looked at her, "I, actually found out happened behind that. Froslass, many of them, but, they're dead now. I protected the princess of Articuno Mountains."

Kaisa twisted her head. "Seriously? Did you find any of the other victims?"

Zanuark sighed. "No, sadly. I just got rid of the Froslass, but, they were scared of me, and the only thing that I understood was "eye of death" out of them."

Kaisa looked down at the water and back at Zanuark. "I wonder how different my life would be if you were never found by your mother."

Zanuark looked at the orb, searching for answers. "If the order wasn't given to siege the Great Plains."

Kaisa looked down. "If you didn't introduce yourself as Zenobe's brother."

"Okay, I think we both get it."

The moonlight soon stopped shining onto the orb and the cave fell dark once more. Zanuark sighed, and pulled Kaisa in close. "I wonder how all my victims have felt in their last moments, especially my most recent…"

Kaisa looked at him. "What happened?"

Zanuark looked down. "I defied Entei, and ripped off the leader of that revolt's limbs off. Then threw him far away to the point I have no idea when he died, or where he landed. I just knew he went off south past the ocean."

Kaisa narrowed her eyes. "Defied Entei, as in the god?"

Zanuark nodded. "I thought Entei was about to attack me, but, after trying to intimidate me and failing, he looked scared, and then disappeared in a column of fire."

Kaisa looked at him. "That is why people don't mess with me, because they have you to deal with." She giggled. Zanuark was not amused. "Sorry…"

Zanuark shook his head. "It's alright. I never wanted this power, but we wouldn't be together if that was the case. You would have died for good, and I would have probably killed myself. None of this pain is worth it without you."

Kaisa pressed her face to his side. "I'm glad things have turned out the way they have in the end."

Zanuark nodded. "I am two, I have someone to be by my side, even when not together physically."

Kaisa lied down in a flower bed with Zanuark next to her. The two rested together easily. Drifting back into sleep with each other's warmth.

Zanuark woke up, and headed for the cave with Kaisa. The two walked inside to find a unit of Mightyena standing with a Flareon. "Zanuark, is it?" One asked.

Zanuark nodded.

"You are under arrest for murder and treason."

Zanuark twisted his head. "The only ones I've killed have been during active duty or in service of another."

The Mightyena smacked him down pinning Zanuark to the ground. "There are multiple eye witnesses of your crime, and you will be tried upon a jury of peers."

Kaisa came to his side pushing the Mightyena off Zanuark. "Get off him you uneducated pest! He has done nothing of this sort, and has time and time again saved this empire!"

The others with the Flareon tensed and growled. "Wait." Zanuark spoke up. "Leave her alone, I will come peacefully and answer to this nonsense." Kaisa looked at him. "But, she will follow. Otherwise you can bring Zenobe here himself, and he will object to this nonsense as well."

The Mightyena looked at the Flareon for a moment and the Flareon nodded.

Zanuark narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He demanded. He looked around and looked at the smallest Mightyena. "You, state your rank."

"Ugh, Private first-class." The Mightyena answered.

"This is a farce. Get out of my sight." Zanuark growled. "This wasn't authorized by anyone. You got the entire unit of the elite stealth and recon commander, Charybdis, in here. If you do not show me your token of warrant, see yourself out."

Before anyone else could say a word, Zanuark began talking once more. "Oh, where are my manners? Did I forget to say the charges of blasphemy and treason you can get for this? You, Flareon, get out of here, the rest of you stay put. Kaisa, go get Charybdis for me."

The Flareon took off and Kaisa padded away. A moment later Kaisa walked back with Charybdis.

"Let me get this straight, why are you doing this?" He asked the Mightyena who accompanied the Flareon.

"We were just getting payed." He answered. "The system forgot us and we were never sent to a unit, so we started mercenary work."

Charybdis narrowed his eyes observing the Mightyena that stood before him. "Very well then, I don't find anything wrong with you, but you have been noted. Don't let me hear anything about criminal acts again or I'll bring this up."

"Yes sir!" The mercs chanted. Charybdis nodded them away and looked at Zanuark shaking his head. "You have so many enemies. You're the one who will only fight as a last resort. It doesn't make sense."

Kaisa nodded. "It really doesn't. Apparently we just aren't ready for peace."

Chapter 43

Hurricane Kyogre

The winds picked up steadily, and Zanuark looked up at the dark sky. Clouds have blotted out sun and moon for days now, and a series of wind storms have rippled across the continent. Zanuark wondered if the gods were angry, and if so what for.

Kaisa sat by Zanuark, looking at the sky as well. "It seems quite gloomy out. Everyone seems down with all this cloud cover."

Zanuark nodded. He continued to stare at the clouds. He spotted an object soaring through the sky. "Hey, look up there." Zanuark pointed his nose and Kaisa followed his trail. The object was growing and landed, it was Zenobe's messenger.

He looked at him. "Zanuark is it? I get messages of you way too often, anyway, that's beside the point. There is a mandatory evacuation in effect, and everyone in the colonies of the Great Plains are required to seek out a nearby stronghold, city, or some sort of sturdy shelter."

"Why?" Kaisa asked.

The messenger looked up at the sky. "Hurricane Kyogre. This is only the stray clouds it attracts, and it's been spotted heading here, and will go through the Great Plains, Raikou Desert, and Articuno Mountains. Skylar has ordered evacuation to places more sturdily constructed than, well this." He waved his paw towards their home.

Zanuark nodded. "I'll go call a meeting, go find Mac and start helping Julia out, we'll head for the cave soon, unless you would rather head for Arceus City."

Kaisa dipped her head to the messenger and went off to the farms. Zanuark headed off to the colony's assembly and howled out loudly. Slowly, people made their way over to the assembly wonder what was going on.

Zanuark waited till most of the farmers were here and then spoke up. "Get the things dearest to you and leave. Head for either Arceus City or the Great Plains Cave. I've been informed a powerful storm called a hurricane is on its way, and it will be lethal to those who stay." There were murmurs in the crowd Zanuark drew up.

"I'll be leaving myself shortly. I urge all of you not to be hard minded and stay here where it is dangerous. That is all, see to it that everyone has evacuated by tomorrow morning."

Zanuark headed off for the barracks to inform Charybdis what was going on and head back home. Kaisa was putting a few items into a satchel. Zanuark walked over and looked in the bag she was preparing. "You still have these things?" He asked.

He pulled out the collar that he wore when he sprung the trap on the former emperor. Kaisa nodded. "I held onto it. I also have the dagger from our time in Obsidian City."

"Any other memorabilia?" He asked. She nodded and pointed to a smooth paw guard.

"What's that?" He asked.

Kaisa picked it up and closed her eyes. "This was Hyperion's paw guard that was used during Basic Combat Training." She smiled briefly. "Ah, camp was better than an orphanage, I can tell you that."

Zanuark shrugged, not sure what an orphanage was like. He walked over to Julia and Mac. They were sitting with their heads together, whispering inaudibly to each other.

"Alright, do you think you can make the trip to the cave, or should we head for Arceus City?"

"Arceus City is closer, isn't it?" Julia asked.

Zanuark nodded. Julia shrugged unsure herself. Zanuark sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright, I'll meet up with you guys later. I need to go make sure the cave is safe before I go. I know they'll need to dam up the entrance and hunt for a good store of food. Kaisa, meet me in the forest district park. I love you guys, and I'll see you soon."

Kaisa brushed up against Zanuark's side and pressed her nose to his. "See you tomorrow then." Zanuark nodded and headed off for the cave.

When he arrived, he could see guards already building a wall at the Cave entrance. A Flareon and Vaporeon were cementing it slowly. Zanuark walked inside, and just as he thought, there was already a store of fresh kill.

He was approached by Dorian. "Where are the others?" He asked.

Zanuark looked around for his mother. "They went to Arceus city. I didn't want to risk tiring out Julia considering she's a moon into her pregnancy."

Dorian nodded. "I see. I'm guessing you're here to help out. Well, head outside and head right, we're mining rock out of the mountain and moving it to the entrance."

Zanuark dipped his head, and went outside. He arrived to the mining site to see many others hacking away at rock trying to loosen it up. "There's got to be a better way." One sighed.

Zanuark shouted. "Move out of the way, I got this!" The others turned and looked at him laughing. Zanuark closed his eyes and focused. The star on his forehead glowed. He transformed into his demonic form. He growled and looked at the mountains, and his claws glowed brightly. Zanuark leaped at the mountain and the miners rushed out of the way.

Zanuark clawed furiously at the mountain, shatter boulders and rock out until he had a good pile of rubble to work with. He stepped back and bent his head down, he began to push some of the rubble to the entrance.

The miners shrugged and began to do the same.

After two trips, the rocks was delivered to the entrance, and Zanuark finally returned to normal. He lied down feeling sore from pushing the rock over a mile to the entrance.

He closed his eyes to take a nap. Almost asleep, he was awakened by a sudden bunch of tiny paws pouncing onto him. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to see a Poochyena and Eevee wrestling with each other on top of him. He smiled amused as a Jolteon rushed over and picked up the two off of him. "I'm sorry for this." She apologized.

Zanuark chuckled to himself. "I'm about to be a grandfather, I need to get used to it."

The Jolteon nodded. "I'll have to keep a better eye on them." Zanuark lied his head back down on the floor. He woke up to the crash of thunder. He turned his head to see heavy rain outside.

He looked at the dam that was built, it was finished and holding well, keep the entrance mostly dry. Zanuark was about to leave when someone shouted "Wait!"

He turned his head to see his mother scurry over. "You can't leave now, it's too dangerous, wait until the storm dies down a little."

Zanuark considered his options and nodded. "I'll wait till morning, but if it hasn't died down by then, I'm leaving."

Pheobe sighed. "I'd rather you not go at all until this hurricane passes over us, but I guess there is no turning you. You take that on after your father."

Zanuark looked out the wall. It was pouring down heavily, and pools of water were already starting to form. Zanuark padded off and lied down in his bed. It felt cold without Kaisa to share it. He was approached every now and then by some flirty Eeveelution or Mightyena seeing he was alone. Eventually he lied down with Pheobe and Dorian so people would stop bothering him. Even then he found Pheobe's litter constantly bouncing on him.

"Is this what being a parent of an actual young one is like?" He asked.

Dorian nodded. "They're supposed to go to Moon Fang tomorrow but I don't think that will be possible."

"I'm sure they're ready." Zanuark assured.

Zanuark yawned and closed his eyes and eventually blocked out his senses, drifting off softly. Zanuark woke up early in the morning, the cave was sound asleep except for the constant murmurs of young children,

He set off silently, looking at the cave once more before leaping over the dam. It had gotten worse and he couldn't see very far. He padded off towards his home. After a few hours of slow progress, he finally made it to the colony. He looked around, the place was flooded, and his home was drowned out by a pool.

He perked his ears, for a moment, he thought he heard crying. He shrugged it off but froze when he heard it again. He looked around, unable to determine where it was coming from. He shouted "Where are you?!" He shouted.

He continued to hear the crying and did his best to find it.

He eventually came upon a home dug into the ground like his own. The crying had to be coming from inside.

Zanuark took a deep breath and dove in. He emerged to an air pocket sticking his head out the water. Zanuark could see a small Eevee crying for its mother. "Hey, over here!" Zanuark shouted.

The Eevee stopped crying briefly and looked at him. "Henry, is it?" Zanuark asked.

The small child slowly nodded. Zanuark sighed relief. "Okay, someone's child that I know. I'll take you to your mother, but first, you need to jump onto my head and bite down on my ear.

The Eevee hesitated and Zanuark got closer. The Eevee got down on Zanuark head and bit down on his ear. Zanuark winced in pain briefly but ignored it. "Don't let go!" he order. He took a deep breath and dived into the water once more. He emerged at the entrance.

The Eevee let go and was coughing up water. Zanuark picked the Eevee up and mounted him on his back. "Hang on, we'll be to your momma before you know it." Zanuark assured.

Zanuark began walking while Henry dug his tiny claws into his back. Four hours went by and Arceus city came into view. He made his way to the forest park and began shouting at the top of his lungs. "Kaisa!"

"Zanuark!" She turned. Zanuark kept shouting Kaisa, and Kaisa returned the shouts until they finally met up with each other. "Who's the kid?" She asked.

"It's Maggy's kid Henry. Did she come with you?" Zanuark asked.

Kaisa answered, "By the time we got here it was pouring down hard, and she realized that Henry wasn't following anymore. I said that you would bring him. I didn't think I would be right honestly. Come on, everyone from the colony is in a hotel nearby."

Kaisa lead the way to a hotel and entered. She opened the door to a room for traveling caravans to stop at. Everyone from the colony was lying around trying to find something to do.

"Momma!" Henry shouted jumping off Zanuark's back and running to a much older Eevee. She was Kaisa's age, but hasn't evolved.

"Zanuark, thank you so much!" She thanked looking up at him.

"Hey Mac, come dry Henry off." Zanuark ordered. Mac nodded and walked over, he let out a steady breathe of warm air drying off the Eevee.

Zanuark looked around at everyone to make sure everyone was accounted for, thankfully, all twenty three people were there. He then turned to Kaisa. He then noticed she was wearing the silver collar. "Are you wearing that all the time now?" He asked. Kaisa shrugged. Zanuark whispered something in her ear and she blushed.

"Dad!" Julia shouted. Zanuark didn't realize she was within earshot and blushed. Mac walked over to Julia and asked what just happened. Mac just sat grinning like a fool looking at Zanuark.

Mac then whispered something into Julia ear and she just covered her face with her paws.

Zanuark was knocked down when a pair of hind legs bucked into his side knocking him down. Kaisa trotted off looking back at Zanuark with a grin. "Is that a yes?" He asked.

"It's a maybe." Kaisa answered.

Julia's soft beige fur at her cheeks became as red as Mac's fur. Zanuark cuddled up to Kaisa with wet fur and she twitched a little getting used to his wet fur. He settled down and fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning hungry. Kaisa lead him down to the basement where a mess hall was located. He ate hungrily scarfing down his ration quickly. He sat licking his muzzle. Zanuark whipped his head around when he heard Julia scream. A Leafeon was on top of her, digging their claws into her neck. Zanuark was fast and tacked the Leafeon rolling off. "Get your paws off my daughter!" Zanuark growled.

"Your daughter? I gave birth to her!" The Leafeon shouted. Zanuark jumped off and growled. "You are a murderer, and deserve no right to call her as your own."

The Leafeon growled at him. She stopped as Kaisa and Mac stood by his side. Zanuark spoke up. "I am her legal father."

Kaisa added in, "I'm her legal mother."

Mac smirked. "She's my mate, and bears my children."

Zanuark then added in. "And you murdered your own mate, assaulted me, and Julia. There is an officer upstairs who can arrest you, in fact, me and Kaisa here could arrest you right now. We're both officers."

Zanuark took a step forward and the Leafeon took a step back. "You won't like me when I'm angry." Zanuark warned.

Zanuark took a step forward and she took off running. He rushed to Julia and pressed his paws to her wounds. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She grit her teeth and nodded slowly. Mac ran off and brought bandages and wrapped it around her neck. "That's actually your mom?" He asked. She shook her head.

She looked at Kaisa. "Not anymore at least." Kaisa smiled slightly. Zanuark remembered when he confronted Pheobe, on who his birth mother was.

Finally, something clicked. The golden figure back when he was protecting Sapphire. That was her. That was his birth mother. He hadn't realized it until now, and felt dumb for not recognizing her.

Chapter 44

Arceus City

Wondering About

The hurricane finally passed by after four days, and the ground outside was wet. Everyone was aching to get their paws outside, except for Julia. She'd slept all morning, and didn't see the sky finally clear up.

Kaisa gently prodded her side. "Julia, it's time to wake up." She murmured. Julia slowly woke up bobbing her slight.

She nodded slowly getting up. Mac looked at her to greet her with the morning, but became slightly concerned with how she looked. "Julia, are you feeling alright?" He asked. Julia slowly nodded in response. Zanuark looked at her for a moment to see for himself, and could agree with Mac. She didn't look very well.

"I just need to get outside." She assured. "Not moving much in five days can make anyone feel sick."

"If you say so." Mac said. Kaisa grabbed her satchel in her muzzle and swung it around her body. Zanuark and Kaisa headed outside followed by Mac and Julia.

Upon getting outside, Julia promptly leaned over and began to vomit. Mac turned, feeling smug that he was right, but worried at the same time. There was a mixture of blood in what she threw up.

Mac rushed to her side. "I knew something is wrong. Come on, where's the nearest medical area?"

Zanuark perked his ears and closed his eyes. After moment he opened them and said, "Found one, follow me." The gang followed Zanuark through a few twists and turns until they came upon a building with a cross on its front.

Zanuark rushed ahead to get help while Kaisa and Mac stayed with Julia to help her move. An Espeon came out a moment later to examine Julia. After a series of tests in the facility's lobby, he came to the conclusion she just ingested meat that had gone bad.

Mac was relieved to hear this with Kaisa.

"So, what should we do?" Mac asked the Sylveon.

"Leave her here for a night or two and let her get it out of her system. It should clear out by tonight, but just in case, I'll keep an eye on her for tomorrow." The Espeon told them.

Kaisa dipped her head thanking the Espeon. "Alright, guess that gives us time to look around the city. Come on."

Mac shook his head. "I'll remain here." Julia smiled at Mac's will to stay with her.

Zanuark waited at the door. "I need to stretch my legs, let's head to one of the parks." Kaisa nodded.

On the way to the parks district, they passed a kiosk with ropes, leather, and other various supplies. Zanuark pointed out the ropes and pressed his nose to the collar. He found himself being knocked down once more from Kaisa bucking her hind legs into him.

"You said maybe!" Zanuark shouted.

Kaisa shook her head. They headed into the Great Plains Park, it was vast open field with bushes and trees here and there for shade. Kaisa ran off and Zanuark chased after her. He playfully tackled her and rolled onto the ground. The ground was still wet but the heat caused it to dry out rather quickly.

Kaisa let out a restful sigh, lying on her back and staring at the sky. It was beautiful, puffy clouds in the sky, the sun shining brightly. Zanuark leaned against her, lying at an angle off the ground, using her body to not lie all the way down.

"I wonder what the other parks are like." Kaisa wondered aloud.

"We can go check out another one if you'd like. The arctic district is just a few miles in, if we came from that direction, then there." Zanuark pointed his ears to their left.

Kaisa struggled to get up for a moment and just stopped. "I'm too lazy to move." She said.

Zanuark chuckled and got up, scooping her onto his back and padding slowly for the arctic district. As the two approached, they could really feel the temperature change. It dropped quickly a quarter mile out from the border of the grasslands and arctic district. On the border, was a few signs every few hundred feet that said "Entering Arctic District".

Kaisa looked up. The sky had been matted out by artificial clouds that continually snowed. She wondered how this was all possible, and wondered how much of a challenge it was to the architects to build such a magnificent place in such a short amount of time. She was cut from her thoughts as Zanuark bucked her off.

Kaisa braced to land but she went heavy into the snow, all the way to her neck. Zanuark was laughing at her. "And what's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh, just an unusual case of déjà vu." Zanuark answered smugly.

"When have I ever had this happened?" She asked, struggling to get out.

"Not you, me."

"When did this ever happen to you?"

"Why do I always remember things better?"

Kaisa shrugged and then looked at him. "Help me up."

Zanuark reached down and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck in his teeth. He lifted up and pulled her out of her trap of snow. He looked around, and noticed no one was here in the park. "Where is everyone?" He wondered aloud.

"Camouflage?" Kaisa suggested.

Zanuark shrugged, unsure of the answer himself and just went with it. He looked around and swiped his paw into the snow. A flurry of snow pelted Kaisa knocking her off guard. She turned and bucked her hind legs out sending a pile onto Zanuark. He laughed and the two playfully fought in the snow for hours.

Finally, as the area became dark, they got bearings of where they were, and figured that the lower class district is where they were closest to. Zanuark and Kaisa padded off shivering. They were glad when they made it out of the park and could smell food. They looked around for somewhere to eat and came upon a small establishment, where the aroma of fresh meat radiated and drew them inside.

They were welcomed by a male Glaceon. "Welcome, welcome. You two strangers must be new here. My name is Clyde. I'm guessing that you two are also hungry."

They bother dipped her head and Kaisa spoke. "Yes, do you serve food here sir?"

Clyde nodded. "Of course, please, let me find you a carpet for you two to sit on." And with that, Clyde walked away. Zanuark and Kaisa looked around the building. The place was mostly open with a few doors that lead to places unknown to him. People were gathered scattered in the room sitting on carpets either napping, talking, or eating. A variety of meat and veg filled the platters scattered throughout the building.

A moment later, Clyde came back with a handle attached to a rolled up mat. He beckoned for the two to follow and placed the mat down. It was a nice soft carpet, almost like a good bed. "Please, what can I get for you?" Clyde asked.

The couple looked at each other for a moment and shrugged. "Surprise us. We haven't eaten all day." Zanuark opted.

"The surprise it is. I'll be back with your meal in a while." Clyde declared, dipping his head and walking away.

Kaisa lied down after a moment and let out a long sigh. "Oh my gosh this is warm. Lie down." Zanuark lied down and could feel the heat radiating on up into his belly. It filled him making him feel warm throughout. He closed his eyes and let out a restful sigh. "Right?" Kaisa said.

The smell of food around them made them become impatient. Their mouth watered and they were about to consider leaving when a Glaceon holding a large platter in his muzzle walked out of a door. The steam coming off the platter made the couple's mouth water even more. Clyde gently put the tray down.

"Today's surprise, fresh Miltank Ribs garnished with Raikian Rice." Clyde said. He dipped his head. "Now before you dig in, let's discuss payment."

Kaisa and Zanuark looked at each other. And grit their teeth. "Oh… Okay." Zanuark said.

Clyde narrowed his eyes. "You come to my establishment asking for food and don't bring any money?"

Kaisa looked up at him. "We're farmers. We're only here because of the storm. We've never had to pay for food because it's always been there for us. We don't know."

Clyde shook his head. "You rural folk are all the same."

Zanuark cut him off. "Look, we're both officers, we don't have money on us, but tomorrow when we leave here, you can come with us to our hotel and we'll pay you what we owe you. Please, just let us eat."

Clyde closed his eyes and weighed the options in his mind and nodded. "Very well, but I can send the authorities after you if make a run for it. Considering, you have that weird eye tattoo and stars instead of circles." He acknowledged Zanuark's marks. Clyde padded off mumbling something and the two dug in famished.

It took them a while to finish, but they managed to get every last scrap of meat off the bones, leaving none to waste. Kaisa brushed her teeth against what remained of the ribs and Zanuark sat up stretching. The meal and the day of them playing made him tired. He figured just as well since Kaisa lied down and was asleep.

Zanuark slowly closed his eyes drifting as well. He opened one eye when something nearby caught his movement. He noticed Clyde got into Kaisa's satchel without her feeling it. Zanuark kept one eye just barely opened and pretended to sleep.

Clyde picked out the shiny dagger and murmured to himself, "This'll make good as payment. I'll let them know in the morning that they're good to go." He padded off quietly. "I'm such a genius."

Zanuark chuckled and stood up. "What kind of genius steals from two officers who have had five years of training, and nearly ten years of experience in fighting?"

Clyde looked over and bore the knife in his muzzle. Kaisa woke up and noticed Clyde holding it. She growled. "Listen here boy, give that back right this instant if you want to come out unscathed."

"It's not wise to pick on someone with a knife." Clyde advised through the knife in his muzzle.

"Oh please, you couldn't hit a tree with that thing. Come at." Zanuark taunted, swinging his haunches from side to side.

Clyde growled and came at Zanuark. Zanuark didn't move yawning. Clyde was about to stab the knife into Zanuark, when Kaisa picked him up from behind. Clyde dropped the knife and struggled to get free. By now, everyone in the establishment woke up and was watching.

Kaisa swung her head once to the left, once to the right, one last time to the left, and then chucked Clyde across the room. He crashed into the wall and fell down. "Come on Zan, let's just walk home." Kaisa said, picking up her knife, placing it in her satchel, and left.

"Why don't we head somewhere private?" Zanuark suggested.

Kaisa shook her head. "Not till we get home. I'd rather be in our little haven than risk having someone find us."

Zanuark sighed. "Was worth a shot."

The two bounded off back to the hospital through the night, arriving at moon high. They found Julia resting softly with Mac at her side. Curled up together.

Zanuark and Kaisa made no noise as she sat down the satchel and lied on the floor. It was cold, but nothing they couldn't handle. Soon, sleep welcomed them back to a shared dream. This time, they dreamt about being on an island, just the two of them. It was off for them, but they went with it.

They woke up the next morning and Julia was looking much better. She slept more soundly, and didn't have a strained facial expression that showed pain.

Mac got up and went off to find something to bring back for her to eat, grabbing a few cubits and leaving. Zanuark walked over to the pouch he got the money off of and looked at it. The money had imprinted on it, A Mightyena and Eevee on one side, and a Vaporeon on the other. This must have been the interpretation of Reveira. "So, this is the money now?" Zanuark wondered aloud. Kaisa shrugged. "I don't care about that crap. I'm just ready to go home, but the doctor hasn't seen Julia yet to let her know if she can be discharged.

"Someone really wants to get home." Zanuark grinned.

Kaisa sighed. "Please stop."

"Okay." Zanuark said and shrugged it off.

An hour went by an the doctor finally walked into the room. He looked over Julia to check that she was looking better. Her beige fur color had returned, and she wasn't coughing in her sleep. He gently nudged Julia awake. Julia's eyes slowly opened uneasy of her surroundings for a moment. "Morning Mrs. Julia." The Espeon greeted.

"Oh, morning." Julia yawned.

"How do you feel?" The doctor asked.

"Better than yesterday." She informed through another yawn.

"Good." The doctor smiled. "I'll just need to run a few tests and you may be good to go."

A moment later, Mac walked in with a fresh bowl of fruit for Julia. The Espeon held his tail out and shook his head. "No. Wait till I'm done here." He ordered.

The Espeon's eye glowed and a pen, quill, and paper floated out of a drawer next to Julia's bed. Julia jumped a little, feeling her insides become all tingly. After about a half hour of awkward silence, Julia let out a sigh of relief, feeling the doctor finish up.

"Alright, you're free to go. Be careful though. You don't want to hurt your babies now." The Doctor warned. Julia nodded and crawled out of the bed. Zanuark noticed she had become a bit more swollen and smiled at the thought of being a grandad. Then he frowned at the thought of being a grandad.

The four of them made their way out and began their journey home. They had to stop for one night as it got late and they were still a few hours from home. Finally, they arrived home. Their house was flood, so Zanuark and Mac spent the day dig a hole through the ground to the ceiling of their home. Once they finally finished this, Mac would blow constant blazes of fire into the water to boil it. With some assistance from another Flareon in the village, the water would boil and evaporate by night time.

That night, everyone slept under the stars. The next morning. Mac went into and blew more fire in order to dry out the home. Once everyone got settled inside, Zanuark looked up at the large hole in the ceiling and sighed. "We're going to need to build a home above ground. Since, this won't work if we get any rain."

"Arceus damn it. Why the hell to I have to keep leaving my house every time I get back?" Zanuark ranted aloud. Julia lazily rolled her eyes while Mac approached.

Kaisa walked over wondering if there was a way to allow him to stay without anyone having to leave. She opened her mouth to speak a few times but immediately shut her mouth after hesitation. Finally, she came up with an idea. "Doesn't Charybdis still have a messenger?"

Zanuark looked up at her. "Yea, so?"

Kaisa looked out the doorway. "So, send that messenger off to order lumber. All the other materials we should be able to find locally."

Zanuark sighed. "Yay, I can stay here for once." After a moment, Zanuark padded out and Kaisa looked around to see the furniture and bedding ruined. Kaisa looked back at the doorway and then to Julia and Mac. The two were sleeping against each other.

Zanuark walked back inside about a half hour later and plopped down exhausted. Kaisa lied down next to him and closed her eyes. Zanuark tugged at her collar playfully. Kaisa just stared at him and whispered in his ear. "If we go now will you stop bugging me about it?"

"For now." Was his answer. Julia could be heard stirring and Kaisa waited a moment before speaking again.

"Alright, let's wait till sunset."

Chapter 45

Recovery

Zanuark and Kaisa walked back inside as the sun began to rise and fell back asleep.

They were woken back up as Julia and Mac both woke up, yawning loudly in a low harmony, forcing the two awake. "Sorry." Julia apologized.

"It's aaaaalright." Zanuark yawned. He looked out the door. "Come on, let's go see if any of the neighbors are needing assistance then head for the farm to see if anything else is needed."

Zanuark and Mac walked out the door while Kaisa remained back, clawing at the floor and walls, smoothing them out.

Zanuark could hear the distinct cry of Henry once more, and headed for his house. He flicked his ear telling Mac to go see to others and he nodded walking off. Zanuark headed inside and looked up to see Maggy trying to comfort her child. "Everything alright Maggy?"

Maggy turned her head. "Oh Zanuark, Henry's stuffed Teddiursa got ruined from the hurricane. I don't know how to comfort him. Zanuark looked at the Teddiursa, it was falling apart.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"We got it while we still lived in the strong hold on the border of the Great Plains. There was a kind Mightyena there, Darynn I think his name was, who made little stuffed animals for a living." She informed.

Zanuark looked down once more at the Teddiursa. "I'll handle it." He told her. "Hey, has he given a name to this toy?"

She nodded. "Tuffy."

Zanuark turned to Henry and patted his head gently. "Tuffy's going to be alright Henry. I'm going to take him to the doctor's and he's going to be alright. Ya hear? Now say goodbye to Tuffy." Zanuark would use his tail to lift up the ruined stuffed animal and made it look like it was waving.

Henry sobbed, "Bye-bye Tuffy."

Zanuark looked at him and moved his lips and spoke like a ventriloquist. "Bye Henry, I'm gonna get all better! I'll see you soon."

Henry giggled slightly and Zanuark picked up the ruined stuffed animal in his muzzle and nodded to Maggy and left, heading off for the Strong Hold.

He arrived about an hour after sun high. The righteous sun baked down on him making him feel tired but he made his way through the hold, looking for Darynn or Lilly.

After what seemed to be hopeless through the bustling crowd, he saw a single Mightyena running a kiosk, with little fluffy toys decorating it. Zanuark approached and placed the toy down. Darynn turned, "Welcome to my toy shop, how-" He stopped briefly seeing who it was. "Agh, Zanuark. Why are you here?"

Zanuark looked down at the ruined Teddiursa. Darynn followed the gaze. "I've only made one of these, aww, this is Maggy's, isn't it?"

Zanuark shook his head. "Her son Henry."

Darynn nodded. "Ah, of course. She looked ready to give birth any day when I gave it to her. I'll set to work on a new one right away, why don't you head to my house and make yourself at home? Go left of her, two blocks down, take a right, and it'll be the first door on the left."

Zanuark nodded. "Alright, see you later then." He padded off for the house just as Darynn said. He knocked his paw on the door and a moment later, Lilly appeared.

She looked surprised, exclaiming, "Oh hi! What's up?"

Zanuark informed her about the Teddiursa and she invited him in. He was greeted by the Poochyena and Eevee who were bouncing up and down for the company. They pounced Zanuark but Lilly scowled at them.

The two children's ears lowed but Zanuark playfully knocked them over. He gently would wrestle with the kids and was "defeated" being pinned down. The two kids argued who was the one to beat Zanuark and that was the end of that. Lilly smiled. "How's Julia doing?" She asked.

"Fine, she got sick the other day but that's about it." He answered.

She nodded in acknowledgement and then he was left to himself for the next few hours. Darynn walked in with a teddiursa and a few other stuffed animals. "What are the other stuffed animals for?" Zanuark asked.

"For your grand kids." He answered.

Darynn asked what exactly happened to the stuffed animal and Zanuark explained the whole situation with the hurricane and everything that happened. He ate dinner with them and then set off for home through the night. He arrived and stopped at Maggy's home first. He put on his ventriloquist voice and called out to Henry. He then left Tuffy at the doorway and bolted.

He last saw Henry playfully tackle Tuffy and walked inside. Maggy walked outside looking around and spotted Zanuark and padded over to him. She dipped her head. "Thank you so much."

Zanuark shook his head. "No problem." Maggy went back inside and Zanuark went home where he was greeted by Kaisa. She asked him about the stuffed animals and he explained.

He woke up the next morning and headed out for the farm. The entire farm needed to be demolished, the only thing that was still intact was the silo thankfully. Zanuark sighed, and he ordered everyone to go inside, and not come out until he gave the okay. The neighbors did as he said and he transformed. He tore up the farm, ripping out the trees and stomping on the ground to level it flat.

After looking over and giving himself a few nods, he transformed out and shouted everyone could come out now. A Leafeon farmer went into the Silo and brought out a couple of everything. "Alright everyone, get plowing!" The Leafeon shouted.

Zanuark got a plow hooked up to him and began walking through the flattened dirt. It took all day, but him and the combined efforts of the men of the village managed to finish plowing the field. The Leafeon would chew up the food and spit out the seeds at even intervals. The seeds shined green in the night and everyone retired to their homes for the night.

The next morning, the seeds had already grown to their plant adulthood, bearing heavy fruit. Zanuark was impressed and complimented the Leafeon on his ability and began to work the farm once more.

A week later, a few Leafeon appeared with a gigantic seed on one of their backs, and the others with planks of wood. They placed the seed on the ground and buried it and ran away from it. Zanuark watched curiously, but the ground began to shake and the villagers turned their head to see what was going on.

A massive trunk ruptured the earth, shooting about forty feet up, its branches growing quickly and leaves bursts ample.

The Leafeons then set to work on constructing the home itself. Kaisa walked up to Zanuark wondering what just happened, he explained and she just nodded making an "alright" facial expression.

Zanuark sat watching the Leafeon work, impressed at their ability to quickly build a home. It was about sunset and they finished the home itself, they were just constructing steps. Zanuark invited them into his house for the night and let them finish in the morning to which they agreed.

The next morning, Zanuark could see them just waiting to collect their payment. "And to what do I owe you all?" Zanuark asked.

The Leafeon who bore the seed stepped forward. "That'll be four thousand cubits."

Zanuark frowned. "Could we pay in a month worth of food?"

"Two."

"Deal."

Zanuark lead them to the silo and opened it up, heading to one side where a large sticky sap was leaking from a tree. He gathered a swab of it and took it outside and blew into it like a bubble. It grew and grew and then quickly hardened. He carved out a hole and then told the Leafeon's to just stuff it. He monitored them as they took what they wanted getting their own picks, and leaving. He waved them off and returned to his new home. Mac was helping Julia up the stairs. Kaisa was already upstairs sitting on the balcony.

"This was a good idea." She said to herself.

Chapter 46

Fire Star's Meeting

Firestar looked around, the other five Chosen Seven that have been found looked at him. After a moment he sighed looking down. "I'm guessing you all know why we are here." He began.

"The Eye of Death." Dark Leaf said.

Firestar nodded. "Even Entei feared him. I have never thought a legend could show fear. I wish we could defend these actions, as they were justified, but we can't risk it anymore.

Crystal shook her head. "We can't honestly be thinking of this? He is a good man, and will lay down his life to protect the innocent."

Silver Rain nodded. "He shows no malice. He only strives to protect others. I have to disagree with this."

Dark Leaf looked down. "We saw what he did. He cannot be allowed to live with the power that puts even the gods and goddesses in a state of fear."

Silver Rain stomped her paws. "No! I'm sorry that none of us are close to our family's, but he is one of family. He is supposed to be a grandfather in less than a moon, and we're just going to take it away from him?"

Firestar stood up. "Enough! Silver Rain, you know just as well as I what must be done."

"But-" Silver Rain tried to speak up but Firestar cut her off.

"Can we let him murder these people brutally without punishment?" Firestar demanded.

Silver looked down at her paws and shook her head. "No."

Firstar nodded. "Alright, if he attacks another in harbinger, then we will act. Viper. You will create a stone that we will seal him. Much as I know the prophecy demands, I couldn't live with myself if we killed him."

Viper nodded. "Will do."

Crystal looked down, almost ready to cry. Silver Rain trotted over to her and wrapped a leg around her neck, bringing her in to try and comfort her. "I know, but its destiny. We are destined to do this…"

Chapter 47

Miracle of the Tango

Zanuark and Mac were working on an orchard when the howls of Julia echoed through the air. They immediately stopped what they were doing and ran off to their home. They ran up the steps and burst through the door. Julia was on the floor panting. Kaisa lied on her side as well with her paws to Julia's muzzle. Telling her to breathe with her.

Mac sat down with Julia and told her it was going to be alright.

Zanuark leaned over to Kaisa. "I'm going to go and get my mother, I'll be back soon."

Kaisa nodded and Zanuark bolted out the door. He jumped off the balcony and turned into his harbinger form. He landed hard making the ground shake a little and ran for the Great Plains Cavern as fast as he could. He tore up the ground as he ran, dirt, grass, and other plants went flying with every step. He made it there in just under an hour. Zanuark smirked noticing he was getting much faster and transformed back to his normal form.

He ran inside and shouted. "Pheobe! Pheobe! Where are you?!"

"I'm over here!" A voice shouted back. Zanuark ran to her quickly panting.

"Mom, Julia, contractions, need go now." He said.

Pheobe nodded and jumped onto Zanuark's back. Zanuark ran out the cave, and once out of sight, transformed to his harbinger form. Pheobe yelped surprised and clamped on hard. She crawled up slowly to his head and looked out. The wind blow in her face whipping her fur backwards. In a little less time than it took going to the cave, they made it. Zanuark transformed to his normal form to not provoke others, and Pheobe found nothing at her paws. She fell forward face planting.

Zanuark grit his teeth and prodded her side. She jumped up and ran to their old home. "Mom! We don't live there anymore!" He shouted to her.

Pheobe ran back. "Oh, I knew that."

Zanuark made a break for the stairs and ran up with Pheobe hot on her trail.

Julia was yowling painfully, shouting. "The first one is coming!"

Pheobe sat down and began to rub her swollen belly. "Don't fight it, take a deep breathe in, and then push." She ordered.

Julia took a deep breathe in, and then let it out. A deep breathe in, and a little out. This continued for a while and Pheobe ushered Mac out of her way. She pulled Julia's tail back and had Mac hold it still.

A half hour went before Pheobe announced. "The first one is coming." Pheobe continued to coax her stomach all the way through.

Zanuark and Kaisa watched intently, till Pheobe looked at them. "Zanuark, take Mac's place. Mac, lie down, you're going to need to keep them warm while I make sure Julia's given birth to her full litter."

Zanuark and Mac did as she instructed.

"Almost there, and, it's out! A girl. A shiny!" Pheobe announced.

Julia looked at the Eevee. It's chest tuft was green instead of white. She howled again.

Pheobe crouched down and waited patiently for the next one to emerge. Ten minutes passed and Pheobe announced. "Another one."

Another few minutes went by and Julia relaxed. "A boy. Holy shit, it's, another shiny."

Julia and Kaisa looked overcome with joy while Zanuark and Mac looked at each other, wondering what "Shiny" meant. Kaisa looked at the two and noticed the look. "Umm, Zanuark, you know how Briar and that other leader that's always high, were a darker color. Those are Shiny. It's rare among us Pokémon for there to be any."

Julia smiled weakly but proudly. "Bring them here."

Mac gently picked them up and walked them over, placing them at Julia's belly where they began to suckle. "The girl, Mackenzie. The boy, Braeburn."

Mac looked down at her. "An apple?"

Julia nodded. "He's your son."

Zanuark smiled looking down at the new born. Pheobe began to laugh and everyone turned to her except Julia. "This isn't something you see every day. A living Great Grandmother."

Kaisa frowned looking at the window. She jumped back seeing a large green streak fly right by, almost hitting the house. Zanuark ran outside and could see a long serpent like figure headed for the Articuno Mountains.

Zanuark walked back inside and shrugged it off. "Whatever that was, it's headed out of our worry."

Kaisa nodded. Her fur went down from being tense and she looked out the window once more. She shook her head and sat down. Pheobe dipped her head. "I best be going. Good luck with your first litter, trust me, you'll need it."

Julia giggled. "Thanks."

Pheobe had a more solemn look. "I'm serious, just wait till they open their eyes and begin playing."

Julia rolled her eyes at the remark and Mac shrugged it off.

Pheobe made her way out the door and headed for her home. Zanuark turned to the two new borns who stopped nursing and just rested in a bundle of fur. "We are one colorful family."

Mac and Kaisa turned to him. "I'm a weird Umbreon with purple instead of gold. You're a Mightyena with naval blue fur instead of black. Mac is a Flareon and Julia a Leafeon. She gave birth to two shiny Eevee's, one of which has a dark green chest tuft instead of white.'

Kaisa shrugged and Mac nodded in agreement before turning back to Julia. The room became awkwardly silent and Zanuark eventually snuck out to go work on the farm. It was a quiet day, and it seemed no one was there but him. Only as night began to fall did he notice that Henry was out with his stuffed Teddiursa with Maggy close by, keeping an eye on him.

He then wondered if Julia would want to send them off for Military training, and if so, could they go to camp Moon Fang? Up until Zanuark, it was exclusive to Zanuark only, considering he was the adopted kin of one of the land's general's. He didn't recall any Eevee in the camp when he last went, but that may be because he didn't stick around long.

Zanuark shrugged off these thoughts and finished up the bushes he had been working on and headed back home. Everyone was already asleep, so Zanuark padded over lightly to Kaisa and got in cozy with her. The night ebbed in slowly, sinking into his mind.

Chapter 48

Numbered Days

Snow Crystal

A young Eevee was playing on her own in the snow. She became bored and a little lonely, when she heard a loud crash nearby. She darted her head around to see if anyone else had heard or see the crash. No one acknowledged it. After a bit of convincing herself, she decided to rush towards it.

As she approached, she could hear heavy breathing and grunting. Something came into her view, in a hallowed out cave. It was a long green serpent. It was massive to say the least, and dwarfed her.

She approached slowly and cleared her throat. "Umm, excuse me? Mr. Monster."

The Serpent like figure didn't budge or acknowledge the young Eevee's presence.

"Um, Mr. Monster!" She said louder.

The Serpent coiled up and looked down at her. "How dare you call me a monster? I'm. Ugh…" The Serpent lied back down with a thud. There was a gash upon his side.

Snow crystal immediately began to run around and collect snow till she made a large snow ball. She ran into the side of the serpent and began to stop the bleeding.

"Are you alright Mr. Monster?" She asked.

The Serpent shook his head. "I am now, thank you. I'm not a monster. I am Rayquaza. A god of the skies."

"I'm sorry Mr. Rayquaza." The young Eevee apologized dipping her head.

"It is okay child." Rayquaza assured. "What is your name?"

"Umm, I don't remember." The Eevee said.

"What, do you not have parents?" The Rayquaza asked.

The Eevee shook her head. "I've been living with someone else every few weeks. I've never been given a name."

Rayquaza frowned and turned his head looking around. He looked at the snow around him. "Then I shall name you Snow Crystal."

The young Eevee bounced. "I love it Mr. Rayquaza!"

The Rayquaza began to laugh but stopped, coughing a little. "Oh, this feels so shameful. A good scraping the mountain peaks and being sent spiraling down. Zekrom would laugh her tail off if she found out."

"Who's Zekrom?" Snow asked.

"My cousin." He answered.

Snow Crystal turned her head. "Are they big like you?"

Rayquaza looked down at her. "You must not know about any of us gods, do you?" She shook her head in reply. "Well, us gods, are called legendary. We reside in realms beyond this world. I however, don't have my own place, alone with my daughter Groudon, and son Kyogre. Kyogre rests in the seas, I the air, and Groudon the ground."

"I was just awakened when I felt the presence of an ancient being from long ago awaken. I flew here to see if it was true, but missed by mark and that when I crashed." He coughed in pain.

Snow Crystal ran off. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

Snow Crystal came back with a large root, which was at least four times the size of her, dragging it toward Rayquaza. "Here, eat this. A few moons ago, when I got hurt, my mom then gave me this. It helped me feel better."

Rayquaza sniffed the root for a moment and bit down on it with his teeth and tossed it in the air. He leaned back and opened his mouth, swallowing the root whole.

Rayquaza's wound began to glow golden, and it stitched itself up. Healing instantly. Rayquaza stood up and stretched. "Thank you very much Snow. Say. Are you living with anyone right now?" She shook her head. "Why not come with me?" He offered.

Snow Crystal bounced up and down, happy about the idea. "Yes!" She said.

Rayquaza nodded and gently picked up Snow Crystal gently. A tiny hyper beam formed in his hand to keep her warm, and he took off soaring through the sky. They flew far, and soon they left the Suicune Mountains over the Great Plains. Near Arceus City, Rayquaza pivoted straight into the air. Into the clouds. Soon, a palace in the sky appeared. Invisible to one on the ground.

They entered the palace and Rayquaza slowed down. Gently resting Snow Crystal down. "That was awesome!" She shouted.

"Please wait here, I'll arrange a room for you." Rayquaza told Snow Crystal. Snow Crystal waited patiently and soon Rayquaza came out. A small door appeared in the wall and she walked in. It was a small room decorated for her. Raquaza stuck his head in. "I'll let you get comfortable. I'll get you when I get dinner ready."

Snow Crystal sat down on the bed and relaxed. It was warm and fluffy, something she never had, as her bed was normally tough and rigid. Sometimes it was soft, but the cold air of the Articuno Mountains made her feel constantly cold, something she eventually got used to. The warm air here took her by surprise and soothed aches she never realized she had.

She closed her eyes, dripping into sleep.

She awoke a few hours later a knock on her door. She got up and pressed her muzzle to the handle. She pulled and opened the door. "You're okay with eating meat, right?" He asked.

She nodded. "Good. Then dinner is ready." He gently scooped her and slithered to another room, placing her on a table. She was served a fresh pidgeotto, which made her mouth water. She began to scarf down what she could famished.

Rayquaza smiled. "I see you haven't eaten this well in a while."

She nodded in between bites.

After a bit she finished eating with plenty left over. Rayquaza tossed what was left into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

Moons went by and Snow Crystal had spent most of her time learning basic fighting skills, and other house hold skills that would be required. One day, Rayquaza seemed gloomy, unusual for his merry self. "Rayquaza, what's wrong?" She asked.

He frowned. "I can feel myself going back into hibernation, and our time together is little. So today, I will give my last gift to you. Consider it a parting gift. Though I do wish to stay with you longer, my power drains from my body as we speak, and so, I give something to you, I have been preparing since we met."

Snow Crystal frowned at this. "Is there nothing I can do?"

He shook his head. He then stood up and reached for the ceiling. He pulled off a glowing orb, an intense cold mass radiated from it. "Press your paws to it." He ordered.

Snow Crystal did as he instructed. She pressed her paws to the orb, and her body glowed. Her ears became longer, a crest appeared at her forehead, its strands down. Her waist became banded with four winglets, similar to Rayquaza's wings. Markings appeared all over her body and her eyes became black with yellow iris. The last of the Chosen Seven appeared.

She bounced with joy seeing her new form. She wanted to jump onto Rayquaza, but when she turned, only a statue of him was in his place. She looked down at her paws. "Thank you Rayquaza." She said, unsure if he could hear her.

Snow Crystal turned around, and headed for the door. She jumped and took off flying through the clouds.

Zanuark was gardening vegetables since they were imported a moon ago. Kaisa helped him in harvesting carrots when something flew across the sky, knocking her over from shock and force.

Zanuark rushed over to help her, and looked up at the sky. Seeing the blue and green figure fly fast towards the Articuno Mountains.

Chapter 49

All Good Things

Come to an End

Zanuark sighed panting. He fought off his attackers and picked up any fruit he could salvage. He looked at the bodies and grieved his actions in defense. He shook his head and sighed.

He wondered what use these robbers could have, attacking him on a routine delivery of fruit to a village in the mountains. He sighed when he saw Firestar land nearby.

Firestar approached, his eyes closed.

Zanuark waved his tail. "Hey Firestar! Can you give me a hand?" He shouted.

Firestar approached and looked down, shadow covering his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Zanuark asked.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"For-" Zanuark was cut off as a flame burst into him, sending him flying.

"Firestar! What are you-?!" Zanuark shouted but stopped seeing Firestar flying at him.

Zanuark stomped his paws into the sand, sending a spray into Firestar's face, to which he fell down stumbling and sputtering out sand. Zanuark tried to make a run for it when Skylar appeared knocking him off guard.

He looked around for an opening, he was surrounded by the Chosen Seven. His heart sank, the time had come. A flurry of attacks were launched at him all directions. The star upon his forehead glowed brighter than ever. He roared loudly and a pulse of darkness shot outward in all directions.

Their attacks were sent back causing them to scatter. Zanuark turned his head to Firestar first. He ran at Firestar quicker than he could fly and smashed into Firestar. He grabbed him by the tail and spun his head around. Firestar was smashed into Skylar like a bat knocking them to the side.

A burst of water knocked him off his feet. Getting up, he saw something in the sun's path. A burst of velvet lightning shot down at Zanuark. He threw a charged shadowball countering it. Viper was knocked out of the sky. Zanuark turned and stomped on the ground Dark Leaf was shot out of the ground bashing into Viper.

He turned his head to Crystal and Snow, who stood, scared. He realized there was one missing and jumped into the air.

It was in that moment, a circular portal opened up behind where he stood, and spikes shot out towards Crystal and Snow Crystal. It would be too late for Silver Rain to get their on time. They braced but stopped, unharmed. Zanuark stood with a growl.

He was pelted on one side with a burst of flame and a burst of lightning on the other side. He yowled in pain and fell down. Firestar and Skylar stood together panting. Their tails' charged up and they burst forward, furiously swiping at Zanuark knocking him back.

They continued to do this till he swiped down on them, stomping them into the ground. Zanuark tried to make a run for it but a pillar of vines appeared underneath tripping him and sending him stumbling. He got up spitting sand and turned his head growling. Tears form at his eyes and hit the ground.

A violet beam was casted onto Zanuark and he was trapped in an orb. An amethyst moon charm floated overhand. His life was flashing before his eyes. "I'll see you in a few days hun. Be safe." Kaisa's words echoed in his mind.

He howled at the top of his lungs, the continent shook violently and suddenly, came to a stop. What was left of Zanuark was only memories. The Amethyst moon amulet had fallen, it glowed brilliant but slowly became dull.

Kaisa turned her head hearing the howl. Tears welled up in her eyes. She knew, who that was. Julia approached. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Kaisa sat, staring blankly at the ground. She looked up at the sky, and shouted from the top of her lungs, "Zanuark!" bursting into a fit of tears.

Zanuark awoke, feeling soft grass beneath him. He stood up looking around, not remembering what happened at first. Soon, it settled in, the familiar endless landscape settled in. "No. No no no!" He began frantically.

"Please Arceus! Anything but this!"

"Julia!"

"Mac!"

"Mom!"

"Kaisa…"

"Kaisa!" He shouted to the top of his lungs. He broke down crying. It was over, it was all over.

Epilogue

Fall of Reveira

Kaisa rushed to the scene of the fight. Swimming across the Great Bay as fast as she could. She emerged on the other side, and the Legendary Seven sat crowded around the Amethyst Moon.

She approached quickly, knocking the others out of the way. She looked down, at the amulet and was heartbroken. She turned to the others, all but Silver Rain avoided her gaze. Her muzzle quivered and she broke down crying, repeatedly apologizing.

Kaisa picked up the amulet, and left. The legendary seven went their own separate ways after this. Never to meet altogether again.

Kaisa walked inside her house, her cheeks darkened by tears.

"They, killed him." She cried into Julia.

"What?" Julia asked.

"Those Legendary Seven! They killed Zanuark!" She wailed. Mac narrowed his eyes looking down.

Word of tongue quickly spread to Zenobe at Obsidian City.

Zenobe sighed and looked down at his white paws. "This won't go unnoticed. Get me Zevulun."

The General approached and gave a nod. "Firestar has lead the Chosen Seven in a dark path." He started. "This will not go unnoticed. They have killed my brother, our greatest warrior, our greatest protect! Dead because of him and his so called Chosen others!"

"What are your orders sir?" Zevulun asked.

"Kill him, and the other six. No trace of them left, this will be done, only by you, and those who swear to be executed of revealing this information. Understood?"

"Yes sir." He responded.

The next few moons were followed with reports of the Chosen Seven going disappearing until they finally disappeared altogether. Kaisa, Pheobe, and Zenobe sat on the Rainbow Mountains looking out on the Great Plains.

"We never got to travel the world together." Kaisa sighed. "He promised me, back in Moon Fang, we will travel the world together. We did travel the world, only separate."

Pheobe looked down. "He always put family above anything, and they took it away from us."

Zenobe sighed. "An Arceus spoken fire. A real power, which saved this empire, just as you wanted ma. A world united, where we could walk freely outside the caves, with not a worry of being out casted. An ideal he would defend."

"Arceus bless his soul, that he be hailed Zanuark, Forger of Empires!" Zenobe proclaimed.

Pheobe and Kaisa joined in, "So say we all!"

They stared at the sky a moment longer.

Their gaze was turned as the sky little up. A streak of fire came down headed for the mountains to which they struck. A massive explosion struck, sending shard of blue and gray everywhere. Zenobe opened his eyes, they widened greatly. Gas swept across the Great Plains overtaking it. Once it cleared up, the three headed down the mountain.

They approached a village, and the stench of blood filled the air. Zenobe told them to wait, and he headed closer. As he approached, there was a child on the ground. Poochyena. It's eyes were wide, pupils narrow. Blood curtled from its Muzzle.

Zenobe headed back out and ushered the two girls away. "Let us head back to the mountains. We must leave now."

"But-" Pheobe wanted to ask why but was cut off.

"Now!" He shouted at his mother. Pheobe stood shocked, something he'd never done, raise his voice at his mother.

They went off to the mountains, and they huntd and lived for a few moons in isolation. One day, Pheobe became ill, it didn't seem unusual at first, until she changed. Her ear tips became sharp blue crystals. The black fur grew blue spikes.

One day, when she seemed to be improving she stopped speak mid sentence. "Can we just-"

Her red eyes became blue. Her pupils became slits of black. She growled.

"Mother?" Zenobe looked at in fear and curiosity.

Pheobe savagely attacked Zenobe, swiping left and right.

Zenobe pleaded for her to stop but she wouldn't. Zenobe finally stopped, trying and bucked his hind legs. He pushed off and Pheobe fell many feet to her death. She landed hard, and lied in a mangle position. Blood drew from her muzzle.

Kaisa approached hearing the commotion. "What happened?" She asked.

Zenobe ran down the mountain swiftly and lied by the corpse of his mother, bursting into tears.

Kaisa ran down after him. "What happened?"

"I killed her!" He wailed through tears.

Kaisa knew what happened and closed her eyes, not questioning him. Another moon passed, and Kaisa fell ill.

Zenobe's eyes filled with tears one night, seeing her body changed just as Pheobe. He pressed his claw gently to her nape, and then ripped, her eyes opened but quickly glazed over. He carried her body down to the mountain.

He spent all day digging a grave, and lied her body to rest.

He spent the sun set burying the body and filling the grave.

When night approached he sat distraught, looking at the two graves next to each other. He shivered as a strange breeze overtook him, and he turned his head. Before him stood a two legged figure. Clad in black and blue.

It stared at him and held its hand out. A blue beam formed. Zenobe howled and charged at the figure. It fired, and he braced, but it was deflected. A White dragoness stood, two legged as the one, clad in black.

"Go back to where you have come from Eye of Death." She declared.

With this, the being burst into pieces.

The Dragoness turned her head.

"Brave leader. I promise you on this day, you will be reborn, to rule a kingdom, an empire, greater than this continent, of men who do not know how to rule themselves." The Dragoness pressed her hand to Zenobe's forehead, and with this, he died.


End file.
